A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight
by Wiggles-n-stuff
Summary: What if Harribel found a way to keep an eye on the hero of the Winter War? Why is she feeling drawn to continue watching him when she doesn't even know his name? And what happens when a new invasion of Hueco Mundo brings the hero to her rescue? An A/U of the Bleach universe starting just before the timeskip. Cover image credit to Rtenzo.
1. Chapter 1: Revelation Through Revenge

**A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight**

Chapter 1: Revelation Through Revenge

The chains moved suddenly and violently, but the result was still pointless. What was left of her strength had been drained now. Her final attempt to test her restraints failed. Hung out before this court of Quincy's as their prisoner. She was to be an example to all survivors of the Winter War and all of Hueco Mundo. A point proven to show how helpless they were against this enemy.

Her injured tanned body finally giving in to fatigue and pain. Her vision became distant and fuzzy, as her eyes grew glossy. The last thing she saw was her kingdom's people being torn down and subjugated. Finally letting her eyes close and darkness consume her, Harribel's last thought turned to a desperate wish for a savior, a hero to rescue her. A young strawberry blond man's image fleetingly appeared in her mind, before she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

~18 months earlier~

-Harribel's POV-

The Tres Espada refused the role of ruler of Hueco Mundo again. Having fought against the idea since its origin shortly after the war between the Soul Reapers and Sosuke Aizen had ended. Being the last of the former Espada, and probably the strongest Arrancar left, she was being pressured by her Fraccion to take over.

"Mistress Harribel you're the strongest of us left. We need a leader please!" Apacci begged along with Mila Rose, Sung-Sun walking behind them watching silently. Harribel once again brushed off the plea, and continued down a particular hall of Los Noches. This was the castle created by and for that bastard Aizen. As much as she wanted to tear this place down now, this was a home for her and her Fraccion, and she wasn't going to give that up just yet.

"If we don't have a leader Hueco Mundo will return to the chaos it once was. Please Mistress!" Mila Rose spoke up next as she caught up to her leader blocking her advance, spoking to her face to face. Harribel sonido'd right past Mila Rose and continued on, showing no signs of changing her mind. After having time to heal themselves from the war, and finally back from the Fake Karakuri Town, all the female Arrancar wanted was a chance for vengeance on the man who betrayed her.

Sung-Sun, being the usual calm one among the Fraccion, just watched her leader and friend from a distance. She knew all too well what Tier wanted to do. They all wanted revenge, but Tier was betrayed the most by far. Sung-sun, from behind her sleeve, just silently wished to see her friend happy again. If that meant to follow her onto death's door then she would.

A short time later the giant doors to Aizen's throne room exploded inward and tumbled into the room end over end, finally smashing into the far wall. The remnants of a yellow cero dissipating into nothingness. Tier strode into the large room, dust flowing off her tall beautiful body; ready for anything. Her sword, Tiburon, was drawn and held tightly in her right hand as she eyed the room carefully.

There had been no trace of Aizen since they awoke and returned to Hueco Mundo, but that didn't mean he couldn't still be around. If she was lucky he was weakened and licking his wounds, trying to hide from the Soul Reapers. She wanted nothing more than to separate his head from his body.

To her and her subordinates' anger and disappointment there was nobody here. This was the final room in his palace too. The four Arrancar had already checked Szayelaporro's laboratory and infirmary, the control rooms, and most of Los Noches. They had found scattered, but alive Arrancars, mostly former Fraccions and Numeros, but no trace of Aizen.

A rather pissed Tier 'tched' from behind her high collar. Murder flashed in her eyes, which wasn't missed by her fraccion. Harribel, the calmest and most collected of most of the Espada, was letting her emotions control her. Tier was just about to level the room to the ground, when she heard noises coming from behind the large throne.

With all haste she sonido'd to the throne. Her Fraccion moved carefully toward her, keeping open eyes out for anything that would try to ambush them. Tier looked behind the throne, and found a door made to look like the wall itself, cracked open slightly. Vengeance fueling her movements she grabbed the door and tore it from the wall, tossing it behind her. The door crashed into the tall back of the throne and shattered the seat of power.

The contents of the room made it look very much like a miniature lab / curios shop. Many objects and devices were placed on the many shelves, while there were terminals and screens placed in various locations as well. Harribel was far from curious though, as this room may be hiding Aizen in it. Treading carefully past tables and items, she closed in on the sounds of fighting.

A sudden sound of explosions brought her attention to the only screen that was on in the room. There on the monitor was a video of Aizen, transformed by the Hogyoku, lying on the ground defeated. Standing above him was a man cloaked in black, staring down at the traitor with crimson piercing eyes.

The being was covered almost head to toe in what seemed to be living darkness. His sword also seemed to be made of the same living darkness. His hair was long and abyssal black, and his torso up to just above his mouth was covered in gray wrappings. His left arm was the only thing free of the wrappings, and that had black marks slithering down it. Streams of darkness fell off him and into the sky. Even his visage from the screen just radiated power. He had to to have defeated Aizen. The screen showed the teen raising his blade for the final strike, just before cutting out into static.

Tier was stunned. Aizen had been defeated by this man in black. Her eyes relayed her shock, as she felt several things well up inside her all at once. Anger, at the one who betrayed her. Frustration, that she could no longer kill the demon herself. Relief, that the bastard was now gone. Finally curiosity, as to who this dark being could be, and how he could of all people could defeat Aizen.

The static on the screen vanished, replaced by another video of earlier that day. Harribel stood there watching the screen intently. She must know what happened after Aizen's betrayal of her. The video started shortly after Aizen entered the battlefield, caught by some unknown device, which followed the Ex-Captain intently.

~Hours Later~

Harribel had just finished watching the last of the files on the terminal. Most had nothing relating to the war, but she had to be sure. Several of the videos she had to watch several times to make sure what she was seeing was the truth. The man clad in darkness was in fact the young human Soul Reaper who led the invasion of Los Noches with his other human and Shinigami companions. The same strawberry blond boy who had captured her curiosity just before the war when fighting Grimmjow.

Sung-Sun entered the barely lit room with a tray balanced on a sleeved hand. Tier leaned back in the chair she'd found, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes to finally give them a rest. Sung-Sun moved to her leader's side, and offered her some fresh tea, and a platter of various foods. Harribel looked defeated and worn at this point when she turned to stare at the delicate cup on Sung-Sun's tray. It took her a moment to process what she was seeing, to which she looked up to the woman holding the tray. Sung-sun looked back at Tier with worry. Seeing their friend so taxed from the video's revelation, made Harribel's Fraccion scared.

She had been trampled on both physically and emotionally, on a level none of them could probably understand. Harribel had always been a strong person, never letting anything get to her, unless it was about those she truly cared for. Tier quietly thanked Sung-Sun for the tea and food, giving her a weak smile. Taking the tea cup, she gingerly sipped the warm liquid, getting some ease from its warmth.

"Mistress Harribel is it really over? Is that man really gone now?" Sung-Sun spoke up as she set the tray on a table nearby, and raised a sleeve to her mouth. The current video playing was Aizen's defeat by the young Soul Reaper. As the video neared its end, Tier pressed a button to pause the screen at the point the Shinigami raised his sword for the final strike.

"I...I don't know Sung-Sun. None of these videos show what happens after this. I must have watched them over and over again, but I just don't know." Tier let out a long breath, and her body slacked slightly. She was tired now, all the pent of tension and questions and emotions she carried with her up to this day evaporated. She'd been on edge so long it was tiring just to let it go.

"Mistress, what are we going to do now?" Sung-Sun questioned the defeated Espada.

"I'm not sure. For so long it's been about the fight, but now... That man is gone, and...I just don't know right now... Sung-Sun," She looked up at Sung-Sun through half lidded eyes, "...just let me rest for a while please."

Sung-Sun felt the pain Harribel was feeling at this point. The uncertainty about the next course of actions, the future, the present. All were questions that needed answers, but none could be answered right now. Sung-Sun hung her head slightly and closed her eyes. "Yes Mistress." Bowing she left the room and her leader.

Tier slumped slightly in the chair as she took the tea cup in both her hands, before taking another sip. Her tired eyes wandered back to the still image of the Soul Reaper boy. She felt curiosity welling up in her again. Who was this boy? How could he would fight against all odds, against insurmountable enemies, and still defeat the terror of Aizen? Why did he intrigue her so?

~ 17 Months Later~

Inside Harribel's Secret Observation Room.

Harribel couldn't understand what was drawing her back to this room, to these videos, to this boy. After some time she had learned what some of the devices in Aizen's secret lab were. The device Aizen used to capture his self egotistical ascent into power, had been modeled after the same principal as Ulquiorra's ability to project his memories into visible imagery. She had even found a few spares, and learned to use them.

She looked to the screen, it had a new video on the list which she delicately clicked on. A strawberry blond boy in a school uniform was walking down the street with several others. Harribel recognized Orihime Inoue, the human girl that Aizen had captured. This action had subsequently brought the Soul Reaper boy to them. She also recognized the tall curly haired boy, and the sharply dressed boy with glasses. Both had joined the Soul Reaper in their invasion of Los Noches over a year ago. Tier picked her tea cup up from the table and took a small sip, letting the warm liquid slip blissfully past her partial mask and lips.

Over the past months Hueco Mundo had gone through a change. The most prominent was that the former Tres Espada had taken over as ruler. She didn't do this without resistance however. She fought against leading the chaos as long as she could to remain out of the picture and live peaceably. Eventually though, with the combination of her Fraccions' pleas and the world around them returning to bloodshed, Harribel took the mantle of leadership, returning some peace to Hueco Mundo.

Another change was the restructuring of Los Noches. Harribel and her Fraccion dismissed any traces of the old Espada ranks, and demolished most of Los Noches. This wasn't before Harribel secretly moved most of Aizen's equipment into her palace. She left her and her Fraccion's palace intact, along with the underground tunnels and barracks, and Szayelaporro's lab and infirmary. She took a healthy interest in removing Aizen's personal palace from the face of this world.

The third was that she had become increasingly interested in the boy who freed them all. Even one of her Fraccion noticed this subtle change. While they had seen the videos for themselves, none but Sung-Sun really cared. They were more worried about helping their leader maintain this world. This interest caused Harribel to look into the spying technology that Aizen had created for his own records. She had, unknown to the rest, sent the Espionaje Ojo (Spying Eye) to find and monitor this boy in the living world.

While ruling Hueco Mundo wasn't an overly difficult job, she did have constant attempts at a coup. Most couldn't fight their way past her Fraccion members, but the few that did, she dealt with quickly. There were reports of a powerful Arrancar Class hollow in the wastelands ripping through its own enemies, but never any instance of it getting close enough to be detected and identified. Whoever it was seemed content to stay at a distance and do it's own thing for now.

Still, this left her plenty of time to learn about the young man. She realized that this was the same boy who fought and defeated Grimmjow then killed Ulquiorra. Her interest was piqued back then, but the war took her away from it. She started to feel a kind of kindred spirit with this boy. He would willingly sacrifice his life for his friends, as shown in his invasion and the battles that followed. That was something she related to deep down, as her aspect was sacrifice.

Tier slipped into her chair watching today's video. There were a few things she noticed, that made her question him. She had yet to learn why he hadn't taken his Soul Reaper form in the past year. Why, if he was so powerful, would he let his friends and other Soul Reapers fight the hollows that continued to invade the world of the living. And most curious of all was why the readings from the Espionaje Ojo were so low on his spiritual pressure.

She couldn't help feel a tug in her chest every time he looked so depressed, as he would every so often. '_What could someone with that much power be depressed about?'_ She thought as she saw a moment happen when he saw his friends take off to fight a Hollow. Maybe he was so powerful the Shinigami had to limit his power, and stop him from fighting hollows. It could be a similar reason to why when the dome was over Los Noches, the Espada, ranked four and up, were not allowed to use their Resurreccion while under it. That would make sense, as power enough to defeat Aizen would easily warp the World of the Living.

Losing interest as it seemed he was going to go about another normal day, Harribel decided to take a shower. Just as she was out of ear shot the readings on the monitor chimed in, as the boy returned a lost bag to an older man with a Substitute Soul Reaper Badge on him.

**END CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Notes:** Hello hello all. First thank you for reading my very first fanfic submission. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. Now onto business, I'd like reviews on how I have done. Constructive criticisms, ways to improve, likes, dislikes, you know all that kinda stuff. I also want to note I have an outline completed up to chapter 7, however I cannot guarantee a time frame of updates. Chapter 2 is completed and will be submitted soon though. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Watching and Waiting

Chapter 2: Watching and Waiting

One lengthy, relaxing shower later Harribel returned to her observation room, having forgotten to turn off the Espionaje Ojo. She was toweling off her damp blond hair as she walked in. She had her white hakama (pants) on, but nothing else. Her mask fragment was kind enough to cover not only her lower jaw and neck, but the intimate parts of her ample breasts as well. She only wore her jacket to prevent others from ogling her, and stay somewhat decent in public, not that the short cut jacket helped anyway. She really didn't care what the other Hollows thought of her appearance. Small beads of water ran down her tanned skin as she preferred to drip dry most of the time.

Looking down at the video, the boy under observation was currently resting on his bed. The video was taken from the building next to what Tier determined was his home. Once again he seemed to be speaking with a lion-like doll that he kept. That was another oddity that she wondered about. However since she had never figured out how to work the sound properly on the Espionaje Ojo, she could only guess as to why. Most of the time she'd only catch snippets of chatter, and for some reason never the boy's name.

'_Another boring day for my Soul Reaper I see.'_ As soon as these words crossed her mind she grew confused and slightly annoyed. 'My' Soul Reaper, when did she start thinking that. Writing it off as a thought slip, Tier turned off the monitor and deactivated the spying device.

Letting the towel rest around her neck, and drape over her bosom, she picked up the tea cup left on the desk. Walking to the window, and letting the cooled tea past her mask and lips, she observed the night world around her. There was a knock on her chamber door, and Apacci called to her from just beyond it. "Mistress Harribel, we have some news regarding the rash disappearances of Hollows and Hollow packs around Hueco Mundo."

"I'll be there shortly Apacci, thank you." Tier replied back without moving from her spot. Her expression turned to contemplation at the news. Recently many strong Hollows and Hollow packs were vanishing. The new information network set up by Harribel was lacking by comparison to what it was under Aizen, but she really didn't care. Yet this many Hollows vanishing had her starting to worry. Barely a trace was left of any of them, and never enough to figure what happened. If there was actual news then it was of the utmost importance.

The former Tres walked into her bedroom, dropped her towel on her bed, and zipped on her jacket. She'd check the footage she took of her Shinigami interest tonight, but for now business was needing attending. Closing her secret room door, she headed to the conference room and her queenly duties.

~Karakura Town, The Human World~

Despite being a year older, and having very caring friends and family, Ichigo felt rather useless. Since he had everything he gained, stripped from him in that one battle. The fight was to protect everything he cared for, and he was willing to sacrifice for that, but he still missed being able to help. Even being able to see the ghosts around him would have been welcome again.

In all honesty he shouldn't be complaining. Despite the normalcy, he was leading a contented life with his family and friends. Ichigo had even managed to get a part time job recently. His boss Ikumi was a hard ass, but he never minded that. His job kept his mind mostly from the loss of his supernatural powers, when he wasn't ditching.

Yuzu and Karin were both growing into healthy beautiful girls, and since losing his powers he could spend time with them like a big brother should. Even his father, Isshin, was starting to be a bit more grown up around the house. Sure he still tried to drop kick Ichigo at the drop of a hat, but that was normal for him. Currently Ichigo was laying atop his bed, closed eyed, and facing the ceiling, muddling through his thoughts.

He found himself doing this a lot lately. Just drift off into space trying to get his mind off his past life, or trying to think of what the future would hold. There were times, like now, where he tried to enter his personal mind scape. Ichigo hadn't been able to enter since he was forced to use Saigo no Getsuga Tensho (Final Getsuga Tensho) to defeat Aizen. Something that disturbed him was he was even starting to miss the contact from his Inner Hollow. Ichigo finally gave up trying to find any hint of Zangetsu after about thirty minutes. He opened his eyes again, and let out an audible sigh.

"Would you stop sighing already Ichigo! It's getting so annoying listening to you!" Grumbled the stuffed animal lion on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo, brought out of his thoughts by this, turned his head unhurriedly to look at Kon. Kon had his hands on his hips, and what, for him, passed as a scowl. To everyone else it was more or less a chuckle worthy attempt to be serious. Kon was the name given to the Mod Soul currently inhabiting the stuffed animal. He was originally used to substitute in for Ichigo's real body, when he left it to become a Soul Reaper. That time has passed now though.

"Wha…Oh, sorry Kon. I don't mean to bug you." Ichigo replied half heartedly caring. His gaze went back to the ceiling. Kon, flustered, jumped off the desk and onto the bed near Ichigo's head. He obstinately put a plushie foot on Ichigo's cheek and pushed several times against it. Attempting to get some sort of rise out of Ichigo. Kon would never openly admit his worry for the eldest Kurosaki sibling, but these past eighteen months had changed Ichigo.

"Yeah you are sorry. Get your ass out of bed and do something besides sulk. Even your sisters are starting to feel sorry for you." Kon said trying to be comforting in his own way toward the ex Soul Reaper. Ichigo simply grabbed Kon with both hands, and held him in the air above him.

"You're being annoying Kon. Just leave me to my thoughts okay?" Once again a subdued attempt to speak to Kon came from Ichigo. Kon wiggled hard in his hands. "If you keep bugging me I'll leave you in strapped to the back of the toilet again."

The half assed threat only made Kon more annoyed.

"I'd gladly take that over you now, king of the sulkers." Kon squirmed his way out of Ichigo's hands, and made a soft drop kick on the teen's face. Normally Ichigo would have punted Kon across the room, but lately he just didn't care. Kon jumped off Ichigo's face, and waddled over to his closet.

"Just rot like that then Ichigo!" Kon shouted to him, slid the door open, and slamming it shut with the stuffed animal Mod Soul on the opposite side. Ichigo dropped his outstretched arms flat on the bed, and continued his pointless train of thoughts. Unknown to him though, things would change drastically soon. As the simple act of returning of a bag would lead to much more than could have ever hoped for.

~The Next Day~

Los Noches

Tier turned under the covers of her large bed. The silk-like covers conformed to her body almost like liquid, leaving much to the imagination, but a pretty good idea. Her teal eyes finally opened to the ususal darkness in the room. She'd had a very restless night of sleep. Every hour or so she'd have to find another comfortable position and force herself to sleep. Her mind just didn't want to shut off. The meeting about the disappearing Hollows was disturbing and worrisome to say the least.

A survivor had been found in the deserts not to far from Los Noches. This Vasto Lorde class Hollow relayed what it remembered of the encounter. It's pack had been ambushed by humanoids clad in white uniforms. They attacked so fast that that was all the Vasto Lorde could remember of them. The Vasto Lorde barely escaped with it's ability to travel among the shadows. Still the Hollow was gravely wounded, and only able to relay this information before it succumbed to those wounds.

Harribel had been told this second hand by Mila Rose, who had questioned the Vasto Lorde in the infirmary before it's death. The news, no matter how much more it was than what they currently had, didn't really help. Vasto Lordes were just under the Arrancar Class of Hollow, and even though the difference in power was by a very wide margin, some group being able to take out so many was unnerving.

Harribel called for an increase in patrols in the wastelands. Whatever it was, she wanted to know who, why, and have it stopped soon. The peace she and her Fraccion strived for was now being threatened. She thought it may have been the Arrancar Class lurking in the wastes she kept hearing about, but that Hollow pretty much kept to fighting only the strong Hollows and leaving the packs alone.

All this information kept her up that night. Finally, when she had enough of trying, Tier sat up letting the sheets slide like water from her body. A long sigh, a moving of sheets, and she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her face buried in his hands. She was only in her panties, as she had no need of a bra with her mask fragment there.

With all these thoughts she needed a distraction. Tier decided to go with the mundane normalcy that was the strawberry blond boy's day. At least, if anything, she could immerse herself in his world to forget about her own. Standing up for a moment her body was washed in moonlight, and she looked lustrous. Moving at a graceful snails pace, she retrieved a glass of water from her bathroom, opened her secret room, and sat at her observation desk. Flicking on the screen, and going to yesterday's file, she clicked play.

Once again she watched the usual events of the day, waking, school, lunch, school, and returning home. The footage did manage to take her mind off of yesterday's news, and she was grateful for it. She was just about to the part she left off on the day before, and was about to refill her water when the gauge went off on the spiritual pressure monitor. The soft beeping made her turn back to the screen. The pressure was coming from the man whom the Soul Reaper was handing back a bag. She noticed instantly the Soul Reaper Badge on him and stared intently.

Was this a change in the monotony? Maybe the young man would finally be brought from his slump. A small smile came to her lips, and her mask followed suit. '_Why am I happy for this potential change?' _Shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose, she removed that train of thought, and went to get more water.

~Later That Day~

Harribel was absentmindedly watching the live feed from today's Espionaje Ojo, when there was a knock on her door. Sung-Sun had brought some tea and food for their leader. She announced herself, and Harribel called her in. Tier, still in a sleepy state, had forgotten to close the door to her secret room in her haste to meet her Fraccion.

"Good day Mistress." Sung-sun smiled as she held the tray in both sleeved hands. Harribel's slow reaction to reply and general tired look, had answered Sung-Sun's question before she asked it. She eyed her friend with concern.

"I take it a restless night of sleep." To which Harribel just nodded, and took the tea cup. Taking in the aroma of the warm drink, before her first sip. The heat from drink banished a slight bit of the fog of sleep covering her.

At that moment the selective sound of the Espionaje Ojo broke the silence. Tier started, slightly spilling her tea, and Sung-Sun turned to look at a door she hadn't noticed before. Several voices talking came from the room, and Tier hastened to the monitor. In her sudden excitement of possibly getting more than visual information about the Soul Reaper, she'd forgot she wasn't alone.

Tier bent over resting her hands on the table watching the screen carefully. '_Maybe I'll finally learn his name.' _She thought eagerly, and almost immediately a tiny tinge of heat came to her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by the ever observant and quiet Sung-Sun, whom had followed Harribel into the room. From behind her sleeve she broke a slight smile. Such odd behavior from her leader was amusing, and a welcome change. So intent on not missing anything said from the footage, Tier did not notice Sung-Sun's entrance, and observation of her secret room.

"You must be …*bzzzzzt*…. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Said the tall stranger from the previous day. The stranger had black, combed back hair, that fell to about mid neck, and a black leather jacket on. Tier's fingers tried to dig into the desk as the Soul Reaper's name was static-ed out. '_This infernal machine!' _She cursed in her mind.

"Do I know you sir?" Spoke the teen.

"Well not yet…*buzzzzzt*…I know about your situation though." The man spoke. '_Are you kidding me!' _Her annoyance with this machine was bordering on anger, as almost every time she could learn the boy's name the device decided to selectively cut it out. Sung-Sun noticed this subtle reactive change in her friend, and raised an eyebrow slightly.

'_Is she trying to get to know this boy?' _Sung Sun thought more curious than ever. The conversation led outside the boy's workplace, in an attempt to get privacy. Luckily it was somewhere the spying device could observe and relay sound, if it decided to continue do so.

"So then you know that I sacrificed all my power to defeat Aizen. I can no longer become a Soul Reaper, or interact with those in the spirit worlds." The teen's words cut deeply into Harribel, and her eyes widened. So bowled over was she by this revelation that she fell back into her chair shocked. This boy sacrificed everything to stop that bastard. Something that resonated with her, and pained her deeply to hear._ 'The Shinigami's owe him almost everything, and they haven't even tried to help him gain what was lost. Such selfish self-deluded creatures they are.'_ Tier's anger rose again, but her eyes turned soft and sympathetic toward the powerless boy.

The majority of the conversation between the boy and man was muted or static, but Harribel couldn't hear it anyway if she wanted. Her mind raced and the inside of her chest thumped to loud to. This young human gave everything to a world he probably didn't belong to. He went to such great lengths for the girl Inoue, for the Soul Society, and all involved. The inside of her chest tightened the more she thought about him and his sacrifice.

Sung-Sun was in awe of this boy too. Yet she found more amazement in her leader's reaction to this news. She hadn't seen such emotion from Harribel since the day they found the footage of Aizen's defeat. Now her normally strong and stoic friend was fighting against the unknown of her emotions. Sung-Sun wanted to say something to her leader, but as she was about to she was cut off by the sound returning.

"*Bzzzzzzt* ….came here today to show you a way to gain your power back *buzzt*" The stranger said confidently. Both Harribel and Sung-Sun looked at the screen quickly. Tier came out of her thoughts enough to hear that last sentence in time. Her bogged down chest felt a weight come off it, as if something gave her solace in those words. The boy could become what he longed to be again, useful.

Sung-Sun watched Harribel perk up, and saw something between relief and elation in her leader's eyes. This brought a smile back to her own sleeve covered face. The same sleeve that fell to her side in shock at the sight she would remember to this day. A single, small, shining tear falling from Tier's eye.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**Author's Notes: **Hoi hoi again all. So here is chapter two. A bit longer, and hopefully as good as the previous. Honestly I didn't expect so many follows and favs of the story, or myself, so quickly after I posted the first chapter. I was pleasantly surprised. I even got a few reviews as well. I want to let everyone know again that this will become an A/U after in the next chapter or the one after that. Until then I will loosely follow the canon. Hopefully my portrayal of the characters so far is decent too. Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it will be before the end of next month guaranteed. Thanks again, this is Wiggles signing off.

_**The Night Hunter:**_ Thank you. I hope to meet your expectations.

_**Mexican ninja1996:**_ I'm hoping to keep this flow going. I am planning on making a conclusion to this story. It may take some time, but I do plan to end it. 


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Bedfellows Part 1

Chapter 3: Strange Bedfellows Part 1

~Hueco Mundo Desert~

A Few Days Later

'The endless white sandy dunes that stretch out forever. Sand that, thanks to the constant rays from the moon above, sparkled almost like snow. It is a calming peaceful world. One could get lost in the tranquility, and easily driven mad by the nothingness that inhabited it. That, though, isn't what's driving me mad right now.'

"Grimmi! Nel's bored!" Whined the little cloaked figured who just decided to fall flat on their butt, and cry to the emptiness around them. Even if the question was directed toward the much taller, and currently shaking with barely contained rage, cloaked figure, the little person's voice easily carried for some distance. A hand shot out from the full body cloak of the taller one, grabbed violently at their hood, and ripped it back harshly. Sky blue spiky hair was almost standing on end as it thrashed with the head toward the smaller individual. Eyes the same color as the hair trained on, and glared at the little annoyance. One of the eyes themselves twitched almost comically fast, as they tried to bore into their target.

"WOULD YOU JUST CORK IT YOU BRAT!" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez roared down to the source of his current, and plenty of former, headaches. His arms were cocked back with his fingers clenching like claws, and his legs were a stance apart so he loomed over his little cloaked companion.

The sudden roar from Grimmjow, brought the thrown back head of the small figure forward fast. The figure's hood flew off at that speed, revealing a cartoon-like skull on top of short sea-foam green messy hair. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, or Nel Tu as she preferred to be called, stared up at the former Sexta Espada with frightened large hazel eyes. Eyes, which at that moment, began to water. Nel tossed her head back again, and broke into a fit of bawling, now louder than her previous whining.

Grimmjow had to throw his hands over his ears to muffle her crying. He knew fully well that his outburst would cause this, but sometimes he just forgets when the whining gets to be to much. Cringing at the still loud voice, Grimmjow quickly looked back at their other two cloaked companions. One a tall skinny Hollow, who's mask looked like a beetle's with a cloth covered eye, his name is Peche. The other, in stark contrast to the first, was short and fat. His mask was roughly the size of his body, and resembled an overly decorated tiki. His name is Dondochakka, and both are traveling companions of Nel's. Grimmjow gave both a fierce glare, that demanded they do something. Both Hollows just quickly turned away, avoiding the responsibility of calming the little girl, simultaneously beginning to whistle a jaunty tune.

"You two are worthless." Grimmjow growled viciously toward them, but his words were drowned out by Nel. Finally, after a minute of fighting the urge to rip all three of them to shreds, Grimmjow sighed heavily. He knelt down to the wailing girl.

"Stop crying okay...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Grimmjow's voice was as polite and held back as he could make it through gritted teeth. Somehow Nel heard this over her screaming and stopped crying. Huge watery eyes, a slightly snotty nose, and flushed cheeks faced Grimmjow now. His eye resumed it's twitch, as he couldn't look at the adorably crestfallen girl a moment longer. He looked to the side of Nel, avoiding her gaze, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are? Nel is so happy!" The child Arrancar's face broke into a huge two toothed smile. She threw up her hands in joy.

"Whatever. C'mon get up, or I'm leaving you here. And shut your trap. We're trying to stay under the radar." Grimmjow said sternly, as stood back up, and checked around for any increases in Reiatsu. Luckily he didn't feel any. Moving on, he covered his head in the hood without giving Nel, Peche, or Dondochakka a second glance. Nel hurried and scrambled to here feet, covering herself in the hood again aswell. She ran after Grimmjow, who'd already made some distance between them.

"Wait for Nel Grimmi!" She shouted, which made the further ahead Arrancar cringe again.

"Wait for us Nel!" Pesche and Dondochakka, shouted in unison right after Nel. They ran after their little sister. Again Grimmjow cringed, then let out a long exasperated sigh, as they made their way back to Los Noches. What did he do to deserve this kind of hell?

~18 Months Earlier~

Los Noches

Grimmjow lay on his back in the warm sand. Warm it was, but not all from the false sun above him. He was laying in a pool of red sand made from his dried and drying blood. His eyes strained to stay open, as the fight with Ichigo, and the sucker sword from Nniotra had drained him beyond anything he'd ever felt before. His regeneration had finally started to kick in, but considering he traded most of it away for his supposed power, he'd be lucky to be walking right for another day.

Around him, spikes in Reiatsu indicated fighting was still going on. Fights he couldn't participate in because of that arrogant, horse faced, smiling, asshole Nniotra. Kurosaki wasn't off the hook either. He was going to fight that Soul Reaper again, and this time kick his ass two ways from Sunday. But for now a nap was in order. When did laying in the sun feel so damn good? Whatever.

~Roughly a Month Later~

Entrance to Hueco Mundo from the Forest of Menos

"Freaking Adjuchas. Took me almost a month to completely heal. I should just level the whole damn forest." A finally healed Grimmjow growled, as he laid eyes on the moonlit sands of Hueco Mundo again. 'If I didn't need the forest to keep spilling out cannon fodder I really would.' His thoughts finished his rant, as he stretched hard. Working the kinks out only took a few moments, and in those moments he quickly located the closest powerful Reiatsu. Pulling Pantera from it's scabbard, he raked his right hand over the glowing blue blade, and called, "Grind!". Grimmjow was engulfed in his blue Spiritual Pressure, whipping sand and dust around him in a miniature tornado. The tornado suddenly burst outward, and standing there was Grimmjow in his Ressureccion. Knee length blue hair, white sleek body armor, a twitching tail, and a sharp toothy smile was Grimmjow now.

Cracking his neck, he let out a blood curdling roar of triumph, announcing his return to power. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was back on the hunt. This time he'd train like the law of Hueco Mundo stated: Kill your way to the top.

~4 Months Later~

"YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC!" The feral Arrancar roared to the fallen Hollows that lay scattered across the ground before him. Only a few of the defeated Vasto Lordes could even register what Grimmjow was saying, and they were the unlucky conscious ones. With his declaration Grimmjow's Reiatsu spiked, and sent the still bodies tumbling over and into the sand away from him.

Huffing out his frustration, he calmed his temper after a few moments of steady breathing. Grimmjow had been training, if you can call it that, as regularly as he could since his return from the Forest of Menos. He'd followed the law of Hueco Mundo only up to the point of actually killing his opponents. That was unless they pissed him off, which wasn't to hard given his short fuse.

Though, that was something he'd been working on as of late. He was slowly growing in patience toward weakness, and, even to his amazement, annoyance. He wouldn't kill nearly as many of his opponents outright anymore. He usually left them to fend for themselves with near life threatening injuries. Not that he didn't take his frustration out on the landscape afterword, but still he was becoming increasingly disappointed in the level of powers these Hollows were displaying to him. Grimmjow had eventually decided to stay in his sealed form, and forcibly suppressed his Reiatsu. At such a low point Vasto Lordes should have provided some sort of challenge, but after a while all they did was piss him off with their weakness.

Sighing heavily Grimmjow turned, and retrieved his body cloak from the sand. Slinging it over his right shoulder he got a few steps away before a voice called to him.

"Why leave us alive!? We are weak, so why not devour us and gain power that way? I'd much rather be a part of something stronger than ever show my weakness again." The only Vasto Lorde left conscious crawled on his belly slowly toward the former Sexta. This particular Hollow was of average height, had four arms (two normal and two attached behind the shoulders) which were thin at the base and bulged out by the forearm, a huge abdomen-like protrusion attached to it's back between the arms, and two heavily armored and thick legs. The two back arms had spade-like gauntlets extending over and past the three clawed hands. It's mask was thin, the shape of a filled out V, with an insect-like feeler protruding from both sides of the V and pointing down. The rest of it's face was triangular and completely black, but it's eyes were a deep crimson, and just to the sides of the bottom point of the V mask.

Grimmjow felt the urge to annihilate this Hollow for daring to question his already muddled reasons for sparing them. He stopped, and turned to look down on this wimp, giving it his best pitying glare.

"You are weak I don't kill the weak. You want me to even consider taki.." A tiny pin prick of pain dashed across Grimmjow's left ear. This halted his words, as he brought his left hand up to rub his ear. He felt the tiniest of scratches there, in fact it was already healing it was so minute. His right eye brow lifted and he looked back at the Vasto Lorde. The Hollow's right front arm was raised up, and it's right top claw was missing. Something slithered in the sand below, which Grimmjow noticed. It was the Hollow's claw attached to an almost invisible wire being retracted to it's hand. His eyes followed the wire claw back to the downed Hollow, and into the creatures eyes. Even if he had his guard down, his natural Heirro was easily able to withstand most Vasto Lordes's strongest attacks. A sneer came to his face when he saw utter defiance and resolve reflecting from the Hollow's eyes. A memory imprinted itself onto the Hollow's eyes for a moment. A memory of black sclera and yellow iris's flashed on the creature for that moment, and was gone just as fast.

Grimmjow clentched his left fist, digging his claws into his palm. Hatred and excitement coursed through his body, and his sneer turned into a very thin grin. The Hollow had damaged the power before him, it was a tiny and insignificant feat, but a feat none the less. It knew better than to gloat if it wanted to become a part of this power. The line it was balancing on now was thinner than it's own wire, one tiny muscle movement away from strength or eradication.

"What's your name Hollow?" Grimmjow asked the suddenly shocked creature. The Hollow stared at the beast in front of him, not understanding the question.

"Wha..." Grimmjoy was on the Hollow before it even registered the sudden pain. Grimmjow grabbed it's head in his left hand, and shoved it's face hard into the sand.

"NAME!"

"Uh..argh...Luka.. Luka Vermilion!" Luka barely managed to shout through the sand covering his face. Grimmjow let Luka go, and started walking away. Just before Luka collapsed from exhaustion, he heard Grimmjow's voice.

"Get stronger and face me again." Grimmjow's visage blurred and then faded completely, as Luka let darkness take him. Grimmjow snuffed out his nose, and wrapped his cloak around him, leaving the desolate battlefield. 'Dammit Kurosaki. Even now you're mocking me.' His thoughts weren't nearly are spiteful as he expected though.

~Later That Same Month~

Grimmjow had been left to his thoughts ever since the scuffle with Luka Vermilion's Hollow Pack. He'd neither felt nor found any strong Reiatsu close to him in the days following that event. He was bored, and no amount of thinking really helped with it. He shortly contemplated heading back toward Los Noches, but decided against it for now. There was Reiatsu there that he could feel from where he was, and it was tempting. Still, he knew who's power it was, and he wasn't quite ready to face it.

The power came from the "Queen of Hueco Mundo", probably quelling some attempt at her title or something. She had an insanely strong power, and could easily push him to his limits. Something Grimmjow desperately wanted to feel again. He wasn't suicidal though, but it was definitely a goal to reach toward. The Sexta was sure he wouldn't be welcomed there, so unless he had the power to back up his return he'd stay to the sandy dunes.

"Fuck!" He shouted to no one in general. "Are they all to afraid to show themselves?! Cowards!" Grimmjow's head quirked to the right suddenly. He felt a small spike in Reiatsu, a very familiar small spike in Reiatsu. An insanely toothy and viscous smile broke his face. He vanished by the buzz of a Sonido.

A little sea-foam green haired Hollow was being chased by two larger Hollows and a much larger worm-like Hollow. She was crying and out of breath. Even if her eyes were open at the time, she wouldn't have been able to stop before she ran into the figure that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The three behind her stopped dead in their tracks, terror filling their very souls. The little girl Hollow fell on her butt, and rubbed it quickly before looking up at what she hit. Large, and now wide, hazel eyes stared into maliciously triumphant sky blue ones. A sickeningly triumphant smile accompanied those eyes.

"Well hello there, bait."

**END CHAPTER 3**

**Author's Notes:** Wow got this one a lot sooner than I thought I would. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it is a bit shorter, but I felt that the chapter should end here. I'll make the next one longer I promise. This, and the next chapter, are for more character introduction, and behind the scenes story. I'm so utterly surprised by the amount of followers and favs. Honestly I didn't think this story would be this popular. Thank you all for your reviews too, keep 'em coming. See you next time. ~Wiggles

**Mexican ninja1996: **I hate when that happens myself. So I won't unless there is a really good reason.

**Helmsmanjoker:** I pride myself on my grammar, thanks.

**Kagega:** Thanks, I'll do my best.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** I hope to keep that ball rolling, thanks.

**Shadow-inuyasha:** It goes places. Hopefully good places.

**S0ssy:** Thank you. Hopefully the feelings aren't growing to fast.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Bedfellows Part 2

Chapter 4: Strange Bedfellows Part 2

~Hueco Mundo~

13 Months Ago

Nel was happily playing her favorite game. A game that made her run for her small life. Until she was exhausted, breathing out of a raw dry throat, and willing tears to come out of bone dry eyes. She loved this game, Eternal Pursuit she called it. Why would a child love a game like this? Nel claims she is a masochist and that is why. Now though she's pretty sure she's been mistaken all this time, but hey for some reason it's still an appealing game.

Grant it, Eternal Pursuit had lost some of it's luster in the months following the meeting of a young Shinigami named Itsygo, and his companions. She missed having the berry headed boy around. He was so much fun, and exciting to be with. They got along so very well too. They went together like peas in a stew, and had an undying friendship that bordered on love. She so missed having him around.

~Human World~

At That Moment

Out of no where Ichigo let out a loud sneeze, alerting the rest of the class, and freezing the teacher mid sentence. He blinked, totally confused by the sudden and inexplicable action. The class stared at him, forcing a tiny blush from him, and his attempt to brush it off as nothing.

~Hueco Mundo~

This was a nice distraction though. At least she didn't have to think on all these random memories that made little sense to her. Ever since Nel regained her original form during Itsygo's invasion of Los Noches, she'd been tormented with fragmented memories. These memories grew clearer with each passing month, but she really tried to ignore them. Most of them made her hurt inside or left her longing for something. During her and her brothers', were they actually her brothers... During their downtime Nel would unconsciously run a few small fingers over the split on her mask fragment. She'd sit there and stare off into the distance, quiet, searching for something as she did this. She had yet to find out what either, but her memories of Ichi... Itsygo usually came to the forefront of her mind and gave her some respite. She really missed him.

~Los Noches~

18 Months Ago

Nel's eyes fluttered open to see daylight sparkling on the sand. 'Wait...that isn't right.' Nel thought as she pushed herself up off the sand and into a sitting position. She quickly scanned the area around her. It started to come back to her now. She was in Los Noches again. She had followed the Soul Reaper Ichigo as he looked for his friend Orihime. They had found her, but only after meeting several Espada. He had just fought Grimmjow, and won using some sort of Hollow power he had. Then Nnoitra attacked them, and she had become whol..."Ahhhh!" Nel groaned as she suddenly had a headache. She gripped the sides of her head in her small hands. Her fluent thoughts suddenly muddled again. Jumbling up and trying to make her forget.

After a few head throbbing minutes, Nel picked herself back up and looked around. She didn't see Itsygo or big sister Orihime anywhere. Why would they leave her here alone? She started wandering off in the direction of some familiar presences. Maybe they had to leave Nel alone, but why? She needed to find them and see if they were okay.

"Itsygo why did you leave Nel behind?" She asked, as she started running toward the presences.

~Back To The Previous Time~

Pesche and Dondochakka had noticed this new behavior in their young charge. It made them worry that she was regaining her memories of being the former Tres Espada. The two didn't want her to remember such painful times under the rule of Aizen. They did their best to keep her mind occupied with the constant games and distractions. Ever since they found her wandering Los Noches, she' seemed to be back to normal. Yet it was getting harder for them to keep her from remembering. She'd relive them in her sleep, calling out to whomever the dream was about, shivering at whatever was scaring her, or the very rare comforting memory dream. Despite everything, since their return to Los Noches, she had been regaining her lost memory. They never wanted her to lose the happy smile she usually always had, but they couldn't stop the head and heart connecting again within her.

During the times Nel would sleep, the two would discuss what they could do, or what they would do if Nel reclaimed her former memories. They wanted her to stay innocent and carefree, but had no idea how to do that aside from constant attention and distractions. They were at a loss and had little hope of stopping her pain from returning.

The chase was on it's seventh hour, and little Nel's stamina was only just starting to waiver. This was early in the game for the group. She, as usual, was it and running from her brothers Pesche, Dondochakka, and their pet Hollow Bawa-Bawa, a giant worm-like Hollow. The last few games of Eternal Pursuit were called because Nel just didn't feel like playing it after some time. But today her brothers got her excited to play by telling her they'd let her chase them if she outran them for eleven hours.

Nel had mentally kept track of the time as she raced through the sand. She turned back to see her pursuers, and stick her tongue out at them, showing her resolve. They playfully growled and grumbled back saying her capture was inevitable. She closed her eyes and laughed past a sore throat. Until she smacked headlong into something. Nel bounced backward into the sand and felt the pain from her landing on her bum.

"Owwie owwie." She cooed trying to dull the pain. Usually her brothers would have come over and helped her up, but where were they. Finally opening her eyes, she saw the bottom of a white cloak, and as her eyes traveled up, she saw it's owner. Nel's eyes widened in terror when she recognized the former Sexta Espada standing, towering above her, with a wide toothy grin and victorious expression looking down at her.

"Well hello there, bait." Girmmjow said giving Nel the impression of a predator staring at it's prey. She began to shake, her arms brought forward in a poor excuse of an attempt to defend against him.

"Lord Grim...Grimmjow...I...I..." Nel was stuttering, trying to find some way out of this. The last time she met this Arrancar, she was at Itsygo and her big sister Orihime's sides. They helped shield her from the fury of Grimmjow. Was he still mad at her for being with Itsygo, and helping him? She could almost see the reaper standing behind the man, laughing at his soon to be collection. She had no idea where her brother's were at this point, her fear ruining any rational escape plot.

"...I...Eeeep!" Nel felt herself being hoisted off the ground. She immediately tucked her legs and arms up against her body, attempting to look a small as possible. Grimmjow lifted her up with one hand, by the back shirt collar. Bringing her up so that they were face to face, she couldn't turn away from his gaze. Like a deer caught in the headlights she feared to blink or else bring his wrath down upon her. Her lip trembled, her wide eyes started to water, and she shook in his grip.

"...Its...Itsy...ITSYGO!" Nel managed to squeak out. She broke down crying, letting her tense limbs fall and hang down. Grimmjow pulled his head back slightly, and held her farther from him, wincing at her ear piercing scream. Suddenly, Grimmjow was flanked on either side by a serious Pesche on his right and Dondochakka on his left. Both had their Zanpakuto drawn, and ready to attack him.

"Put Nel down, and this wont have to get violent." Pesche, stated even if his voice was a bit higher than he wanted it.

"Yah ya bum. Drop her and leave!" Dondochakka confirmed, as he held his large spiked club weapon between him and Grimmjow. It was shaking slightly.

"Your kidding right? You two really think you can stop me?" Grimmjow huffed out incredulously, looking back and forth between them. When he turned to look at Dondochakka, Pesche brought his glowing blue sword in a downward swing, launching a purple Cero at Grimmjow. The Sexta turned right, swinging Nel in his right hand with him, and brought his left hand forward easily stopping the Cero in his palm. He crushed the Cero with his hand, with a neutral expression on his face. As soon as Grimmjow faced Pesche, Dondochakka opened his mouth wide. A quick flash of light and Bawa Bawa launched from his mouth at Nel. Bawa Bawa managed to grab Nel's shirt in between his teeth, and rip her from Grimmjow's hand. Bawa Bawa charged forward as fast as it could, with Nel safely hanging from it's mouth, away from the former Espada.

To say Grimmjow was surprised would be overstating it, but he did find it annoying.

"You piece of shit!" Grimmjoy growled turning to Dondochakka.

"Infinite Slick." Pesche called from behind him, and spewed a stream of liquid at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't even turn this time, as he Sonido-ed behind Pesche. Raising his right arm he backhanded Pesche's head, and sent the Hollow flying a good twenty feet away into a dead tree. The tree snapped easily at the force, and Pesche went through it, rolling along the ground after.

"Weak." Grimmjow said quietly, as he watched Pesche tumble in the sand. He heard a battle cry to his side, and looked over just in time to see a large spiked club slam into his belly. Grimmjow slid back about a foot in the sand, with his feet digging into it. Dondochakka looked past his weapon with the scared realization, his attack actually connected, but did nothing. Grimmjow actually felt that blow. His belly spasmed in dull pain, as the blunt force penetrated his Hierro. He gave the Hollow who hit him a brief murderous grin, before jump spinning and smashing the back of his right heel into it's large face. Dondochakka hurtled into what was left of the tree Pesche had just gone through taking out the rest of it. He landed somewhere near his downed brother.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!" Nel screamed as she ran toward them. Bawa Bawa was laying in the sand a ways away from her not moving for some reason. Nel wasn't even half way to them, when Grimmjow appeared in front of her about six feet away.

"Where do yURGH!" Grimmjow's stomach suddenly collapsed inward as some force rammed into him. He barely felt the spike in Reiatsu, before Nel headbutted his belly with a speed he hadn't seen outside of Sonido, and even then he could hardly register it. Grimmjow fell backward, and Nel rolled forward off him, both landing in the sand sprawled out. Grimmjow clutched his stomach with his left hand, feeling a pain he hadn't in some time. Tilting his head up he saw an upside down little Arrancar wobbling away from him toward her comrades. He found himself gasping for air, as he rolled over, and pushed off the sand. 'Where the hell'd that come from!?' His mind tried to conclude what just happened. He pressed forward, reaching out toward Nel with his right hand.

"CERO SINCRETICO!" Came two mixed voices. Grimmjow looked past his target, and saw her guardians mixing their yellow and purple Cero's. They launched them a second later at a speed Grimmjow couldn't dodge with the pain in his gut as bad as it was. He brought his right hand forward, and started charging his own red Cero.

"Nel!" The two Hollow's shouted, and the little girl jumped up right in the path of the combined Cero. Grimmjow stared wide eyed as she did this, shocked that they would sacrifice their companion. He stopped charging his fledgling Cero, as he watched dumbstruck when the little Arrancar was hit by the attack. He froze when the Cero didn't engulf the girl, but seemed to be being absorbed by her. In a second Nel dropped to the ground, and turned to Grimmjow. Her cheeks were puffed out, her face was flushed, and the eye sockets on her mask fragment were glowing. She was struggling with holding something in. Then in one sudden motion she tossed her head back then forward and belched the Cero Sincretico toward Grimmjow. The Cero's speed was almost doubled, and Grimmjow had no time to react none the less feel surprised. All he could do before being hit by it was bring his right arm to cover his face.

Grimmjow's body was engulfed in a brilliant mixture of yellow and purple, just before it exploded. The explosion caused shock waves, which picked Nel's small form up, and tossed her back towards her companions. Sand and dust clouded the area Grimmjow was hit. The three Hollow's looked on as the dust settled, revealing a dark figure among the cloud. The front of Grimmjow's body was charred, and most of his clothing was burnt off. Smoked rolled off his arms and chest. The three immediately started to quake as the Espada let out choking coughs. He took a few steps out of the crater he was in, and reached toward the three Hollows with one arm. He got a few steps more before stopping.

"Kuro...saki..." Grimmjow managed with a puff of smoke coming out too. He dropped to his knees, and then fell face first into the desert. His outstretched arm clawed at the sand, attempting to get the rest of his body to move.

'Kurosaki? As in Itsygo Kurosaki?' Nel thought as she watched him claw at the ground but not move forward. After a minute of waiting for him to get up, Nel left their hiding place, behind a boulder, and strode toward Grimmjow cautiously.

"Nel! What are you doing?!" Pesche and Dondochakka said together, not wanting to leave the safety of the boulder.

"He said Itsygo's name. Maybe he's looking for him." Nel's logic was obviously flawed, and something inside her nagged at her telling her so. Still the thought of seeing Itsygo again pushed safety first out of the way. She slowed a few feet from Grimmjow, and cautiously crept forward at his slightly smoking Arrancar.

"Lord Grimmjow, are you looking for Itsygo like Nel?" She asked standing just out of his reach, but still being able to look over him. Grimmjow turned his face so he could look up to the girl. He huffed, blowing sand away from his mouth before answering.

"The Shinigami you were with? Yeah, I've got a score to settle with that bastard." He said slowly, trying to get his regeneration kick started faster. Nel's face broke out into a smile, and she dove at Grimmjow, wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing painfully hard. Grimmjow managed to let out a, "Gack!", before his airway was cut off.

"Then Nel will follow Lord Grimmjow to Itsygo!" Nel happily cried out. Grimmjow, for his part, could only struggle to remove the monster girl from his throat. Weakly he rolled to his side, and started clawing at her little bear arms.

"Hee...hee...heeeyy...aii...air...!" Grimmjow finally pushed out of his mouth. Nel blinked a few times, and looked into his bluing face.

"Nel didn't hear that." Grimmjow just frantically pointed at his throat and wheezed.

"Oh you must hurt from the Cero. Hang on Nel will help you." She released the death hug on Grimmjow. He sucked in air desperately, as he rolled onto his back, and let the oxygen run into his body again.

"You little oof." Nel jumped onto his chest, and sat there hovering her face over his. A question formed, but was instantly silenced as she opened her mouth wide, and reached into her own throat.

"Wait..what are you?...no...no..NO!" Was all Grimmjow could get out before Nel started to bathe him in her Neru Shawa (Nel Shower aka Healing Vomit).

~The Months Following~

From that point Grimmjow, Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka had started traveling together, much to the former's grief. Honestly, at first it wasn't so bad on him. He held fear and respect over the other three for a time. One glare from him could shut up the ever annoying chatter of the other three. Their childish attitudes constantly tested his resolve to keep Nel as a hostage, and not a corpse. She's more useful as live bait, he kept telling himself. Grimmjow didn't think of them as total weaklings though. Their first encounter had given him a begrudging respect for their easily underestimated power. Combined, when they actually put their minds' to it, they could have easily put down the lower ranked Espada. He couldn't deny them that fact. And somewhere deep down, locked away in the darkest pit, he didn't mind the company. He would kill any who questioned him about it, but it was lonely in the wastelands, even for a loner.

He decided to alleviate some boredom by training his companions sometimes. Most of the sessions would break down into whining and crying of varying sorts, but they managed to get better very very slowly. Then there were the times when Nel would surprise the ever living hell out of him. She would show bursts of Reiatsu easily equaling his own, and sometimes surpassing him. During these times he felt as if he had known this Reiatsu before, and it constantly nagged at him as to whom. Thanks to these little outbursts, Nel had caught his interest. She had the potential to be great, and he would like to see that potential nurtured. Sometimes during sleeping hours he'd catch her staring off in the distance with a melancholy look, and it made him feel like there was something more to her. So somewhere along the line of their time together he'd almost taken on a big brother stance with her. Nel had even started to fear him less, and open up to him.

She tended to go on about her time with Ichigo, or Itsygo, he had no idea where that one came from. Grimmjow had started to see the Shinigami in a new light. He had respect for the fellow warrior and a rivalry of course, but Nel's stories had reminded him of how he was with his own Fraccion. Ichigo obviously would put himself in harms way, and attain power to protect those he allied with. Something Grimmjow could understand. He was still going to beat the ever living shit out of Ichigo, but he would do it with a bit more respect.

A few months into their travels, Grimmjow began to notice sudden spiking in Reiatsu's from Hollows and Hollow Packs off in the distances. Every time he tried to investigate the Reiatsu's would just disappear before he could get a lock on them. At first he figured it was just normal Hollow battles, but by the twentieth time he felt the same occurrence he began to get curious. He had told Nel and the others to constantly suppress their own energies, so they could sneak up on Hollows, when they started to journey together. This was what he later attributed to how they avoided being attacked and avoided capture for so long.

~Roughly One Month Ago~

The day started horribly. Nel was whining about her never getting to see Itsygo again. Pesche and Dondochakka didn't help matters with their bickering about this or that. Grimmjow was already wearing thin on patience, and it was just a few hours after they got up. Taking deep and forcefully slow breaths Grimmjow pressed forward over the dark dunes.

About an hour after they started, he felt a bunch of Reiatsus not far off. They were high, but they were clashing indicating they were fighting each other. Grimmjow smirked at the thought of some sort of distraction from his group.

"Shut up all of you! We have a pack up ahead, and I don't want you warning them again." Grimmjow commanded, giving the group a hard no nonsense glare. The three quieted down, and followed closely as the neared the clashing Reiatsu's. They came up to a shallow valley in the dunes, and could feel the Hollows just in it. Right before they crested the final dune, all the Hollows' powers spiked drastically. Grimmjow recognized this event from earlier, and quickly turned to the others.

"Stay here and keep your traps shut. Something weird is going on." He quietly told them, as he made his way slowly over the dune alone. He made sure his cloak was pulled shut, and his hood was covering his head. The Reiatsu's started to drop away dramatically fast, as half were gone by the time Grimmjow could see them. What he saw made him both confused and enraged. He saw humans dressed in white uniforms attacking the Hollows with deadly proficiency. They were subduing the stronger ones, and strait up annihilating the weaker ones. It wasn't a normal death to the Hollow's either, their entire spiritual essence was wiped from existence. Grimmjow had felt more than his fair share of Hollow deaths, and these were just gone, no traces of left of what they were. That brought him to seething, but what sent him over the edge was seeing the captured ones collared and bound.

Grimmjow acted without much thought, and Sonido-ed down to the valley. He caught the first human by complete surprise. Grimmjow's right hand ran through the human's chest and heart from the back. His bloodied spear shaped hand ripped back out of the human quickly, splattering the blood in an arc as Grimmjow swiped his hand to the side. The male human dropped dead to the ground with barely a gasp. The following thump on the sand alerted the other few humans. Grimmjow sneered at them from under his hood, and charged at the next, his bloody hand drawn back for another strike.

The Hollow the human was just starting to collar, slipped from his captor, and jumped to the nearest shadow. The Hollow just melded into the shadow and vanished. Grimmjow's hand struck forward, and just crumpled against the human's chest.

"The fuck..." Grimmjow, wide eyed, stared at the smirking human. A white star shaped pendant swung just above Grimmjow's stopped hand. A bolt of concentrated Reiatsu flew at the Sexta, whom easily Sonido-ed away, gaining some distance from the remaining three humans. 'Wait, why are there only two?' Grimmjow's mind raced, as he felt a presence behind him, thanks to his finely honed instincts. Swaying his upper body quickly to the left, he avoided another arrow-like bolt of Reiatsu. Using his momentum Grimmjow spun backward, and placed his left foot heel into the human's lower back hard. A satisfying snap was felt and heard, as the man flew past the other two and dug himself into a sand dune.

Finishing his spin Grimmjow landed gracefully, and faced the other two. They had taken to standing side by side a few feet apart, each with a smug look on their faces.

"We got us a fighter. He'll make a great foot soldier." The human male, Grimmjow unsuccessfully attacked, said. He pulled something out of the inside of his uniform's jacket, which was mirrored by the petite woman next to him.

"You can fucking try, but I guarantee you won't..." Grimmjow trailed off as the Reiatsu in the air was suddenly very thin, and he felt his own being sucked away. 'The hell!?' Again his mind was trying to rationalize what was going on, but his quickly draining energy forced him to take action. He Sonido-ed to the woman, spinning in the air, his cloak fluttering around with him, and aimed a forward kick at her head. The woman moved fast, either that or he was drained more than he thought, but she brought her small left arm up and completely blocked his strike. A gust from the impact whipped up some sand and ruffled the humans' uniforms. She moved faster than expected, and slammed the small star shaped talisman in her right hand into Grimmjow's gut. It wasn't nearly a powerful blow, but as soon as the trinket touched him he felt a large portion of his Reiatsu get sucked away.

"Bitch!" Grimmjow shouted, as he Sonido-ed again putting distance between them. Unfortunately the man followed suit, with a technique similar but wholly different. Grimmjow sidestepped to the left quickly, and avoided being struck with the talisman again. Using as much power as he had left Grimmjow thrust his right elbow into the man's face. 'I don't care how strong you are, an elbow to the face still hurts you bastard!' Powerful skin or not the man launched into a dune. 'I can't keep this up. I have to use it.' Grimmjow gave into the realization that he'd be defeated if didn't go all out. As the woman rushed to the man's side, Grimmjow took the opportunity and drew Pantera.

"Grind!" He shouted, as he raked his right hand over the glowing blade. An explosion of blue energy pillared from him, and a second later Grimmjow released a deafening primal roar. The woman was just helping the man up, when she felt the enormous spike in power, followed by the wave from the roar. Quickly both humans brought their talismans forward, increasing the speed of the draining power. Grimmjow felt the drain, even in his Resurreccion. 'I need to end this quick.' He growled in his head. Stretching out his arms to the sides, he built Reiatsu into his clawed fingers. He brought them forward and down, creating large blue claw marks in the air around him. He Sonido-ed right in front of his enemies, and then swiped forward with both hands.

"Desgarron." Grimmjow spoke quietly, as the claw marks shot forward point black, and ripped into and through the two humans. The human's tried to scream, but being sliced into six sections prevented any final words. Their pieces fell wetly onto the sand, making a bloody mess.

"Fuck you humans." Grimmjow said weakly as his Resurreccion misted off of him, and he fell to a knee. He picked up Pantera and sheathed it, just as Nel and the others came down to him.

"Grimmi? Are you okay?!" Nel flustered as she dove onto Grimmjow, hugging herself to his neck. Grimmjow put an arm around her waist to prevent her from dragging him down.

"I'm fine..." He felt a shift in Reiastu a distance away, like it was being thinned, and he could feel it all the way over here. He mentally cursed, as he was in no condition to fight anything that had that kind of ability and presence. He held Nel to him in his right arm, and stood up.

"We have to leave now." He said hastily, as he gave each of his companions a serious look. One they hadn't seen before, apprehension. Nel looked to him a scared expression on her face.

"What are we gonna do Grimmi?" She asked her voice shaking.

"We're going back to Los Noches." He began running as fast as he could. He couldn't risk Sonido as it released Reiatsu.

"Why?!" Nel said loudly over the rushing wind.

"We need to warn the Queen."

**CHAPTER 4 END**

A/N: And again I got this one out quickly, and it's almost double the size of my last one. I promised you didn't I. I want to keep stressing though, to not expect a chapter every week. These were exceptions, as my muse struck me upside the back of my head with a plot script. That and my BETA work for another Bleach fic got my blood pumping.

So a few notes for my readers. First, this will be the last of the fully background chapters. Starting with Chapter 5 we'll speed ahead to the present and beyond. I have noticed that some of you are curious as to how the events play out with the Fullbring arc. I might touch on it, but the story will mostly revolve around what happened in Hueco Mundo during that time. Also I hope this chapter brought the beginning of the last chapter into more light. Sorry all you GrimXNel shippers, but I don't think it's gonna happen, but you never know. I hope the time skips weren't to confusing. Welp until next chapter, enjoy.

~Wiggles

**SSJ Kyuubi Gohan:** Threw you for a loop huh?

**Arrankor:** Glad to here it.

**NIX'S WARDEN:** Nel is key to the invasion, but Tier won't get to interfere much.

**im ur misconception:** Mr.? I'm not that old. And I know how to pace myself, even if my muse doesn't.

**Lawrence Helmbain:** ?

**sami217:** Why thank you kindly sami.

**lotusrunner:** I hoped it would be interesting.

**Helmsmanjoker:** Then I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Ahh thank you for the compliments, I like being exquisite. You may be waiting a while for her reaction, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: The White War Begins

Chapter 5: The White War Begins

~Los Noches~

Time had seemed to escape her as she just sat back in the chair, staring at the screen. Yet there was a soft sensation rolling slowly down her right cheek. She absentmindedly brought her right hand to her cheek and wiped at the sensation with her index finger. It was wet, why was her finger wet? She brought her hand around, seeing a thin film of liquid on her finger. What was this? Her mind finally broke through the murky relief she was in and told her what it was, a tear.

Tier blinked a couple of times, then raised a delicate eyebrow. 'I'm crying? Impossible.' Quickly she brushed her other cheek with the side of her right hand. That side was not wet, so what then? She just let out one tear, but why had she even done that? She had no reason to shed a tear. Sure the boy was probably getting his power and purpose back, but that wasn't enough reason was it? 'I can't possibly be doing this because of him can I? There is no real rhyme or reason to it. So why?' She felt herself growing frustrated at her own unknown action, a small scowl forming. Again she found herself loosing track of time, just staring at her hand and the drying tear on it.

Sung-Sun watched her friend run the gamut of emotions over the course of the this time. She had returned her sleeve to her face, and simply decided to keep quiet and observe. She watched unnoticed for about five minutes, and several times wished to speak up. 'Mistress Harribel doesn't realize what is happening does she? Maybe I can help?' However each time she was about to, she found herself unable to speak. A thought in the back of Sung-Sun's mind told her Tier would probably deny anything and possibly grow angry with her intrusion.

It was when she noticed Harribel's expression harden, that Sung-Sun found her voice, or at least a part of it. She balled her fist inside her sleeve and brought it close to her mouth. "Mmm hmm." Clearing her throat softly, she immediately got a reaction. Tier turned in her chair and quickly stood to face the intruder. She was ready for a fight until she saw who it was. Her face grew warmer, and the signs of a blush could be seen poking up over her mask fragment. 'How long has she been here?' Tier's mind again went into overdrive, this time to come up with an excuse. Then she remembered that she was a leader, and Queen, she didn't need to explain her actions. Especially when her subordinates...

"Mistress Harribel, I apologize for my intrusion, but when you suddenly dashed off I got curious. I beg your forgiveness." Sung-Sun gave a bow after her words, which quickly diffused Harribel's train of thought. Tier's body visibly relaxed, but her eyes darting to and from the monitor gave away just how unsure she was about this situation.

"Mistress..." Sung-Sun had looked back up to see the hesitation in Harribel's eyes. She straitening to face Harribel. "... from what I have observed you are conflicted. I want you to know that I would gladly lend a friendly ear to you if you would like."

"Sung-Sun..." Tier's words were careful, and soft, but full of doubt. "...thank you, but please leave." Tier wanted to take Sung-Sun's offer. She just had to figure some things out for herself first. Maybe some time to think on it would help. Sung-Sun simply bowed again and turned to leave. She knew when to not push a subject, even if her fellow companions didn't. She would talk to Harribel later about it, because she had seen too much to not keep her curiosity from peaking.

Tier watched silently as her subordinate left the room, and her chambers. She let out a held breath, and turned to face the screen again. The stranger had left, and the boy was now back at his place of employment working. She couldn't help feeling more at ease seeing the former Soul Reaper with a genuine smile on his face. It had been a long time since she'd started to observe him, that she'd seen that smile. Shaking her head she deactivated the Espionaje Ojo, and turned off the monitor. She didn't need a distraction right now if she was going to sort this out.

"Good luck." Kind and soft words came from her before she knew better. Her brows furrowed a bit, and she left the secret room shaking her head. After making sure the door was closed securely, she made her way over to her large inviting bed. Unzipping her jacket, and letting it fall to the floor, she about faced, and fell onto her soft bed. Her usually analytical mind was still in disarray as she pulled herself further up onto the bed until she found a pillow. Resting her head down, she closed her eyes and focused on breathing. A technique she used when she found herself in need of sorting things out. Her ample chest rose and fell a few times until finding a steady slow rhythm. She lay sprawled out, until bringing her right hand up and resting on her breast, above where her heart should have been. She could have swore she felt a dull throb there.

Ignoring this, Tier started to sort her scattered thoughts into singular issues. The human had sacrificed all his power to defeat Aizen. He was now being offered a way to gain it back by a stranger who claimed he could accomplish it. Why did she feel such a weight off of her when she learned this? And probably the most disturbing, why did she shed a tear? 'Could it have been for him?' She wondered, as she turned her body and curled up on her side. Maybe tomorrow she would take Sung-Sun up on her offer, but now she wanted some sleep.

. . . .

Tier had left the meeting room with her Fraccion in tow. Despite all the willpower she mustered during the meeting, Tier was exhausted. Her mind would not let her get any decent amount of sleep when she tried the previous day. It kept wandering over her organized thoughts and scattering them again. Poking holes and throwing theories in the mix. She wanted nothing more than to return to her bed and sleep, but she knew the pestering thoughts would persist if she did. It seems she would be taking Sung-Sun's offer sooner than expected.

"Lady Harribel I think we should be out there now searching for these attackers." Mila Rose strode up next to the Tres, so that she had her leader's attention. Mila Rose stood a hair taller than Harribel, and could easily meet her eye to eye. Tier had a great poker face to the unobservant, and looked alert and thoughtful. Mila Rose though was one of the observant, having known her for quite some time. She raised an eyebrow pursed her lips.

"Mistress, are you okay?" Mila Rose asked carefully.

"I'm fine Mila Rose. We already have patrols out there searching. I don't want to thin our forces unless necessary." Tier used her 'end of discussion' tone.

"What if the patrols don't come back? They aren't nearly as strong as we are, and if these guys are strong enough to kill Vasto Lordes, we need some force to back them up." Apacci sped up to fall into stride on Harribel's right side. Tier's head turned behind her collar and her green eyes looked down into the shorter woman's heterochromatic eyes. Apacci was fired up for some sort of action, and seemed a bit to gungho to make intelligible decisions.

"Apacci, we have no knowledge of who is out there doing this, or what they are capable of." Tier spoke slowly, but with authority, as if trying to reason with a child. "Vasto Lordes are the strongest Hollows outside of the Arrancar, and fewer in number. If they are being hunted and defeated, it can be assumed that the enemy is either strategically at an advantage, or incredibly powerful."

"But..."

"And seeing as most of our remaining forces, you three included," Tier looked from Apacci to Mila Rose, Sung-Sun was walking quietly behind them, "are barely a match for a Lieutenant Shinigami individually, I want to consolidate our forces."

"What if we searched out that powerful wasteland Hollow, we've heard about?" Sung-Sun piped in, causing Harribel to stop after a few more steps. The others followed suit. Tier didn't turn around, and just sighed letting her head fall forward a bit, closing her eyes.

"I would search him out, but I fear Grimmjow may have become a victim too."

"Grimmjow!?" Apacci and Mila Rose both shouted in unison. Sung-Sun's eyes widened a bit, but she restrained her surprise.

"Yes, Grimmjow survived the war, and has been out in the wastes since. The other day I felt his Reiatsu spike in Resurreccion, and then suddenly vanish. I thought nothing of it until the the information from the injured Vasto Lorde came. We may have to assume he was either captured or killed too." Tier lifted her head, and looked off into an unseen distance. She held no love loss over Grimmjow, outside being a former comrade, and having a code similar to her own. But for the former Sexta to be taken in any way, shape or form by this enemy was disconcerting. The three around her had contemplative looks of varying degrees. Apacci finally had some hesitation put into her. Mila Rose was less worried, but certainly took this information as a warning. Sung-Sun as usual was unreadable behind her sleeve, yet she had downcast half lidded eyes.

"Ladies, until we have solid information or evidence, we'll stay here and train. I want you three to gather our forces and start drilling them. We are going to err on the side of caution until we know more. We too, will start training together tomorrow. Is that understood?" Tier brought the three out of their thoughts, as she turned around, and faced each, her arms crossed under her bosom. Again she left no room for argument, and saw the matter as closed for now. Her three friends nodded to her in understanding, and she nodded back.

"Sung-Sun I'll take some tea in my room please. You are all dismissed." Tier Sonido'ed from sight and to her chambers.

~Hueco Mundo Wastelands~

Nel was resting her head against Grimmjow's chest, and sleeping soundly. She was seated, clinging to his cloak, on his right leg. The group had been riding atop Bawabawa for some time now. Grimmjow had run Nel a good distance before finally dropping to a knee from exhaustion. Surprisingly Dondochakka and Pesche had kept up with his speed, but now he was winded from his lack of Reiatsu. Despite the saturated air, he'd had a sizable amount of Reiatsu sapped from him, and putting as much distance as he could while concealing his power took its toll.

Dondochakka had summoned Bawabawa after remembering he had the Hollow stored inside him. This was met with a bruising punch from Grimmjow, and a scoff about memory by Pesche. Regardless, they were now resting as the worm Hollow slithered over the moonlit sand.

Grimmjow refused to sleep, claiming he only needed to sit down and rest a bit. Nel had quickly taken to sitting in between his legs, and keeping vigilance with him. She however couldn't keep it up, and passed out shortly after they got underway. Grimmjow looked down at her then back to the other two passengers. They were asleep aswell, which brought a small tic to Grimmjow's forehead. 'Idiots could have at least taken shifts to help me keep watch. Useless.' The former Espada turned his gaze back to the angelic looking, but drooling child resting against him. Carefully, as to not wake her, he set his right hand on her mask fragment and rubbed it a few times softly. Judging by the closeness of the Hollow Queen's Reiatsu, they were probably a day off at most with the pace Bawabawa was moving.

'I'm going to have to make one of the idiots take a shift so I can get some sleep.' Grimmjow finally came to a consensus that he couldn't keep awake for the rest of the trip. For now though he'd let his fellow Hollows conserve their strength, they may just end up needing it soon.

~Los Noches~

Tier hadn't waited long for the expected knock at her door.

"Mistress Harribel, I have your tea. May I come in?" Sung-Sun's voice came from beyond the door. Tier didn't make a move from her spot leaning forward and braced against the railing of her balcony. She had been debating on how to word the thoughts in her head ever since she returned to her room. Now that Sung-Sun was here though she had to face them.

"Enter." Tier simply said, and Sung-Sun came into the room. She walked up to Harribel, and offered her the tray with two tea cups on it. Tier looked at the tea cups then to Sung-Sun's sleeved face. She had an expectant glint in her eyes, but waited for Tier to speak first out of courtesy. Tier took a cup of tea and stood strait, before unzipping her jacket collar, to allow her to sip the liquid. Moving over the the frame of the balcony she rested her back against it, and brought her right leg up, placing her foot against the frame. She avoided looking into Sung-Sun's face.

"I want to take you up on your offer." Tier finally broke the drawn out silence. "But I'm not sure where to start."

"How about we start with the boy then?" Sung-Sun said as she set the tray on the balcony rail, and delicately took the second cup. She took a sip as Tier started to explain her finding the Espionaje Ojo, and sending it to follow the former Shinigami.

"I wanted to learn more about the man who could defeat Aizen. What motivates someone with that much power, was my initial reasoning. I think I may have even wanted some form of revenge against him for taking my prey away. I however could not justify that reason for very long. As I continued to watch him, I eventually discovered his friendship to Inoue, and that he was the one who invaded Los Noches over a year ago." She paused and took another sip of tea, contemplating her next words. Her listener stayed silent, as there would be time after to ask her questions.

"He was the one we watched fighting Grimmjow. Back then he caught my interest with his resemblance to Hollows. So I decided to keep watching him and see if I could find out more. I wasn't expecting to observe him so much, but I must have gotten lost in his mundane peaceful life as a distraction from my own. There was also the fact the blasted machine rarely gave me any sound, so I only had speculation to his actions. The one that confused me the most was that he never took his Shinigami form. We learned why yesterday though. His action... his sacrifice must have resonated with me. He gave everything he attained to allies and enemy alike, by destroying the evil that was Aizen. Honestly it moved me, but I cannot explain why I shed a tear for him." Tier has set her tea cup down during this, and crossed her arms under her breasts. Seemingly as per norm, but she was holding herself a bit tighter than usual. She looked up to Sung-Sun, hoping she may have an answer to this.

Sung-Sun had moved to seat herself on the railing, as Tier explained herself. She kept rapt attention though. When Tier locked eyes with her, she knew she was looking for her opinion. Sung-Sun gave her friend a small smile.

"It seems to me that this boy resonates with you, because he resembles you Mistress." Tier's eyes widened a bit, as her mind went over his known actions compared to hers. She did indeed begin to see the resemblances to each other.

"The fact your aspect is Sacrifice, and he sacrificed everything to stop Aizen. That he would grow in power and risk his life for his friends, again like you. These gave you a connection to him. So..." Sung-Sun took a moment to choose her next words. "...it's not unreasonable to think you may care what happens to him. You hold respect toward him, in my opinion."

"I care for him...because I respect him." Tier repeated quietly. Her eyes drifted to the floor letting her mind wrap around this thought. Sung-Sun watched carefully Harribel's reaction. She was glad to be able to have this moment with her cherished friend, to help her through a time of confusion. Then it dawned on the olive haired woman. She remembered something that Harribel would appreciate. She remembered overhearing Grimmjow speaking about this particular boy at one time. She remembered his name.

"Mistress I just remembered something you may like to know." Sung-Sun's smile was bright enough that even behind her sleeve Tier could see it.

"And what is that?"

"I know his name." Tier's face lit up in sudden expectation.

Explosions broke the silent night, and the palace quaked, making Sung-Sun grip the rails quickly, catching her balance. Tier immediately pushed off the wall too. They shared a quick disconcerted gaze, before the palace shook again. More explosions accompanied the shaking. Tier cursed mentally for being so distracted she didn't feel anything approaching, and quickly gathered up Tiburon. Both Sung-Sun and herself were out the door, and vanished in Sonido's toward the front of the palace.

~Hueco Mundo Wastelands~

Grimmjow was nodding off, his head lolling forward every few seconds. The sight of the desert blurred as his vision started to go. They'd been traveling for a few hours, during which he let the others sleep. Finally the Arrancar's head fell forward and his eyes shut. His senses screamed way to late, as Grimmjow started awake in time to see an energy arrow flying toward Nel's head. His arms encompassed the little girl, as he turned his body with her to right. The arrow sunk deeply into his left bicep, before exploding and launching both of the Hollows backward off Bawabawa.

Like a cloaked rocket, Grimmjow holding tightly to Nel, hurtled into the sand fifty feet away. Nel was woken by the sudden movement of Grimmjow's, and screamed as soon as the explosion shot them off the worm Hollow. The blue haired Hollow landed hard on his back, kicking up sand, as they bounced a few more times across the sand. Finally he rolled to a halt, still holding Nel to his chest. Nel pushed up away from Grimmjow, who was under her, and saw the smoldering, smoking flesh that was his right arm.

"Grimmi! Grimmi! Please be okay!" She was crying, as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Grimmjow groaned, and coughed the sand out of his mouth. He felt hot drops landing on his face, before opening his eyes and seeing Nel bawling above his face.

"ARGHH! Son of a bitch!" He roared as the pain from his arm finally caught up to him. A brief glance was spared to his left arm, before he felt another sharp surge of Reishi coming at them. Grimmjow hugged Nel to him with his right arm and rolled to his left. The bolt exploded right where they were, sending them tumbling again. Grimmjow used the momentum to flip right side up and dug his feet and left hand into the sand stopping the two. His injured arm screamed at him at its use, but he ignored it. Nel, cradled in his arms, stopped screaming and looked toward where Grimmjow was staring. Pesche and Dondochakka where being forced to their knees in front of a group of humans in white military uniforms; Bawabawa was unconscious some distance away. She remembered seeing the same uniform variations back at the valley.

"Grimmi?" Her voice was shaky and full of fear, as she looked up to her protector. Grimmjow's cloak has ripped off in the last roll in the sand, and he was visibly full of rage. Something in Nel's head forced through her terror, and told her to use her Neru Shawa on Grimmjow. Immediately she reached into her throat and forced her 'saliva' to spill out all over his burned arm. Grimmjow would have reacted, but the sudden relief his arm was feeling cleared his mind some. That and he was dead focused on the approaching enemy.

Pesche and Dondochakka were being shacked by two of the humans. There were three besides the two jailers, two had their energy bows trained on Grimmjow and Nel, and the third stood behind them with crossed arms and a smug look on his face. Grimmjow knew full well he wasn't nearly at full strength yet, and that these humans probably had the same damn trinkets as the last group. He was going to have to end this fight fast.

"Kid, get behind me." He set Nel on the sand, and quickly drew Pantera. "GRIND!" Grimmjow growled, ripping his right hand fingers over the blade. He exploded in a skyward torrent of blue Reiatsu. Two energy arrows slammed into his surrounding energy, but dissipated against it. Without his trademarked roar upon his release, Grimmjow crouched and launched himself forward in Sonido. He got half way to the group before the soldier with the smug look met him, and aimed an energy version of a crossbow, formed over his right arm, at Grimmjow's head. The energy bolt fired, and Grimmjow rolled his body right, tilting his chin back. The arrow singed the Heirro on his throat as it passed by, while he was upside down. Letting his right arm rear back as he spun, blue energy built up in his claws. Grimmjow launched a point blank Desgarron at the soldier as his spin brought him back around. The blue energy tears ripped vertically over the man, and a resounding crash erupted from the clash.

The man was sent skyward at an angle. He flew far from the battlefield, as Grimmjow landed on all fours facing the other humans. Grimmjow brought his right hand up, and in it was the draining talisman from the smug human. He crushed it quickly, and dashed to the right avoiding a light arrow. All four humans began to shower the Arrancar in energy arrows. Grimmjow could feel his energy start to sap, as the rest of the enemy must have activated their draining charms. Luckily they weren't focusing on draining him fast. He bolted forward and zig zagged through the arrow rain at ridiculous speeds. Drawing energy into his claws, which glowed blue, as he got closer. The humans must have realized what he was doing, and began to scatter.

Grimmjow slashed forward with both hands horizontally, sending a wave of Desgarron at them. The enemy launched themselves in all directions, in attempt to surround their attacker. His attack flew past them, as did he. For a moment they did not realize what he was doing. In the moment he passed in between them, he clasped his hands together in front of his chest and did a spin midair. Sharply cut, emerald chunks emerged from his elbows as he spun, and launched outward randomly in a circle. Most missed, but three hit two of the humans, who exploded into sprays of blood and pieces. Grimmjow continued his charge once his spin was complete.

Grimmjow rushed toward his captured companions, and quickly grabbed, then broke their shackles before the remaining two humans could regroup. The two Hollows moved surprisingly fast, considering they were probably drained as well, and followed Grimmjow as he Sonido'ed back toward Nel. All three appeared in front of the tiny shaking girl, facing the incoming volley of arrows. Pesche drew Ultima from the front of his loin cloth, Dondochakka pulled his Kanabo (Spiked club) from his mouth, and Grimmjow tucked his arms in the cradle position. All started to deflect the arrows as they came at them. Pesche and Dondochakka swiping away the arrows and Grimmjow shooting Bala at them.

A cloud of dust and sand built up around Grimmjow's group, covering them. Which did little against the still accurate volley. Then without warning the arrows stopped. The cloud cleared, and Grimmjow's eyes widened. There standing in between the two remaining humans, was the one he sent flying, and was sure he killed. The man stood there with his smug face, and torn clothes, smiling condescendingly at Grimmjow, but otherwise barely unharmed. The only indication of damage was the large vertical bruises running up his chest, and face. Grimmjow let out a viscous snarl, and the man just laughed.

"I can't help but think your attack would have done more if you weren't so weak." The built man said grabbing at his tattered shirt and jacket, and dropping them to the ground. "You might just be to dangerous to let serve us." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A dozen cloaked figures appeared around him and the other two. Their presence was masked by his power, but now Grimmjow, and his group could easily tell they were Hollows. The Humans continued to drain the Reiatsu around them, and Grimmjow saw this battle quickly becoming a losing one.

"Bug face, grab the kid and make a break for it. Get to Los Noches and warn Harribel." Grimmjow was forcing a facade of strength, but he was easily the worse off of their small group.

"What! Grimmi no I want to..."

"Runt you need to warn Harribel! These assholes are to dangerous to let be. Find Harribel, and tell her to start preparing! End of discussion! Bug face!" Grimmjow ordered quickly shutting Nel up, with a dangerous glare. The same glare he gave Pesche a moment later.

"On it." Pesche said quickly, and without hesitation, as he scooped up Nel under his right arm.

"Grimmi..." Nel started to tear up, as she wanted to fight his words, but something inside her told her to do this as it need to be done.

"On my signal get out of here. Tiki Face you are with me, we need to hold them off." Grimmjow couldn't look back at the scared girl, he needed her to see him as strong or she would doubt him.

"Right Boss!" Dondochakka nodded quickly, also worried more about Nel then himself. "Pesche take care of Nel and yourself."

"You too big guy." Pesche readied himself for escape.

"NOW!" Grimmjow roared, and brought both his elbows up and forward. Ten randomly launched emerald bits fired toward the enemies quickly causing them all to scatter, except the smug man. Grimmjow launched forward prepping two more Desgarron, and aiming for the smug man. Dondochakka quickly went to work on swatting away attacking Hollows, and summoning his own to the fight.

Pesche Sonido'ed away with Nel once an opening was found, and vanished from the battle with her.

"GRIMMI!" Nel's voice echoed into nothingness, as she vanished reaching out toward him.

~Los Noches~

The battle at Los Noches had been raging for some time now. The remaining palace was under assault by a huge force of Hollows. At the start they bombarded the stronghold with Ceros and various attacks, but those were quickly diverted by the Los Noches forces. Tier was watching the fight from atop the large wall surrounding the palace. She hadn't intervened aside from assigning orders to her subordinates. In her usual fashion, she had her arms crossed under her breasts, and observed the fight in serious contemplation.

'There has never been a force this large to attack us. Why now?' She looked on as their forces were easily outmatched, but their numbers made up for it. 'They are all lower class Arrancar and Adjuchas. I don't feel a Vasto Lorde in the bunch, so why attempt if they know they'll fail? This doesn't make any sense.' Teir slipped her right arm up between her chest and rested a contemplative fist over her collar covered mouth.

"Lady Harribel we aren't driving them back. We are weakening them, but more just seem to come out of nowhere. It's like they are trying to win by superior numbers." Mila Rose said as she appeared kneeling next to Harribel. Mila Rose had just been in the fray moment ago, but she, like Tier, was having trouble wrapping her head around this. Both looked down to the battle, as Apacci laughed in joy at the battle she was fighting. Sung-Sun was staying nearby, just in case Apacci slipped up in her battle frenzied state. None of her forces had to use their Resurreccion yet, but the battle had no sign of letting up soon. She, herself, could easily end this assault, but she never condoned pointless bloodshed without a very good reason. Besides those fighting on her side were handling themselves expertly, and there has so far not been any major injuries to them.

"It's a war of attrition. They hope to win by continually attacking with overwhelming numbers. They hope to wear us out eventually." Tier said knowledgeably, as she continue to observe the battle, trying to find any signs of leadership. If she could find the leader or leaders she could halt this invasion.

"What do you want us to do them My Lady?" Mila Rose said, as she stood and watched along with Harribel.

"For now we'll humor them. I need to find the ones pulling their strings, and stop them. If the battle becomes to much I'll intervene."

"Yes Lady Harribel." Mila Rose buzzed away, and back into the heated battle. She even made it a point to take out the enemy Apacci was just working on. Apacci fumed and they argued until more came at them. Apacci used her long ranged Zanpakuto to her great advantage, but was not afraid to throw her fists in. Mila Rose had brute strength on her side, and almost made it look like tossing enemies around couldn't be easier. Sung-Sun was almost dancing around the enemy, using the bare minimum of effort to take down her opponents. Tier felt a surge of pride in her girls. Despite their differences and arguments, they fought together like they have been doing it forever.

'What is the purpose of this?' Tier wondered. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched by a tall man with long black hair, and a flowing black cloak over his white uniform. The man had a mutton chop/mustache combo, and had a white star emblem holding his cloak in place. From the top of her very palace he watched the Hollow Queen.

**CHAPTER 5 END**

A/N: And we have a new chapter. Thank you all for your continued support. Again I cannot believe all the favs and follows of this story, and they just keep increasing. So we have finally caught up to present, or at least up to the time Ichigo is training to attain Fullbring. I hope the fight scenes weren't to confusing. I try to make them descriptive without bogging it down in description. Anyways the next chapter will probably be up pretty soon, as I actually ended up stopping this one half way through the original outline. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews. See you next time.

~Wiggles

**The Night Hunter:** Welp here's more my friend.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Sorry. I did kinda go for the whole Tarantino effect didn't I?

**Arrankor:** Hope you enjoy the more too.

**Ermilus:** Continuing.

**Alchemists19:** Indeed (Standard response to Interesting)

**DhanaRagnarok:** Indeed (See above). Actually Tier get quite a bit, but Nel needs more. Thanks for the follow and praise.

**TsurugisFlame:** Thanks, and woot for my first critique! Well, I actually never stated just how many Vasto Lordes I used. Only two definite ones so far, but we are talking about Grimmjow here. I also wanted to show the progression in his 'training'. You'll see what I'm getting toward later.

**Moneymaka:** Wait no longer.


	6. Chapter 6: Enemy at the Gates

Chapter 6: Enemy At The Gates

~Los Noches~

The Next Day

Her forces were holding, but for how much longer. There had been constant fighting for little over a day now. And true to Mila Rose's observation, the number of enemy Hollows continued to stay steady. Her Fraccion and followers had been fighting just as steadily, but their pace was slowing. The infirmary was starting to fill more and more with each new wave. Her warriors were being whittled down by sheer force of numbers. This was forcing some of her Arrancar to use their Resurreccion to compensate for their losses. This wasn't what worried Tier the most though. She started to notice a rather drastic decline in her returning forces. Some just simply weren't on the battlefield any longer. The confusing mixing of Reiatsu's prevented her from tracking where they were, and her search was further hindered by some force that obscured her long distance senses.

Harribel looked down from the ramparts to the battle at hand. Mila Rose aimed her broadsword Zanpakuto Leona, forward and roared "Fire!". The small contingent of five Arrancar at her sides, all formed their own Ceros, and launched them into a charging group of Hollow's. As seen from the ramparts, balls of differently colored energy streaked over the sand, and a line of explosions tore into the enemy. The group of charging Hollows were thrown from or decimated by the attack. A cloud of debris obscured the full results, but more Hollows just emerged from the smoke and continued the former group's charge. Franchesca and her group let loose a war cry before charging themselves. She plowed into the closest enemy, backhanding them away from her, and then bringing her sword arm around to slash into another.

Closer to the middle of the war zone, Apacci and Sung-Sun fought together, watching each others backs as well as their squad. Apacci had taken her Resurreccion some time ago. Her mask fragment, formerly a sliver of a helmet, with a singular horn, in front running down the middle of her head, was now just the front horn, and two long deer-like horns sweeping back on either side. Her white uniform had vanished having been replaced by brown fur, mimicking a catsuit, with a V cut to show some cleavage, and a singular black belt around her waist. She was streaking from enemy to enemy swiftly delivering dangerous blows, usually a kick to their head, and then moving to the next. Emilou preferred hit and run tactics, which in her released form, was excellent crowd control. Apacci kicked both her feet off her latest victim, back flipping to the left and in front of Sung-Sun, who had just snapped her long snake tail at a poor Hollow, out of friend's landing zone.

Sung-Sun, in contrast to Apacci's hit and run style, and Mila Rose's gladiatorial style, used precise movements and debilitating strikes. To others she just danced around her opponents, incorporating twirls and flips, almost resembling a ballerina in her fighting style. Elegant and graceful, even with her Resurreccion's long powerful serpentine tail. Her form, aside from her anaconda lower half, had changed little. She still kept the long sleeved jacket she normally wore, but her three pronged hair clip fragment had grown backward and together to create the right half of a hood. Cyan pirouetted right, her sleeved arms brought up similar to a dancers, just as Apacci sprung from her spot into the fray again. Her tail swung up in a wide arc, catching an airborne enemy mid tail by their neck, and slamming them hard into the sands. The tip of her tail slithered around the downed Hollow's neck dragging him with it as she continued her spin. The captured enemy was used as a club, as she swatted others with him.

Tier couldn't help but feel a swell of pride towards her friends. They fought in synch with each other like they were one, even if their constant bickering begged to differ. They fought for each other, and they fought for her. She couldn't ask for better friends and allies. Her features softened as she watched them, but quickly hardened again at the feeling of another Resurreccion being released. Somewhere deep in the enemy line, was where Harribel focused now. She opened her Pesquisa further to identify who had been foolish enough to travel so far into danger.

Loly Aivirrne, had been chasing after her companion, and unofficial sister, Menoly Mallia. Loly was a female, pink eyed Arrancar, with two long black pig tails, and a teenage appearance. Her mask fragment was an eye shaped chunk covering her left eye. Menoly, a similar teenage female, with blond short spiky hair, green eyes and her mask fragment mirroring Loly's, but over her right eye, had been overrun by the enemy, and subdued. Loly was distracted with her own adversaries, and couldn't break away in time. Menoly had always been more of a pacifist, and in the midst of the chaos around them quickly lost her nerve in the fight.

They somehow had been herded away from the rest of their group. Loly fought twice as hard for both of them, knowing her sister's attitude. Her pride was what prevented them from getting back to their allies. She refused to use her Resurreccion on such weak enemies. Pride before the fall they say. The enemy had captured her sister because of Loly's stupid pride. Loly cursed herself, and charged headlong into the enemy group, shouting at the top of her lungs, bringing her small dagger-like Zanpakuto Escolopendra in front of her, "POISON!" Loly's body was engulfed in pink Reiatsu, as she charged forward. From behind the pink wall of energy two long centipede-like appendages shot forward. They launched into the crowd of Hollows in front of her. Both arms slammed into a Hollow, and splashed them with a liquid upon impact. The creatures roared in pain, as their bodies began to dissolve away slowly.

Loly's Reiatsu drifted off her finally revealing her new form. The long centipede tentacles were her arms, connected to a large vertical shoulder pauldrons. Her revealing outfit had become far more so, as the cloth was now mostly replaced with thin rib-like armor, covering her breasts, and sides of her stomach. Her mask fragment covered her entire face now in with similar spike armor on her cheeks, a matching, but open eyed, cover over her right eye, and two antenna bones coming off her forehead.

"GIVE ME BACK MENOLY!" She shouted, her rage evident, and causing some of the enemy to second guess their attacks briefly. Her two centipede arms flung outward inside the group, and smacked into any Hollows who couldn't dodge fast enough. They met a gruesome end just like the first two. Their skin melting away by the natural acid Loly produced from her arms. She caught sight of the Hollows carrying away her unconscious sister. With another furious yell Loly jumped into the air, and landed concretely, as if the air was solid, some ways up. She sped forward flying toward Menoly. Any Hollow that attempted to meet her was quickly forced away or hit with her poisonous arms. She had the advantage of reach, and her poison gave the enemy further pause.

"Menoly!" Loly called desperately to her sister, as she neared the group holding her. Launching her arms forward, hoping to catch a few in her poisonous grip. Her arms were hit precisely by two light arrows. These arrows sunk deep into her elongated arms, and dragged them and her suspended body backward into the desert below. The momentum in Loly's arms flipped her over, and she crashed into the ground. A sickening thump accompanied her when she hit the sand back first. Loly groaned in pain and after a few moments forced her numb body up to a standing position. She had to use her legs mostly as her arms were useless. A few agonizing seconds later she tried to take a step, but a tug on her arms prevent it. She looked back, taking a moment for the blurred images of her appendages to focus, and saw two shining arrows pinning each arm to the sand. Movement behind her caught her attention, and she turned in time to see a white uniform standing in front of her. The person gently placed something in the middle of her chest. She was about to look down, when it suddenly felt like her entire being was sucked out of her.

"Men..ol..y..." Loly staggered in place, as her Resurreccion vanished in an instant, and fell to the sand unconscious. The uniformed figure put the talisman in their jacket, and turned to leave. They tilted their head to Loly's body, and several Hollows collected her up. It was then a force slammed into each of them, causing all to freeze in place.

Tier had felt, not seen, the immediate drop in Loly's power. Nothing in that area could have stopped Loly in her Resurrection, but her spiritual pressure vanished just like that. Harribel took this as her opportunity to find the true force behind the assault. She immediately Sonido'ed from the rampart, and appeared floating above her subordinate's downed form. She poured her spiritual pressure down upon the uniformed man, but all within the area felt it. The man fell to a knee, and struggled to turn his head to face Harribel. He managed to turn enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. He grew a smile that she noticed, and her scowl grew.

Harribel focused on the sole creature that was out of place here. The creature who's presence felt distinctly human, but different at the same time. From her floating position above, she called out with stern authority. "Who are you and why do you attack us?" Simple and blunt, but the threat behind her words meant she wasn't in a gaming mood.

"Heh heh heh, we were hoping to get you off that wall Tier Harribel, The Hollow Queen." In a surprisingly calm, but haggard voice the man responded. The man raised a shaking hand to his chest, and grasped his talisman. Tier felt a sudden drop in the Reishi around them. Her expression remained unchanged, and she just exerted more pressure upon the man. He hunched forward, and had to place his free hand on the desert floor to stay upright.

"Answer my questions." Harribel knew something was off, as he was only using one hand to support himself. A buzzing sound announced her, as she landed in front of the kneeling man, arms crossed. She looked where his hand was and saw it holding something attached to a chain around his neck.

"What is that?" The man coughed, attempting to force his voice out under her pressure.

"You have failed...already Hol...Hollow. You are now ...our prisoner." The man wheezed between words, as his hand clasped around the talisman harder. Harribel felt the urge to destroy this man the instant his words left his mouth. She had not been referred to as a simple Hollow in a very long time, that and his obvious superiority complex angered her. Her arms fell from under her breasts, and she reached her right hand to grab the man by his uniform collar. She wanted to know why her energy was draining quickly, and figured it had something to do with whatever was in his hand.

Stopping a few inches short of the man, when the shifting of sand came from behind. Harribel turned around and came face to face with nine similarly dressed humans. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, as she looked each over. The three in the middle were dressed differently than the, apparently standard, uniform the rest had. One was a slender female with short sandy hair, a longer fringe hanging over her right eye, which was also colored darker than the rest. She wore a white hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and had a bolo tie around her neck. She had her hands on her hips, and her fingernails were painted in the same two toned as her hair color. On the right of the center most human was an average height man, in a slight variation of the uniform, that had a thigh-length trench coat. He wore gloves, and military boots, but his most distinguishing feature was his dark hair cut in a large mohawk.

Finally, dead center of the group was a tall dark-skinned man, similar to Harribel, who's hair was done up in five long pointed spikes, shaping a star. He had a large visor mask covering his upper face, and his uniform was by far the largest variation. He had a tiny long sleeved shirt on, stopping just about mid-chest, with his hooded-cloak covering his left arm, and high waist pants. Tier stood very still, waiting for any movement from them. "Who are you, and why are you attacking us?" She repeated to the newcomers. She even exerted more pressure toward them, but found all unaffected. This unnerved her slightly.

"We are Vandenreich, and you are our prisoner Hollow Queen." The woman announced, raising her left arm up vertically. She made a loose gun out of her fingers, and pointed her fingers toward Harribel. The normal uniformed humans, all raised an arm toward Harribel, and in each hand was a cross-like talisman.

~Hueco Mundo Wastelands~

Nel was holding onto Pesche's back, her arms on his shoulder, and legs being cradled in his arms. Peering over his left shoulder as they continued their frenzied pace. Pesche had not stopped once since they left Grimmjow and Dondochakka to hold off the Quincy's, and apparent Hollow followers. Nel's former Fraccion recognized the signs of a Quincy, as he had interacted with Renji...err Uryu during Ichigo and Companies invasion over a year ago. As they Sonido'd over the desert Pesche had relayed what he knew to Neliel, who had listened surprisingly raptly. Pesche had the fear she was regaining more of her former self in these tense days, but he had no time to do anything about it.

"Pesche..." Nel's voice sounded so small, filled with concern.

"Yes Nel?"

"Do...do you think Grimmi and Dondochakka...are..are okay?" This had been the first time she brought up anything about Griimmjow and Dondochakka since they left a day ago. Pesche couldn't stand hearing the hurt in her voice, and it only compounded when her grip on him tightened.

"Lord Grimmjow was the Sexta Espada, and has obviously grown stronger. And we both know Dondochakka is way to stubborn to let some humans defeat him. I'm sure both of them are trying to catch up to us as we speak." Pesche, couldn't tell her the truth. He'd felt both of their Reiatsu's vanish an hour after he and Nel made their escape. There was hope that they won and were just hiding their powers to stay under the radar, but Pesche couldn't put much faith into it. Grimmjow was struggling even before that fight started, it was highly unlikely anything but capture or death was their fate. He shook his head of those thoughts, and turned his head to look at Nel's face.

"Don't worry Nel. We'll be at Los Noches soon, and we can get Lady Harribel's help. You'll see, soon things will be back to..." Pesche's head snapped to the front, as he left his current Sonido, and skidded to a halt. 'No...it can't be...' His senses just picked up the huge fluctuations in spiritual pressures ahead of them. It was painfully obvious Los Noches was under attack.

"Pesche? What is it?" Nel pushed her head further over his shoulder to look where he was staring. Even her diminished senses picked up on the war ahead of them. Her eyes widened, and she began to shake on his back. "Pesche...we need to go there..."

"Nel, you can't be serious!? Don't you fee..." Nel dug her face into the crook of his shoulder, her hands' grip on him tightening further.

"We need to find Lady Halibel. She is the only one who can help us now." Nel's shaky voice, couldn't conceal her forced determination to find the Hollow Queen. There had to be a way to stop the Quincy's, and help Grimmjow and Dondochakka. The resolve coming from the phantom voice in her head, spurred her on.

"A...alright Nel. Let's find Lady Harribel." Pesche pushed as much of his depleted Reiatsu as he could to the surface, and vanished with Nel toward the battle ahead.

~Los Noches~

Harribel froze in place, her body suddenly felt weak, almost as weak as it was when Aizen nearly killed her. Her Reiatsu was leaving her body at an alarming rate. 'Those talismans... they must drain Reiatsu! That's the only explanation. I need to destroy them.' Tier quickly collected her thoughts, and drew Tiburon off her back. She flipped the blade around by the small finger ring on the guard, and swung it in front of her defensively. Her spiritual power erupted around her, covering her in a golden aura, which immediately began to waver and draw itself toward the humans. 'I need to act quickly, and gain some distance.' She brought Tiburon around to her left side, and quickly filled the blade with her golden energy.

The three commanding Vandenreich, knew what was coming, and each held out a hand. The draw on her power increased ten fold, as Tier found herself tapping more and more into her power just to create her attack. In a sudden burst of power, she swung Tiburon horizontally, and launched a wide yellow Cero from her sword. Her attack slashed into the Vandenreich ranks, swallowing all in it's brilliant golden light. She felt half of the energy draw stop, and took that moment to Sonido away. Puttinging a good 120 yards above and between her and the humans, before she felt her energy sapping decrease to a minimal amount. As expected, when the dust settled the three commanders had survived, but the soldiers were vaporized. The commanders actually felt even stronger now, as their Reiastu's spiked shortly after her attack. 'They are absorbing my energy directly into their own. Only a few beings use Reishi like that. They must be Quincys. There is just no...' She felt a sudden pull on her energy from behind. The first man she had questioned, appeared behind her, and held his talisman toward her.

"You cannot wGLUK." Tier spent no time on the soldier, and simply decapitated him. His body and head fell to the ground separately. She quickly grabbed his body before it fell to far, and ripped the talisman he held from his hand. She pocketed the tiny object quickly. Feeling the commanders' power stabilize again, she turned back to them only to find them right in front of her. Her brow furrowed, and her eyes fell to dangerous slits. 'I need to get back to my lines, and prepare a counter attack.' The pull on her energy resumed, only by half thankfully, but it was still enough to drain her within a few minutes if not stopped.

Facing her opponents unflinching, she unzipped her jacket to allow for better movement. Her breasts pushed forward slightly at their release from the clothing, being barely decently covered by her mask fragment. The sharp teeth of her mouth mask fragment were in a slightly frowning position. The mohawk-ed Quincy let out an approving whistle, as the other male remained silent.

"This is no time for a strip show blondie." The woman Quincy mocked, just before her expression turned to one of disgust seeing Harribel's face. "That is such a disgusting mask you have there Hollow Queen. No wonder you hide it. No man could ever be attracted to y.." Harribel's right heel smashed into the top of the other woman's head, by way of an axe-heel kick. Sending her into the sands below, white air rings streamed off her from the sheer speed. 'Monologuing is a weakness...Bitch.' Harribel wasn't one to let insults affect her, but that one really ticked her off for some reason. Harribel's speed, and strait forward attack caught the Quincy's off guard, which she exploited.

Turning, she pulled Tiburon back with her right arm, and buzzed behind mohawk. He started to materialize his bow on his right arm, but his turn was to slow. Tier thrust Tiburon at his spine, however the blade stopped when it touched the skin. She ignored this unforeseen defense, and launched her collected Ola Azul (Blue Wave). The yellow energy exploded point blank into his back. Like his comrade before, he flew through the dark sky, a white trail of air and smoke following him before he landed in a heap a great distance away.

Without stopping to make sure the attack did anything Harribel swung Tiburon backward, destroying an energy arrow aimed at her head. She faced off against the tall, star headed Quincy now. He had his bow turned sideways, over his left arm, with another light arrow notched back. His head titled down a tiny bit, and Tier felt the drain on her double again. She was getting close to the point she wouldn't be able to combat them, and vanished from in front of him, as his just released arrow passed by where her head was just at. Tier appeared in front of him, causing the Quincy to reel back in surprise again at the strait forward tactic. Most opponents would try to attack in a blind spot, thus almost every fighter expected an attack to come from behind or to the side. Tier knew this as well, and took advantage of it. She brought her sword in a downward slash at his head, which he quickly brought his bow up to clash with Tiburon. She made sure to put enough force into her strike so their weapons to lock together, and while attention was focused there, she kicked strait up with her right foot, catching the man under his jaw with her heel.

Tier compressed her power in her right heel, and created a Bala. The added impact launched the Quincy higher into the sky. One last Sonido, and Harribel appeared where he would be in a moment. She moved Tiburon to her left hand, and pulled her right arm back. Just as he ascended in front of her, Tier thrust her right fist forward into his solar plexus, and compounded her attack with another Bala. Like the others he rocketed through the dark, and fell dangerously fast into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Tier watched carefully for a few moments, checking where each of the Quincy commanders fell. None had risen yet, and she let out a long held breath, which turned into heavy breathing. She had a great deal of her Reiatsu stolen, and needed to make sure her opponents were dead to stop it any further. Deciding to not take any chances, Tier brought Tiburon to point down in front of her.

"Destroy." A heart shaped cocoon of water enveloped her, quickly turning into a vortex. She cut herself from the water, which exploded outward from her Resurrection form. Tier now hovered in the air, in a white bone-like thigh-length skirt, knee high white boots, large white shoulder pauldrons, and white armor barely making a bra around her chest with a white choker, and a small spine-like line of armor running from her "bra" down her belly. Her lower arms were covered in long white armor gloves, and on her back were two streaming tails, that resembled shark fins. Tiburon had grown into a large broad Pata (arm covering sword), shaped like a shark's tooth. Finally she lost her mask fragment, and three hair rolls. Her beautiful tanned face was left for the world to see now. She felt her Reiatsu spike back to normal, as her Resurrection brought her back to one hundred percent, and greater. "Now to end this." She spoke to herself, before vanishing toward the female Quincy.

Harribel's battle with the Quincy's didn't go unnoticed by her forces. Her fight actually garnered attention from all currently on the battlefield. The fighting had almost all but come to a stop, as just about every Hollow watched on. What could force the strongest of them all to fight so hard. This question ran through almost every rational mind there. Her Fraccion, in particular, showed great worry at what was transpiring. Their leader has not had to fight this serious against anything since the battle in the Fake Karakura Town. They especially noticed the change in Harribel's fighting style. She was on the offense, which wasn't her style unless she absolutely needed to.

When Tier went into her Resurrection, her Fraccion jumped into action. They began ordering their forces to make a push against the still stunned enemy. If whoever caused Harribel to use such extremes was controlling this assault, they needed to redouble their efforts so they could help her if need be. The fighting resumed when the former Espada vanished toward her own opponent.

On top of her palace, the black cloaked man watched with a hard expression. Solely focused on the Hollow Queen, and her fight, his frown grew deeper. Those he dispatched were being beaten, and if her power now was any indication they would die. 'This pointless conflict comes to an end now.'

"Haschwalth." The man called out, and a moment later another man was standing behind him, with a bowed head. Haschwalth's long blond hair covered his face in the bow. He wore a variation on the uniform that Vandenreich members used, the hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, and white pants and boots. He was buttoned and zipped up properly, giving him a very professional appearance.

"Sire?"

"Call the remaining Stern Ritter to the front lines. I want these creatures subjugated or annihilated now. End this annoying battle." The leader commanded with grim authority.

"Sire." Was all Haschwalth said, before he vanished again. The Quincy Emperor simply huffed as he watched the Hollow Queen clash with Stern Ritter Q.

Q was on the defensive as soon as she felt the Hollow Queen's power coming at her. All she could do, now that she was separated from her allies, was dodge the death raining down on her from above. She juked right, barely avoiding a compressed blast of water. She was soaked from head to toe, by just the splash damage already, as each strike got closer to hitting it's mark.

Tier was surprised the Quincy was able to move after the blow she dealt her. Obviously she was weaker alone, and no match for Tier now. Yet she was managing to dodge her La Gota (The Drop). Tier guessed it was because of the Reishi in the attack, and since Quincy's were so attuned to the substance, she could sense it coming. She wanted to take out this Quincy invader from a distance, to avoid too much drain on her power, but that option was being taken away from her.

Harribel Sonido'ed in front of the woman, who barely managed to leap to the side and avoid a vertical killing blow from Harribel's sword. Q materialized her bow in her right hand, it took the form of a short bow. Harribel paid it no mind, and sped right inside the scared Quincy's guard. She had Tiburon draw across her chest to the left. Her teal eyes briefly met the other woman's, terror screamed from her eyes, and Tier couldn't help but smirk a bit inside.

Nearly thirty Quincy arrows pierced the exact spot Harribel had been a blink of an eye ago. Q fell on her backside, drawing breath still, but fast enough to prove how close to death she was. Tier was being forced back by a constant rain of deadly accurate energy bolts. She took to the air again, and saw the full extent of those attacking her. Close to twenty Quincy, including the two she had fought earlier, stood together, firing from behind the front lines. From this distance she was still at a horrid disadvantage. Only able to keep moving to avoid being made a Hollow pincushion. She knew if they had brought out this many they were truly being serious, and she needed to regroup her forces. Tier focused on reaching the ramparts now, using every ounce of speed she had. She needed to warn her army.

Appearing in front of the wall on the desert floor, Harribel flared her Reiatsu. A signal she had taught her Fraccion to recognize as a sign to regroup to her. Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose immediately recognized this, and called to their collective forces to converge back at the wall. Shortly all the forces that could escape, collected around Harribel.

"Mistress Harribel? What is going on!?" Mila Rose questioned, and Tier noticed she too had taken her Resurrection.

"Ladies this battle is lost. I need you to take what remains of our forces and escape through the underground." Harribel all but barked out these orders. She wanted no questions, but her Fraccions' collective expressions forced a short answer from her. They would willingly disobey her and die to protect her, but she needed them to do this for the greater good.

"Lady..." Sung-Sun flinched when Harribel raised a hand to stop her.

"No. I need to hold them here. You all need to escape, and come up with a strategy against these Quincy."

"Quin..." Mila Rose started.

"There is no time! Get our forces to the tunnels and escape, NOW!" Harribel roared, flaring her Reiatsu, with this command, causing everyone around her to cower slightly. Sung-Sun was the first to recover, and grabbed the still stunned Apacci and Mila Rose's arms. Tier gave them all a simple nod, her face calm and showing no fear. Her Fraccion finally turned away from her, practically forcing themselves to leave their leader's side. Apacci's eyes began to fill with tears, Mila Rose put on a mask of strength, and Sung-Sun stayed as neutral as possible. Each called out to the remaining forces, and in one loud buzz all left the Hollow Queen to the battlefield.

Tier closed her eyes, her fists trembling at her sides. Her calm quickly washed away, revealing the hesitation and slight fear she held. Not for her, but for those she called friends and comrades. Letting out a long sigh she opened her eyes to the charging entirety of the Hollow forces. She felt the approach, slow as it may be, of the Quincy's behind them. Her right hand tightened around Tiburon's handle. Her resolved returned, and she raised the enormous weapon out to her right side. First the foot soldiers.

"Cascada." (Waterfall) She sliced the blade in an arc in front of her. A literal wave of water materialized all around her. The wave was easily three stories tall, and as wide as the several city blocks. The tsunami of condensed water tore over the desert, engulfing and destroying everything in it's path. Nearly ninety percent of the Quincy's Hollow forces were wipe out with her one attack. Those that survived or managed to avoid the attack attempted to flee the onslaught of the Hollow Queen. They found there souls being wiped from existence by their masters' arrows. A pain trobbed in her chest at this sight. The Quincy only saw the Hollows as a means to an end, nothing more. Their will to survive was met with the extinction of their souls. Tier, even if she killed to protect, she wouldn't destroy a retreating enemy. She found a new reason to hate these barbarians, easily seeing Aizen's methodology in theirs.

The Stern Ritter came up about halfway through the drenched battlefield. Even from here they could draw upon Harribel's Reiatsu. It was a much slower process, but any closer and they would be subject to her might. An order was sent through the ranks, and each Quincy raised a bow. A hand was thrown forward, and a rain of thousands of arrows fell down toward Harribel. Her eyes narrowed further as she released another Cascada in front of her. This one was twice as powerful, and engulfed the entire collected attack. The wave roared toward the Quincy forces, and some tried to null it, but water was more than just Reishi, it was an element, a force of nature. They realized this almost to late, as they scattered to escape the watery death coming at them. Most of them took to the air, opting to rise above the attack. A stupid decision. Suddenly, Quincy were being picked off one by one, by large bullets of water.

Tier stood her ground, and took shots at each enemy she could see above the wave. Her lethally accurate attack gave Starrk a run for his money. The better of the enemy, that avoided her La Gota, fired back, but at this distance she could see and feel the incoming attacks. Forcing all her focus on this now ranged battle, she dodged the arrows by simply Sonido'ing a foot or two at a time from her standing spot, then back again. In moments the entire area around her was littered with energy arrows, but none had touched her. Tier had managed to do more damage against her attackers, even knocking a few out of the fight.

Her heightened senses and focus gave her only a millisecond of warning, as a large hand came out of nowhere, and chopped at her neck. Tier barely managed to fling her head back, and pull herself into a back flip. Her neck stung, even if the main attack missed the pressure it exerted created a burn streak across her skin. The tip of her right foot daintily touched the first few grains of sand, before a boot planted itself into her stomach. The wall behind her was suddenly breaking her flight backward. The wall itself splintered, nearly to the top upon her impact. Tier didn't even have the luxury of letting out cry of pained surprise, only blood spat where her voice would have been. She coughed a few times, before feeling death bearing down upon her.

Her eyes locked on the large man, who was just letting his right leg down, where she just was. Unlike the rest he wore black, and the Reiatsu he exerted matched, no exceeded Aizen's. Tier saw him vanish, and quickly forced herself forward from the crater in the wall. She fell forward in time to miss the man grabbing for her throat. Sonido'ing to the top of the ramparts, she wearily looked down. The man looked back up to her before vanishing again. Tier's eyes widened, she started to feel true fear for the first time since the Winter War. Again, only thanks to her heightened battle sense, could she avoid the next strike meant for her. She ducked, bringing Tiburon around the front of her, missing another hand chop aimed at her throat. She swung her sword as hard as she could at the man, at this range it had to connect. The large pata hit the man's mid section at a slight angle, a gust of wind and power blew off the back of the man. He remained still, his dark eyes looking down at her, contempt and power radiating off him. Tier felt the pull at her energy again, just by touching this man with Tiburon, she felt nearly a fourth of her power vanish.

A surge of power entered her weapon, causing it to glow gold, and a high-energy slash left the blade into the Quincy. He was forced back, launched with the Trident attack, into her palace. Tier followed thru with the other two consecutive strikes that made up the attack. Two more energy blades raced toward and sliced into the pinned man. Her palace developed several huge gash marks in the side of it, along with the sizable crater the man was in.

'This man, I can't beat him. I have to retreat.' Tier quickly Sonido'ed off the wall, and made a break for a tunnel entrance. A gigantic surge of spiritual pressure slammed her down into the sand from her flight. The air around her was visibly warping. She pushed herself up and turned to see her palace dissolving away into light. The man was holding a blade made of light, and her palace was being absorbed into it. His power was growing by the second. It was only a matter of time before she was captured. 'I have to give them more time.' Tier pushed any thought aside from escape away, and vanished into the tunnel entrance. She knew the other tunnels would be used by her forces, and this one should be vacant.

Pushing all her energy into her legs Harribel moved through the tunnel like a ghost. Even from down here that man's spiritual pressure was stifling. Shifting her weight, Tier kicked off the corner wall ahead, and dove forward into the turn. She collided into something, and all three figures tumbled down the hallway. Tier gained her balance first, flipped on the ground and skidded backwards to face the still rolling objects. Her eyes shot open in realization, the two were Hollows. One was a little female Arrancar, and the other was a bug-like Hollow.

"What are you doing here!" Tier couldn't hold back her utter surprise and anger at these two. The little girl, grabbed her head stopping it from rolling around, and looked at who just yelled at her. Nel recognized the woman before her, and her eyes began to spew forth tears.

"Lady Har..Halibellelel. Yo have to...to..help Grimmi! Quincy's *sniff* are attacking him." Nel sobbed through her words. Tier just stared dumbstruck at the little crying girl.

"Lady Harribel, we came to warn you, but it appears the Quincy's already attacked here. We need to know what to do." Pesche spoke up, pleading with the Hollow Queen.

"You need to escape. Leave here now. They are after me now, and..." She was cut off by a jolt of force entering the tunnel. Nel began to sob harder, and cry out for help.

"Grimmi...Dondo..chakka...Itsygo! Itsygo...save us!" Tier wanted to just pick this girl up and take her with her, but that would be signing her death warrent. She had to hold off the Quincy man, and give these two time to escape.

"He's is in the World of the Living Nel, he can't help us. I wish he was here, maybe he could get the Shinigami to help us. They'll know more about how to handle the Quincy's." Pesche tried to calm Nel down, and picked her up in his arms.

"Wait! Who's this Itsygo?" Tier snapped her head to the bug-like Hollow. Pesche's comments made something click in Tier mind. Could this be the same Shinigami she'd been watching?

"He's a human Shinigami who invaded Los Noches back when Aizen was still around." Pesche, cradling Nel in his arms, was suddenly face to face with a talisman in Harribel's outstretched hand.

"Take this, find that boy, give it to him, and get his help. He's our last chance now." Tier dropped the talisman in Pesche's open hand. She turned to face the direction she was originally heading, and tapped the air there. Using her Descorrer (Loosed Void) to open up a Garganta to the World of the Living.

"But what about you Lady Halibel?!" Nel grew more frightened by the approaching power, but still worried about Harribel.

"I have to stay or they'll follow you. Go!" She grabbed Pesche by the back oh his collar, and threw him into the Garganta, with Nel still in his arms.

"It's up to you now." Her voice was soft but defeated. Tier watched the space close around the two with a sorrowful expression. Nel was reaching out toward Harribel, trying to grab her just before the Garganta closed. Nel's cry of "Lady Halibel." was cut off, and Tier turned to face the Quincy, who just rounded the corner. He was surrounded by white aura of energy, and white ribbons of the energy were connected to the walls of the tunnel. He was pulling the Reishi out of the walls themselves.

"There is no escape Hollow. Submit to us now." The Quincy Emperor said in a commanding tone, as he stopped to face Harribel. He held a shining blade of energy in his right hand, which was also connected to the walls by ribbons of white energy.

Tier pulled Tiburon back building power into her blade. She thrust Tiburon forward, as she charged the man with every ounce of power she had left. Her aura illuminating the tunnel further in a brilliant golden light.

'My Shinigami, please help us.'

**CHAPTER 6 END**

A/N: Wiggles back, and Hoo Boy! This chapter... I tell you this chapter just took me for a ride, and I wrote the blasted thing. So many ups and downs in this one. I really, really hope you liked this chapter. I did my best to give the fights a realistic, but Bleach-y feel to them. However I added my own style of more realistic combat to it, augmented of course by the powers of the characters. With this chapter we come to the end of the Fullbring Arc (Cannon), and move into The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc. The next chapters will center around Ichigo, which will be a challenge in itself for me. I put so much effort into the characterization of the Arrancars, I may have some trouble with Ichigo, we'll have to see I guess. Anyways, I hope you liked, and I am glad to see more followers/favs to this day. It may be a while till the next chapter as I am working on the next Dissidia Omniverse chapter after this. See you next time all.

~Wiggles

**RavenN77PG:** Welp here you are my good fellow.

**im ur misconception:** Well judge for yourself, here you are.

**sami217:** Hmm, a good question. I will say this he'll be powerful, but now by how much just yet. Cryptic yes?

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Cool.

**Mas2009:** I don't see you writing this thing. I kid, but it does take me time to work on these. All I ask is please be patient with me.

**Scatter Senbonzakura kageyoshi:** Well thank you, but it will be a while still, sorry.

**friaku:** I hope to not disappoint.

**AKOSI AGATAR:** As much as I lika da harems, no this will be a singular romance...err when it actually gets to it.

**Helmsmanjoker:** Progression really well joker, really well...sorry grammar nazi me had to do it. But thank you I will do my best.

**Chaos Snow Kitsune:** Indeed (See Chap 5 review replies)

**kevinplr2h:** Epic comment!

**MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs:** Whoops my bad, was excited to get it out, and missed that. Okay yeah critiques I like these. I see your points good person, however, that also brings up the question , Since basically everything in the Spirit World is dead already, why would Shinigami need sleep or food? I have no real answer to this, but seeing as Hollows in HM basically feed off the latent energy in the air, they don't need to feed. At the same time we have Hollows who removed their masks to gain Shinigami powers. So wouldn't that sorta make them the same as pointed out in cannon. The way I see it Arrancar would need sleep, Starrk is a prime example, but in excess, just not need to feed. And mental stress cause just as much fatigue to anything, so yeah. I hope my raving lunatic theory was understandable. Either way thanks for bringing it up.


	7. Chapter 7: The Smallest Drop

Chapter 7: The Smallest Drop Still Makes Ripples

~ Vandenreich Throne Room ~

"Sire." Haschwalth stands before the wide throne and Quincy Emperor.

"The Queen sent some Hollows through a Garaganta before her capture. Send someone to terminate them before alerting the Special War Power Ichigo Kurosaki." The Emperor sat in his throne, with his cheek resting on his fist.

"Right away Sire" Haschwalth said before bowing, and turned on his heels to leave.

~ The World of the Living ~

Karakura Town

"Got it?! No more fighting, you hear?! And I'm not trying to use reverse psychology on you, okay?! I really mean it..." Former Karakura Town resident Shinigami protector, Zennosuke Kurumadani said, saluting off the new protectors Ryunosuke Yuki and Shino.

"Shino...what are we gonna..." Ryunosuke started, but was quickly interrupted by his colleague.

"Alright let's get started patrolling. I'll take the north side of town, you take the south." Shino took to the night air, and quickly vanished from her partner's sight. Ryunosuke looked like your average Soul Reaper. He wore standard Shinigami Shihakusho (Robes), was pretty short for a guy, black mid-length hair, and had a soft featured face. The only distinguishing thing about him was the several white orb adornments he wore in his hair on both sides, two on the right, three on the left. Currently the right side of his face was heavily bruised, courtesy of Shino. Shino was no different really. She wore a standard uniform, was a bit taller than Ryunosuke, had short black hair, and had a serious featured face. Her defining features were a high forehead, and a small cloth hat she wore on the left side of her head.

The two had recently been assigned to watch over Karakura Town, so that the Substitute Shinigami in the area didn't have to use his powers as often. Seeing as Zennosuke did a pathetic job, the Soul Society decided to appoint new protectors. Ryunosuke was now on his own trying and failing to get Shino to stay with him. Unfortunately he is not as alone as he thinks.

~ Elsewhere in Karakura Town ~

A human shaped and sized shadow rose from the roof of a building. From the inky darkness stepped a tall slender man, in a variation of the Quincy Uniform, a long white buttoned up trench coat. His hair was short, swept back, creating peaks, and light-colored. He had an Arrancar Mask Fragment covering the left side of his eye, and coming back around to his ear. There were multiple holes in it.

As soon as he left the shadow it sank back into oblivion, and he reached into a pocket on his coat. Doing a quick scan with his senses, he didn't feel anything that would register as Arrancar or Hollow.

"I must have beaten them here. Well let us create some confusion then." He pulled a little white disk from his pocket, and snapped it in two. The disk vanished into particles. 'While we're at it might as well take care of the Kurosaki kid too.' The Arrancar grinned slightly before vanishing into the night.

Back With Ryunosuke

"HOLY CRAP! That thing is big! Shinoooooo! C'mon, scold me, tell me to turn around and face it like a man! Something!" The new protector rounded the roof access of the building. He had sensed Shino here, and was hoping for backup. He froze in place upon seeing several large Hollows, one holding the still form of his partner in it's huge hand. "Shino..." Ryunosuke squeaked, before a large talon sliced into his exposed back. The Hollow he'd been running from attacked the distracted Soul Reaper. Yuki dropped to his knees for but a moment, before he was sprawled out on the roof, blood pouring from the gash on his back.

"Shiiinnoooo..." His voice started to give out, as his cry to Shino came out garbled and soft. The Hollows before him, suddenly split into two sections, a diagonal slash taking out three with one stroke. As they vanished Ryunosuke felt a powerful set of presences appear, but none more powerful than the one now standing next to him. Turning his head he saw another black Shihakusho. Craning his gaze up, he caught the rest of his savior. He was a tall guy, in the usual uniformed robes, and aside from the red segmented band horizontal over his chest, the black cross straps on his wrists, and on his chest, and the odd, open front, silver and black neck choker, he looked like any Soul Reaper...but that hair...and that sword. The sword, his Zanpakuto was massive, and looked horribly heavy, yet he rested it on his right shoulder with ease. It took the form of a large cleaver, but the blade ends were more curved and pointed. The handle was cylindrical, and had no guard. It had to be almost a long as the teen was tall. Just before Ryunosuke passed out he couldn't help but stare at the strange orange hair on the Shinigami. It was the last thing he remembered before he closed his eyes.

Ichigo made short work of the Hollow that was bearing down on the new Soul Reaper laying next to him. He turned back to look at his friends, who were watching his back, and helping the other new Soul Reaper. Orihime was using her Soten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) to heal the female Shinigami. She had grown her hair out in the past year and a half. Aside from that she looked a bit more mature, but no real differences. Standing next to her was Chad, or officially known as Yasutora Sado, Ichigo's long time best friend, and Fullbringer. His Fullbring left arm, Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Left Arm of the Devil), was dissolving away, just like the Hollow threat. Like Orihime he had changed little since the Winter War, a bit older, and a scruffy goatee, but nothing really new. And as always, standing on the highest point of the building, the roof access, was Uryu, with his Quincy Bow, Ginrei Kojaku (Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak) in his right hand. It was smaller than it had once been, but just as deadly. Uryu like the rest had grown older, but he looked almost exactly the same, aside from him tucking his left bangs behind his ear.

"That was a lot more Hollows than usual." Ichigo said looking at the Hollow before him dissolving away.

"It's understandable how the replacement Shinigami were so easily taken out. They obviously were not prepared to handle this kind of situation." Uryu stated, as he analyzed both of the unconscious Soul Reapers. "Hmm." He mused a thought, but decided to stay quite.

"I'm just glad we managed to make it here in time to help." Orihime chirped in, as she just finished healing Shino. She walked over to Ichigo, and noted the smile on his face. 'It's so good to see him smiling again.' She thought about the past 18 months. How Ichigo had put up a strong front, but he was obviously depressed by the loss of his powers. She wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was okay, but he was so distant to them both in and out of school. Inoue never found the courage to speak with him. After the whole Fullbringer debacle, and the return of Ichigo's spiritual powers, he had become lively and happy again. It had only been a short while, but he was already back to his normal self again.

Orihime knelt down next to Ryunosuke, and activated her glowing orange Soten Kisshun shield over him. His wounds were already healing, as her time regression powers went to work.

"Yeah, I can only imagine the report going to be sent back to the Soul Society. Day one, attacked and defeated by a group of strong Hollows. We need back up, please send back Zennosuke." Ichigo pantomimed being serious, but shuddered at the thought of having the afro'ed Shinigami back. The man was almost as annoying as Don Kanonji, but with much less of Ichigo's respect. Orihime chuckled, Chad huffed a small smile graced the giants face, and Uryu turned away, pushing up his glasses. Inside he let out a smirk.

The night sky suddenly grew silent, more than usual. A dark black tear ripped open in the starry sky above the group. Each of the teens shot a glance upwards, all felt the familiar sensation, and knew what it meant. Ichigo and Uryu, neither had put away their weapons, stood ready for an attack. Nothing came out of the Garaganta for a few moments, and the group started to grow tense.

…...sssssssssyyyyyyyyyGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO!" A young girl's voice grew from the opening, until the tiny figure of Nel shot strait down at Ichigo. The berry head's eyes grew wide, and his expression turned to surprise. Nel was falling down to him increasingly fast, tears streaming off her like air trails. Her little arms held out forward, ready to grab Ichigo in the biggest hug she could. Ichigo, even shocked, grew a small smile at seeing the little Arrancar, and held open his arms to catch her.

A bolt of light energy sunk deep into the side of Nel's body before exploding. Everyone froze, their shock turned to fear. Nel's eyes, the moment before she was covered in the explosion, were stock white and full of tears. Her tiny body was flung sideways toward a distant building. A small smoking ball falling helplessly toward a concrete structure.

"NEL!" Ichigo screamed, as he found his voice again, vanishing from his spot next to Orihime. Orihime's hands covered her mouth, and her eyes were tearing. Chad and Uryu, immediately trained to the direction they saw the bolt come from. Both ready for retribution.

Ichigo had moved faster than he ever thought he could. Praying to anyone and everyone that his little friend was alive. Ichigo caught the small bundle less than a blink later, mid air. Her clothing was shredded on her side, and she was streaming smoke. Her eyes were closed, but tears continued to fall.

"Nel. Nel! Stay with me please. NEL!" Nothing came back to him in reply. So distraught was he that he couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Pain, rage, sadness, and fear coalesced inside of him. He felt his body beat loudly against the air, as power surged out of him with each beat of his heart. He felt a familiar darkness stir within him, and he almost didn't care. Whoever did this was a dead man. Nel choked out a tiny breath, and the darkness vanished, replaced by hope. Not even using Shunpo (Flash Steps), Ichigo landed next to Orihime in a kneeling position out of thin air. The shuddering sound of windows around them came a moment later.

"Orhime hurry!" He set Nel down on the ground next to her Soten Kisshun, and Orihime, without a second thought, extended the healing shield over the girl. The healing process started, allowing Ichigo and Orihime to take a breath. Uryu and Chad had yet to find where the energy had come from. Chad was carefully looking around them, and Uryu had his eyes closed trying to sense out the spiritual energy of the attacker. Another voice coming out of the still open Garaganta, caught their attention.

"Nel wait for me!" Pesche cried out as he finally emerged from the portal too. He started to fall through the air, toward the group, and like before a bolt of energy streaked toward him. Uryu's arrow intercepted this one. The two energies collided just feet away from Pesche, and deflected up into the closing Garaganta. "Yipes!" Nel's Fraccion cringed into a slight ball, and slammed into the roof face first. Chad moved over to him, and pulled the Hollow out of the cracked roof.

Ichigo and Uryu both managed to catch the spiritual pressure of the still unknown attacker, and both vanished from sight. Ichigo beat Uryu by a second to their destination. Uryu was amazed at the speed Ichigo was displaying, he wasn't even sure if Ichigo was using Shunpo or not.

The two stood on air a short distance from a man in a white trench coat. Ichigo drew Zangetsu (Slaying Moon) forward, and Uryu had an arrow notched back in his Ginrei Kojaku. The man stood on the roof of another building, his arms drawn back behind him, and smiling.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, and...Uryu Ishida. What a pleasure." The Arrancar used Uryu's name as if they had met before. Which only confused both teens.

"You have five seconds to explain why you attacked my friend, or your head comes off!" Ichigo spat venom at the stranger, a venom he didn't even know he had. Uryu noticed this too, and while he didn't react physically, it unnerved him.

"A bit more hot headed than the reports said, but it is of no matter. I am Asguiaro Ebern, and I was order to dispose of those tw..." Ebern's throat was suddenly being crushed under the right hand of Ichigo. Ichigo, still standing on air, lifted Ebern off the ledge of the building slowly, gripping Zangestu hard in his left hand. Ebern grasped at Ichigo's fingers, pointlessly trying to free himself. Gasping and clawing for air, as his wind pipe was slowly being crushed. Ichigo hadn't realized it, but he was starting to pour his spiritual pressure down upon the Arrancar, further suffocating him. It wasn't his normal energy either, it was sinister, and all to familiar to Uryu. Even Orihime felt the sudden change. Ichigo's eye were colder than ice, as he stared into the fear filled ones of Asguiaro.

"ICHIGO!" Uryu's shout brought Ichigo out of his blood lust. Ichigo mercilessly pushed Ebern back away from him. Making the man fall on his backside on the roof. Breathing hard, and trying to relieve the pain on his neck, Ebern looked up into the calming Shinigami. Uryu came to Ichigo's side, and carefully placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Su...sorry Uryu." Ichigo was breathing almost as hard as Ebern. "I just lost it for a moment."

"I hope it was only for that moment Ichigo." Uryu didn't use Ichigo's first name often, unless things were serious. Letting out a long breath Ichigo pulled himself back to a strait standing position, and looked down to Ebern.

"Alright Arrancar, what did you come here for?" Uryu asked in Ichigo's stead. Right now he didn't trust Ichigo's judgment, based on his recent outburst. Ebern finally caught his breath, and got to his feet. He pulled at his clothing, and dusted himself off. He believed that he let his guard down, and that was it. This Shinigami was still beneath him, and could still be take care of.

"I am no Arrancar, Uryu Ishida. Maybe this will help you though." Ebern extended his left arm out, a five point cross medallion slipped from his sleeve, and dangled by a chain around his wrist. Uryu instantly recognized the emblem, indicated by the uncharacteristic widening of his eyes. Ichigo looked from the cross to Uryu, not quite getting it, but he would question Ishida's reaction later. To the task at hand. When he looked back to the Arrancar, ready to point out his Mask Fragment, the man swiped his arm in an arc in front of him. A rounded board of light formed in front of him, with four cannons protruding off the front.

"Now let's see if we can jog your memory." Ebern smirked before each of his cannons fired white energy bolts at the two. Ichigo dodged right, Uryu left, but Ebern followed Ichigo's path. The cannons continued to fire, following Ichigo's flight path. They weren't fast enough to catch him, but he also couldn't close in without getting hit.

"Hahahahaha. Having trouble Shinigami? Maybe you should release your Bankai, then you may be a challenge." Ebern mocked, as he too took to the sky, and followed Ichigo. Uryu stood back, and watched the Arrancar chase Ichigo. 'Why does this Hollow have a Quincy Emblem?' Ishida couldn't wrap his mind around it. It also begged the question, "Where did he get it?". This train of thought kept him from the battle, but he knew Ichigo was more than a match for this opponent.

"There is no way you can be a Quincy, Arrancar. Your mask fragment is proof of that." Ichigo called back, realizing the familiarity between his and Uryu's powers. Tired of running Ichigo, turned mid air and slashed Zangetsu horizontal in front of him. "Getsuga Tensho!" (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer). A large scar of black energy released from his sword toward the incoming attacks. It engulfed them, and drew close to Ebern. The cannons pointed inward slightly, and a huge bolt of energy formed there. It launched into Ichigo's attack, warping and destroying both with a loud boom. Ichigo couldn't catch a breath as the bolts continued to fly at him. 'My Getsuga isn't enough in Shinkai (Initial Release). I need to go Bankai (Final Release), to break through his attacks.' Ichigo Shunpo'ed away from the incoming bolts, and behind Ebern.

Pointing Zangestu forward, the tip aimed at the Arrancar, Ichigo gathered his power. Ebern swung around and grinned madly, reaching into his coat. "Bankai." Ichigo's power erupted, a pillar of black energy, darker than the night sky, shot up from him. The energy dispersed as quickly as it had come, and Ichigo floated there, in his new Bankai. Ichigo's black Shihakusho was more open in the front, being connected now by three black X's of cloth over his torso, and a white undershirt under that. He now had black gloves with white cross-like markings running from his gloves up to his forearms. Tensa Zangestu (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) was much longer now, almost as long as it's Shinkai state. The black blade had several curved points coming off the blunt edge, and the tip itself was more curved. The chain attached to the base of the hilt, was now longer, and connected to Ichigo's right hand glove.

"HA! Now prepare to loose everything again!" Ebern roared triumphantly, as he pulled his hand from his coat. In his hand was a round silver disk. The disk had a Quincy pentagram etched into it. "Melt. Sea to cloud, clouds to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!" Black tendrils of energy launched from the tiny object at Ichigo, wrapping around his left wrist. Larger white sheets of energy shot out from behind the black ones and curved around to engulf the Soul Reaper.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime shouted launching her Santen Kesshun (Three Sacred Links Shield) to protect Ichigo, as Chad readied his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo to attack Ebern. The three orange lights streaked through the air closing on Ichigo fast, but not fast enough. Chad had just pulled his fist back, and was gathering energy, when they felt Ichigo's power spike. The white sheets had nearly closed around Ichigo. They stopped moving as the top and bottom of the white cage were pierced through by a knife of black energy with a red outline. The Enhanced Getsuga Tensho grew and ripped away at the sheets. Ebern only had time to cringe before the black wave ripped his cage open, and careened toward him. He raised his cannons, which were immediately slammed into by Ichigo's attack, and sliced through. Ebern took the majority of the Getsuga, as the energy burned itself into him. The resulting explosion, cut off any energy attached to Ichigo, who was now flexing his left hand. The decorative white crosses were broken off of his glove and arm. Several remaining tendrils scattered off his arm, and dusted into nothing.

"What did you just try to do Ebern?" Ichigo looked to the heavily burnt and scarred Arrancar. As the smoke cleared it was painfully obvious who was superior in this fight. Ebern's pride and resolve were shattered. He was no more than a defeated pup staring down a wolf. Almost the entire right side of his clothing was gone, and black charred skin remained. He was bleeding slightly in places where his Hierro failed, most notably his forehead above his right eye.

"Impossible..." A black blade slid next to the right side of his neck. Fear gripped the Hollow, as he turned slightly to see his opponent behind him, his eyes violently shaking, and beads of bloodied sweat rolled down his face.

"So what's it gonna be? Are you going to answer my questions now, or do we do this the hard way?" Ichigo offered his ultimatum, before a black shadow rose from no where between them. Launching himself back Ichigo readied for another attack. Ebern gave him a weak scowl, before slipping into the shadow.

"Don't worry this shadow...only hides the chosen ones." Ebern fell completely into the shadow, and its vanished.

"The hell was that?!" Letting slip a defeated sigh, Ichigo scratched the back of his head, and looked up to where Ishida was standing. "Dammit Uryu where were you on that one?" Ichigo said quietly to himself, as he Shunpo'ed next to Uryu.

"Well any ideas as to why that Arrancar was parading around as a Quincy?" Uryu remained quiet and stoic. Ichigo squinted his eyes, and waved his free hand in front of his friend's face.

"Earth to Four-Eyes. What's up with you?" The Quincy closed his eyes, and with his middle and pointer finger pushed up his glasses.

"Excuse me Kurosaki, but I am heading home." Uryu was about to Hirenkyaku (Flying Screen Step), when Ichigo grabbed his right wrist, holding him there. Uryu looked back to Ichigo, and saw stern determination in his eyes. Kurosaki wanted answers, and he wasn't fast enough in leaving. Letting an annoyed sigh escape, he stared back into Ichigo's eyes with just as much determination.

"I am not entirely sure what to make of this. I have some thoughts, but nothing concrete. My Father should have the answers. Allow me to speak with him...and you may wish to do the same with Urahara and your Father." Uryu pulled his wrist free of Ichigo's grip and disappeared. 'Ishida... you are hiding something.' Ichigo shook his head, and decided to ask Urahara and Isshin like his friend suggested. Using Shunpo he landed on the roof with Orihime, Chad, the two Shinigami, and two Arrancar. His Bankai dissipated in a flame of black energy, as he walked over to his remaining friends.

"I hate it when that asshole is cryptic." Answering the questioning looks from his schoolmates. Scratching his head again, he re-sheathed Zangetsu, and looked down to the now healed Nel.

"Was that Arrancar using Quincy powers? He felt so similar to Uryu, when you two were fighting." Orihime asked, before a sudden movement caught their attentions again.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo sidestepped a lunging Pesche, and grabbed the Hollow's neck collar as he passed. Ichigo quickly grew irate at the attempted tackle, and turned Pesche around to look him in the face.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We need your help Ichigo! Hueco Mundo is being taken over by Quincy's!" Pesche flailed around dramatically, but his message got through loud and clear. Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad for the second time tonight were shocked.

"Wait... What!" Disbelief poured into those two words, as he held the Hollow by the scruff of his neck, like a puppy.

"I think it may best if we took this conversation somewhere a bit more private." Everyone present and awake turned to see Kisuke Urahara sitting leisurely on the roof access, and smiling down at them. He had his left leg tucked under his right, which was dangling over the edge.

"How do you always show up when something goes on?" Ichigo deadpanned, and Urahara simply gave him a smile.

"Well when a large number of Hollows appear, two Arrancar shortly after, and a battle over the city scape right after that, it's kinda hard not to know when something goes on." The knowing smirk he grew, just made Ichigo glare at him.

"Whatever. Pesche let's get you and Nel to Urahara's shop. It'll be safe to talk there, and we won't have the Soul Society breathing down our necks." Pesche simply nodded, as Ichigo set him down. Moving over and carefully picking Nel up, he saw the other Shinigami.

"Bring them along too. If Hueco Mundo is being attacked by Quincy the S.S. will need to know about it." Ichigo and the others nodded. Ichigo slung the Ryunosuke over his shoulder, and cradled Nel in his other arm. Chad picked Shino up bridal style, and then the five on the roof vanished.

~ Hueco Mundo ~

Tunnels Under Los Noches.

"We need to go back! Lady Harribel could be in serious danger! You saw her fighting just three of those guys! And what about the enormous spiritual pressure we felt afterward?! What if she was fighting that?!" Apacci yelled at Sung-Sun, quite literally in her face. Sun-Sung had to pull her head back a little to prevent being spat on. Apacci was the first to break her promise to Harribel, and try to return to her leader's side. She was fighting to get past the quiet Sung-Sun at the moment. Which in itself was unusual. Normally Sung-Sun would just whisper from the side lines, not directly interfere. This time it was Mila Rose who was silent, and Cyan was the instigator. Grant it she was still quiet, but she physically forced herself in front of her fellow Fraccion.

"Mistress Harribel told us to escape and come up with a strategy against the Quincy. Are you going to disobey our Queen?" A punch quickly followed these words. Appaci sent a right hook into Sung-Sun's face, knocking the calmer woman to the ground. Appaci stood above her, ready to deliver another blow.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! YOU'D LET HER DIE OUT THERE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO INDIFFERENT! YOU SICKEN M*Smack*" Emilou found herself being clocked in the face this time. She flew back against the tunnel wall with a thud, and leaned against it for balance.

"Appaci! Stop being a child and think about it!" Mila Rose said as calmly as her rising temper and shaking voice allowed her. Her entire body was shuddering slightly, barely containing her frustration at the smaller woman.

"Mi...Mila Rose..." Apacci held her left cheek in her hand, and looked to be getting ready to fight.

"Listen, all of us want to go to Lady Harribel's side. None more so than I, but we would only be a burden to her. She gave us orders to find a way to stop the Quincy. And do you think any of us could fight against a power like the one we felt? We'd die and would have only hurt Harribel more." Mila Rose knelt down next to Sung-Sun, and helped her up. Sung-Sun was hiding most her face behind her sleeve, but a bruise was already evident on her cheek.

Apacci finally backed off. She finally registered how much her partners were fighting their want to return to their friend's side. It struck her more when Mila Rose didn't use an honorific toward Harribel. It showed her that Mila Rose wanted more than anything to be by her side as a friend. Damn the title, damn the power, damn the universe, she wanted her friend safe. The smallest of the Fraccion slid down the wall to a sitting position, and fought to hold in her tears. She'd been so bull headed and stubborn, she couldn't even see the same pain in her friends.

"Right now we need to find a way to help Mistress Harribel stop these invaders. That's the best thing we can do for her right now Apacci." Sung-Sun said quietly as she moved over to Appaci, and offered her a hand up. She forgave Appaci for everything, because it was what she wanted to do too. Teary eyed Apacci looked from the sleeved hand to her face. Taking her offered hand, she was pulled up, and wiped away her tears.

"I...I'm sorry. Pleas...please forgive me."

"We already have." Mila Rose stepped next to them, placed a hand on both their shoulders, and smiled.

"Let's stop these Quincy and save Mistress Harribel." Sung-Sun returned the smile to both of them.

"Right!" Apacci's conviction was renewed, but this time for the right thing. She beamed at her friends, and then the three headed off further into the tunnels.

~ Vandenreich Throne Room ~

By the time Ebern had returned to the throne room, some of his fellow Arrancar Quincy had left to send a message to the Gotei 13. Ebern had just told the Quincy Emperor his report on his mission. He looked up to see the Emperor's reaction. It was the last thing he'd ever see. Ebern's head was blown right off without a second thought from the Ruling Quincy.

"Worthless Hollow. Yet this does present us with an opportunity to hold Special War Power Kurosaki in one place while we fight our holy war." The Emperor lifted his head from his fist, and looked over to Haschwalth. "Once Kurosaki enters Hueco Mundo alert our forces there, and have them hold him in there."

"Sire."

~ The World of the Living ~

Urahara Shop

Pesche had filled everyone in the living room in on what he knew. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Urahara sat barely touching their tea or the snacks provided, as they listened in rapt attention. Kisuke however had a strange device, with a holographic display and keyboard, and was jotting down things as Pesche said them. Pesche's information was scattered and hard to follow for the most part as the bug-like Hollow tended to forget or mix up details. He completely forgot to mention who was traveling with them the past few months, only referring to him as that Scary Man. At least he got the majority of the message to the group.

"...then Lady Harribel gave me this, and told us to get your help." Pesche dug into his loin-cloth, which pretty much everybody else gave a varying degree of embarrassed or disgusted expressions. He set the Quincy talisman in the table. Everyone leaned in, even Pesche, and looked at the trinket.

"What is that thing?" Ichigo asked, not wanting to actually pick it up.

"Dunno, but if I remember correctly the Quincy used it to drain our Reiatsu somehow." Pesche answered surprisingly serious for once. Urahara grabbed the talisman, and brought it closer to examine it. Ichigo, Orihime, and Pesche all made an ew sound, sticking out their tongues. Pesche just mimicking the expression...somehow. The three teens turned to stare at Pesche.

"What? I don't know where that thing's been?" The Arrancar explained himself. Just before an incredulous Ichigo could say anything the room suddenly got silent. Everyone felt a pull at their spiritual pressure, as if being sucked away. Everyone but Ichigo. He turned a questioning look to each of the others, with Urahara being the last. Each looked slightly drained, and trying to fight off something. Urahara quickly deactivated the trinket, and let out a whistle.

"That is one interesting device." Kisuke wiped a few beads of sweat off his brow, and set the Quincy object on a blank spot on his Holo Display Computer. A cylinder of energy surrounded it, and a light started to go over it.

"I felt my power being drained all of a sudden." Orihime said, holding a closed fist in between her breasts, breathing slightly more ragged.

"Same here." Chad agreed. He was sweating a bit, and his breathing increased slightly. Pesche was face down on the table in between them, moaning.

"I didn't feel anything at all. Just a pulling sensation, but nothing else." Ichigo broke the chain of winded confirmations. 'Why didn't it affect me like the others? Maybe it's cause my reserves are so high?' Ichigo contemplated. Urahara gave him a quick glance from under his hat, that went unnoticed by Ichigo.

"Well. It is definitely Quincy, whatever the device is. I need to run some more tests though. My suggestion, before we go to Hueco Mundo we send the S.S. a report and see what they have to say."

"Wait there was one more thing Hats n Clogs. When I was fighting that Ebern character, he tried to do something to my Bankai. From what he said it kinda sounded like he was trying to take it from me." Urahara's eyes widened underneath his hat. This again wasn't noticed by the rest. "I broke free of whatever it was. All it managed to do was break the ornament on my left arm."

"Hmmm, now that could be more of a problem." The eldest Shinigami in the room, garnered everyone's attention with his serious tone of voice.

"What do you mean Mr. Urahara?" Orihime asked.

"Well I'm sure you are all familiar with the Quincy's past with the Soul Society. If they are back, and trying to seal our Bankai...I'll need to send them a report quickly."

"Wait are you saying they want to attack the Soul Society?!" Ichigo leaned forward and slammed both palms on the table, shaking it.

"So far everything is pointing toward that. They are probably using Hollows as foot soldiers and Hueco Mundo as a base of operations, or vantage point to invade..." Small thundering footsteps broke his dialog, and caused all to turn toward the open door. A tiny green blur ran past the open door. The screeching of 'tires' was heard a moment later, and the thumping came back their way. In a flash the tiny green blur ran into the room and jumped. The back of Urahara's head suddenly became a vault, as Nel placed a foot hard there. She pushed off harder, and like a tiny missile, super speed gut checked a wide eyed Ichigo to the floor. Urahara fared no better as his face dug into the table and was smoking. Her headbutt knocked the wind out of Ichigo, and caused his head to bounce off the floor. Ding, ding, ding, ding, KO! Everyone swore they heard this noise.

"Neh...Nehhhh..." The orange haired teen tried to wheeze out.

"Itsygo! Itsygo! Itsygo!" Nel continually cried his name, while staining his robes with tears and snot, rubbing her face hard into his chest. She was barely understandable between her crying, and chest muffled voice. Ichigo, when he caught his breath a minute later, wrapped his arms around Nel. Sitting back up he freed one hand and rubbed the back of his throbbing head.

Orihime found this sight darling, and cooed slightly. Holding her clasped hands up in front of her mouth, smiling cutely. She disregarded Ichigo's safety when she saw Nel clinging to him like a baby. This was Chad's first time seeing Nel's 'affection' toward his best friend, and he couldn't hold back a small sly smile. Pesche had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand she hadn't even acknowledged his existence, but on the other he hadn't heard her cry in joy for a long time. So he resigned to just fall back holding his stomach and laugh wildly. Urahara...well...he was still face down and unconscious on the cracked table.

"Nel, Nel calm down. It's okay I'm here." He thanked the stars that, at least, she wasn't in her adult form and that Uryu wasn't here. This would have been much more embarrassing. Eventually, after she kept crying into his soaked robes, he placed a hand on her Mask Fragment, carefully rubbing it soothingly. Nel finally looked up to him with big tear stained red eyes. She sniffed a few times, but at least sh had stopped crying now. Ichigo used a calm soft tone while speaking with the little girl.

"It's good to see you again Nel. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, getting a large two toothed smile in response.

"Nel is soooo happy to see Itsygo again. Nel missed Itsygo soooo much." Her adorable lisp brought a smile to Ichigo.

"I missed you too Nel." He continued to rub her head kindly.

"We missed you too Nel." Orihime spoke up catching Nel's attention. Nel perked up even more, and jumped out of Ichigo's arms into the older girl's.

Orihime caught her and pulled her into a big hug. A blush crossed both Chad and Ichigo's faces. Nel was hugging Orihime back, but more wrapping her tiny arms around her breasts. They glanced at each quickly then lowered their heads to stare at the table. After a moment of snuggling with Orihime, Nel looked up and saw Chad sitting next to them. Chad raised one arm in a hello, and Nel copied him releasing her left arm's grip on the other girl's breast.

"Hi Giant Man!" She said happily, causing Chad's posture to droop a little. A bead of sweat formed on his slightly awkward looking face.

"Nel...what about me?" Pesche spoke up, finally catching his breath from laughing. Nel turned around and faced Pesche with a much less enthusiastic expression.

"Hi Pesche." She said normally, making the Hollow's head fall forward comically.

"Ehem. Well, I guess I should introduce myself. Hello there Nelliel, I'm Kisuke Urahara." A huge bumb poked out from under his hat, but at least he was conscious now. Nel turned to him, and stared intently for a long tense moment.

"Nel he's a Shinigami too." Ichigo broke the silence with an oddly snide tone. Nel began shaking violently, and thrust herself into the safety of Orihime's bosom again.

"Nooo! Old Hat Man is gonna get meeee!" She cried into Orihime's shirt. Urahara gaped at the little Arrancar, utterly wounded at her words. Ichigo's smirk grew until it was ear to ear, and he busted out laughing, hard. Nel turned to her Soul Reaper friend, and wondered why he was laughing. Urahara's head was hanging as low as Pesche's, when Ichigo finally wiped away a straining tear from his eye.

"Oh...oh...man that was good." He smiled at Nel, and pointed his thumb to the shop keeper. "Nel he's a good Shinigami like me. You can trust old Hat n' Clogs." Nel grew a smile and turned back to a hopeful looking Urahara.

"Okay then. Ish nice to meet you Mr. Old Hat Man!" The happy response was returned with a horrified sulk at his new name from her. He groaned, and Ichigo burst out laughing again. Even Orihime and Chad snickered. Inside though the former Captain was glad that the original conversation was diverted. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the delicate details of the Soul Societies' situation with the Quincy threat. He really needed more information if they were truly going to go to war. This thousand year blood feud seemed to be coming to conclusion. Ever since Urahara helped saved Misaki Kurosaki with Isshin and Ryuken Ishida, he knew something more was coming. The reasons behind Misaki's sudden death became even more clear now.

"OH! Itsygo! We need to go to Hueco Mundo! Lady Hallibel sent ush to find you! Thee needsh your help, and we need to thave..." The light hearted atmosphere darkened a bit, as Nel's attitude turned serious. Ichigo nodded to Nel, and calmly interrupted her with a raised hand.

"We know Nel. Pesche explained it to us." Ichigo said looking over to Urahara. The older man was the only one with a means to get them to Hueco Mundo. Urahara understood this, and shook his head slightly.

"I can have the Garganta open for you by morning. I think it's best you all rest and make sure you are ready to leave." Urahara shut down the Holo Display Computer, and picked up the Quincy talisman. "I'll analyze this more and report to the Gotei 13 my findings too. Our Arrancar friends can stay with me tonight so they wont be detected." Nel reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Ichigo's Shihakusho.

"Nel wanth to thay with Itsygo." Ichigo grew a piteous expression when he saw her reaction, but turned it into a warm smile.

"Urahara is there a way we can mask her presence? She'd probably be scared staying here in such an unknown place." Kisuke's fan came out of nowhere and opened covering his face. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Sure, but I think she'd better stay with Ms. Inoue. It might be dangerous for her over there." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"We don't know if you are a closet loli *CRACK*" Ichigo's fist broke through the fan and planted itself firmly into Urahara's face. Small woffs of smoke came off the impact point.

"Perverted old man." Ichigo grumbled, as Kisuke fell backward onto the floor. Oddly enough Nel was hanging off his right arm's sleeve by one hand. She was swaying slightly back and forth laughing. Ichigo pulled his arm up, and looked weirdly at Nel hanging there.

"Nel doethn't mind, cause Nel liketh Itsygo!" She said happily as if nothing said was wrong in any way shape or form. Ichigo's expression darkened into a does-she-even-know-what-she-said expression. Similar expressions were seen around the room.

It was decided Nel would go with Ichigo, as she absolutely wouldn't take no for an answer. She was given a broach-like object, placed on her body shirt. This device created a small invisible bubble around Nel that would mask her presence for 24 hours. Pesche, despite his protests, was forced to stay at Urahara's Shop. Hat n' Clogs wanted to examine him, and get as much information as he could from the Arrancar. The still unconscious Shinigami were also left at the shop, seeing as Kisuke would make them Gigai's (Faux Body) anyway.

Outside the shop Ichigo and Nel waved bye to Chad and Orihime, and all set off toward their homes. Ichigo raced over the rooftops, leaping from one to the next, as Nel held onto his right shoulder. They arrived at his home quickly, and Ichigo snuck in through his window. His physical body was resting under the covers of his bed, and Nel quickly made a spectacle of it.

"Itsygo why are their two of you!" She almost shouted, shaking her pointer finger at his body. Ichigo quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and motioned with the other for silence.

"That is my human body. I'm in my spirit form right now Nel." She nodded in understanding, which caught the teen off guard a bit. He figured he'd have to explain it more to her. The phantom presence in Nel gave her the understanding to what he said. "Alright Nel, you have to be quiet. All of my family is spiritually aware, and you can be heard if you make too much noise." The sound of quick footsteps coming down the hall made Ichigo panic. He pulled Nel off his shoulder and set her on the bed, before melding into his own body. He managed to sit up and put the girl behind his back before the door burst open.

Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, and a former Captain of the Gotei 13, stood in the doorway holding open the door, smiling widely at his son. "Do you know how late it is? Our son is a delinquent Misaki." Fake tears streamed down his now overly dramatized face. Isshin was a tall man, just over Ichigo's height, he had short spiked forward black hair, and a stubble beard. By comparison to Ichigo, Isshin had a chiseled jaw and more muscular figure.

"Shut it old man, you'll wake Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo loudly whispered to his obnoxious father. Nel of course wanted to know who Ichigo was talking too, and poked her head out around his side. A dangerous gleam sparked in Isshin's eyes, and in a moment he had bowled over Ichigo and was cradling Nel in his arms. He rubbed her face against his, cooing and coddling the little girl.

"Oh Misaki! Ichigo finally gave us a Grandchild!" Nel wasn't one to waste affections thrown her way, and happily giggled at Isshin actions, hugging his neck. "She's soooo adorable with her green hair, amber eyes, big cute smile, red marking that looks like a blush over her nose, and skull...on...her...head." Isshin's excitement subsided, as he pulled Nel away from him, and held her in both hands at arms length. Looking her over more thoroughly, as she just happily laughed and smiled. Dot dot dot dot. "Uhhhh Ichigo who is this?" Isshin's expression change to one of unsure unease. He raised an eyebrow and looked to his son.

"Dad, this is Nelliel..."

"Waz going on Dad, Ichigo?" A tired Yuzu asked as she and Karin appeared in Ichigo's doorway. Yuzu was rubbing sleep out of her right eye, and Karin's head was nodding slightly to the side. Yuzu had grown a bit in the 18 months, and her hair was a bit longer, her bangs reached to her eyes. She had it down as she was just woken up. Karin was almost the same, she grew slightly, and her hair had grown more. Her bangs shaped to her face more, and it was longer in the back.

Yuzu spotted Nel first, when Isshin turned slightly around to look at his daughters. Her hands covered her mouth, as she suddenly became very awake. Her eyes grew two sizes, and she quickly walked over to her father and plucked Nel from him. She cradled the little Hollow in her arms, and immediately made googly eyes at her. How she was able to see Nel completely was a mystery to Ichigo, but he chalked it up to Urahara.

"And who are you you adorable little thing?" Yuzu's adoration for adorable things instantly won her over with Nel. The girl in question just smiled large at the youngest Kurosaki.

"Nel is Nel." Nel responded cheerfully.

"Hello Nel I'm Yuzu, Ichigo's sister." She hugged Nel to her, to which Nel copied.

"Who's the kid Ichigo?" Karin walked up next to her father, a curious glance sent to her brother.

"She..."

"She's your new niece girls. Your big brother has blessed us with his child." Isshin interrupted, his fists on his hips, puffing his chest out in pride. Ichigo was shaking his fist at his father, as tic marks started to show on his forehead.

"I'm an aunt!" Yuzu cried out joyfully, pulling Nel back to get a better look at her. 'Oh Yuzu noooo. Don't encourage this.' Ichigo begged inwardly. Karin was as much a skeptic as she always was, thankfully.

"Yuzu..." Both her brother and sister droned at her. Isshin jumped in right along side Yuzu, and matched her ecstatic attitude. Karin stepped next to her brother, and both ended up holding their heads in their hand.

It took some time, but Ichigo managed to convince Yuzu that Nel wasn't his illegitimate child. Even so Nel agreed to sleep with 'Big Thiter Yuzu.'. After his sisters and Nel went to bed, Ichigo sat downstairs with his father at the dining table.

"So bringing Arrancars home now?" Ichigo was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling, as his father was sipping on some reheated coffee.

"She's a friend dad. I trust her." Ichigo said somberly, not taking his eyes off the white ceiling. Isshin regarded his son seriously. What was going to be said next could change many things.

"I heard from Kisuke already. You are heading in Hueco Mundo in the morning, and going to help the Hollows. Son I know you aren't one to turn a blind eye to someone in need, but this time you might want to." The chair legs tapped back on the floor, and the young Soul Reaper gave his father a hard look. The father kept his careful poker face.

"Where are you going with this?" Ichigo and Isshin had grown closer once the revelation of the latter being a former Captain was out in the open. So when Isshin asked for this, it really worried Ichigo.

"I'm just saying sometimes there are battles best avoided." He sighed, and set his mug down.

"I'm still going. There are those who need my help. They may be Hollows, but they aren't the savage Hollows. They feel, reason, and their leader asked for my help. I'm not the Soul Society, I don't stand by their strict rules. Maybe something good will come of this when all is said and done." Ichigo's conviction held, and it brought a grin to the older man's face.

"Well then you have my support son, just be careful. You may not like what's at the end of this path if you follow it. Come to me if you lose your way alright." Decidedly cryptic, but still Ichigo returned his father's grin.

"Thanks old man."

"Anytime Ichigo. Now get to bed, you have a big day ahead of you." Ichigo nodded and wandered up to his room. Isshin waited till Ichigo was out of sight, and let out a long breath. He turned to the large poster of his wife, and mother of his children, Misaki. His eyes softened into something akin to sorrow and worry.

"Misaki..."

As Ichigo passed by Yuzu's room he peeked his head in. Nel was curled up in Yuzu's arms, and both were sound asleep. A doubt crept into his mind about tomorrow. Could he actually save them? Quietly he closed Yuzu's door, and entered his own room. He climbed onto his bed, and lay back, his arms behind his head. A thought occurred to him, and he grabbed his cell. Scrolling thru his contacts, he came to the number he wanted, and hit dial.

A few rings went by before the line connected.

"Kurosaki." Uryu's voice came out clear and crisp, like he hadn't gone to sleep either.

"Uryu, we're going to Hueco Mundo in the morning. We're going to try and help the Hollows." There was a short pause before a response was given.

"I'm not going to go with." Uryu replied neutrally.

"I know. After all Quincys exist to destroy Hollows." Silence followed, before Ichigo spoke again.

"Despite our differences Ishida you are my friend. I want you to know that." Another pause.

"Same here Kurosaki. Now I must get some sleep."

"Right. Night." The familiar beeping of the line going dead came over the speaker. Ichigo brought the phone around in front of him before hitting end. Setting the phone on his desk, he turned onto his side, and closed his eyes.

~ Morning ~

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Pesche, Nel, and Kisuke stood before the closed Garganta pathway.

"Is everybody ready?" Urahara called out, a response of yeahs filled the underground training room. "Alright then. Next stop, Hueco Mundo." The shop keeper pressed his cane against the pathway door. The air in between tore open, showing them the familiar black and gray nothingness they would travel. Ichigo and company steeled themselves one last time, and then rushed into the Garganta, and soon the realm of the Hollows.

**CHAPTER 7 END**

A/N: And we are done. With this chapter. Eh eh, had you worried for a second. Anyways here is chapter seven. Again I only got half way through my original outline, man on man. So I have a treat for you my readers. I'll be starting the next chapter after this weekend. So 8 should be out by next weekend. I appease my readers...sometimes. So I hope you enjoyed what I did, and I should point out that it'll be probably at least 4-5 chapters till Ichigo actually meets Tier. Maybe sooner, but I'm not sure. That doesn't mean he wont get to know her a little. Expect some interest being developed, this time by Ichigo, next chapter. And speaking of him, I hope you like how I portrayed him. Finally, I should tell you how I make my chapters. (Hopefully to alleviate some 'Post Fasterers'). I right a rough outline, then I work on it, but many things can come up, like with this chapter that really extend it. I basically make it up as I go. That is why it takes so long. Hope that helps in understanding my process. Okay enough with the notes. See you in a week (Hopefully).

~ Wiggles

**Friaku:** Well here is the reaction. I hope it was right. Thank you for the wishes. I hope to keep you entertained.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** They will play a part or two, trust me.

** .3:** Sorry the cross has other purposes.

**DhanaRagnarok:** Careful now friend. You don't wanna drool on your computer. I apologize for the wait but it'll probably be a bit longer till they meet.

**Lightningblade49:** They might have, but it would be something else that would really have helped him out there.

**darkmachines:** Tesla actually bled to death, so say wiki. But Rudobon I may have plans for him.

**JIMMYJAMSTER728:** Thank you for the praise. I hope to keep it up.

**im ur misconception:** I really had fun with the last chapter, and I hope the rest of my fights are just as epic.

**The Last Hatake:** Well thank you kindly.

**Mexican ninja1996:** I hope to keep all my fights this good. Thanks for being with me since the start.

**Mas2009:** Mas Mas Mas, I can only churn out chapters as fast as I feel like. And not any sooner. Besides that not everyone knows what's gonna happen. Especially since this chapter officially starts the major AU changes.

**kevinplr2h:** Here it is hot off my griddle.

**Gunbladez19:** I could indeed add Nel, but I wanna stick with a the pairing I have. I may surprise you though with future updates.

**RaveN77PG:** Wait no longer!

**Zaralann:** ...Indeed...

**gg:** Well here's initial effect

**sami217:** Present as in time in the story yes, not present in the time of the cannon.

**TsurugisFlame:** Indeed they do. Up to a point, and certain similarities yes.

**eragonfan117:** Two loves, two amazing's, and an awesome later, and here you are good person.

**Kagega:** *Ehem*Don't you mean The Dark Knight?

**TheViewer:** Updated, but did I have your curiosity?

**derrickalex1:** So tired...but here it is.

**The God of Creation:** Like with Mas, I can only update as fast as I feel. Any sooner and I'd burn out. Nobody reading this wants that right now. Hopefully I can fulfill and exceed the potential.

**Deus Orion:** Thanks

**Aman:** Well I have the reaction idea, and hopefully it'll turn out just as well on page as in my head.

**TheHiddenX:** It is fanart by Rtenzo on . Check his page out it's got good stuff, but a bit on the heavier side. You'll get what I mean if you check him out.


	8. Chapter 8: We Go To War

Chapter 8: We Go To War

~ Seireitei ~

Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Personal Office

"Captain Commander, we have received an urgent report from Kisuke Urahara. Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has had an encounter with an Arrancar in The World of the Living. This Arrancar has stated that..."

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Captain of 1st Division, and an elderly man, raised a long graying eyebrow slightly before turning to the messenger in his office. The messenger was suddenly silent, and considering this report was supposed to be of the utmost importance he shouldn't have stopped.

"What is wrong..." The Shinigami messenger fell lifeless to the floor, his blood pooling around him. Yamamoto's usually squinted eyes opened slightly, before more presences made themselves know to him. Seven white cloaked, and hood covered, beings stood a short distance from the elder Shinigami. Their uniforms were all the same, but the heights of the strangers varied greatly.

"Considering this is the Captain-Commander's personal office it was surprisingly easy to gain access. We thought the security here would be the strongest." The middle cloaked figure spoke in a decidedly male voice, even if all their faced were obscured by the black under their hoods. He was the second shortest of the group too.

"I am all the security this place needs. Now speak, why do you invade my office." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Yamamoto glanced off to the open doors to his office. Beyond the doors lay the littered corpses of many Shinigami. The Commander's patience was being tested thoroughly, but hundreds of years of temperament training, gave him enough restraint.

"We are here to declare war of the Gotei 13 in the name of the Vandenreich. You have five days henceforth to prepare for the war." The stranger said with all confidence.

"That is a very grave declaration you have put forth. Do you think I will let you leave now that you have killed my men and set us down the war path?" Yamamoto rested a steady right hand on his Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka (Flowing Blade-like Flame), preparing to attack these men. A large object passes between them cementing itself into the far wall of the office. The Captain-Commaner's eyes turn to the large arrow imbedded in his wall, and his eyes completely opened. Pierced through the chest by the large arrow is his Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe, hanging from it almost as lifeless as the messenger on the floor.

"You have five days till your destruction. Till then fare well." The stranger said in a triumphant tone. Yamamoto, in an instant, drew his sword and sent a wall of flames toward the seven intruders. A large shadow appeared in front of the group and they stepped forward, disappearing completely.

The office was now set ablaze, but with one let out breath, Yamamoto extinguished the flames. The arrow had vanished along with the strangers, and Sasakibe now lie on the ground bleeding profusely.

"Chojiro..." Yamamoto started, kneeling to his old friend.

"*Cough* They...can...*Cough cough*...Bankai..." Chojiro let out his final breath, and closed his eyes for the last time. Genryusai Yamamoto felt rage, a rage he thought he'd never feel again. But for now, he hung his head in memorial to his old friend, and loyal Lieutenant.

Standing, stronger than the oldest mountain, more resolved than time to wear that mountain down, Yamamoto summoned a Jigokucho (Hell Butterfly). Fluttering daintily before landing on the outstretched hand of the Captain-Commander, the black insect awaited the message.

"Summon an immediate emergency Captain's Meeting, retrieve the urgent message from Kisuke Urahara..." The old man paused for tense moment. "... and have funeral preparations ready." The Jigokucho, as if knowing the message was complete lifted off the man's hand and set about it's task. There in the office stood the pillar of the Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls), his head bowed, standing above his old friend.

~ Hueco Mundo ~

Above Collapsed Passage #22

The rip in space opened, and out spilled the group of six from Urahara's. They immediately found themselves falling to the dark desert below. Nel clung tighter to Ichigo's robes, as he brought his hand around his back the hold her to him. The three humans and Soul Reaper seemed unaffected by the fall, all taking it in stride. The Hollows with them however were screaming their heads off.

"WAHHHHH! ITSYGO WE'RE FALLLLLIIINNNG!" Nel screamed into Ichigo's ear, as the wind whipped past them.

"Yeah Hats n' Clogs has a tendency to set the exits pretty high." Ichigo stated passively. Using his Reiatsu he slowed their descent and landed effortlessly onto the sand. Orihime landed even more gracefully, followed by Chad with a thump of his foot, Urahara stealthily landed on the top of the collapsed passage entrance. They all checked the immediate and distant area for enemy Reiatsu. Nothing showed up and the invaders relaxed slightly.

"CATCH ME ICHIGO!" Pesche, coming up the rear, followed the Substitute Shinigami's path, hoping he'd be the Hollow's salvation. Letting out a quick sigh, Ichigo took two steps back, and brought his free arm up to block the impending dust cloud from his and Nel's face. WHUMP. Pesche landed face first into the sand before them, kicking up the expected sand cloud.

"How can you hang out with these guys Nel?" Ichigo took a step back forward, and yanked Pesche, by his twitching leg, out of the tomb of sand.

"Nel thinks Pesche and Dondochakka are funny." Nel giggled, as she watched her friend's antics.

"Figured." Ichigo rolled his eyes, before getting sand spit in his face.

"Why didn't you catch me Ichigo. That was so mean!" Pesche asked after spewing a mouthful of dirt at the teen in question. Ichigo wiped his face clean with a downward motion of his left hand. His scowl quickly shut Pesche up. He was unceremoniously dropped back onto the sand, and before he could get into a standing position, clocked hard on the skull. A huge bump formed there, as he looked up to an annoyed Ichigo, and began to stream tears. Nel just laughed at the antics, as did the rest around them.

"All fun aside, I think we should get looking for our intended targets. Before we get noticed at least." Kisuke spoke up pushing off the entrance and onto the sand. "Does anybody know what our target's Spiritual Pressure feels like?"

"Oh oh Nel does! Nel can lead us." The ever enthusiastic girl, raised her hand as high as she could and waved it in the air.

"Alright Nel go ahead." The eldest of the group gestured for her to go ahead and start. Nel nodded happily, before scrunching her face up into one of concentration.

A minute passed by, and then two. Everyone was quiet, hoping to not break the little girl's concentration. Another minute, and the general atmosphere was tense confusion. Finally Nel collapsed on Ichigo's shoulder, hanging limply there.

"Nel can't do it." She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. She looked to be about ready to cry. Orihime, whom had moved closer to Ichigo and Nel in the three minutes, placed a comforting hand on her tiny friend's head.

"It's okay Nel, you tried your best. We'll still find him." Nel looked up to the older girl, and let out a sniffle with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry. We got this." Ichigo gave her a sympathetic smile, and a thumbs up. She perked up again, and gave them all a big smile.

"That reminds me of something. After examining your particular make up Nel, I discovered great fluctuation and instability in your Reiatsu. I think I may be able to balance your Reiatsu given some time." Pesche suddenly grew very stiff in posture, and he wanted to say something, but he knew this might actually be the best course of action for the future. Ichigo and Orihime knew what this meant, and gave each other a careful look, which Chad and Kisuke noticed. Urahara brought his fan back in front of his face, and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Nel doethn't underthand Mr. Old Hat Man."

"It's Mr. Urahara Nel, and I'm guessing the crack in your mask might be causing your Reiatsu to be unstable. If we were to find a way to fix your mask, you would gain a huge boost in your power." 'Mr. Urahara/The Old Man doesn't realize just how much.' Both Orihime and Ichigo thought in unison. Nel placed a hand on the crack in her mask, and rubbed it a bit. The phantom presence inside of her seemed to stir at these words, almost excitedly.

"So I take it you two know something?" Urahara looked in between Ichigo and Orihime. The two gave each other another worried look, and then nodded together.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not right now. Let's just focus on finding Dondochakka, and getting some recon done." Ichigo quickly diverted the question for a later time, after he saw Nel's Fraccion tense. Kisuke nodded in acknowledgment.

"So how are we going to find him without a Spiritual Pressure to go by?" Chad spoke up finally, joining the group around Ichigo. All turned to the still sitting Pesche, who just shook his head no.

"I can't feel him either, at least anywhere close by." Pesche said depressed.

"Well then I guess we'll start by searching out Quincy presences. It'll be by chance, but we can also free other enslaved Hollow's while were at it. Maybe gain some allies and information too." Urahara suggested to a consensus of nods. A few moments to form a general strategy, and the group set off across the nighttime desert toward the remains of Los Noches.

~ Seireitei ~

Captain's Meeting Room

"... the report from Kisuke Urahara seems to corroborate with the intruders intent. It's to convenient to be coincidence. We at the SRDI (Shinigami Research and Development Institute) all agree the residual Reiatsu, while Hollow in nature, also hold trace elements of Quincy Reiatsu. At least what we have on record. So this Vandenreich is with nary a doubt Quincy." 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, finished his report, letting his hand with the papers fall to his side again.

The room was deathly silent and serious. Not only was the Captain-Commander's presence imposing, but the news of Ichigo's encounter and the information from Kisuke, gave the situation a whole new level of grave.

"Then what we are looking at in five days is a full scale Quincy invasion." Shunsui Kyoraku broke the pregnant moment of silence.

"I don't have any faith in their five day allotment. As such, I want every Division on high alert. Implement Quincy protocol, and begin readying for such. Captain Kurotsuchi you are to continue working on Kisuke Urahara's research, and any defenses that can be implemented are priority. However, the burial of Lieutenant Sasakibe will be this evening and I expect all to be in attendance. Dismissed." Yamamoto slammed his cane hard on the ground, calling the meeting to an end. The Captains all vanished from the room in a collective Shunpo. Preparations had to be made.

"We go to war." Yamamoto said quietly before leaving his spot.

~ Hueco Mundo ~

Ichigo's second invasion group were traveling over the sands as fast as they could without exerting Reiatsu in excess. They were a good distance from Los Noches, and having to conceal their presences, meant taking it much slower. Kisuke, in this time, had brought out a pair of glasses which had a miniature screen of information on the lenses. He was going over his research and somehow working on it at the same time. No one really wanted to ask how he was, as they wanted to be as prepared for anything as possible. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Pesche were close to each other, at least enough to talk without yelling.

"So Nel, tell me about this Hollow Queen? Why would she send you to find me of all people?" Ichigo had been curious about this since Pesche told them last night. He however never got a chance to ask. Now, since they had time apparently, he decided he might as well. Nel had never left her spot of hanging onto Ichigo's back, just over his right shoulder. For some reason he felt a lot like Kenpachi.

"Thee wath the former Treth Ethpada, Tia Hallibel. Nel mentioned you when we met, and thee theemed to recognize you. Thee opened the Garganta for uth." Nel's little lisp, while cute, was slightly hard to understand, over the rushing wind. 'Tia must've taken over Nel's spot after she was exiled by that lanky asshole.' Ichigo mused.

"I remember her. Her friend Apacci had brought me to her after you defeated Aizen. She had me heal her and her friends before I joined up with you. She seemed to be a very serious but kind person. As soon as I reached her she asked about her friends' safety, and told me to heal them first. She looked so relieved when she saw Apacci, and thanked me for healing the other women with her before leaving." Orihime remembered when the Fake Karakura Town was switched back with the real one. She and Rukia had returned from Hueco Mundo to meet up with Ichigo. The Arrancar Apacci discovered them shortly after and ask for help. (btw this actually happened)

"So she took up ruling Hueco Mundo after Aizen?" Chad, despite his silent demeanor, was always very perceptive.

"Wellllll, yes and no. It was no secret amongst those living in Hueco Mundo that she despised Aizen. Apparently he was the one who cut her down during the war, and her first act in returning was to tear down Los Noches. Along with anything and everything related to Aizen. She didn't start ruling until after things started going back to the old ways." Pesche answered.

"What do you mean old ways?" Ichigo asked this time, looking curiously at Pesche.

"The law of Hueco Mundo ith kill to thurvive. The throngest could do what they wanted, and the weak die." Nel spoke up sadly. All looked at Nel's expression and could tell how bad it must have been back then.

"So she took up ruling to stop things from returning to the old ways then?" Chad's conclusion was met with a nod from Pesche.

"Lady Harribel is the strongest of us now. So by her power she created balance here again. Unlike Aizen she just wanted peace to come to Hueco Mundo." Pesche's words gave Ichigo cause to smile, and all outsiders to Hueco Mundo to gain a better opinion of the Hollow Queen.

"I like her already." Ichigo's smile slightly disconcerted Orihime. She had met Harribel, and the Arrancar was...stunning to say the least. A small thought of not wanting to meet her came to the foreground of her mind. It was quickly squashed though. She couldn't be jealous of a Hollow...could she? Nel obviously had a place in Ichigo's heart, not romantic, but a place. What would happen if the beautiful Harribel came to do the same? Orihime brushed those thoughts away, dismissing them as irrelevant to the situation. She suddenly felt a spike in Reiatsu.

"I feel something ahead of us guys!" Orihime announced, and the group focused their senses. They stopped their advance to assess the situation. Kisuke caught up and stopped a moment later.

"I got two large Hollow Spiritual Pressures, and a Quincy. It seems they are fighting." Urahara said as he walked next to Ichigo. As quick as the Hollows' Reiatsu spiked, they were shut down. The Quincy signature had also vanished.

"That was quick." Urahara said, as he put glasses in his coat.

"Quick or not, that's our best lead at this point. Let's go!" Ichigo's namesake came to the forefront of his mind, and he took off toward the direction of the brief fight.

~ Hueco Mundo ~

Jagdarmee Camp

The Tres Bestias (Three Beasts), Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun had just arrived at this Quincy camp. They had to travel under the radar, and that hindered their speed. After having dolled out orders to their remaining forces to find and acquire the help of any Hollow that would, the three took off to do recon and rescue. They had been following a group of signatures, heavily Hollow, but some similar to the Quincy Hallibel fought. The Quincy had the knack of being able to totally suppress their Reiatsu, and it made them difficult to track. Mila Rose came up with the idea to find groups of Hollows instead, as the Quincy were using Hollows as soldiers.

The three of them, since the barracks and tunnels, had changed out of their old worn clothes, into more battle appropriate garb. Apacci removed her jacket, and now wore a white sleeveless neck collared shirt that changed to black just under her sternum, and white Hakama. She now had segmented gauntlets over her forearms, and had a centurion plume on her mask fragment. Mila Rose's top became more of a bikini. She had a long white cape, clasped just below her neckline by a diamond shaped gem, and she had two long horns pointed up on either side of her head from her mask fragment crown. Sung-Sun's outfit had changed very little, aside from her mask fragment hair clip aimed further back, with a cloth attached to it, draped over the back of her neck. And a slit down the right side of her dress to allow better movement.

They had been observing for a short while, trying to gain as much information as they could. When Loly and Menoly revealed themselves to be a part of the captured group, and swiftly defeated. The women couldn't hold back any longer. While the two teenage girls were still devout Aizen fans, or at least Loly, they were comrades and fellow Arrancar.

A chakram cut into the Quincy attempting to restrain the downed Loly and Menoly. The man who subdued the girls stopped, and with little effort caught the flying disk coming at him in one hand. He had a standard white uniform, with a small white cape, and a white hat with a black peak. He is tall and statuesque, his face is very rigid, and hair dark and cut short. He had a small pair of round spectacles covering his eyes.

"What are you?" The man asked in a bored tone. The three now stood on some of the ruins looking down on the camp. Apacci, was bent forward resting her arm on her knee sneering down at the Quincy.

"You badmouth Lady Harribel and don't even know who we are?! Underlings know nothing as usual!" Apacci shouted smartly to the forces below them. Always confident and headstrong, those were the kindest ways to describe Apacci's attitude. Sung-Sun and Mila Rose stood behind her, both annoyed at their friend's brazen behavior.

"Cool down, or I'm gonna kill you myself Apacci." Mila Rose said with a huff.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU GORILLA!" Apacci shot back glaring at Mila Rose, and soon the two of them were literally butting heads.

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE MONKEY!" Mila Rose roared back, as they ground their heads together. Sung-Sun slipped past them down into the camp and now faced the bespectacled man.

"Since my idiot friends are fighting I'll be your opponent Mr. Captain." Sung-Sun stated from behind her sleeve.

"SUNG-SUN YOU BITCH!" The other women shouted down at her, and quickly joined her in the camp. The lead Quincy held an amused smirk, as he brought an arm up and dropped it toward the Hollow intruders. His forces charged forward all drawing their weapons.

Sung-Sun dashed forward meeting the fastest of the soldiers, her strike was so fast it just seemed that her sleeve left her face for just a moment. She pierced the Quincy's heart with her sai-like Zanpakuto Anaconda (Anaconda...yeah I know). She hid it in her sleeve for unseen strikes, just like this. Two more Quincy charged at her, and two blurs rushed past her from behind, causing her olive hair to flutter in front of her. To her left the Quincy was met with a broadsword through the sternum, and to her right a diagonal deep slash from his left shoulder to right hip.

Mila Rose sliced her sword to her right side, sending the impaled Quincy into a wall. She charged at a group of three nearby. Two reached into their jackets for their talismans, and the third drew his spirit bow in his right hand. He let out a bolt, which was destroyed by a quick swipe of Leona. Mila Rose knew something was wrong when two weren't attacking, and pulled her sword back above her head. She threw her sword forward, which quickly embedded itself into the chest of rightmost unarmed Quincy, pinning him to the wall behind them. She reached the other two just as the second unarmed Quincy finished drawing his talisman. She grabbed the bow arm of the weapon drawn Quincy at the wrist, and in a swift motion snapped their wrist. She planted her foot into the screaming man's chest, and sent him into the same wall as his friend.

Her victory smirk was short lived when she felt a huge drain of her Reiatsu. The final of the group was holding an object in their hand, and aiming it at her. Realization dawned on her, and she lunged forward. Her fist met the surprised Quincy's stomach, and in a display of power, Mila Rose launched a Bala right after the blow. The drain stopped all together, as the human flew away, unconscious. She Sonido'ed to her sword, and pulled it from the corpse and wall.

"Sung-Sun, Appaci, don't let them draw any small objects on you! They can drain our Reiatsu!" She shouted to her friends, before she jumped to the next Quincy. The leader of the Quincy group let out a low whistle. 'She figured it out pretty quick.' The voice in his head was just as amused as his demeanor.

"Right!" Called back Apacci, as she just launched her chakram Zanpakuto Cierva (Doe) at some Quincy currently drawing something out of their coats. The bladed disks, with expert manipulation, sliced the hands of the humans, causing all to drop the trinkets. Apacci caught both Cierva midway back to her, as she ran forward. The four enemy quickly found their faces and bodies riddled with devastating kicks or deadly slashes. Apacci rebounded off each, after a strike, to the next. She struck the first in the neck with the heel of her left foot. The second was slashed horizontally across the belly, and the third had the side of her weapon embedded into their skull. The fourth had drawn her bow, and fired a few rapid arrows. Apacci yanked her weapon from the dead Quincy in time to launch it at the middle most arrow. Apacci flipped backward avoiding the rest of the arrows, as her weapon broke the arrow and sank itself into the middle of the female enemy's face, dropping her.

Sung-Sun had simply nodded when she heard Mila Rose's warning. She decided to take out the enemy trying to make some distance from the fighting. They would pose a problem should they be able to pull out the strange item. She Sonido'ed to the first, and thrust her hidden Anaconda into the Quincy's chest, followed quickly by a kick in their back. The dead man fell into the sand below, the only trace of his attacker was the buzz of a Sonido. She took out a few more with these precise strikes till arrows started to fly at her. Sung-Sun danced around as she moved toward her attackers. Their arrows missing her by the slimmest margins.

The force of twenty Quincy was quickly reduced to two, minutes after the fighting began. The last two being a grunt and the leader.

"Sir they are to powerful, what are we..." The panicked grunt was silenced by his own commander's strike. The Quincy fell to the ground dead, and the leader smiled toward the three women who had just bested his forces with ease.

"I have a proposal for you. Capitulate." The man's spectacles lost their glimmer as he lowered his head while speaking.

Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun stood in a loose formation staring back at the Quincy, as if he was mad or something. He only grew a wider smile, and threw his arms out grandeur-ly.

"You are all strong, and if you served our majesty you could work with your precious Hollow Queen. All you need do is submit to me and be shackled. Then you may be with your leader, and I see no greater happiness than that." He grandstanded to the three very unimpressed and frankly insulted women.

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE US, YOU FOUR-EYE'D MONKEY!" The two loudest of Harribel's Fraccion shouted in unison.

"Please do not misjudge us." Sung-Sun said in a dangerously low voice.

"So you don't want to negotiate...a pity." His mood quickly changed into revulsion. As the four stared each other down for a few silent moments.

"That's it! Your mine you stupid monkey!" Apacci bum rushed the calm Quincy. She drew back her Cierva, ready to launch them forward. Her vision was suddenly white, and her airway was being crushed. The man met her half way, and now had her neck in his large left hand. He pulled her up so they were face to face, his smirk held no mirth behind it.

"Says the dog to its master." Apacci's eyes were wide, and grew suddenly dim, as her energy vanished in seconds. She didn't even have the opportunity to struggle as he drained a huge portion of her Reiatsu. Her limbs fell limply down, and her chakram sunk into the sands.

"Appaci!" Both remaining women called, as they charged forward to save their friend. The Quincy leader set his right hand on the hilt of the sword strapped to his waist. He let Apacci go, then drew the sword out quick, ramming the end of the hilt into her chest. This sent her tumbling over the sands and smashing into a large chunk of ruin.

Mila Rose Sonido'ed to his left, and Sung-Sun to his right. Both had their Ceros charging. Mila Rose launched her orange Cero from under her chin in unison with Sung-Sun's dark pink Cero in her left hand. The Cero's collided into each other, the man having vanishing from the spot. The resulting explosion was huge, and kicked up plenty of sand.

"Where did he..." A bolt of energy sunk into Mila Rose's amazonian body, just below Hollow Hole. Another explosion sent her crashing into the same wall of ruin as her ally. Rubble tumbled down onto her unconscious body. Sung-Sun had left the sand cloud by air in time to see Franceska fly out and into the wall. Her sleeved hand abandoned her face, as she looked around wildly to find the Quincy.

"Tut tut." She swung around, only to have her mouth caught in his left hand. Sung-Sun's eyes widened in horror. She didn't even feel him sneak up on her, no Reiatsu, nor Shunpo or Sonido. Her own energy sapped away from her rapidly. She weakly tried to strike his neck with the tip of Anaconda. The point just stopped against his skin.

"Valiant try, but pointless. You should have capitulated." He brought her face close to his and whispered the second sentence to her. Then he sunk the tip of his blade into her chest, just under where her heart would be. Sung-Sun silently convulsed as pain streaked through her. His hand preventing her screams from leaving. She started to black out, as he tossed her on top of the same ruin her compatriots rested.

He descended to the sand, and sheathed his sword. A grim satisfaction crossed his face while he observed the defeated Hollows. Several more of his troops had arrived during his fight, but held back from intervening. The presence of several more Reiatsu's stop on the edge of his camp caught the leader's attention. Looking up behind him he saw a Soul Reaper with orange hair and a small Hollow on his shoulder.

"Well well a Shinigami with a Hollow on his back. Will this day cease to amaze?" Nel tucked herself further down Ichigo's back at her mention. This man frankly freaked her out. His smile held no kindness, and his eyes were colder than an arctic blizzard.

"I take it you're the one responsible for this?" Ichigo asked bluntly. Quickly he was surrounded by the four grunts that just arrived to help their leader. Every one of them had their bows drawn and aimed at him. Ichigo's brows dropped into a dangerous look. All the Quincy launched their attacks at the same time, and each arrow missed the target. Ichigo was already outside the ring of enemies, and had Zangetsu pulled across his chest. He slashed horizontally launching a wide Getsuga. None but the Quincy leader saw it coming, and all the grunts were engulfed by his attack. They fell out of the air wounded and unconscious, but alive.

Ichigo turned around to look down at the final Quincy. The bespectacled man stood there in parade rest, when his smirk widened. He drew his sword, and pointed the tip at Ichigo.

"My name is Quilge Opie. And you are Special War Power, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's eyes squinted threateningly at his name being mentioned. The blade Quilge held started to glow white, a white energy line spread out from it, with several bulges along the line. "We all know about you Kurosaki." He answered the unasked question in the Shinigami's eyes.

"Well then how about you give me some info on yourself Quincy? Just to make it fair." Ichigo brought Zangestu up defensively. Quilge raised a brow at this. He had expected Ichigo to only have guessed him being a Quincy, not sound so resolute about it.

"They say speech is silver, but silence is golden. Let us see if you can figure it out on your own." Huge energy arrows launched at Ichigo and Nel. They roared through the air at incredible speeds. Ichigo swung his sword in front of him creating another Getsuga Tensho. The attacks collided close to Ichigo, and surrounded him in smoke.

"Hmm I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this?" Quilge chuckled. The smoke cloud split open, as a huge energy scar tore across the dark sky. The Quincy quickly launched another volley, this time the attacks exploding close to him. Ichigo landed next to Orihime and Chad, who had been watching from a distance.

"Orihime take care of Nel. I'm gonna need freedom for this fight." He pulled a reluctant and scared Nel off his back, and Orihime took her. "I'll draw him away from the wounded. You guys heal them up." Ichigo gave his friends a confident smile, noting Pesche and Kisuke still hadn't returned. Pesche had located Dondochakka's Spiritual Pressure among the capture Hollows, and he and Urahara went to rescue him. Ichigo faced the smoke cloud and took off over the sands toward Quilge.

"Be careful Ichigo." Orihime called after Ichigo. Chad rested a large hand softly on her shoulder and gave her a reaffirming nod. She returned it, and the three of them headed to revive the Arrancar.

"Not bad Shinigami, but you must know an attack that weak wouldn't do anything." Quilge stepped out of the smoke cloud, only for Ichigo to step out of his Shunpo in front of him. Ichigo prepared a sword strike when he started his Shunpo, and followed through. Zangetsu struck at the Quincy horizontally from the right. Quilge quickly brought his own sword up and blocked the strike blade to blade. They locked in a power struggle for a moment.

"I thought you Quincy only used bows?" Ichigo mocked, as he put his left hand on Zangetsu's hilt and forced more power into his strike. His opponent was easily overpowered by the increased strength. Quilge launched himself to his left, letting the Shinigami sword swing harmlessly around where he just was. Another confident smile graced his hard featured face, as he aimed his bow-sword at Ichigo. Four large energy arrows fired toward Ichigo. The teen had no problem seeing them at this speed. He'd fought and dodged attacks much faster.

Dropping himself low to the ground the bolts flew right over him. Ichigo launched himself forward faster than the speed the arrows flew, floating just above the sands. Quilge drew his head back slightly in surprise at the unusual tactic, but didn't have time to aim his bow again. Ichigo was right in front and underneath him swinging Zangestu at his shins. The Quincy hopped up and floated as the blade passed under him. Ichigo twisted his body around with his slash, placed his sword hand into the sand and landed a hard kick to Quilge's right arm. The arm bent in unnaturally, before the body was kicked into the desert off to his left a distance away. Ichigo pulled his legs back underneath him, and landed only for a moment on the ground, before pushing off again.

Quilge manipulated the Reishi around him to create an invisible stepping stone. He stopped his flight with the condensed Reishi, and turned to see Ichigo speeding toward him again. 'Even in his unreleased state he's out matching me with his strength. This child is becoming annoying.' Quilge's thoughts were interrupted as a voice came out of the ear piece in his right ear. "You have orders from his Majesty Yhwach. Do not allow Special War Power Kurosaki to leave Hueco Mundo, use any means necessary. That is all." Quilge regained his smile, after hearing this. He pulled his bow forward and fired dozens of arrows in rapid succession at the Soul Reaper.

Ichigo was put quickly on the defensive from the shower of arrows. Ichigo used his speed to avoid any that came at him, but the sheer amount kept him at a distance. The arrows stopped a few seconds later, as did Ichigo to get Quilge back in his sights. The man was standing strait up, and brazenly smirking.

"What's got you so happy?" Ichigo shouted.

"I have been given orders by His Majesty to eliminate you." Ichigo's quirked an eyebrow.

"And who's this Majesty?" Quilge's faced grew more triumphant, as he pulled out a familiar black glove from inside his coat. He slipped it on, and held it up for Ichigo to see. Ichigo realized what the glove was, and looked a bit shaken.

"I see you recognize the Quincy: Letzt Stil (Quincy: Last Style). Good." A pillar of white energy engulfed the Quincy, and rose high into the air. The top of the spire took the form of a five point star. However there was no outward explosion of energy. In fact energy seemed to draw toward the pillar. Ichigo steeled himself and rushed forward Shunpo'ing to gain speed. He had his cleaver-like weapon pulled back to his right, and both hands on the hilt. Ichigo gathered energy into Zangestu, using what little time he had to store as much as possible into it. The energy around his enemy started to dissipate when Ichigo reached striking distance.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Energy spewed out of Zangestu, amplified by the calling of the attack's name. Ichigo swung horizontally into the white energy about neck height. The black scar created by Ichigo's Getsuga was almost as massive as Quilge's white pillar. Ichigo's attack tore into the white pillar like butter, and when his blade came into contact with a solid, burst outward like a megaton explosion. The sheer force of the energy caused ripples in the sand for hundreds of feet and a dust cloud to roll into a miniature sand storm.

Inside the impact area Ichigo pulled at Zangestu only for it to be held in place. Shock covered his face when Quilge drew forward so the teen could see him. The man had a white five point halo over his head, and his eyes were like several yellow rings inside each other. The rest of the residual energy got sucked into the brilliant white angel wings on the Quincy's back. Zangetsu was being held in place by Quilge's left hand, now covered in a glove made of white Reishi. The sword in Quilge's right hand was now covered in white Reishi too, which extended up his arm.

Ichigo tugged at his sword again, the same result except with a mad grinning face staring back at him.

"This however is not the archaic Letzt Stil. That useless device was abandoned over 200 years ago. This is the Quincy: Vollstandig (Quincy: Complete)." Quilge released Ichigo's sword when he tugged again, causing the Shinigami to stumble back a bit. Ichigo quickly Shunpo'ed some distance between the two. 'No freaking way my attack did nothing. Even with a transformation like that I should have at least left some sort of injury.' Ichigo remembered seeing his blade against Quilge's neck. There was nothing there, and what was there was barely a bruise.

"So shall we continue with your slaughter little lamb?" Quilge mocked as his body just vanished. Ichigo felt a presence behind him, and was barely fast enough to bring Zangetsu around and block the huge bolt of energy shot at him. The energy struck the flat of his large sword and rocketed the teen back hundreds of feet. Ichigo finally managed to swipe his sword up deflecting the arrow into the sky. Wide eyed he watched the Quincy leader come at him again, and once again vanish. 'I need to go Bankai. I can't fight him like this.' Ichigo started to sweat as he Shunpo'ed over the desert, only to be blocked every time by a faster Quilge. The older man was just playing with Ichigo at this point, taking pot shots to wear the mouse down.

Ichigo juked left avoiding another huge arrow. There again was Quilge in front of him, his bow/sword raised and ready to fire. Ichigo's scowl was the only thing holding back his nervousness.

"ROAAARRRRR!" Both combatants turned their heads to the right, and saw a giant hairy fist collided into the top half of Quilge, driving him into the desert floor. Ichigo Shunpo'ed backward quickly, putting a hundred feet between him and the giant monster currently pummeling Quilge into the sand. The beast was giant. It easily towered over everything. It stood on two legs, and was very muscular. It's forearms and lower body were covered in brown fur. It feet were like deer hooves, and it had a long snake tail. The small mask on its head looked to be a stag's skull, and from that it had a long flowing mane of dark brown hair down it's back. Two giant eyes were open on either side of the mask, and just under the mask was a large wide toothy mouth.

"Hey Shinigami you'll want to back off. Ayon doesn't distinguish between enemies. Since we aren't against each other now, I'd rather not loose an ally." Apacci's voice rung out over the loud thumps of giant fists and desert hitting each other. Ichigo looked behind him meeting the gaze of the Tres Bestias. Each of them was missing their left arm, which looked freshly torn off.

"What...happened to your arms? I though Orihime was healing you?" Ichigo's voice was laced with concern. The three women walked up to him and stood next to him. Sung-Sun recognized the boy instantly. This was the same human her Mistress had been observing for the past eighteen months. She stood furthest from Ichigo, but observed him carefully and quietly.

"She was, why do you think we're up you moron?" Apacci threw her arm in the air. She regarded Ichigo like he asked the most stupid question in the universe. None of them actually wanted to thank a Shinigami, so none spoke up about it. "Ayon is a creation of ours from fusing our left arms together. He'll take care of that bastard monkey." She placed her remaining hand on her hip and puffed up boastfully.

"Okay, as weird as that sounds, thanks for giving me a chance to catch my breath." He smiled at each of them, as if they had never been enemies at one point. Apacci just grew more arrogant in her stance. Mila Rose didn't even make eye contact with Ichigo. Sung-Sun politely nodded to him. For a few moments they watched Ayon toss around Quilge like a rag doll.

"As much fun as this is, I still need him to answer some questions. Excuse me ladies." Ichigo took a few steps forward, and thrust Zangetsu in front of him. His Reiatsu spiked drastically, which brought a slight awe to the women.

"Wait you stupid idiot didn't I just say..." Apacci reached forward to stop Ichigo, but stopped at the spike in his power.

"Bankai." Ichigo said calmly, only to be covered in a skyward eruption of black energy. He cut the energy away a moment later. His long coat flapped as the energy left. He looked back at the three with him, and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to grab..." They all froze in place as a blood curdling cry pierced the air. Ayon was howling in pain, as it's body was being torn away chunk by chunk into Quilge's halo. As this was happening Quilge was growing in power, gaining what he was absorbing.

"AYON!" Both Apacci and Mila Rose shouted, as beads of sweat formed on their faces. Ichigo watched in silent horror at the gruesome sight before him. He gripped Tensa Zangetsu harder, realizing that every moment the Quincy was growing in strength.

"He's absorbing anything that's made of Reishi." Sung-Sun's voice was shaky, but it still caught everyone's attention. "Everything in Hueco Mundo, trees, rocks, sand, Hollow, and air consists of it. He can literally have an endless supply of power here or the Soul Society." Her right sleeved hand was shaking in front of her face. Ichigo again looked at each of the Hollow behind him. He was here to save them, and dammit that was what he was going to do.

"Stay here. I'm going after him. If you get to close he might just absorb you too." Harribel's Fraccion stared incredulously as the crazy Soul Reaper before them. Apacci for once was at a lose for words, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. Mila Rose stepped forward and pointed her hand toward the Quincy.

"There's no way you can fight that thing! He'll just absorb you and we'll all be dead." Mila Rose tried to reason with him.

"I know...but it'll give you guys time to escape with my friends. Another Shinigami is with us. His name is Kisuke. He can take you and the captives to safety while I hold this guy off." Ichigo hooked a thumb at Quilge.

"No we will fight with you. The more of us the better the chances." Mila Rose again tried to reason.

"NO!" Ichigo raised his voice so they knew he was serious. "I came here to protect and save you at your Queen's request. If you die then my mission is pointless. Find Kisuke he'll help you save Hueco Mundo." He gave them a confident smile, and took off without another word, vanishing from their location in Shunpo.

"Wa...wait. Dammit." Mila Rose called weakly after Ichigo. Sung-Sun couldn't hep but notice that he reminded her of their leader Harribel. She also couldn't hold back a tiny unnoticed smile. If they could save their Mistress, she would definitely want to meet this man.

"Freaking stupid idiot monkey moron! He's gonna die! Fine see if I care!" Apacci regained her words, and forced uncaring into her voice.

"Let's find the guy the kid was talking about. It's the least we can do for him." Mila Rose turned from the renewed battle between the Quincy and Shinigami. She clenched her fist before she Sonido'ed away toward where they left Orihime. Appaci followed quickly. Sung-Sun took one last look at the battle, and then vanished too.

Ichigo was dashing around arrows shot by the now mutated Quilge. His right arm had grown in size, almost reaching the ground and bugling in unnatural muscle. He now had Ayon's snake tail, along with Ayon's large eyes on the white wings. Finally his lips were gone replaced by teeth three times to large and a mouth way to big for him.

For some reason Ichigo didn't feel a great draw on his power, grant it he had a huge reserve, but still. He did refrain from using his Getsuga though. He wasn't sure if the energy would be absorbed once it left him. Quilge's wings spread wide open, launching hundreds of arrows toward the airborne Ichigo. Ichigo held his ground as the arrows came at him from all sides. His eyes narrowed in concentration. The first arrow came at him. It was destroyed by a single swipe from his sword. The next the same, and the next, and the next. Every single bolt was destroyed in a movement of Ichigo's sword. His arm was moving at a speed that was inhuman even for spiritual beings. Quilge stopped firing for a moment to see if Ichigo had been hit. From below him a slash connected with his right side.

Ichigo's blade didn't penetrate the Quincy's flesh, but the impact certainly dented him. Quilge had to take a re-balancing step to the left. Another lightning fast strike connected with the monstrosity's right arm, and another to his lower back. Strike after strike came from an after imaging Ichigo. Quilge couldn't make out which Substitute Soul Reaper was real, as nearly twenty appeared around him. They phased in and out of existence continually keeping the man on guard. 'I can't attack him! His speed and power is preventing me from switching out of my Blut Vene (Blood Vein) and into Blut Arterie (Blood Artery). I need to seal his Bankai...' Quilge was forced from his thoughts as Ichigo just ran Zangetsu through the halo on Quilge's head. The halo sliced in half before dusting away.

"No!" Quilge shouted, as his Sklaverei (Slavery) was just destroyed. Ichigo immediately felt the pull of Reishi around them halt, that brought a smile to his face.

"Glad to know that actually worked." Ichigo, not using Shunpo, after imaged above Quilge. "Getsuga Tensho!" Pulling Tensa Zangetsu back above his head with both hands, Ichigo struck down. The red outlined black scar of energy came down upon his opponent like the Sword of Damocles. Quilge was smashed into the desert once again, Ichigo's attack driving him into the sand before exploding. Ichigo phased into existence twenty yards away from his downed enemy. He continued to hold his weapon ready just in case.

The smoke and sand blinded Ichigo from what came next. Black tendrils streaked out of the cloud and wrapped themselves around Tensa Zangestu. Ichigo realized what Quilge was attempting. The white sheets shot out of the cloud next, again attempting to capture him, and steal his Bankai. Ichigo pulled his sword arm back hard, trying to free himself. Then the tendrils went slack.

Ichigo quickly Shunpo'ed from the closing white sheets. A buzz sounded next to the teen. There standing next to him was a cloaked figure was a sword protruding from the front of the cloak.

"Thanks..." The cloaked figure turned to Ichigo, and a hand ripped back the hood.

"As much fun as it is watching you fail, you are my kill. No one elses." Grimmjow flashed Ichigo a large vicious smile. He ripped the cloak off his body, and let it float away.

"Nice to see you too Grimmjow." After the initial shock of seeing his old enemy wore off, Ichigo returned the smirk.

"Your lucky we have common goals Kurosaki. After we save Hueco Mundo I expect a rematch." Grimmjow turned to look at the visible Quilge. The Quincy was standing and glaring at the newcomer.

"God you sound so much like Kenpachi it's scary. But you got a deal. Shall we?" Ichigo nodded toward the Quincy. Grimmjow's smile grew to scary proportions, and he place his right hand on his sword.

"Grind!" Grimmjow raked his fingers over his blade. His blue Reiatsu roared up around him. Quilge didn't hesitate and began launching a volley of arrows at the two. Ichigo moved in front of Grimmjow and began swatting away the attacks just like before, a smile continually graced his face. The former Sexta tore out of his Reiatsu a moment later in his Resurreccion.

"Time for some payback you Quincy son of a bitch!" Grimmjow slipped from sight, his natural speed easily making him a ghost over the battlefield. Ichigo sliced the air above him destroying the rest of the arrows with an unnamed Getsuga. He joined Grimmjow in streaking over the sands not a moment later. The two struck like lightning. Quilge's body, while holding off the strikes, was nothing more than a rag doll held up by a string against the two. His body was tossed back and forth, in unnatural positions. His face alone was literally in a constant state of recoil. His Blut Vene was straining to block the attacks as more an more small cuts and bruises were showing. Quilge wasn't even given time to think as his brain rattled around so much from the strikes.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Grimmjow were pushing more and more power into their attacks. An opponent who's body seems indestructible, but completely at the mercy of their combined attacks and speed. The small breaks in Quilge's defense making them push themselves harder to break it. Grimmjow was howling in laughter, as finally he was getting revenge on the asshole who had captured him. Quilge was the leader of the Quincy party that ambushed and separated Grimmjow and Dondochakka from Nel and Pesche.

Both Shinigami and Arrancar jumped away from the wobbling form of the Quincy. Ichigo began to gather power in his blade for the next attack, and Grimmjow did the same with his claws. Quilge fell to a knee, conscious but dazed. His Vollstandig was starting to flow off him. Ichigo stood in front of the Quincy and Grimmjow behind. The unspoken signal was given and both lunged forward.

"DES GARRON / GETSUGA TENSHO!" Grimmjow threw his arms forward in a crisscross, the blue claw tears of energy launched forward ripping into the Quincy's back. Quilge was launched forward, right into a charging Ichigo. Ichigo's blade was streaming blade and red flames of energy, as he slashed Tensa Zangetsu upward vertically. The red outlined energy scar connected with Quilge diagonally across his chest. The blue and black attacks mixed together, swirled into a violet concoction. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow disappeared from the blast radius. An explosion almost akin to an atomic bomb, but smaller, covered Quilge. Wave after wave of force ran over the battlefield, changing the landscape.

Ichigo and Grimmjow hovered in the air a good distance from the blast, but both still had to shield their faces with their arms. They took a bit of time to let the dust settle before saying anything.

"Think that was a bit overkill?" Ichigo asked slightly worried they just killed the Quincy.

"No such thing. Besides if he's not dead, he will be soon." Grimmjow growled lowly, only for Ichigo to shoot him a glare.

"Grimmjow we need him alive. He'll have information on the Quincy we need." Grimmjow shot back a glare even more viscous.

"Kurosaki, I hope you know this asshole is a dead man. He's personally killed hundreds of Hollows for his own sick amusement. I will see his head roll." The anger behind Grimmjow's words, made Ichigo hesitate. Ichigo never wanted to kill unless there was absolutely no choice. Still the wrongs this Quincy did to the residents of Hueco Mundo couldn't be overlooked or unanswered for.

A long pause in response was interrupted by a new voice. "Ichigo! We have a problem!" Both fighters descended to the ground to meet Urahara. Urahara had his little Holo Computer in his hands, and gave both a stern look.

"What's wrong now Urahara?" Ichigo saw the fear in his mentor's eyes.

"The Seireitei is being attacked by Quincy."

**CHAPTER 8 END**

A/N: Okay two weeks two chapters. Gotta say this one took a lot of effort to get it going. I know why I usually space these things a few weeks apart now. I didn't quite feel the thrill in writing this chapter until the last 5 hours I spent on it. In other words the fight scene. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yay the return of Grimmjow! So with this we'll go next into Ichigo and the S.S. Which will be vastly different, and shorter than in cannon. This is mainly so we can move forward into rescuing Harribel. Also I know you won't like me saying this, but I will be taking a week off from writing. This is so I can replenish my juices. So it'll go like this, next week time off, week following DO chapter, and week after that chapter 9. Please don't hassle me, cause I want to keep providing you with great content, and that takes breaks to regroup. If my muse hits me with her frying pan and tells me to continue I will, but that is my schedule for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.

~Wiggles

P.S. I might be in the market for a BETA. Basically I just need a proof reader to fix minor errors I've been noticing post script. I'm usually just so excited to get a chapter out I miss things in my final read through. So if anybody knows somebody who would like to, please contact me. Thanks.

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf:** Glad you are enjoying it. Here's more.

**friaku:** Considering it was basically a filler chapter, I give you my thanks for the compliment friaku. I hope you enjoy this one too.

**kevinplr2h:** Keeping it up.

**im ur misconception:** Well Bleach isn't Bleach without the slapstick and joking. I figured we could use another break in seriousness. And if I had an inflated ego you just popped it by bringing it up. I get self conscious when it's pointed out.

**Mexican ninja1996:** Thanks, and it is foreshadowing my friend.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Well sometimes when you know your on opposite sides of the fence, the smallest gesture can lead to the biggest changes. CRYPTIC...and CONFUSCIOUS!

**eragonfan117:** I can't guarantee extraordinary, but I can keep doing what I have been and only improving from there. Thanks.

**JIMMYJAMSTER728:** He will be going to the S.S., but this time it's gonna be different. The biggest change will happen in the next chapter, and from there it's uncharted territory.

**RaveN77PG:** You tell me, was it a hell of a fight?

**CruxisRemnants: **YAY! My first point based review! Oh you have made me happy. Okay, if you have continued to read, the chapters do get longer each time. I try to push myself further and further. Most of your questions should have been answered throughout the later chapters. But I do want to leave you with this. Chad may not be the only Fullbringer in the story.

**TsurugisFlame: **Well thank you. And Chad is kinda hard to peg down, as he is so stoic. Still I'll try to keep up the other character exposition.

**Amae:** Thank you Google Translate. And thank you for my first foreign language review. I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. I would be honored if my story got you back into writing. As for Sonido, you never know, hey may be fast enough to not even need it.

**sami217:** Mayyybbeeee :}

**Aman:** Actually that picture...and a bit of nudging from a friend, made me want to write this story. I think Sung-Sun's would like to let them find each other, but maybe an occasional nudge in the right direction. She seems the sneaky type to me. Lol. As for your second question...don't know just yet, but maybe.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** Sweet and short reviews. Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy my work. Here's more of it. XD

**Evil reviewer:** Hmmm, well you are entitled to your opinions as is everybody. I shall not berate anyone for their point of views. That being said I hope, despite the fading magic, you enjoy my story for what it is. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Pale Judge & Ashen Executione

Chapter 9: The Pale Judge and Ashen Executioner

_~ Hueco Mundo ~_

_(During Ichigo's Fight With Quilge)_

Orihime and Chad had collected together everyone that Orihime had been capable of being brought back with her power. Strangely enough, all that could be saved were Arrancars.

Ichigo had placed a good amount of distance between them and his fight with Quilge. Chad was kneeling next to Orihime, keeping a careful watch for anything that might approach. Orihime was resting on her knees, her open hands hovering over Menoly as her Sōten Kisshun tended to the Arrancar's wounds. Nel had one hand holding onto the hem of Orihime's shirt, and was looking out toward where Ichigo was fighting Quilge, intently.

"Ichigo's holding his own pretty well." Chad said calmly, trying to comfort his obviously worried friends. Nel nodded silently in agreement. Orihime let out a sigh as she neared finishing healing the huge slash that had been given to Menoly. The night sky around them suddenly illuminated. Orihime looked up from her work to see a huge pillar of light near where Ichigo was fighting.

"What's that? It's huge, but I don't feel any power behind it." Chad's body stiffened as if he had been expecting a huge surge of energy from the monolith of light. Inoue quickly finished with Menoly, picked Nel up in her arms, and stood next to her giant of a friend.

"Ith Itsygo gonna be okay, big thith?" Nel asked, not looking away from the shining pillar. The two humans gave the little girl a reassuring smile, before looking back as well.

"I've seen something like this before. It's like what Uryu used on the research division's Captain. Instead of outward power, Quincy absorb the Reishi around them to serve as their energy source." The red headed girl stood there, reaching out with her senses to see the battle. Ichigo was quickly being pushed back by the power the Quilge was displaying.

"Chad, we might have to help..."

"Ugh, what the hell hit me?" Apacci's groan interrupted Orihime, as the teens and the tiny Hollow turned to see her sitting up and holding her head in her hand. The Arrancar took a look around, and noticed a few things out of place. First, she and her fellow Fraccióne were currently inside an orange dome of energy. Second, that she was the only one of them awake in said dome, and third, that Orihime, a Hollow child, and a tall guy were staring at her.

"Are you..." Orihime started.

"Orihime! What the hell are you doing here?!" Apacci interrupted again, as she got to her feet. "And what happened!?" She demanded, moving forward and getting slightly in Orihime's face. Nel, terrified, dug her face in between Orihime's bountiful chest.

"Well, Miss Apacci, we arrived in time to stop the Quincy from taking you guys away." Orihime bent back, putting her free hand up between them in surrender. A small drop of sweat formed on her forehead. Apacci pulled back and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"We? And don't call me Miss." Apacci said to the human girl, placing her fists on her hips. Apacci then tilting her head to look at Chad, sizing the man up. Chad stared back at the woman for a tense moment before they all turned their heads to see a series of explosions off in the distance.

"Wait there's someone fighting that Quincy asshole?!" Apacci jerked her head back to the orange haired teen, threatening her for answers with her heterochromic gaze.

"Itsygo is fighting for uth!" The green haired girl squeaked out, finally prying her head from Orihime's shirt. Apacci shot her a glace of confusion, and Nel froze again.

"Um, yes, Ichigo is fighting the Quincy right now, but it seems he's having some trouble." Orihime broke their eye contact, and turned back to stare off into the distance, doing her best to hide her worry.

"Well that monkey jerk is our prey." Apacci growled and walked over to Mila Rose's sleeping body. "Wake up you gorilla!" Apacci smiled gleefully as she sent a kick right into Mila Rose's side, effectively bringing the woman out of her slumber. The teens and Nel stared in disbelief at her actions.

"OWWW! Oww oww oow, you BITCH!" Franceska got to her feet quickly, shrugging the wake up gesture off, and threw a fist at Apacci's face. The shorter woman jumped back, easily avoiding the strike, and held up her hand in a stopping motion.

"Settle down gorilla, we still have a Quincy to kill." Mila Rose's face went from fury to realization in an instant as she spotted Orihime, a frightened kid in her arms, and a big guy next to her. She straitened herself up and smoothed over her anger.

"Why is that human girl here in Hueco Mundo?" She asked, looking around at them as Apacci did earlier.

"Apparently they came to help. Now come on, we need to wake up Sung-Sun." Both Arrancars suddenly got a deadly glint in their eyes along with a dark smirk, as they turned to see the motionless body of the last member of their Fraccion. They rarely got the chance to pick on the snake woman, and this was going to be a golden...

"I'm awake. Your annoying screeches woke me up a while ago." Both the standing women's eyes twitched violently as Sung-Sun got to her feet. She brought her sleeve up to cover her face as usual, and moved gracefully between her companions to Orihime and her friends.

"Thank you for healing us, Miss Orihime." Sung-Sun bowed her head politely, and Orihime gave her a smile and a nod back.

"Happy to help, Miss Sung-Sun." Sung-Sun looked down to the quiet, and obviously Hollow, girl in her arms.

"Who is this chil..."

"Sung-Sun lets go! We have the element of surprise on our side. I don't wanna lose it!" Apacci shouted as she and Mila Rose quickly vanished from the barrier around them. Sung-Sun shook her head from behind her sleeve and vanished in the buzz of a Sonido. Chad watched them go before he spoke up.

"Was it okay to let them go like that?"

"I don't think we could have stopped them if we wanted." Orihime sighed, as Nel shuddered slightly in her arms. Finally unfreezing herself from the fear of the Tres Bestias.

_~ With Urahara and Pesche ~_

"See, I told you he was gonna be here." Pesche announced, as the two stood over the mostly submerged-in-sand body of Dondochakka. His feet were wiggling back and forth, attempting to dig himself deeper. Urahara couldn't help but chuckle at the spectacle from behind his fan.

"You were indeed right. Looks like when the fighting started the captured Hollows that could escape did. Though this gives a new perspective to 'Burying your head in the sand'." Urahara commented, as Pesche grabbed both of his friend's legs under an arm each and started to pull. Needless to say it was a struggle, as the buried Hollow fought back to stay in the sand, unaware of exactly who had grabbed his legs.

The former Captain's eyes slid to the right side as a presence walked up behind him. A figure totally cloaked in rags, who's hands were bound in a strange block cuff. The cuff was pure white with a Quincy insignia engraved on it.

"Did you bring Kurosaki here, bug-face?" The voice was dry, as dry as the figure looked in the cloak. Pesche shot his face around to look at the voice, and immediately pulled Dondochakka out of the sand.

"Master Grimmjow! You're alive too?" Pesche asked, only for a dangerous growl to come from the captured Espada. Grimmjow muttered 'moron' under his breath, and turned to the Shinigami.

"Did you bring Kurosaki here?" Grimmjow took a menacing step forward. Kisuke stood his ground as he faced down the former Sexta.

"I certainly helped, but he was the one who decided to come. What's it to you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" Urahara could barely feel any spiritual pressure from this Arrancar. He deduced the cuff was continually draining his Reiatsu. Despite that, he placed his hand on the hilt of Benihime (Crimson Princess), which was tucked in his belt.

"I have a bone to pick with him, but first I want to kill the fucker who imprisoned me." Grimmjow raised his arms up, and held the cuff up to Urahara. A pregnant silence followed between them. Pesche and Dondochakka had the great idea to stay silent as the watched the moment from the sidelines.

"Very well. However, defeating the Quincy comes first." Kisuke drew Benihime, and raised it above his head.

"Whatever." Grimmjow smirked from under the hood, as the Shinigami shattered his restraint.

_~ Hueco Mundo ~_

_(Present)_

"How did they get inside the Seireitei?!" Ichigo asked Urahara quickly, shocked that the Quincy could invade so quickly. Grimmjow crossed his arms, and payed little attention to the conversation, but kept an eye on the still settling dust cloud that housed Quilge.

"They didn't, not without a fight at least. It looks like the information we sent them helped ward their forces off for a while. But even so, they got through, and are attacking the Seireitei now. They are calling for your help. Apparently the Quincy can steal the Bankai of the Captains and Vice Captains, and even use it themselves." He tapped away on the holo computer in his left hand as he relayed this information.

"That doesn't make sense. They couldn't take mine, so why is it working now?" Ichigo grew confused, and Grimmjow, still in his released state, turned to look suspiciously at Ichigo. '_Couldn't steal his? The hell does this kid mean?' _Grimmjow pondered as the conversation finally caught his attention.

"I can't say. But right now they need you there. I'm opening up the Senkaimon (World Penetration Gate) now." The first words didn't really sound like an unknown to Ichigo, but he didn't have time to worry right now. Kisuke turned away from them, and opened the black portal between worlds. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, I could use your help on this one." The Arrancar's response to that statement was to give Ichigo a hard stare.

"This is the Shinigami's problem, not mine. They can fix it by their own damn selves." Grimmjow spat on the ground off to the side, as if trying to rid himself of a bad taste. The hand Ichigo had grasped around Tensa Zangetsu tightened, and his other balled into a tight fist.

"I'm here to help you, a former enemy, and you won't fight with me against the same people who attacked you!?" Ichigo's words were loud, but he was holding a lot back. Grimmjow just scoffed at his outburst, and stepped closer to Kurosaki. They glared at each other from only a few inches away.

"Damn right I'm not going to fight with you there! What the fuck have Shinigami ever done to help us, HUH?! I helped you now because we have a common enemy _here_ in Hueco Mundo, but you're a complete idiot if you think I'll fight for those pretentious bastards!"

Ichigo could easily...painfully easily, understand Grimmjow's reasoning. The Soul Reapers would probably just turn around and try to eliminate any Hollows that came to their aid. Unlike Ichigo and his friends, who were willing to forget old hatreds, the Gotei Thirteen saw the rules in black and white.

"Fine. Do what you want, Grimmjow, but remember that you'll never get that rematch you want so badly if I die in there." Ichigo let out a lot of his frustration in a long breath. Grimmjow backed off a foot, and rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"Yeah right, Kurosaki. We both know you aren't dying till I kill you." The blue haired Arrancar said as he raised his right hand up, and flexed his claws as he said this.

"Sure, you can try, but it's not going to happen." Ichigo retorted, and turned away from Grimmjow to face the Senkaimon. With one last glance to Urahara, Grimmjow, and the approaching group of allies, Ichigo jumped into the inky darkness. Once in, he took off like a bat out of hell through the gateway.

"He...won't...make...it." A shaky quiet voice came from the crater not to far away. Quilge, badly bleeding and beaten, rose from the sands, a kite of Reishi holding his limbs up. He raised his hands and began to gather energy for something. Grimmjow and Urahara didn't sense or see the beaten Quincy as he aimed whatever he was preparing at the Senkaimon.

Quilge's body convulsed suddenly, as a blade sliced him into two pieces from his left shoulder down to his inner left leg. Wordlessly the two halves flopped down to the sands, staining them red. The energy he was building instantly dissipated. This spike in Reiatsu caught the attention of Grimmjow and Kisuke. Sheathing his sword where Quilge once was, the Arrancar known as Rudbornn Chelute stood.

"Rudbornn." Grimmjow growled out, as the former leader of the Exequias approached them.

_~ Seireitei ~_

The Seireitei was burning.

With the data and Anti-Quincy defenses implemented before the assault, the Quincy had been forced to break the enhanced Shakonmaku (Soul-Warding Membrane) that surrounded the Seireitei. This bought precious time for the Shinigami to organize their forces. Yet they weren't prepared for what happened next. Not only did the Stern Ritter (Star Knights) members quickly find and divide the Captains, they created pillars of light which allowed their soldiers and Hollows to pour out directly into the Seireitei in force.

The smarter, or at least less prideful, of the Captains heeded Urahara's report, and kept their Bankais sealed. The fighting escalated from there. Several Captains, Sui-Feng, Byakuya, Komomura, and Toshiro, had either been forced to release it in order to survive, or were taunted into it, and subsequently had them stolen.

That, added to the fact many of the Quincy foot soldiers were using their talismans to drain the Soul Reapers of their Reiatsu, made for a rather one sided fight. In fact the only Captains who seeming to be holding their own were Yamamoto, who was facing the apparent Quincy leader, Yhwach, and Kenpachi, who didn't even have a Bankai.

Kenpachi was running through the Quincy forces with glee, but even he was starting to slow. The third Stern Ritter member that he faced was using their Reiatsu draining ability, and having his subordinates do the same with their own talismans. This member had learned from watching the previous two fallen Stern Ritter to not take this Captain head on.

Almost every Division was under attack, none more so than Squad Four. The medical division was both the most heavily defended and the most assaulted. Quincy soldiers and Hollow followers were chipping away at the defenses quickly. With the majority of the Captains and Vice-Captains fighting elsewhere, it was basically guarded by just lower seated officers and regular Soul Reapers.

Unohana had formed, and was currently maintaining a barrier above the hospital area. This also meant she couldn't actively participate in the defense of her own headquarters. The closest Captain to her was Byakuya, along with his Vice, Renji. They however were fighting one of the Stern Ritter Quincy. This particular Quincy was very tall, and had long strait black hair. This Stern Ritter also wore a body length white cloak over the standard uniform, but most notably they had a black mask with spikes down the middle, covering their nose and mouth down to their neck.

Byakuya was avoiding strikes from his stolen Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms). The Quincy had stolen the Bankai using some small metal disk, and apparently could use it as their own now. The one small blessing in all this was that the Quincy couldn't used the full power of the Bankai they had stolen due to their inexperience with it. Renji was told to wait and gather information, but he was quickly losing patience, seeing his Captain being beaten.

Rukia Kuchiki was helping hold the defensive line at the the medical division, but the worry for her brother was evident, and as a result her head wasn't truly focused on the fight. A mass message went out to the Shinigami forces, which brought more hope to the battle. Ichigo was coming, and his ability to withstand the Bankai stealing technique, would play a pivotal role in this fight. Rukia lit up at knowing her friend would be arriving to help soon. However she didn't see the mohawked Stern Ritter approaching the defensive line.

Ichigo punched through the void and into the skies above the Seireitei. He halted, standing on the air, to do a quick assessment of the situation. He located his friends first. Rukia's Reiatsu skyrocketed suddenly, indicating trouble. Ichigo Shunpo-ed to Squad Four's headquarters, making it there in less than three Shunpos.

"Ruki..." The whole front wall of Squad Four was gone, replaced by a giant smoking crater. All around the hole were the littered remains of Soul Reapers. Most were indistinguishable from the next, but there were two figures on the edge of the disaster. The mohawked Quincy was laughing, gripping the dark hair of a girl, and lifting her limp head up to see her lifeless face. She was impaled from the back by a large shining arrow, which pierced through the right side of her chest. Rukia was suspended above the ground halfway down the bolt, her limbs hanging, and her Zanpakuto lying on the ground beneath her. Blood stained the white energy, and pooled on the ground around her.

The Quincy let go of Rukia's hair, and her head rolled forward, mouth open and eyes dead. Mohawk faced Ichigo, his lips curling into an excited smile. "About time I found a challenge, Special War Power Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's body trembled, his eyes constricted, the fear on his face spoke volumes. Rukia just hung there not moving. '_No...' _Ichigo's mind couldn't wrap around the sight. '_She can't be...' _He landed and ran toward her, only seeing her. The Quincy looked from Ichigo to the female he just killed. Realization dawning on him that the girl probably meant something to this boy. All the sweeter, now this kid would fight at full strength, determined to avenge her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted, as he reached out to her, willing her to move, to twitch, to do something, anything. The arrow that sunk into his left shoulder tossed him backwards when it exploded. The teen found himself on the ground further from his friend. The pain in his shoulder was pushed to the back of his mind, as all his attention was focused on getting to Rukia and helping her.

"Oi, don't ignore me you pissant. You wanna get to your wittle girlfriend, then you have to go through me." Mohawk called to Ichigo, finally gaining the Substitute Shinigami's attention. Ichigo didn't hear most of the Quincy's words. The strong pulsing in his ears drowned that out. His Reiatsu began to beat, each beat growing in power, each beat growing darker. Ichigo rose to his feet and vanished.

"Nice try, kid." Mohawk brought his bow hand up, and blocked the feral, but readable, downward strike from Ichigo's sword. The energy bow held fast against the earth-shattering strike. The Quincy twisted his right hand, making the sword fall to the left, and he brought his left knee up, caving in Ichigo's exposed stomach. Orange hair disappeared into a wall a good thirty feet away. Rubble fell over Ichigo, cutting him off from view.

"You're unfocused just because this stupid bitch is dead? Why the hell is our leader so worried about you?" Mohawk scoffed. Then a Reiatsu washed over him, even before it became visible, he felt the fear inducing wrath behind it. The rubble exploded and vaporized in the geyser of black energy now surrounding Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami stood up and faced the dead man walking before him. He no longer cared about anything else but helping Rukia. '_Rukia could still be alive, she needs to be saved. She needs to be saved!' _Ichigo felt the familiar darkness creep inside of him, it clouded his thoughts until saving Rukia became the only thing his mind could focus on.

Ichigo took a step forward, black flames of energy flying off his body. The whites of his eyes were being overtaken with black, his brown irises growing lighter in color. Another step forward and his left hand twitched open, reaching up, wanting to claw at his face.

Mohawk felt Hollow energy coming from the Shinigami, it was mixing into his rising power. A power that was quickly overtaking his own. Still the boy looked unfocused, now was his best chance to strike Ichigo down, before he could use this power he was unlocking within himself.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing that girl again soon, kid." The Quincy boasted, but for all his bravado he was sweating, uncertain. In a flash his bow launched five arrows at Ichigo, who didn't bother to dodge. Three arrows sunk into his chest, one in his right thigh, and one in the back of his left hand, which stopped rising to his face when it was struck. The arrows didn't last as they melted away in the flaring power he emitted. Mohawk drew back, his face finally showing worry, as his attack didn't even phase the teen. He kept coming, and the energy of the darkest, most malevolent power anyone had ever felt kept growing.

"Fine then!" Mohawk shouted, trying to sound tough. He slipped on his Letzt Stil glove and activated his Vollstandig. The white cross pillar of Reishi shot into the air. Ichigo halted momentarily as he felt a draw on his power. The pillar fell away, and Mohawk was now garbed in white energy. He grew white wings that were shaped more like a comb, a five point star halo, and both of his arms were completely covered in white armor made of pure Reishi. Immediately Mohawk activated his Sklaverei (Slavery) ability to dominate Ichigo's power. Ichigo slowed for a moment as the technique began pulling away his Reiatsu.

The mohawked man whipped out the medallion the Quincy used to steal Bankai. The black tendrils shot forward, but disintegrated against Ichigo's black flames. Mohawk tried again, these tendrils faring the same as the ones before. The side of his lips twitched up in anger.

"Fool! I am Stern Ritter H! Do you really think you can beat..."

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted from behind H, as Zabimaru (Snake Tail), in its Shikai form, slashed into H's neck. The sword was stopped dead, and Renji quickly drew the segmented blade back to him. Renji was standing on a broken wall about twenty feet behind the Quincy.

"Ren...Renji?" Ichigo's dark energy wavered as he recognized the overly spiky red head. Ichigo's eyes were mostly taken over in black by now, but the black stopped crawling for a moment. As soon as Renji's sword completely retracted, the Vice-Captain spotted Rukia's body lying on the ground; the arrow having long since dissipated. He took his eyes off the Quincy.

"Rukia?" Renji whispered as felt his chest throb in pain. He barely registered something being shot from the Quincy's wings. Looking down slowly, he saw several holes in his chest. His body gave out right then and there, causing him to fall off the wall.

"No interruptions." H muttered in annoyance. The Quincy had to take a balancing step back, when an invisible force collided into him. The blood lust that came with that force caused sweat to roll down the older man's brow. "What the..." Before he could even turn his head back around, a clawed hand grabbed, and covered, the left side of his face. The fingers dug into his skull, and his Blut Vene was straining from the pressure. Out of the corner of his left eye he saw two long white horns, sharp white teeth, and the pitch black eye slits of a mask.

The anger and pain of seeing another good friend fall had snapped what little restraint he had left. Ichigo's robe flapped around his body as his black Reiatsu flared from him. His skin, now more like armor, was ash white. The crosses of cloth holding his coat together had torn apart, revealing a large Hollow hole in the center of his chest. Black markings flowed from the hole over his chest. Both his hands and feet grew talons with tufts of red fur on his ankles, wrists, and neck. His feet had broken his sandals, leaving him barefoot. And finally, Ichigo's head was completely covered in a demonic skull-like mask, and his orange hair had grown down to the his waist. The mask had two long dangerously sharp horns protruding off the front, and two large black stripes created an intricate X-like pattern over his mask right through his eye slits.

The teeth separated, and a warbled breath escaped, along with wisps of white mist. H couldn't see anything behind the eye slits in the mask, which only added to the incredible terror he felt consuming him. Ichigo's head tilted slightly right, then his jaws snapped shut. Blood stained the front of his ashen face. As if symbolizing the jaws of death closing down on the Quincy, when Ichigo's mouth closed, H's head came off.

_~ Elsewhere in the Seireitei ~_

No one within the Seireitei missed the explosion of frightening Reiatsu. Most of the fighting stopped for the briefest of moments as everyone tried to discern where it came from. Every Captain recognized part of the mixture within that energy, though only a few realized what that truly meant. One Quincy felt this power, and looked to the ceiling above him.

"It seems my experiment was much more fruitful than I anticipated. I can only imagine what happened to drive him to this state." The voice came from Sosuke Aizen, who was bound in black straps, covering almost the entirety of his body as they strapped him to a chair. Dust was shaken from the various areas of the room.

The real Yhwach, Emperor of the Quincy, stood before the traitorous Soul Reaper, and brushed from his shoulder some of the dirt that had fallen there. "The child has become dangerous. I don't know what you've done to him, but it is of no matter. If he refuses to stand with me then he will fall all the same." Looking back at the bound Aizen, he confirmed the ex-Captain's answer. "This will be the only time I offer for you to join us, Sosuke Aizen. Do you still refuse?"

"I do. Now you best leave before that child finds you."

Yhwach huffed at this remark, and took a few steps away before vanishing from sight. Aizen turned his visible eye to the ceiling, feeling the chaos above.

. . . .

Kenpachi just finished running his sword threw his third Quincy Star Knight. The alley they had ended up in was a bloodbath. Dead Quincy were sprawled everywhere, and Zaraki just tossed the third Stern Ritter into the aforementioned pile. His eye patch had long since been ripped off, and he was leaking enough power to make the air warp. He took a long breath before looking in the direction where he felt Ichigo's Reiatsu. Even with his lack of skill in locating such energies, the boy's power was like a bomb going off a foot away to Kenpachi. He reveled in it, it was a power he wanted to face, he wanted to battle against it, but there were more pressing matters at the moment.

. . . .

Like Ichigo, Yamamoto's power was easy to find amongst the giant cauldron of Reiatsu. The Captain Commander hadn't released this devastatingly high amount of Reiatsu in so long, most had never felt it. The Quincy Emperor before him stood in awe of the raw power this old man possessed. He hadn't even released his Bankai yet.

Yamamoto kept the majority of his focus on who he suspected was his old and dangerous enemy. However he couldn't help but ponder what was happening to the young Kurosaki, who was supposed to be aiding them in this fight. Yhwach lunged forward, aiming the white energy sword he held at the old man's head, and Yamamoto was taken from his thoughts.

_~ Fourth Division HQ ~_

H's body dropped ungracefully into the street below, his white wings and armor fading away into the air. The Hollowfied Ichigo didn't even bother to look at the severed head in his had. He simply let it drop to the ground in a bloody splat. His horned head moved slowly to look at Renji's still form, and then to Rukia's. He let out another foggy breath as he impaled the tip of his sword in the ground, and appeared before the Vice-Captain's body. Ichigo grabbed the back of Renji's sash and lifted him up. They vanished from the spot to appear next to Rukia before the accompanying buzz could even be heard. Ichigo bent down and cradled the woman in his free arm, though with much more tenderness and care than he had shown Renji. They vanished again to appear against a standing chunk of the Fourth Divison's front wall.

Ichigo set the two down next to each other, resting them so they sat up against the wall. Neither moved, or showed any signs of life. The Quincy forces began to converge on the division's HQ again. Ichigo just turned his head to the side and felt them coming. Raising his left hand, his sword was called to him from its embedded spot back by H's body. Catching it, the Hollow teen shifted it to his right hand, and then vanished, not using either Shunpo or Sonido.

Many of the Fourth Squad's members watched this astonishing sight from inside their walls, including a mesmerized Unohana. However, unlike her awestruck subordinates, she recovered quickly.

"Recover the wounded, and get a team to Vice-Captain Abarai and Vice-Captain Kuchiki quickly." Isane Kotetsu, Vice-Captain to Unohana, nodded and quickly left to fulfill her Captain's orders.

Ichigo's appearance halted a large squad of Quincy soldiers, who were advancing on the Fourth Division. Almost all of the Quincy immediately fell to their knees, overwhelmed by the sheer power Ichigo was exuding. The Hollows that the Quincy had subjugated halted, their instincts screaming alpha predator, as they realized that the monster before them was easily a much greater danger than their Quincy handlers. The Hollows began to flee, attempting to save themselves from the embodiment of death and destruction. What followed was a poor attempt of an attack from the Quincy who had chosen to fight as they launched a volley at Ichigo.

The Hollowfied Shinigami just let out a warbled Hollow-like roar. The waves produced destroyed the entire volley. Ichigo swung his sword horizontally forward, and launched a Getsuga Tensho. The black and red wave obliterated everything in front of him for nearly five blocks, and expanded three blocks wide from his standing spot. The Seireitei was scarred with this attack, the devastation the Quincy forces were causing paled by comparison, and this was just to get rid of a single group.

Hollow Ichigo let out another roar, before sensing a presence near him, one he recognized and associated with. No buzz of sound followed him, as he used his natural speed to reach Byakuya. The head of the Kuchiki clan was backed into a wall, literally. His body was racked with injuries from trying to counter and avoid his stolen Bankai. A pressure hit both combatants at once. The Quincy froze as the hundreds of millions of petal-like blades that made up Senbonzakura Kageyoshi fell harshly to the ground. Byakuya found himself forced into sitting on the ground against the wall. The masked Quincy was barely standing, as it activated it Reiatsu absorption ability just to stay up.

Floating above the wall was Ichigo. The noble Shinigami gaped up at Ichigo's form and power. There was no way this was the same teenager he knew. He knew that Kurosaki had the dark presence of a Hollow within him, but to see it fully manifested was a sight that would be permanently burned into his memory. The Quincy tried to reach for his Letzt Stil, but was met with a crimson Cero, vaporizing the top half of his body. The Medallion in his right hand, as well as the hand itself dropped, on the ground, being severed from the body at the wrist. The explosion behind the dead Quincy could only be described as nuclear. There was now another huge scar in the Seireitei.

Ichigo landed in front of Byakuya, his back to the Soul Reaper. Taking a step back, the Visored Shinigami was now facing the side of Byakuya. The empty eye sockets of the mask instilled a fear into the noble Kuchiki. Yet the creature didn't do anything, it just turned away, and vanished in a speed that made Shunpo look like crawling.

"Kurosaki, what has happened to you?" Rukia's adoptive brother muttered, as he slumped against the wall and let his body rest.

. . . .

The Fake Yhwach was in ashes, and the real man now stood before Genryusai Yamamoto. A dire wound had been inflicted on the Captain Commander by the sudden sneak attack from Yhwach. He was breathing hard, and bleeding profusely.

"You used to strike fear in me, Genryusai Yamamoto, but now..." Yhwach's sentence was cut short when the two combatants felt something dark and sinister coming at them, almost faster than their eyes could follow. The Hollow roar proceeded Ichigo's arrival, and the Quincy monarch had barely enough time to raise his brilliant white blade. Ichigo's long black blade connected with the white one at supersonic speeds. The shock wave that resulted from that single clash flattened the battlefield around them for hundreds of feet in every direction, and the ringing could be heard from miles away. Yhwach was pushed back nearly ten feet until his feet finally dug to a stop. Yamamoto had to shield his face with his arm to block all the debris flying at him. Unseen by all was the tiny white crack that formed on Tensa Zangestu's black surface.

The Hollow's mouth was open, and the bellow coming from it made Yhwach actually turn his face away and squint. The beast before him easily outranked the Hollow Queen in terms of raw power, and it was the Special War Power Ichigo Kurosaki too. That made things even more complicated for the leader of the Quincy. A crimson Cero formed rapidly in between Ichigo's horns. The Quincy grabbed Ichigo's right horn in his left free hand, and forced the creature's head to turn away just enough for the attack to fly past him. The Cero fired off into the distance, detonating in some random location within the Seireitei.

Hollow Ichigo pulled his face back, freeing his horn, and disconnecting from the locked blades. Yhwach began to absorb the Reishi around them into himself and his sword of light. White particle streaming from the surrounding area connected to him.

"So this is what Aizen meant. It seems I won't be able to collect you either. Pity." Yhwach said softly as Ichigo charged forward, driven by his overwhelming need to protect. He vowed to protect Rukia and Renji, and he would do so by destroying anything or anyone that threatened either of them. Ichigo cleaved downward with Tensa Zangetsu, which the Quincy blocked by bringing his sword up with one arm. The Hollow's strength was devastating, and Yhwach had to place his free hand on the flat of the shining sword to halt the black blade's overpowering slash. More tiny white cracks marred the surface of Ichigo's blade. Ichigo reached out with his left hand and grasped the Quincy Emperor's black cape at the clasp. Ichigo let go of his sword, letting Yhwach deflect it into the sky. The Hollowfied teen, with blinding speed, pulled his right hand back, formed a spear tip with his clawed hand and launched it at the man's chest, all the while pulling him toward him with his left.

Ichigo's fingers clanged against what had to be metal, his fingernails bending instead of piercing. The cloth at the strike point ripped away, revealing a feint black vein pattern where his fingers were pressing against. Yhwach grew a smirk, spun his blade to point downward, placed his left hand over the hilt end, and brought it down on Ichigo's back. The tip sunk through the Hollow's left side, right under where the heart would be, and burst out of his chest. Ichigo released a pained warbled roar as his energy was quickly being sucked out of his body.

Yhwach ripped the blade from Ichigo's back and kicked him in the chest, knocking the roaring Hollow away from him. Ichigo tumbled backward in one roll until he caught himself in a crouch, his left hand digging into the ground for balance. The wound in his chest that had been inflicted only a second ago had already closed itself shut. Yhwach's naturally squinting eyes opened a bit wider. '_Instant Regeneration. This makes things much more interesting.' _Again Ichigo lunged forward, but this time it was so fast his speed left an after image of him still crouched when his right hand landed on the Quincy's chest just left of the center. Yhwach quickly drove his blade into the creature's stomach and out the back, again absorbing his energy. Hollow Ichigo whipped his left hand around and caught the older man's neck around the back, holding him in place.

The Quincy didn't have time to contemplate what this monster was planning before Tensa Zangetsu drilled it's way into his back, out of his chest, and stabbed out of the back of Ichigo's right hand. Ichigo pulled his right hand off his blade, which healed instantly. Then Ichigo kicked his right foot into Yhwach's chest, releasing his neck at the same time. The Quincy Emperor was forced to let go of his sword and leave it impaled in Ichigo as he skidded back. Ichigo gripped the hilt of the shining weapon in his left hand and ripped it out, tossing it away to the side. His wound healed much slower this time, but it healed all the same.

Hollow Ichigo went to take a step forward, but his leg gave out on him. He fell to his right knee, throwing his right arm forward to catch himself. A weak growl emanated from him as his body began to falter due to lacking the massive amounts of Reiatsu needed to maintain this form. Ichigo looked up to his enemy to see another pristinely buttoned Quincy pulling Tensa Zangetsu out of his leader's back. Ichigo reached forward with his left hand, and called his blade to him. The Stern Ritter held the blade still only for an instant, before he was forced to let it go, the blade answered its master's call. Catching his Zanpakuto, Ichigo got to his feet, and began to stalk forward, driven by his singular purpose.

Yhwach stared hard into the bottomless black pits that were Ichigo's eyes. He too summoned his weapon back to him, but used Reishi to collect it instead of a bond. Blood was seeping out of his wound, staining his white uniform. Haschwalth stood before his Monarch, ready to fight.

"No Haschwalth, we retreat for now. Our forces are too weakened to continue the battle." Yhwach stood up strait, still staring down the monster before him.

"As you command, Your Majesty." Haschwalth placed a finger to his right ear. "All Vandenreich forces, return to headquarters." He then called forth two Shadows, which they slipped into. Ichigo lurched forward, but missed them by a fraction of a second, his sword slash only striking air. His head reared back, and he released a loud warped roar of anger at the vengeance that had been denied to him.

Throughout the Seireitei the Vandenreich vanished. Leaving only devastation and death from their assault. The invasion was over for now.

Yamamoto had just watched Ichigo's brutal new form fight almost on par with Yhwach. If he wasn't already dangerously wounded, he would have jumped into the fight too. That wasn't the only thing holding him back though. He felt that anything interrupting Ichigo's fight with his target would most likely be met with hostility. The last thing they needed right now was to be fighting each other as the Quincy watch. He also wondered if he was going to have to put down this new Ichigo. It obviously had a purpose, because it had attacked only Yhwach, and according to a few of the reports he was receiving from numerous Hell Butterflies, other Quincy as well. But now that they were gone, Yamamoto feared that this entity would seek a new target to unleash its anger.

Ichigo let his roar subside, scanning all around him for more Quincy or Hollow signatures. There were indeed some Hollows and a few Quincy, but they were either dying, retreating, being dealt with, or of no danger to anyone. Sliding his right foot back, Ichigo faced the eldest Captain. Despite his wounds, Genryusai stood tall and ready to fight if the Hollowfied teen tried anything. Ichigo moved Tensa Zangetsu into his right hand, then disappeared from Yamamoto's sight. The old man tracked his movement as it was heading back to the Medical Division. Fearing what was about to happen, the leader of the Gotei 13 followed, albeit at a much slower pace due to his injuries.

Everyone inside the fourth's walls stopped what they were doing as Ichigo's dark presence returned. His unchecked Reiatsu dropped most of the weaker Shinigami, as well as those who were hurt. Ichigo slipped into existence where he'd left Rukia and Renji. They were gone. A growl reverberated from him, and his power went up another deadly notch.

It was utterly silent within the walls of the Fourth Division's headquarters. None dared to even move for fear of attracting the monster's attention as it stepped into the Fourth Squad's HQ. Only the crunch of Ichigo's footsteps broke the silence. He ignored everything, searching for those it had sworn to protect. Ichigo couldn't sense their Reiatsu, so it was down to searching for them visually. Captains quickly began to gather at the medical facility. Wounded or not, they needed to be ready to fend off Ichigo if he went off the leash again. They all watched from a distance, but close enough to intervene if necessary. Captains Komamura, Byakuya, Rojuro, and Jushiro had all been hospitalized, and could only feel his approach.

Rounding a corner, Ichigo came upon Captains Kenpachi and Unohana. Retsu was kneeling over the bodies of Rukia and Renji, performing healing Kido. Kenpachi was standing between Ichigo and the Fourth Squad's Captain, his sword resting on his right shoulder. He had been healed to an extent, but many of his injuries still looked fresh.

Hollowfied Ichigo walked forward with purpose, moving to protect his two friends. He was about to step past the menacingly tall Captain, when Zaraki put himself between him and his objective. Ichigo's head tilted up, horns and eyes aimed to stare directly at the foolish Shinigami's face. Kenpachi stared back, a grim look of determination on his face. Ichigo spiked his Reiatsu as a warning, which brought more rubble down from walls, and caused more of them to collapse from the pressure. The Eleventh Division's Captain matched Ichigo's power with his own, as did Retsu behind him, albeit much more subtly. Ichigo's mouth opened a bit, letting mist roll from it, a warning rumbling sound coming out.

"I'm not moving. Leave those two to the old lady and wake up, Ichigo." Kenpachi growled back to the teen. Ichigo's growl erupted into a full blown roar, and he brought his sword around for a right wild strike to the man before him. Kenpachi grabbed the blade in his left hand, letting it cut into the palm, but halting the attack before it reached his side.

"Have it your way Ichigo." Kenpachi quickly reared his blade over his head and struck downward. Ichigo mimicked the Captain's actions, and grabbed his beaten blade in his white hand. Stopping the attack before it reached his left shoulder. Dust was blasted away from them as both vanished. They each reappeared on two opposite roofs, Ichigo's hand healed, Zaraki's still bleeding. Together they rushed forward, clashing swords, shock waves resulting from the battle between the two spiritual titans. Both pressed their attacks, neither relenting in the lock their blades created. Metal sparked and screeching pierced both of their ears.

Kenpachi grabbed the hilt of his blade with both hands, and suddenly overpowered Ichigo, flinging the Hollow away from him, toward a tall white building. The Captain followed Ichigo, ready to strike again. Hollow Ichigo flipped in the air, and landed against the building's wall. A squat and jump followed, exploding the building away from Ichigo at the force of the push. Ichigo sent another wild right handed swing to the flying Kenpachi, who switched sword hands and blocked the speedy strike with his left. Ichigo just let his blade go as soon as they connected, and dived inside Kenpachi's guard. Ichigo's right shoulder smashed into Zaraki's chest, and both fell into the street below.

Kenpachi dug into the ground with his back, Ichigo on top of him, driving him harder into the stone. When they stopped, Hollow Ichigo grabbed the man's left wrist in his right hand, pinning his arm and sword to the side. He hopped up slightly to pin Zarachi's left arm under his left foot, and his right foot slammed into captain's stomach. Ichigo was crouched over the taller man, pinned him for the moment. He placed his right clawed hand on the Captain's right shoulder, then thrust his horns forward at his face.

The Shinigami moved his head to the side, only letting the left horn cut into his right cheek, before both were embedded into the stone underneath him. Before Ichigo could pull back, a foot connected with his mask, driving the stunned creature off of the Captain and into the street wall. Sui-Feng landed next to Kenpachi, who grunted in disapproval at Squad Two's Captain interfering with his fight.

"Stay out of this, Sui-Feng!" Kenpachi spat, as he got to his feet.

"This is all our fight you battle-crazy fool! This thing need to be stopped, not goaded further." Sui-Feng replied calmly. "We have to put it down now before it regains it's power." The wall burst apart, and both Captains jumped to the side, missing the lunge from the Hollow, who took to the skies.

Ichigo hovered in the air, reached out with his right hand and called his sword back to him. All the Captains, minus the Captain Commander and the ones who were wounded, Shunpo-ed around the Hollowfied teen.

"I've never seen a Hollowification this extreme before, but we might still be able to bring him back." Shinji commented, his trademark smile gone, replaced with a serious frown.

"No! We put it down NOW, before it causes any more death and destruction!" Sui-Feng shot back.

"IT!? That's Ichigo Kurosaki, a human and fellow Shinigami, if you don't recall Sui-Feng. And IT just helped drive off the Quincy." Shunsui said, hoping that the kid he knew was still in there. While this discussion was going on, Ichigo's mind raced.

_~ Ichigo's Mind Scape ~_

"Why is it so dark in here?" Ichigo groaned weakly. His body was lying flat against a skyscraper, submerged in almost pitch black water. He tried to move, but felt the weight against him too hard to fight against.

___**'You, King, are trapped in your own darkness. Thanks for letting me take the reins again. It was fun putting that annoying Quincy in his place.'**_The fuzed form of Tensa Zangestu and Ichigo's Inner Hollow appeared above the constrained Substitute Soul Reaper. His fuzed spirits were in their Bankai form, with the horned Hollow Mask adorning their face. It's voice was a warbled mixture of the two.

"Fine you've had your fun, now give me back control." Ichigo forced himself onto his elbows, but that was about all he could do.

___**'Why should I do that? Without our power you couldn't have done anything. Hell even with your blood starting to recognize it's heritage, you still would have lost if it wasn't for me.'**_The fuzed being said, slipping its hands into its pockets.

"My blood recognizing my heritage? What crap are you spewing now, asshole! Just give me a strait answer for once!" Ichigo pushed off the ground further, and now had his arms propping him up. The spirit tilted it's head to the side in contemplation.

___**'Hmmm, well then how about we start simple. Do you know this man?'**_A memory of Yhwach appeared before Ichigo. He saw the Quincy Emperor's face up close, and the fight between the two rushed back to him.

"Isn't that the Quincy I just fought." Ichigo was sitting up now, and trying to get his legs under him. The murky water was receding, and light could be seen coming from above.

___**'Yup.' **_The spirit acknowledged simply.

"And what? That's it?" Ichigo grew pissed with the game the spirit was playing.

___**'For now yes. But know this, next time you are here, you better have made a choice.'**_The fuzed spirit said cryptically, and then vanished from Ichigo's sight. By this time, Ichigo was finally standing up, and the water broke around him, leaving him to the mercy of his mind scape's sun.

"Still won't give me a strait answer eh?" Ichigo huffed.

**"Kurosaki... stop...they are safe... You saved them...You can stop now." **A familiar woman's voice broke in from outside of Ichigo's mind scape, and as he responded to the voice, he finally woke up.

_~ Seireitei ~_

Ichigo's mask was cracked, a horn was missing, and a good chunk of the right side of his face was revealed. Standing before him was Captain Commander Yamamoto, a rather beaten up Zaraki, Retsu who had injuries as well, and a slightly healed Byakuya, holding his sister in his arms.

Ichigo's black and yellow eye blinked a few times, now visible due to the portion of his mask having been broken. He looked around, noticing the rest of the Captains, and several Vice-Captains, all with swords drawn, and the Visoreds in their masks. Several looked badly beaten, and worse for wear. Ichigo's sight was drawn back to his front, Ryujin Jakka's flames were engulfing the sword pointed at him, and the heat was incredible.

"Kurosaki...they are safe." Unohana repeated. Ichigo looked to Rukia in Byakuya's arms. The hole in her chest was gone, and her breathing was shallow, but there. The blackness in Ichigo's eyes retreated, and his chocolate orbs returned. Both his Hollow Mask and his Bankai dissipated off of him. The mask fell apart and shattered on the stone at his feet. He then felt the hole in his chest grow smaller, until it too was gone.

Now returned to normal, Ichigo stood before the assembled Captains and their Vices, breathing heavily, finally succumbing to the pain he had been inflicted over the course of the battle. He let out a strained breath, and fell forward. Both Kenpachi and Shinji put an arm forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Zangetsu returned to it Shikai, and clattered loudly on the ground. In this form the white cracks on the blade were more prominent. Retsu gingerly picked up the boy's sword and examined it.

Ichigo blacked out, the sight of the scars that had been inflicted on his Zampakuto being the last thing he saw.

_~ Hours Later ~_

Ichigo's eyes strained against the brightness of the room. He was in a bed, he could tell that much, and the machines next to him gave him an idea where he was at. His body ached all over, but he felt fine otherwise. Shifting under the covers, he got himself to sit up against the backboard of the medical bed. He was in a single room, which was occupied only by him, the bed, and the machines. There was a tray of food on one of the machines within reach. He took a bread roll from the tray and munched it down. Knowing the Shinigami, they would probably be in his room in moments, if not seconds. The room door slid open. '_Right on time.' _Ichigo smiled.

Unohana, the Captain Commander, and, to Ichigo's shock, his father Isshin filed into the room. His father closed the door behind him, and Unohana chanted a spell to seal the room from outside interventions.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ichigo noted that Isshin was in his former Captain's Shihakusho.

Isshin turned to the other two Captains in the room. "This stays between us. I'm sure you've kept tabs on me since my departure, but I don't want this getting out." He said seriously, to which Genryusai just grunted an acknowledgment, and Restu, who was checking the machines, sitting next to Ichigo, nodded her head.

"Dad...what are you..."

"Ichigo don't interrupt me this time. Just listen." His father spoke sternly, and with the fatherly authority that he normally lacked. Ichigo wide eyed, took a moment to decide if he should, but then relented giving Isshin a nod.

"First off, Retsu if you would, please." Unohana went to the corner of the room, and picked up the leaning Zangetsu. She brought it over to Ichigo, and unwrapped the cloth that covered it. Ichigo instantly noticed the white slightly glowing cracks on the blade. He took Zangetsu from the woman, and ran a finger over the lines on his partner. The cracks gave off an odd faint signature that he couldn't quite place. Looking up, he gave a questioning look to his Father.

"Ichigo this is about your Mother, and how she really died." Isshin's words sunk deep into his son.

_'How she really died? What the hell is he talking about? Didn't Grand Fisher kill her while she was rescuing me?' _He thought back to that rainy day years ago.

"Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy." Isshin said solemnly. The room was tensely quite for Isshin's explanation of how he met his wife. How one of Aizen's experiments in Hollowfication, a Hollow that looked dangerously similar to Ichigo's Hollow transformation, attacked him, and how Masaki sacrificed herself to save Isshin. In doing so she was infected and started to undergo the Hollowfication process herself. How his Father and Uryu's Father, Ryuken, were helped by Urahara in sealing the Hollow in her at the cost of Isshin's Shinigami powers. How when she lost her Quincy powers, had led to her subsequent death.

By the end of the lengthy explanation, Ichigo was staring down at his sheets, unable to form a sentence. The revelation was hard to digest. He had inherited both Shinigami and Quincy Powers. Yet his Quincy powers lay dormant inside him, only recently coming to the surface. Over the course of the talk, Ichigo had continued to run his fingers over the cracks on Zangetsu, and finally recognized what they were emanating. It was a mixture of Shinigami and Quincy Reiatsu. Isshin and Urahara guessed that it was the extended contact with Quincy that started to awaken his dormant heritage.

"So...I'm basically all three combined." Ichigo said slowly.

"Yes and no. You see Son, your powers are probably at war with each other. This new mixture is unstable, since your Hollow and Shinigami powers are so much stronger, they are fighting the new addition." Isshin explained.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"We honestly do not know. There has never been a union of all three forces before. Honestly your guess is as good as ours right now." The Captain of Division Four answered. She looked to Genryusai who seemed to be sending her some sort of silent message, a message that she clearly understood.

"Which is why we want you to stay here under our protection. We will examine you and figure out just what is going on." Unohana said a bit more slowly. Ichigo's expression quickly changed to a hard one.

"I can't stay here. I have to return to Hueco Mundo and help the Arrancar free their Queen. I made a promise." Ichigo felt a pressure bare down on him. Yamamoto was making sure he had the child's attention.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a Substitute Shinigami, and thus under our jurisdiction. The Soul Society thanks you for everything you have done in its defense...However, we cannot allow what happened today to repeat itself. Should you return to Hueco Mundo and risk further contact with the Hollows, their influence could call your Hollow to take over your body again. If so we will have no choice but to treat you as one of them. You could never leave Hueco Mundo, and if you pose a threat we will have to stop you no matter the cost. We want to help balance your power, thus you will be under our care until further notice." The old man's words were harsh and direct, leaving no room for argument.

However, Ichigo had made a promise to Nel and the other Arrancars when they came to him for help. He could see the Captain Commander's reasoning, but he could also see himself just becoming a prisoner, or even a test subject, because of the traits of all three beings within him.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto, Captain Unohana, thank you for your concern, but I am leaving. There are those that I promised to help, and if the problem of my powers comes up again, I'll deal with it like I always have." Ichigo picked up Zangestu, and got out of the bed. Yamamoto's pressure came down on him harder, forcing him to stop.

"This is not a discussion, Ichigo Kurosaki." Genryusai declared, and placed his hand on Ryujin Jakka. Ichigo released his own spiritual pressure, pushing the Captain Commander's back somewhat. He turned to face the stubborn old man.

"You're right, it isn't." Ichigo said dangerously, as the room suddenly became very tense.

"Well, if that's what my bull headed son wants, we can't stop him, Old Man Yama." Isshin stood up and scratched his head with a stupid grin on his face. Yamamoto stared incredulously at the former Captain.

"Old man?" Ichigo questioned his father.

"Here." Isshin tossed him a small cylindrical device. Ichigo caught it, and suddenly a Garganta ripped open in front of Ichigo. "Go." Isshin gave his son a triumphant smirk, and a nod of approval. Yamamoto and Unohana reacted too slowly as Ichigo vanished into the Garganta, which closed instantly. He was now out of the Soul Society's grasp.

_~ Hueco Mundo ~_

The Garganta opened into an underground structure. It was like a living area. Ichigo hopped out of the void and looked around. Grimmjow tapped the air next to the portal with his fingertip, closing it.

"I knew you'd be back." The former Sexta smirked as he crossed his arms and walked past Ichigo. Urahara and the rest were all within this large chamber awaiting Ichigo's return. There were even a few new faces amongst the crowd.

"Welcome back Kurosaki. I hope you have some news for me, because I certainly have some for you." Kisuke gave him a large grin as he turned off his holo computer. Orihime, holding Nel, strode up to her friend, only for Nel to jump out of the girl's arms and try to tackle Ichigo. The boy caught the little Hollow, and held her to him, as she hugged him for dear life bawling over dramatically.

"Itsygoooo...Itsygooo..." Nel squealed into his robes.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Ichigo. We were so worried." Orihime said, wiping a tear from her own eye. Ichigo gave her a warm apologetic smile as Chad placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Did you do some damage?" Chad asked with a small smile adorning his normally stern looking face. Ichigo brought his right forearm forward and they bumped arms together, a sign for "of course". Grimmjow scoffed as he rested on a wall, watching the mushy reunion.

"Hey! I hate to ruin your little moment, but what's the plan now, oh great Kurosaki." Grimmjow demanded, not even trying to hold back his sarcasm. Only for Ichigo to send him an sinister glare.

"Now we build an army, and take back Hueco Mundo." Ichigo declared loudly enough for his words to echo throughout the room. Roars and cheers of approval responded to him, and even the former Sexta gave him an ear to ear smile and nodded.

"Well, then it's a good thing I've located their base of operations." Urahara chimed in, making Ichigo's face light up more.

**CHAPTER 9 END**

A/N: Tell you what, that week off gave me plenty of time to recharge. So we are back with Chapter 9. Along with this chapter I have a few announcements that will probably excite a good portion of you. First: Guess who finally get to meet in the next Chapter? Second: I know Ichigo's mask has lines down it's head, but I figured if his appearance changed in cannon, so should his mask, at least slightly. Third: I'm leaving Renji's fate up to you guys. In your reviews give me your vote. And Fourth: We are closing in on the end of the major storyline of A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight. I'd say it'll probably take up to 3 more chapters till its done. That however doesn't mean the story is over. Now the next chapter may take up to two weeks for me to finish. Depending on if I work on a D.O. chapter. This week I will be gone for a wedding, and that will take a huge chunk of my time. So I hope you are patient if it happens, I don't get a chapter out right away.

A special thank you to my new Proof Reader BETA: Paragon of Awesomeness.

As always, I hope you enjoyed, and please read and review. See you next time everybody.

~Wiggles

**friaku:** Believe it or not I surprised myself when I added him. My though process was type, type, oh hey Grimmjow would be awesome right here, and done. Lol

**Deus Orion:** Thanks, and you will only have to wait one more chapter.

**Kuroi Rin: **I'm so glad I inspired you to pick up writing again. It actually warms my heart to know I helped changed someones life with my work. Yeah I pride myself on fight scenes. And no worries about the translate thing, I'm just glad to have your review. Thanks again Kuroi!

**Thornswood:** Not sure if your gonna read this since you said you left, but here goes. Ichigo as far as my recollection goes, manga standards btw, hasn't willingly killed unless pushed into a corner yet. Unless you count the Hollow Ichigo versus Ulquiorra fight. He Konso's Hollows, cause they get reincarnated. But to my knowledge he hasn't actually killed anyone aside from Ulquiorra, and to some people the jury is still out on that one. So thanks for reading, have a good day.

**DhanaRagnarock:** Thank you for understanding. Here have more.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Why thank you Gohan. As for Ayon. Technically Ayon was killed by Yamamoto too, but I think as long as they can regenerate their arms they can use him again.

**Mas2009:** Where have you been Mas? I haven't heard from you since like chapter 6. As for following canon it's a base template yes, but now it's all me from this chapter on.

**RavenN77PG:** Wait no longer.

**Paragon of Awesomeness:** Thank you and now you are officially a part of it. Enjoy the pre-screenings my friend.

**Rei Rusuragi:** She unfortunately sat at my desk sleeping for that week, but she's back now.

**eragonfan117: **Thank you for the compliments. And only one more chapter to go. Excited yet?

**kevinplr2h:** Keepin' it up hopefully.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** They'll all have some form of action from now up till the end. Enjoy.

**Kagega:** Thanks I did enjoy the break. Here you go.

**ImSeriousBro:** I can only try.

**sami217:** Did this answer your question.

**Guest:** Well I do like harem animes. However this will strictly be a single pairing. But I may surprise you will a later thing.

**SanShine:** I wrote on!

**readme-silly:** Ahh thank you. See its excited little mistakes like that that I got paragon as a BETA.

**CM:** Graci

**BashToGlory:** Language now, but thank you.

**TsurugisFlame:** Yes that old familiar darkness. Well if became recently reacquainted now didn't it. The Getsuga color choice was more aesthetics though. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Grinja:** Well here's some more of it. What do you think?

**Lazy:** Aesthetic choice really, but hey thanks.

**lady nymphadora potter 79:** You tell me. Heh. And thank you for the generous compliment.

**Awesomeconji1:** Well when the dust settles we'll get to the hard stuff.

**xxnarutodemonxx**: But I don't review my own chapters...

**Andre'Johnson125**: Why thank you.

**Kenji Riku**: No prob. I like to keep my readers up to date if something is going on. Wait no longer.

**Evil reviewer**: Well well, still here I see. Then prepare yourself. (Pulls out a Caster gun, and loads a Number 13 bullet. Black Hole Shot!)


	10. Chapter 10: A Promise Kept

**Chapter 10: A Promise Kept**

_~ Hueco Mundo ~_

Four Days Later

Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad, Grimmjow, Nel and her Fraccion, Halibel's Fraccion, Rudbornn, Loly, Menoly, and several more Hollows were littered around a large white room with a massive table in the center. The room was currently being used as the strategy and meeting room for the leaders of the Hueco Ejercito (Hollow Army), the Caballeros Oscuros (Dark Knights). After four days of hard work, tolerance, stress, and preparation, the group was down to their final day before their assault on the Vandenreich. Tensions were high at this point, as probably the most dangerous challenge, aside from the assault, faced them now...returning to the Soul Society.

"You do realize you are key to this attack, right Ichigo?" Kisuke stated for the third time since the meeting started. The majority of the Caballeros Oscuros didn't need to be here, but when two of their strongest fighters were about to walk into almost certain death, they had the right to be supportive or criticizing. As the occupants in the room were mostly Hollows, the feedback was mostly criticism.

"Yeah. Just let Clogs here go. You're actually needed in this fight, while he's just backup and tech support." Grimmjow mockingly agreed with Kisuke, making the ex-Captain droop his head at the obvious put down. The former Sexta was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on the table. Ichigo shook his head to them.

"For the last time, I'm going. That's final. Aside from getting their cooperation, they have my Old Man. This is both business and personal." Ichigo huffed out, letting out a long breath after. "I have friends there too, and I need to talk to them personally. They need to understand that both Hollows and Soul Reapers will have to put aside their grudges for at least a little while if we expect to survive the Quincy threat." Ichigo said, directing his words more towards Grimmjow and the Hollows in the room than to the other humans and Shinigami. Grimmjow "tched" in annoyance and took his feet off the table, sitting up strait.

"Fine, fine, you've made your point, Kurosaki. But..." Grimmjow's expression and voice hardened. "...if the Shinigami turn on us after this is over..."

"It's on my head." Ichigo interrupted, locking his brown eyes with Grimmjow's blue ones. "If it comes to that, I promise I will do everything I can to protect all you Hollows. I keep my promises, Grimmjow." Orihime and Chad both looked to Ichigo. They both knew the terms he'd agreed to, still that didn't help them from disliking it. Kisuke and Yoruichi both kept their expressions neutral, but easily understood the ramifications if the teen went to war with the Soul Reapers while fighting alongside Hollows.

"Good. Cause I'd rather not have to go through another training hell, like the other day, to make up for your mistake." Grimmjow growled, as a good portion of the group present either stiffened, or visibly shuddered.

_*Flashback*_

_Dangai (Parsing World)_

_Two Days Ago_

Urahara stood before the group of ten, and gave them all a wide smile. The world around them flowed with a dark substance, threatening to engulf and trap them for eternity. They had all been told, prior to entering this space, what they would be doing. This was to be their training grounds for the next two thousand hours. Questions were raised by pretty much everyone aside from Ichigo, who explained what the vague shopkeeper meant. Kisuke was going to use the same method his father had used to train Ichigo when he was learning the Final Getsuga Tensho: Kaikyo Kotei (Realm Boundary Fixation). The Dangai's time compression, compared to the outside worlds of Hueco Mundo, the Human World, and the Soul Society, was two thousand times as dense. This would allow everyone inside the Dangai to train for the equivalent of roughly 82 days, or as long as the spiritual power of the one performing the Kaikyo Kotei lasted.

Urahara had made some further preparations in hiding their actions from the Soul Society, and preventing the Kototsu (Wresting-Surge) from assaulting them. Of course, as they would be training in such a limited space, more concerns were brought to the table.

"Hey, old guy, how the hell are we supposed to stretch our legs in here? We have like, what, twenty feet across to fight in?" Loly scoffed at this idea, as she looked at the gross substance lining the path around them.

"Well I don't quite have the power to make this a nice bouncy castle for you, Miss Loly." Urahara retorted playfully. Loly would have lunged at him if it wasn't for Ichigo placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, expecting to see Menoly, and came face to face with the tall strawberry-blond teen.

"We get close to two thousand hours of training in here, compared to only a day in Hueco Mundo. The space we have to train in should be the least of our worries, Loly." Ichigo said reassuringly with a smile, before Loly shrugged her shoulder from his hand and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from him stubbornly. She had a small blush over her cheeks along with her scowl, and didn't want the Soul Reaper to see it.

Ichigo took it upon himself to learn his new comrades' names, and learn as much as he could about them. It was pretty much the same with every non-resident of Hueco Mundo, but Ichigo made it his mission. After all he may just be with them for quite a while should Captain Commander Yamamoto stay true to his threat. He actually found it the hardest to get to know Loly. She wouldn't even give him her name when he introduced himself to her and her pseudo sister, Menoly, only giving him a dark stare full of loathing. Menoly eventually explained to Ichigo about Loly's attachment to Aizen, and how when Loly found out Ichigo was the one to defeat him and they were now going to be fighting together, her blood had boiled.

Ichigo found Loly shortly after his discussion with Menoly, and immediately apologized to the female teen Hollow. He bowed his head and explained to her that he didn't have a choice, and what Aizen's true goal was. He explained Aizen's use of the Arrancar, what the man truly saw them as, and of course, Aizen's betrayal of Harribel after Starrk and Barragan fell in battle. Loly was taken aback by Ichigo's apology, and even if she didn't want to forgive him, she at least introduced herself properly. Unbeknownst to both, Sung-Sun watched the exchange from a safe distance, humming to herself innocently from behind her sleeve.

"Besides, if we can also condition ourselves to always fight in close quarters, this will nullify most of the Quincy's long range techniques." Ichigo continued.

"Whatever." Loly snorted, trying to act indifferent. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, and went over to Urahara for some last minute arrangements. Menoly replaced Ichigo next to Loly.

"He may have been our enemy at one point, but I admire him for putting that aside to aid us. At least we can try and do our best in training." Menoly spoke softly, while observing Ichigo discussing something with Urahara along with Grimmjow, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Rudbornn. "If Lord Grimmjow can put aside his hatred for the better of us, don't you think we should too?"

"I don't hate him!" Loly snapped back, moving herself to avoid facing Ichigo's general area. Menoly raised an eyebrow. "He's just some aggravating goodie two-shoes idiot who can't help but butt into everyone else's business. That's why I cant stand him." The harshness in Loly's voice dwindled as she spoke.

"Personally, I find him to be quite noble and selfless." Menoly stated with a bit of a smirk, which was lost on Loly.

". . . ." The twin pig-tailed girl took a peek back at the topic at hand, and quickly turned away, trying to hide her annoying blush.

"Who's gonna hold the Dangai in place if you are gonna be gone?" Ichigo questioned Kisuke. The man just snapped his fingers, and Tessai Tsukabishi, former Kido Corps Captain, and Urahara's right hand man, appeared next to his smaller friend.

"Tessai will hold the technique in place while I continue with my research. Yoruichi will help train you all in hand to hand combat too. You need all to expand your powers further, along with the other Caballeros Oscuros, so help each other out. Remember we only have this one chance in here. If we tried again we'd destabilize the Dangai too much." Hat's n' Clogs explained to the small group around him. All nodded, and Tessai immediately started the Kaikyo Kotei. The tall man drew from his shirt four daggers and walked back a few feet from the rest. There he sunk each dagger into a shifting wall, and poured his Reiatsu into the cords attaching the daggers to his hands. The flowing murk slowed to a halt.

"Alright then everyone. Be safe, and try not to get yourselves killed. I'll see you at the end of the day. For me at least." Kisuke grew a large grin, and waved the group off as he vanished back to Hueco Mundo.

"Well what are we waiting for! 82 consecutive days of me getting to kick your ass around. I can't wait to get started!" Grimmjow's toothy smile brought a slight wince from the younger human.

_'This guy would get along way too well with Kenpachi.' _Ichigo reminded himself for the umpteenth time since returning from the Soul Society. _'For my sake, I hope they never meet.'_

"Just a minute, Grimmjow. We have to get everybody up to speed, okay?" Ichigo said.

"You have three minutes." The former Sexta growled.

"Hey, everybody! Gather round, we need to get started." Ichigo raised his voice enough to catch the others' attention. After a moment he was standing in front of the strongest Hueco Mundo had to offer, a rather vivacious violet haired woman, and his two human companions.

"Alright so I'll keep this to the point so we can begin. We have roughly two thousand hours to train in here. This is the only chance we have to pull this off, so we can't waste time slacking off. Tessai back there is keeping this place stable, so don't do anything to disturb him, and be mindful of your attacks when you're around him. We are going to be working on strengthening our base powers and techniques. We have enough supplies to last us the entire time and then some." He paused to look around at the faces in the group. Inoue, of course, was diligently listening along with Chad. Yoruichi was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, listening but not really paying attention. Grimmjow's right foot was tapping impatiently on the ground, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Sung-Sun listened intently from behind her sleeve. Mila Rose, like Grimmjow, had her arms crossed over her large chest. Apacci's hands were clasped together behind her head and she looked bored. Rudbornn stood at attention, his expression impossible to read from behind his full faced mask. Menoly and Loly stood behind the group, silent, unsure if they should be here.

"Basically we need to get stronger, people. We'll all help each other out, and get stronger together. If we use this chance, we will win this war!" Ichigo tried to inspire the group with the last sentence, with varying degrees of success.

"Finally!" Grimmjow ripped his sword from it's scabbard, and immediately raked his right hand over the blade, shouting "Grind, Pantera!". His blue Reiatsu pillared for a second, causing almost everyone to back away or shield their faces quickly. Long blue hair shot forward out of the energy, and the claws of Grimmjow's right hand clashed into the large, slightly cracked blade belonging to Ichigo. They almost immediately vanished into the darkness to begin their fight.

Yoruichi let out an impressed whistle, and then looked around at the rest of the team. "Well I guess we should all get started too, eh?" The Goddess of Flash announced, before going over what the rest of them would be doing.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 10)_

Mila Rose brought her broadsword down hard, only to miss it's target by a full foot. Ichigo was currently training with Harribel's Fraccion. They were taking turns in fighting with the Substitute Shinigami in his Bankai. He wasn't holding anything back against them either. The women were in their Ressureccion forms just to keep themselves from being defeated outright. However, they had been in their released states since day one of the Dangai training. This too was part of the training that Urahara came up with. If they could increase their transformed state's endurance, strength, speed, and power, then their base power would increase as well. So when not resting or healing up, everyone that was physically capable of transforming, trained in their most powerful state.

Mila Rose felt the attack coming, and she turned her body in time to see it launching at her. Her long brown hair, and yellow headdress whipped behind her as the unspoken Getsuga engulfed her from her left. She shot from the explosion into the solid wall of Koryu (Wresting Flow). Her body smacked into the wall, and bounced off painfully to the large path below it. Ichigo appeared before her without a sound, indicating he wasn't using Sonido.

Franceska's smoking body pushed off the ground until she was on all fours, panting heavily. They had been fighting for close to ten minutes before the teen took her out this time. If he could say one thing about the tall amazonian woman, it would be that she was tenacious. With that kind of determination, Mila Rose was easily the strongest of of Harribel's three most loyal followers.

"Do you want to switch out, Mila Rose?" Ichigo asked, but not out of concern. His voice was harder. He needed to push these women, even if he found it hard to be that stern all the time.

"NO!" She quickly tilted her head up, a red Cero formed right under her chin. The speed at which she formed the attack actually brought a smile to the Shinigami hybrid. She had gathered the power in a split second, a great improvement. The attack launched at Ichigo, who encased his sword with a Getsuga Tensho and slashed the ball in two. Then energy flew past him and exploded at a safe distance shortly after.

"Almost got me with that one." Ichigo commented before launching forward and striking downward with his sword, aiming for her head. The tall woman pushed herself to the left, avoiding the strike, and getting to one knee. She swung Leona horizontally to the right, hoping to catch the boy in the side. Her sword was met with his black blade. A metallic clang rang out around them.

Ichigo could not hold back his smile at her progress. A smile that she caught, and returned to him with determination behind it. Mila Rose wanted no special treatment, and was getting none. In fact, this monkey...err, human, was pushing her hard to be better. She could do nothing but respect him for that. Yet he was still careful enough to not go overboard, unlike Grimmjow. To say she was beginning to like this human wasn't too far from the truth.

The two ended up sparring for another three minutes before Mila Rose was rendered unconscious. Ichigo hoisted a limp arm over his shoulders, and wrapped his arm carefully around her dark waste. Taking her to the sidelines and her friends, he traded her off to Apacci, who then took her to Orihime. Sung-Sun was up next, and she slithered forward on her long snake tail.

"Ready Miss Sung-Sun?" Ichigo asked, rolling his shoulders to work the kinks out.

"Please Ichigo, just Sung-Sun will be fine. And yes, I am ready." The Arrancar gave him a small smile, unseen from behind her sleeve. 'He certainly is polite isn't he?' She observed.

"Sorry Mi...Sung-Sun. Alri..." Ichigo, who was smiling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head, had to take a sudden step back and to the right. He narrowly avoided a white snake that shot out of the woman's left sleeve. Quickly he put his game face back on and began their session.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 13)_

"Go on." Menoly said, coaxing Loly. "There is no way you can avoid her for the entire time we're in here. Besides, she's already healed you at least five times."

"Menoly, stop pushing me! I'll talk to her when I'm good an ready." Loly shot back in a loud whisper. They were standing behind Orihime for nearly five minutes now, as the human girl watched Grimmjow and Ichigo take on Yoruichi. The two were holding their own, but Yoruichi's speed and well honed techniques kept them easily on guard.

"She's been nothing but kind and forgiving to us, even when you attacked her for no reason. You need to make things right." The usually calm and outspoken Menoly was being scarily forceful toward her sister. Even going so far as to give her the evil dark glare that only the calmest people could muster.

"Fine, jeez, I'll go." Loly threw her hands in the air, defeated, and sheepishly made her way to apologize to the human girl. She cleared her throat loudly behind Orihime to get her attention. Inoue turned around and smiled brightly at the slightly shorter girl.

"Oh, hello Miss Loly. What can I do for you?" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Well...umm...you see, Orihime, I...I...just wanted to... to..." She looked down to the black path, holding her right arm with her left hand. "...say I'm sorry for everything I did to you." It was quiet between the two for a few seconds, and when Loly couldn't help it anymore she looked up. Orihime's face almost radiated light from the smile she had on. Loly suddenly found herself in a tight hug, which she struggled against.

"I already forgave you a long time ago, Miss Loly, but it's still nice to hear you say it. Thank you!" The red head said sweetly, while holding the Hollow girl.

"...You...you're welcome... Now let go of me!" Loly quickly returned to being her tsundere self as she tried to free herself from the human. A few feet away, Menoly gave her sister a happy smile.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 25)_

Rudbornn approached Ichigo as the boy sat against the frozen wall of the Dangai with Chad, eating. Rudbornn stopped in front of the resting teens. Both looked up to see the former leader of the Exequias (Funeral Rites).

"Humans, I have a question to ask you." Rudbornn said neutrally, almost mechanical. Ichigo shared a side glance with Chad before responding.

"Sure Rudbornn, ask away."

"What is your true goal in assisting us? I refuse to believe that you would all go through this without a motive." The Arrancar stated clearly and with conviction. Ichigo could only blink up at him owlishly. Again he and Chad shared a look, one of slight confusion. Surprisingly it was Chad who spoke up this time.

"Our goal is to help. We were asked to help, and we have friends here. Really there isn't much more to it." Ichigo nodded in agreement when Chad finished. Obviously Rudbornn wasn't convinced, even from behind the mask they could almost feel the glare.

"Your kind destroy us just as the Quincy do. And you yourselves once invaded Hueco Mundo. You expect me to just accept that you chose to help us because of those flimsy reasons?" His voice was harsher this time.

"Listen Rudbornn." Ichigo spoke this time. "The only reason my friends and I have ever fought Hollows is to protect those around us. There was a time when we fought the entire Soul Society just to save a single friend. And we invaded Hueco Mundo to save Orihime and stop Aizen from destroying Karakura Town, not because we had some kind of grudge with you Arrancars, or Hollows in general for that matter. Even now I'm here to stop the Quincy from starting pointless bloodshed and save your Queen. I don't think it goes beyond helping. I personally have nothing against you guys. Sure Grimmjow is an asshole, but he's really no different than some others I know in the Soul Society. You guys were just following orders, or your instincts, and I can't fault you for that. So I'm just here to help cause it's the right thing to do." Ichigo's words gave pause to Rudbornn's ideology.

"Same here." Chad simply added. Rudbornn's mask tilted down slightly, as if in contemplation. Silence followed for a minute.

". . . . ." Rudbornn straitened up, and turned on his heels. He strode off leaving the two friends to themselves again. They watched him leave quietly. Further down the wall, Sung-Sun was listening to the conversation curiously, as she too rested.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 27)_

Ichigo's curiosity finally got the better of him. He'd only heard only a bit about the Hollow Queen from Nel, and a few snippets from her Fraccion. He wanted to know more about who he was working toward rescuing. So he decided to ask those closest to this Tia Halibel, what she was like.

It was after training that day, and most everyone was relaxing or sleeping. Ichigo approached the three women, who all looked in his direction once he drew close.

"Hi ladies." Ichigo raised his right hand up as he said this. Apacci just gave the Shinigami a curt nod, before leaning back against the wall to rest. Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were more inviting, even though they too were sitting. At least they acknowledged him.

"To what do we owe this visit, Ichigo?" Sung-Sun asked as Ichigo sat down in front of them and crossed his legs.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about your Queen?" Mila Rose looked curiously at him, as if he was daft simply for not knowing about the Hollow Queen. Sung-Sun hid behind her sleeve as usual, but she seemed amused for some reason. Apacci just tuned more into the conversation from her resting position. "After all, I didn't get to meet her before, during, or after the war. I just kinda want to know why she asked for me personally, and what she's like." He continued after examining each the two attentive Hollows' reactions.

"Well to be honest, I can't tell you why she sent for your help. All I know is that little Arrancar came to get you at her request. But, I'd be happy to tell you about our Mistress." Mila Rose responded. She got into a more comfortable sitting position, and Sung-Sun moved a bit closer to aid in this potentially productive discussion. "So what would you like to know?"

"What kind of person is she... would probably be the best place to start." Ichigo said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Mistress Harribel..."

_'Harribel? Oh, that must be her real name. Nel's lisp must've pronounced it wrong. Again.' _Ichigo thought.

"...is a strong and kind woman. She was the one who gathered us all up together and protected us when we were just Adjuchas (Intermediate Great Hollow). She took us under her wing and taught us to work together so we could all stay alive in Hueco Mundo back when it was just a land of bloodshed where the strong lived off the weak." Mila Rose paused to gauge Ichigo's initial reaction. He was listening intently, and had a small thoughtful smile on his face. She continued on about their times in Hueco Mundo, up to becoming an Arrancar in Aizen's army, before Ichigo finally asked his first question.

"But why would she follow Aizen? Harribel sounds like a person who would just prefer peace to fighting."

"Mistress Harribel told me she was indebted to Aizen for saving us and her from an Arrancar. She pledged her loyalty to him because he gave her the power to better protect us. We in turn accepted the same power, and vowed to serve and protect her with our lives." As Mila Rose spoke, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a kindred spirit in the Hollow Queen. She sounded so much like him. He really wanted to meet her now.

"I can't wait to meet her. She sounds like someone I would get along with." Even though his words were more or less innocent, the glimmer of excitement in his eyes was caught by the ever attentive Sung-Sun. She too couldn't wait for her Mistress to meet this man.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 45)_

Grimmjow caught Ichigo's sword against his right arm's blade. Ichigo placed his left hand on the hilt of Tensa Zangestu and pushed harder in response. Grimmjow's arm started to buckle under the power. The Arrancar twisted his right forearm up, causing the blade to slip off and slide harmlessly past his arm. Grimmjow took the opening and delivered a left knee into Ichigo's right side.

Ichigo quickly placed his left foot out, stopping his fall to the side. He let go of Tensa Zangestu with his left hand, and stabbed the base of the hilt toward Grimmjow's head with his right. The sky blue haired Hollow saw the strike and shifted his weight left, letting the hilt dig into his right shoulder. He too had to thrust his left leg out to stop his fall. The Shinigami reeled his right arm back across his chest, his blade erupting in red outlined black flames. "_Getsuga_..." Ichigo shouted.

Grimmjow's left hand shot open, his clawed fingers bursting in blue energy, preparing a Desgarron. Though just as Ichigo started to slash, Grimmjow instead pointed his right elbow at the Shinigami and fired five of his Garra de la Pantera (Claw of the Panther) from their elbow sockets at point blank range toward the Soul Reaper. Ichigo, in a flash of panic, released the energy in his blade without the rest of the name. The explosion rocked the area around them, along with the crowd watching.

Ichigo was imbedded in the wall not even a blink later, his body smoking, and his robes torn to near shreds, revealing a heavily scarred chest, arms, and face. He was bleeding from several lacerations, and his right eye was closed due to the stream of red going down over it. Two of the irregular chunks from Grimmjow's attack were imbedded in his chest, one in his right collar bone, and the second in his left shoulder. Despite the damage he was still staring at his opponent, and had started to free himself. Grimmjow on the other hand had barely taken any damage at all, the only indication being the small black marks over his Hierro on his arms.

Ichigo pulled himself free in time to see Grimmjow hold out both his hands in front of him. His hands looked as if they were holding an invisible sphere the size of a basketball, and the tips of his claws were streaming long azure energy slashes from each claw. The Reiatsu sparked from his claws, and the Espada twisted his hands in a quick circle around the invisible orb. "_Torbellino Lacerante_!" (Lacerating Whirlwind) Grimmjow roared as his blue tears spiraled around each other, creating a drill-like version of his ten Desgarron combined. The point of all ten tears connected before spinning violently, and drilled rapidly toward Ichigo.

The amount of space Ichigo had to deal with between him and Grimmjow's attack was insignificant to say the least, and become shorter with every millisecond. He had no time to dodge, and could only try to stop the attack. He brought Zangetsu up so it was vertical in front of him, and placed his left hand on the flat of the blade. His power burst from him, trying to close the gap in energy in the time he had left. His sword exploded once again in black flames outlined with red. "_Getsuga_...!" The second word was cut off a second time when Grimmjow's attack collided into him. The drill bent forward around Ichigo, and ripped into the wall behind him. The screeching sound of grinding metal engulfed the Dangai.

Grimmjow and the onlookers all went wide eyed when they saw the Torbellino Lacerante wrapping around a black half-dome in front of Ichigo. The Soul Reaper was leaning forward, holding his blade ahead of him, straining against the force of the attack. The onyx energy mixed with the azure energy as it continued to spin, trying to pierce through the shield. Ichigo grunted and then let out a primal roar of power, his sclera turning black and irises yellow. The Reiatsu spike he forced shattered Grimmjow's attack, and the dome burst apart and forward. Grimmjow brought his arms up crossed over his front, but was launched back against the opposing wall. He bounced off it harmlessly enough, and quickly got to his feet.

Ichigo was down on one knee, his sword sunk into the ground, using it as a brace to hold himself up. Both his hands held the hilt weakly as he breathed hard, sweat rolling off his head and stinging his cuts. His eyes had returned to normal. Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and looked to his heavily injured opponent.

"That it, Kurosaki? My new attack too strong for you? I know you're stronger than this! Bring out that mask you used the last time we fought in Las Noches!" Grimmjow shouted in frustration at Ichigo. Ichigo had been on even terms with the former Sexta at the start of the Dangai training. Yet it now seemed as though Ichigo had hit a barrier in his advancement, while Grimmjow was only getting stronger.

It wasn't like Ichigo didn't want to use his Hollow Mask, it was that something wasn't letting him. He still had the occasional surges of Hollow energy, like the one just now, but they only seemed to show when he was in extreme danger, and he could never fully bring it back out. Ever since the brief discussion between the fuzed spirits and himself, neither of them would respond to him. Or to be more accurate, it was like he couldn't contact them at all. Something was preventing him from entering his mind scape. He had made numerous attempts during his time in the Dangai to enter, but was only ever met with silence and darkness. Their last words kept bothering him though.

___**'But know this: The next time you are here, you better have made a choice.'**_

_'Zangetsu, what is wrong? Why won't you answer me?...C'mon you stupid Hollow! I know you're there. I know you're lending me at least some of your power, but why not all of it like last time? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!' _He shouted to the darkness in his mind. No response came. As much as this worried Ichigo, something else was bothering him too. Every time that very brief influx of Hollow power came to him, the white cracks along Zangetsu's blade grew. The cracks were visible to all now, as they almost webbed the entire blade. Zangetsu was still sturdy, and the cracks seemed to be superficial in nature, but it still worried Ichigo greatly.

"GET UP! GET UP KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow roared at Ichigo, and jumped toward him. The Hollow flipped mid air, bringing his right heel down toward the Soul Reaper's head, intent on knocking him out. Ichigo watched Grimmjow's attack in what seemed like blurred slow motion.

_'You said you'd give me your power when I needed it. Where is it now you useless Hollow!?' _Ichigo again shouted into his mind, his frustration reaching it's peak.

_**'God you whine a lot.'**_A voice finally answered him. Outside, Ichigo suddenly released his sword and brought his right arm up, blocking the incoming foot with his forearm. In that instant, his power became darker, more Hollow-like. His head tilted up to look Grimmjow in the face, his eyes changing to their black and gold Hollowfied state. Ichigo's left hand came up and dragged his fingers down over his face. Black and red mist covered his face before solidifying into a white mask. His Hollow mask had finally returned, but the markings had once again changed. The two vertical black stripes had been replaced with a black X pattern over the white skull.

Grimmjow's face split into a wild smile. He had forced Kurosaki to bring out the mask again. Now he could take the time to enjoy a real fight.

He pushed off the arm and flipped backward to land in front of Ichigo several feet away. The teen was already standing and holding his sword above his head in his right hand, when Grimmjow looked back at him. _'Not this time, kid.' _Grimmjow mentally stated before he charged forward again, his body blurring with his natural speed. He was crouched in front of the hybrid before the sword could be brought down. Spearing his right hand forward, aiming for the heart...and finding nothing but air. Ichigo stepped back with his left foot in an instant, his body now parallel with Grimmjow's arm.

Zangetsu started to slash down toward the Hollow's outstretched arm, but stopped before it got halfway. The mask cracked diagonally from left to right, and fell apart from his face. This brief pause was rewarded with Grimmjow kneeing his stomach. Ichigo toppled forward after the knee was withdrawn, and fell to his knees clutching his gut, desperate for air.

Grimmjow backed off and looked down at the disintegrating fragments of the Hollow mask. Letting loose a frustrated grunt, he turned and headed toward the opposite wall, taking a seat and catching his breath silently. Orihime rushed forward and started to heal Ichigo, who gave her a weak smile.

_**'Alright you idiot, listen up: My power no longer comes cheap. Use it too much, and I'm taking away your only chance at a choice. Not that I would really mind that happening.'**_Ichigo's Inner Hollow was now speaking to him. His vagueness grated on Ichigo's already frayed nerves. And before Ichigo could assault him with the hundreds of questions plaguing his mind, the Hollow spoke up again. _**'So until you make your choice, we are done here.'**_With that said, his Inner Hollow's presence vanished completely.

"Dammit." Ichigo muttered to himself. He could feel that familiar darkness once again inside him, but it was only a small fraction of the original power he used to wield.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Orihime asked as she finished healing Ichigo's wounds with her power.

"I'm fine, but... I don't know, my powers are just being weird I guess." Ichigo got up to a standing position. He was doing his best to sugar coat the situation, but it was obvious that she didn't buy it. "Hang on, let me try something really quick." Ichigo dug into that darkness he felt inside, and swiped his left hand over his face. His mask returned, as did the incredible power that came with it. He felt the retained power, and held it for as long as he could.

Which equated to about three seconds before it shattered and vanished.

"Great... this again." He remembered his days training with the Visoreds. Well at least he had a lot more time to work on it this time. The warning his Hollow gave him made him pause though. _'It can't be helped. I need this power to defeat the Quincy.' _Ichigo reasoned with himself.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 47)_

Grimmjow stretched hard, working his way through a set of warm ups. He was usually always the first to wake up and get to training. He was surprised at just how far he'd come. He felt like he could take on Ulquiorra in his Resureccion and win. Despite the setbacks with Kurosaki relearning how to use his mask, he had been sparring with the renegade Shinigami woman, and keeping up with her blinding speed. She still easily outclassed him in terms of raw skill, but he was learning fast. There was something to be said about fighting in an enclosed space, and learning to consolidate your speed and movements.

"Grimmi!"

At this point he was pretty sure even point blank arrows from the Stern Ritter couldn't...wait, 'Grimmi'? The next thing he knew he was being tackled hard by a sea foam green blur. He and the blur tumbled back further along the path. When they finally stopped he attempted to get up, but found his arms bound against his sides. Whatever it was on top of him was squeezing him hard enough that he couldn't even draw breath.

"Grimmi, it's so good to see you again!"

Only one person got away with calling him 'Grimmi'.

"Neh...Nel?!" Grimmjow squeaked out, as an woman's head lifted off his chest and stared down at him with a huge smile. Nel had regained her original adult form. Her sea foam green hair now cascaded down to her to the middle of her back in all its messy glory. Her huge breasts strained against his chest from underneath her newly acquired green long-sleeved shirt. Her mask had lost it's cartoon appearance and looked more like an actual skull than before, with two horns on either side similar to a ram's. The crack running up the left side of her mask fragment was gone, healed by some mysterious means, and it now had a full set of teeth. She was also wearing some form-fitting brown spandex workout pants that were very similar to Yoruichi's, and a black two part belt which held her sheathed sword at her left hip.

"Grimmi, I've come to train with everyone! Old Hat Man Urahara fixed the Reiatsu leak on my mask, and now I can fight along with all of you. Isn't this great?!" She said in rapid non-lisping succession. Grimmjow actually started to turn blue in the face before she noticed him gasping for air. "OH! Sorry." She quickly scrambled off him, and stood up blushing slightly.

"GAHHH!" He inhaled deeply the life giving air, his eyes slightly bugging with each thankful breath. Nel couldn't stifle a chuckled at his haggard expression. "Neh...Nel, how in the hell...what happened...uh...wha?" Literally at a loss for words. This voluptuous woman could NOT have been the same little girl he traveled with for months. Her Reiatsu was easily higher than his own! In fact, this woman's Reiatsu level was almost on par with Tier Harribel.

"Oh, I guess it slipped my mind. Here," She suddenly grasped the bottom hem of her green shirt and pulled it up. Again Grimmjow's eyes bugged, but for a totally different reason, and his ears drooped.

"Nel! What are you doing?!" Grimmjow couldn't help but gawk, caught like a deer in the headlights. As Nel pulled her shirt up and over her head, she at least managed to keep her chest covered since she was wearing a bra. Not that the nosebleed Grimmjow was getting could tell. She turned her back to him, and his mouth fell open. A large ornate _3 _was tattooed on her back, the same 3 that Tier Harribel had tattooed on her breast.

"I used to be the Tres Espada before Nnoitra teamed up with Szayelaporro and used some kind of trick to ambush me and break my mask." The Sexta picked his jaw back up, and straitened himself. He knew he had felt something buried deep within the little girl, and now he knew exactly what it was.

"Un-be-freaking-lievable." He palmed his face with his right hand, and massaged his temples with his thumb and finger.

"Nel?" Ichigo's voice came from behind Grimmjow. Nel, seeing the orange haired teen, immediately sparkled like the sun was on her. Tossing her shirt to the side without thinking of the ramifications, she tackled the young man to the ground with only her bra separating her chest from him. A bra she had borrowed from Yoruichi, which meant it was too small for her.

"ICHIGO!" She shouted, pulling him into the same bone crushing bear hug that Grimmjow had received a few minutes ago. Grimmjow watched the Soul Reaper struggle against the woman, trying to keep his nose from bleeding and his face from getting any redder as Nel began to crack his ribs, albeit unintentionally. It was at this point that everybody came to see what was going on.

Grimmjow hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 60)_

"That thing still creeps me out every time I see it." Apacci declared, announcing her opinion at the sight of Ichigo's mask while he was training. Sung-Sun looked back only to acknowledge her presence. Ichigo shot forward down the long path toward Nel. The former Espada was currently in her Resurreccion state, which gave her the appearance of a centaur. At her waist, her legs were replaced with the body of an ibex, including a long black tail with a white ring around the base. Her mask had grown two goat-like horns that curved backward. She had white shoulder spaulders connected along her back, as well as white gloves, gauntlets, and elbow guards.

Nel stood her ground with her double sided lance in her right hand. She waited for Ichigo to attack and practice keeping his mask in place. Currently he was up to around thirty seconds, which was pretty good considering that he wasn't inside a Reishi filled atmosphere. They guessed that, like last time, his duration would increase once exposed to Hueco Mundo's atmosphere. But while the duration of his power boost was increasing, so did the cracks on his sword. At this point it looked like a white spider's web over the ebony blade. Most everyone had also noticed the Quincy aura coming off his weapon as well.

When confronted, Ichigo set everything on the table and explained his heritage. After several reassurances of his loyalties, and a rather long winded argument with Apacci and Loly, they accepted it and moved on.

"I personally find it intriguing." Apacci just rolled her eyes next to Sung-Sun.

"You would. But at least you're not as bad as Mila Rose and Loly." The blue haired woman hooked a thumb toward the separate audience a ways behind them. Both the girl and woman mentioned were staring intently at Ichigo's training session. Franceska's expression was one of awe, at the sheer ferocity and power that Ichigo displayed. In her mind, for a human he was a force to be respected and feared, something that raised her interest in the teen.

Loly's intentions were a bit more transparent. Ever since finding out about his Hollow half she had grown increasingly interested in the Soul Reaper. Whenever he donned his mask her face would grow a pink hue, and she couldn't help but stare, gaping like a fish. The way that Loly watched Ichigo was just like how she had once been whenever she was around Aizen. The power, to her, was almost intoxicating. Unfortunately for her Yoruichi noticed this one day, and teased her about it every chance she got, especially when she was around Ichigo.

"What do you think about our Shinigami ally then, Apacci?" Sung-Sun asked, while actually curious about her response.

"He...he reminds me of Mistress Harribel..." Apacci said in a surprisingly seriously tone. "...just forty times the fool." She quickly covered her statement with the insult. Sung-Sun actually raised an eyebrow in question to this. Apacci noticed this too.

"He's fighting for and with us for the stupidest of reasons, but I guess Mistress Harribel's reasons weren't all that different when she took us in. The first time I met her, I couldn't believe that a Vasto Lorde would want to protect a mere Adjuchas. Still, he's a moron if he thinks it makes us all buddy-buddy." Apacci couldn't help the smug smirk on her face when she saw Sung-Sun's stunned expression. She was about to ride this rare teasing chance when a body collided into her, and both tumbled down the path in a heap.

"Oww oww oww! You fucking asshole! Watch where you..." Her dual colored eyes met black and gold ones, her voice catching in her throat. Ichigo's masked face was inches from Apacci's face, and staring right back at her intently, while holding himself up over her.

"**Sorry about that, Apacci. I didn't mean to, honestly.**" The eyes behind his mask blinked a few times before he pushed himself away from her, and offered her a hand up. She wanted to slap it away, but his eyes... She slowly grabbed his hand and was carefully lifted up. She turned her gaze from him finally and gained her voice again.

"You better be, you jerk! If it happens again I'm gonna kick your monkey ass!" She glared at him with a snarl.

"S**orry. I'll be more careful from now on.**" Ichigo promised before turning back to his original opponent. He hesitated in leaving, and looked back at the fuming woman. "**I've never met anyone with eyes like yours, Apacci. They look nice.**" It wasn't a jab, but a compliment. Apacci suddenly felt her eyes widen and all the blood in her body rushing to her head. Before she could respond, Ichigo was fighting again.

Her body tensed up only to relax a few moments later. Sung-Sun and Menoly approached her along with Orihime, wanting to make sure everything was okay.

"Are you okay, Miss Appaci?" Orihime asked, quickly looking over the woman.

"That...asshole." Was all Apacci muttered halfheartedly before turning and leaving. Menoly and Orihime turned to look at Sung-Sun who hid as much of her grin behind her sleeve as she could.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 73)_

"_Lanzador Verde!_" (Green Lancer) The drilling spear cleared the distance between its wielder and targets in a flash. However the opponents were ready.

**"**_******Getsuga Tenhei!**_**"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Wall) A Hollowfied Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu horizontally in front of him, placing his left hand on the flat of the blade. The bullet of a lance sunk into the black energy dome that had materialized in front of the teen. The tip began to sink into the quickly cracking dome. Grimmjow appeared next to the weapon and barrier, in a show of strength he grabbed the slowed weapon at the rotating hilt with his right hand. Smoke immediately started to come from his hand, his Hierro being burnt from the friction.

"RAHHH!" Grimmjow roared, and ripped the weapon from the shield, and spun it around before pulling it back and aiming its other tip toward Nel. Yoruichi's violet pony tail swept into his field of vision, as her body was crouched in front of him, ready to deliver a Shunko (Flash Cry) enhanced fist into the Arrancar's solar plexus. Nearly translucent bolts of energy erupted from her body as she thrust her fist forward. Ichigo suddenly appeared to the right of Yoruichi and grabbed her thrusting wrist with his left hand, pulling it toward him at the last moment. The punch missed Grimmjow's chest by an inch, and the force shot right past his unflinching form.

With the spinning lance still in hand, Grimmjow chucked it back toward Nel, without missing a beat from the split second attempt just in front of him. Yoruichi placed her free hand on the one Ichigo had used to grab her, and she pulled him toward her with his hand locked in place. In the same motion she bent her right arm, and thrust that elbow forward into Ichigo's chest. Unable to counter, Ichigo took the super charged blow right in his sternum. At which he let go of her wrist, and was sent into the nearby wall. Grimmjow spun in place and kicked at Yoruichj with an incredibly fast swing of his right leg. She barely brought her left arm into a block before she too was sent into the same wall as Ichigo.

He was about to follow through when Nel blocked his path, and swung down and left with her lance in her left hand. Grimmjow shifted his balance backward in an unnatural move, the lance slicing into his chest, just barely. It left a small scar on his armored skin, and he flipped backwards twice. Nel stayed right on him as her lance switched to her right hand, and drew back to thrust into his face. Grimmjow, crouched from the flip brought his head up quickly and roared. His roar was backed by a stunning amount of force, which paused the centaur's attack.

He exploded off the ground in that moment, grabbing her wrist, and trusting his right hand forward. He formed a mostly incomplete Cero in that hand, then slammed it into Nelliel's chest right between her breasts. At this range, Nel wasn't able to use her Cero Doble, and the explosion blasted both Arrancars backwards. Nel's upper body was burnt and damaged, with Grimmjow's right hand blackened and bleeding. Yoruichi burst out of the smoke cloud in front of the former Sexta, throwing a wide arced left kick toward his face.

**"**_******Getsuga Tensho-Yari!**_**"** (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer Spear) Ichigo's warbled voice announced from above just as her attack was about to strike Grimmjow. A focused spear of black energy tinged with crimson, shot down toward his fellow Soul Reaper from his pointed sword tip. The blast struck right in between the two, halting Yoruichi's attack, and allowing Grimmjow to throw his arms out to the side and collect his energy.

"_Desgarron!_" He shouted as he threw his arms forward, claws outstretched. Ten blue energy tears shredded through Ichigo's Reiatsu lance and toward the exposed Goddess of Flash. Her eyes shot open as she had no time to put up a defense for the combination attack. The back of her cloth belt was grabbed, and she was pulled back, as the pointed end of a white lance shot right past her.

"_Empuje Verde!_" (Green Thrust)The tip of the lance met with the energy blades, and all the blades within a Nelliel sized circle shattered from the condensed Reiatsu in that powerful thrust. The remaining part of the attack blew past them and into the Koryu wall, where chunks were torn out of it. Yoruichi was released from the Arrancar's protective grip and landed gracefully next to Nel. Ichigo dropped from the air, and dramatically landed next to Grimmjow, the two of them taking up a fighting stance. Ichigo's mask started to crack near his left eye, but he willed more of his trained Hollow energy into it, stopping the crack from expanding. The four stared each other down, waiting for one side to make the first move, until Yoruichi relaxed and clapped her hands together once.

"Alright, I think that's good for today." She straitened up and held her lower back in both hands before bending back and stretching her muscles. Nel immediately dropped her lance, and her ibex legs wobbled before falling to them. She clutched her slightly exposed and burnt chest in her hands.

"OWW! Oww oww owwie oww ow." Nel whined, with a cute hurt expression. "Grimmi, that really hurt! If your Cero was fully formed you could have given me an even bigger owwie!." She pouted toward the male Arrancar. He was shaking his burnt right hand.

"That's the point, in case you forgot. We're trying to get stronger, and this is the fastest way to do so." He shook his pain off well enough. Ichigo dispelled his mask next to his current partner, and rubbed the spot Yoruichi had elbowed him.

"Sorry Nel, but he's right. If we aren't fighting seriously, we can't get stronger."

Yoruichi, strode up to the two of them, and gave both a playful smirk. "Riiiiggghhht, cause we all know you weren't trying to see what was under little Nel's shirt. Then again, she's not so little, in more ways than one." Her sly words immediately made both men stare at her, embarrassed. Grimmjow bared his teeth at her as she walked past them. Ichigo tried to form words, but only managed a stutter.

"Is that true Ichigo, Grimmi?" Nel stood up holding her hands over the ripped part of her shirt.

"What?! No..." Both countered, and were immediately shut up when she started to stretch the open fabric slightly.

"Well if you want to see so bad..." She had a slightly innocent blush on her cheeks. Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand, and Grimmjow just gawked before a peeking Ichigo elbowed him in the side.

"Nel, stop, we don't want to." Ichigo said quickly. Grimmjow punched Ichigo hard in the arm.

"What was that for, Kurosaki!"

"What do you mean 'What was that for' you pervert?!"

"PERVERT?! That's it!" Grimmjow jumped at Ichigo, and the two began to brawl.

"Ichigo, Grimmi, stop!" Nel tried to calm both down, before she felt someone leaning against her ibex side. It was Yoruichi.

"Nah, let's let them duke it out just a bit longer." The biggest smile was plastered on her face as she watched the scuffle.

"But...but..." Nel just couldn't grasp the situation.

. . . .

_(Dangai: Day 82)_

_Hueco Mundo_

A black tear in reality opened, and one by one the Dangai team spilled out of it into the brilliant moonlit desert of Hueco Mundo. All had to shield their eyes from the soft light of the moon, which to them was like the sun after so much time in the darkness. Once the exhausted crew was out, the tear closed, and they all stood before Kisuke, Dondochakka, and Pesche.

"Well well, don't we all feel stronger. So how was it?" Urahara asked cheerfully, only to be responded with a collective groan.

"I am never doing that again." Ichigo grumbled as he sat down on the shifting cold sands. He found it a welcome change, as did the rest of the group. Eighty two days in a world if shadows with barely anything different really tested the mettle of all of them. None could imagine what doing that alone would have been like, not even Ichigo, since he'd spent most of his time in his inner world as he learned the Final Getsuga Tensho.

"You said it." Apacci groaned, and willingly fell back onto the sands.

"I'd rather go to hell then back there again." Grimmjow stretched his limbs, listening to the loud pops they made with satisfaction.

"It's great to be home again." Menoly said.

"Having an actual bed to sleep in will be heavenly." Sung-Sun spoke up, with a nod of agreement from nearly everyone.

"Well it was obviously productive. You all have a great increase in your Reiatsu. In fact, I'm pretty sure you three," He pointed to Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Nel. "could give the older Captains a run for their money. Congrats." Kisuke closed the fan over his face, and turned around. "While it's only been a few hours here, so I suggest you use the rest of the day to freshen up and rest. Tomorrow we are going to test the full extent of your training, and make a game plan."

_*Flashback End*_

"I don't blame you, but it's not like I'm going alone. Yoruichi and Sung-Sun are going with me." Ichigo looked to each woman respectively.

"We'll keep little Berry Head out of trouble." Yoruichi cooed teasingly.

"Indeed we will." Sung-Sun agreed, happily joining in the jab.

"And why are you going again, Sung-Sun?" Loly spoke up, sounding a bit jealous. Sung-Sun turned to Loly, who was sitting cross legged on one of the ledges in the room, staring at her curiously.

"Because we need a representative, and out of all the Arrancars here, I am the one most gifted in diplomacy, as well as stealth. Also, it can't be one of our stronger fighters in case things there take a turn for the worse while we're gone... I have more if you'd like to hear them?" Sung-Sun said a bit smugly, knowing exactly why Loly was frustrated. The pig tailed girl gritted her teeth.

"Fine." Loly said tersely.

"Just make sure you have our escape plan ready if we need it. As soon as we make ourselves known, they are going to try and cut us off from returning." Ichigo directed this to Grimmjow and Rudbornn.

"It shall be ready, Human." Rudbornn replied flatly.

"Yeah, just be sure to not get your asses caught." Grimmjow added.

"Alright. Well we might as well get this over with. Ladies, let's go." Ichigo got up from his chair with Sung-Sun doing the same, and Yoruichi pushed off the wall. They each grabbed the long white cloaks that Kisuke had designed, and headed out to the surface of Hueco Mundo. The rest of the Caballeros Oscuros followed them out.

Once outside, Urahara opened up a Senkaimon, and the three fully cloaked figures took one last look at their assembled allies and friends.

"Be careful, all of you." Orihime said, and Nel, at her side, jumped forward giving the three a quick hug. Ichigo got one of Nel's "loving" hugs.

"We will. See you all soon." Ichigo waved to them, and the three jumped into the portal to the Soul Society.

_~ Soul Society ~_

_Seireitei – Sokyoku Hill_

_Urahara's Secret Training Area._

The Senkaimon only stayed open of a few seconds before the three jumped out into the hollowed out cave, and closed immediately after. Even if they were more or less hidden in this area, they all suppressed their Reiatsu.

"So we find Isshin first, then?" Yoruichi asked as she pulled back the hood of her cloak, and shook her head freeing her hair. Ichigo and Sung-Sun both removed their hoods as well.

"Yep. We'll get Dad, then make our way to the the top of this hill. Then we'll let them know we're here. Sung-Sun, I hope you don't mind waiting there for us?" Ichigo looked to the female Arrancar, hoping he didn't offend her.

"Of course not, Ichigo. I will make my way up to the top of this hill while you two are doing the rescuing." Sung-Sun didn't have her sleeve over her face for once, and she was giving them a kind smile. "Besides it's not often a Hollow gets to sight see around the Soul Society."

"Trust me, the view from the hill is breathtaking, if you're not too busy fighting. I think you'll really enjoy it." Ichigo smiled back.

"Well, now I have something to look forward to. Thank you." She nodded.

"Okay, well we'll see you in a bit, Sung-Sun. Be careful." The Soul Reaper nodded back, and flipped his hood back over his head. The women mimicked his action, and the three took off, Ichigo and Yoruichi heading down the hill, Sung-Sun finding a path up it.

_~ 10th Division Headquarters ~_

_Captain Hitsugaya's Quarters_

"You know, for being under arrest I coulda done much worse, eh Toshi?" Isshin Kurosaki was currently sitting back using his arms as a brace at the table in Toshiro's room. He was looking outside at the cherry blossom tree in the garden, and was dressed in the same white robes they used for prisoners. Toshiro was currently at his desk doing paperwork, his right eye twitching slightly.

"It is only because of your aid during the battle with Aizen that you are being so lightly punished. But keep in mind, Shiba, this is still incarceration. Any attempt you make to escape will be met with force." The young Captain replied, filing another finished document off to the side.

"It's Kurosaki now, Toshi. I got married, remember?" Isshin pointed out, making Toshiro's eyebrow twitch some more.

"I'll only extend that courtesy when you stop addressing me with such an informal name." Finished signing another paper, the white haired boy put down his brush and turned to his former Captain.

"Your so cold, Toshi. And to think I used to consider you as a son. I had such high hopes for us as a family." The elder man said, feigning a hurt expression. Toshiro paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he felt something cover his mouth and someone pick him up off his chair. He was so surprised that before he knew it he was tied up tight with a gag over his mouth, and squirming on the floor. He desperately looked around for his assailant, only to find Isshin still sitting at the table, looking just as confused as the Captain.

"Sorry about this Toshiro." A voice caught both the occupants of the room attention. Ichigo's head appeared out of nowhere, as did a smirking Yoruichi's. Then their bodies came into view as they stopped putting energy into their Reiatsu Concealing Cloaks. Toshiro's eyes widened, and he tried to struggle against the tight ropes keeping him restrained.

"Ichigo? Yoruichi? Well this is a surprise. A late surprise, but a surprise nonetheless." Isshin stood up and patted his son on the shoulders, and gave Yoruichi a grateful smile.

"Good to see you too, Dad, but we should get going. The way Toshiro is letting off spiritual pressure, we're gonna be found really quick. Here." Ichigo handed his father a spare cloak, and then started pouring his energy into his own cloak, turning invisible again. Isshin threw on his cloak and did the same, with Yoruichi activating hers last. Before Ichigo put on his hood he took one last look at restrained Captain.

"Shouldn't we have knocked him out instead?"

"No, this'll be much more precious." Yoruichi snickered, as did Isshin. Ichigo gave them a worried look, then tossed his hood on.

"I'm really sorry Toshiro." And with that the three disappeared from the room. A second later the thumping of feet could be heard from outside the door and Rangiku sprinted into the room along with a few of her squad mates. All of whom happened to be women.

"CAPTAI... Captain?" It took her a moment to register what she was seeing, but when that moment passed, the mischievous grin that appeared on her face would haunt her Captain for years to come.

. . . .

_~ Sokyoku Hill ~_

Sung-Sun was blissfully sitting on the farthest edge of the majestic hill. _'Ichigo was right. This is a wonderful view. I hope I can share it with MIstress Harribel someday, or maybe Ichigo can do it for me.' _She mused, as her invisible body looked out at the Seireitei.

"Sung-Sun." Ichigo's voice called out from somewhere behind her. It made her jump a bit, as she felt nothing, but she reminded herself of the cloaks.

"Right here, Ichigo. Were you successful?" The olive haired woman stood up and removed her hood so they could see her. Ichigo, Isshin, and Yoruichi revealed their heads as well.

"Yeah. Sung-Sun, this is my dad, Isshin Kurosaki. Old Man, this is..." In a flash, Isshin was directly in front of the female Arrancar and staring at her intently. She stepped back a bit, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness of the former Soul Reaper Captain.

"Um... greetings, Mr. Kurosaki..." Isshin held up a hand, silencing her before turning to look at his son.

"Ichigo... she's beautiful! I approve!" Isshin declared, giving his son an over-exaggerated thumbs up complete with a winning smile. Ichigo's head fell forward, his shoulders slumping.

"Daaaadddd..." He groaned.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kurosaki?" Sung-Sun asked, confused by the man in front of her, only for her to have her shoulders clasped tightly in Isshin's hands as he gave the Arrancar his signature idiotic grin.

"Please take good care of my son, and make him a proper man if you haven't already, my new daughter!" He beamed down at her. "Also, be sure to give me at least five grandchildren, though I certainly won't say no to more!" The woman's face instantly went scarlet. Her mouth hung slightly open and her brain was left unable to form a single coherent thought upon hearing the man's words. However the thoughts that were running around in her mind were rather busy. They showed Sung-Sun her perfect fantasy life, with the man of her dreams being Ichigo. Thoughts she quickly tried to dismiss once she collected herself.

Yoruichi was buckled over holding her stomach and laughing so hard it hurt. Ichigo on the other hand was busy delivering a flying kick to his father's head. Once Isshin was down, Ichigo immediately started to dig his foot into the back of his Old Man's head, slowly pushing his face deeper into the ground. He then grabbed the former Captain's stunned form by his cloak's collar and dragged him away from Sung-Sun, mumbling about 'stupid fathers' and 'embarrassing the family'. Sung-Sun cleared her throat and tried to smooth over her appearance.

"If you're done with your horrible parenting, Old Man, we have one more thing to do." That being said, Ichigo stopped giving his energy to the cloak, as did the others, and started to outwardly spike his power.

It only took a few seconds for them to be surrounded by the Onmitsukido (Stealth Force), led by Sui-Feng. Following closely was the Captain Commander and the rest of the Gotei 13 Captains and Vice-Captains.

"It was very foolish of you to return, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have once again broken our laws by freeing a prisoner, and have even brought an Arrancar into the Soul Society. All of these face serious consequences. Do you have anything..."

"Yeah I do have a few things to say, Captain Commander." Ichigo brazenly interrupted the strongest Shinigami. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at this child's boldness.

"How dare you interrupt the Captain Commander, whelp!" Sui-Feng shouted, only to be silenced when Yoruichi appeared in front of her out of thin air.

"You could just try and listen for once, my Little Bee. This is kinda important." Before Sui-Feng's shock wore off, Yoruichi was back at Ichigo's side.

"Sorry for the interruption, Captain Commander, but I need you to listen to what I have to say before you go all 'execute them' on us." Ichigo bowed his head apologetically to the old man, who's eye brow fell back again.

"Your finally growing some balls, eh kid?" Zaraki didn't hold the chuckle back, and when Ichigo looked to the berserker, he saw Grimmjow's face plastered there, causing him to shudder slightly.

". . . ." Yamamoto stayed silent, which Ichigo took as a sign to continue.

"We are here with information pertaining the Quincy, and with an proposal. This is Cyan Sung-Sun. She is here as a representative of the Hollow resistance in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo started, and Sung-Sun stepped forward with a slight bow to the Captain Commander.

"We have met once before on less pleasant terms, Captain Commander of the Shinigami. I am Cyan Sung-Sun, and I speak for and represent the Hueco Ejercito." Cyan spoke very politely and formally, which made some of the Shinigami give her curious looks.

"Yes, I remember you, Arrancar. Are you here on behalf of all Hollows in Hueco Mundo or just this Hueco Ejercito?"

"Just the Hueco Ejercito, Captain Commander. Many Hollows have been enslaved by the Quincy, if you'll recall." Sung-Sun lifted her head to lock eyes with the old man who had single handedly defeated Ayon, along with herself and the rest of Harribel's Fraccion.

"Hmmm. Proceed." Genryusai spoke authoritatively.

"I'll get to the point then." Ichigo pulled from under his cloak a small parchment folder, and held it up for everyone to see. "This folder has all the information we have on the Quincy Vandenreich, including their location." This last part got all the Gotei 13's rapt attention.

"Tomorrow, the Hueco Ejercito will invade the Vandenreich stronghold. We will be going to war with them, and we hope to have your aid in this fight." Ichigo paused to gauge the reactions of the Shinigami. "This information is yours no matter what you decide, but together our forces stand a greater chance of winning considering the Quincy's preparation and technology." Ichigo tossed the folder over to Yamamoto's feet.

"We Hollows of the Hueco Ejercito are willing to fight along side the Gotei 13 to stop the Quincy threat in Hueco Mundo. All we ask in exchange is to be left alone should we win this war, as long as we keep to Hueco Mundo." Sung-Sun added.

"The location and time of the attack are both in that packet. Whether or not you choose to fight alongside us, we are going. If my assistance in your battles has any merit left, I hope you'll consider this truce." Ichigo pressed a button on a transmitter in his hand, which was hidden by his cloak. It was a tense and silent moment for all on the Sokyoku Hill as the Captain Commander looked through the documents.

"I graciously thank you for your help in this matter, and in previous matters of the Soul Society." Yamamoto started, as he closed the packet. "However, this is a responsibility that will be dealt with solely by the Gotei 13." Several of the Captains and their Vices that knew and trusted Ichigo hesitated at their Commander's words. Rukia stared in outright disbelief at him, as did the still recovering Renji. "Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin, and the Arracnar Cyan Sung-Sun, you will be detained in the Seireitei until further notice. Seize them." Only a few started to close in on Ichigo's group.

"You know, for some reason I figured that'd be your response. Just talk it over. We really could use your help." Cracks broke in the skyline of the Seireitei above the hill. The largest was a horizontal line which broke open into a black hole. A group of Menos Grande swayed mostly out of the darkness, with one large violet eye showing above them. Four square beams of white light fell down and around Ichigo and the rest of his group. The ground under them tore from under them, and started to rise with them. They ascended into the Hollow-filled hole in the sky.

"Negacion?!" Komamura shouted, as he took a step back from Isshin's pillar of white light.

"Kurosaki has fully allied with the Hollows!" Sui-Feng yelled, mostly to herself.

"Oh Sui-Feng would you grow up? Learn to take a joke once in awhile." Yoruichi called back in her ever-teasing tone.

"Everyone take care, and we hope to see you there tomorrow." Ichigo raised his voice so that they could all hear his words. His voice were sincere, as he really hoped they would decide to help. They finally vanished into the Negacion, leaving behind a stunned Gotei 13.

_~ Hueco Mundo ~_

"That had to be the most uncomfortable thing I've done in a long time. I felt way too much like Aizen while I was doing that." Ichigo said to the others as they stepped out of a similar break in Hueco Mundo's dark sky. They were surrounded by Menos, but the tall creatures were held at bay by the rest of the Arrancar and Hollow presence.

"So how'd it go?" Grimmjow asked as Ichigo approached him. Ichigo shook his head disappointed.

"Not as well as I hoped, but they still have a little time to change their minds. Thanks for getting us out of there." Ichigo ran a hand threw his orange hair.

"Don't expect it to become a habit, Kurosaki." Ichigo let out a few chuckles before they all headed back to their underground headquarters.

_~ Vandenreich Headquarters ~_

A huge castle covered in brilliant ice housed the Vandenreich forces. Two curved spike pillars of ice frame the from of the stronghold. The large open courtyard was filled with both Quincy and subjugated Hollow. The forces were preparing for something, as their ranks were forming there.

Ywach sat upon his throne, impatiently waiting for news of preparations. A dull throb brought his gaze to the healed wound the Special War Power, Ichigo Kurosaki, had inflicted upon him while in his Hollowfied state. His mood soured further, remembering his forces' losses that had resulted from the mostly failed attempt at destroying the Soul Society. His old enemy Yamamoto and the rest of the Gotei 13's Captains still drew breath, seven of his Stern Ritter were dead, and a large portion of his army had been obliterated by only a few men.

"Your Majesty." Haschwald walked up to, and knelt before the Quincy monarch. Ywach's eyes trained to his right hand.

"Report, Haschwald." Ywach uttered harshly.

"We will be ready by the deadline, sire. Our army is being put through their paces now, and the Hollows are being reeducated." Stern Ritter B reported, awaiting his dismissal.

"Uryu, your former allies will most certainly attempt some form of retaliation. Your thoughts?" Ywach asked the teen standing next to his throne. Uryu Ishida had been recruited into the Vandenreich shortly after their attack on the Soul Society. He wore the same version of the Quincy uniform Haschwald did, and just as neatly dressed. Uryu had also been given the title of Ywach's successor, enraging several of the current Stern Ritter, while also ensuring that Uryu could not leave the Vandenriech, as he was now the center of attention.

"My old allies are known for their impulsive behavior and rash tactics, but their power and unpredictability make them dangerous. It wouldn't be a far off guess to expect an attack soon, especially if Kisuke Urahara is backing them with information." Uryu stated carefully, looking toward their leader.

"Hmmm. They would be fools to attempt an assault on our threshold." Ywach stated this as though it were an absolute fact.

"I wouldn't underesti..." Sirens blared within the castle. The three Quincy in the throne room stiffened as the announcement blared over the sirens.

"Multiple Garganta from Hueco Mundo are opening inside the courtyard! Hollow forces are attacking! Repeat, Hollow forces are attacking!" The intercom continued to announce the warning. Ywach pulled himself out of his seat of power, and glowered as he went to the balcony overlooking his stronghold. Hundreds of Hollows and Arrancars poured down from the sky, and immediately began attacking his army.

"Haschwald, get out there and quell this pointless incursion. Uryu, come with me." The throne room emptied as the Quincy obeyed their emperor.

. . . .

_Courtyard_

Fighting and chaos quickly broke out among the Quincy army and the invading Hollows. Nobody took notice immediately, but many of the Hollows were the same. On the other side of the Garganta a huge force of copy Hollows continued to enter the pathway to the enemy. Well over three hundred of Rudbornn's Calvaleras (Skulls) had been created before they attacked. They mixed in with the Hollows they had managed to recruit, and the Arrancars that fought under Harribel; Rudbornn, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Loly, Menoly, as well as Chad and Orihime, had come through the Garganta in Reiatsu Suppressing Cloaks. They quickly put distance between them and the immediate battle. Orihime and Chad split off with Rudbornn, and crossed the walls to the outskirts of the citadel.

Mila Rose tossed off her cloak, and immediately released her Zanpakuto. "Devour, Leona!" She shouted, yellow Reiatsu exploding from her. She charged forward and began cutting into anything that had a white uniform.

"Strangle to death, Anaconda!" Sung-Sun's pink energy enveloped her as she followed Mila Rose's example, sliding around the battlefield quickly, taking out any Quincy she could find that drew a talisman.

"THRUST, CIERVA!" Apacci jumped into the air once her Resurreccion was formed, and started running along the ramparts, attacking any Quincy trying to enter the courtyard. She was quickly joined by Menoly, who had taken her transformed state. Similar to Loly's released state, Menoly's left eye was covered in a mirrored mask fragment. She had two long thin white feelers growing off the eye fragments, which wrapped around her body down to her mid back. A white plate of armor covered her upper body, which managed to be rather conservative and not revealing her sides or shoulders. On her lower back were two spine-like protrusions that attached at the base of her armored belt. Her legs were longer now and covered in white, and the also segmented at the knees and bent backward. From there another segment came down to form a two taloned foot. A long back skirt grew under the belt, and fanned out like open wings.

She pulled at the spine protrusions, which separated into reversed white blades. This was her Resurreccion, Saltamontes (Grasshopper). It granted her speed and striking ability that was almost on par with Apacci's Resureccion. The two dashed and bounded around the walls, picking off archers.

Loly, who had also released her Zanpakuto, watched her sister for a moment before jumping in next to Mila Rose, launching her long tendrils into the group. Her acid quickly started to disintegrate those who where dowsed in it. Three Quincy appeared behind her, their bows drawn. She spun around, but not fast enough.

Six claws attached to garrotte wires sunk deep into the Quincy, all the men screamed as the thin claws pierced into them. "_Fuego Alambre!_" Crimson red flames poured down the wires from the Vasto Lordes' hands, and exploded the Quincy in flames. The garrotte wire claws pulled back and returned to his hands. Luka Vermillion stepped in behind Loly, and fought with her back to back.

"You're late, Luka!" Loly shouted as she swung her tendril again.

"Sorry, I had to save this crazy broad who has tunnel vision." The Vasto Lorde retorted.

"Don't expect me to let you get away with that." Loly returned.

"HA!"

. . . .

A single Garganta opened up above the throne room's roof. It stayed open for a few seconds and then closed. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Nel, Yoruichi, Isshin, and Urahara pulled off their hoods, surveying the battle.

"It looks like the Reiatsu Badges are working." Kisuke lifted his holo-computer out from under his cloak. The reading on the screen indicated that the special badges pinned on their Hollow forces were successfully preventing the Quincy talismans from draining their energy. "Now we just have to see how they fare against the commanders."

"You know, I don't say this much, Urahara, but you are quite the genius." Ichigo said while standing next to the ex-Captain.

"You could do to say it more often, Ichigo."

"But then you'd get a big head Kisuke." Isshin smirked.

The teen rolled his eyes, and turned to Nel and Grimmjow. "Can you guys locate Harribel's Reiatsu?" Grimmjow and Nel both opened their Pesquisa's. Among the huge mess of Reiatsus within the Quincy stronghold they both found a weak, but recognizable signature.

"Harribel is right under us." Grimmjow opened his eyes looking at Ichigo. Nel nodded a confirmation, and Ichigo turned back to Urahara, Yoruichi, and his father.

"We got this, just make sure the Quincy stay distracted until we can get her out of here. We'll meet you back with Rudbornn, Orihime, and Chad." Ichigo could already feel the more powerful Quincy starting to join the fight. He even picked up on two very familiar Quincy energy signatures. 'Uryu...and the Quincy Emperor.' He felt a pulse of energy rip through him, and held back a wince. It seemed the powers inside him were stirring up due to all the fighting.

"With any luck, we got through to the Captain Commander." Yoruichi muttered as the Stern Ritter began to quickly turn the tide of the battle. Ichigo had to fight the urge to jump into the fray. He had faith in those below, but seeing so many die was angering him.

"You know old man Yama. Under all his dangerous fire and rule enforcing he's a puppy wanting to help." Isshin chuckled.

"Hopefully. See you soon Ichigo. Nel, Grimmjow." Urahara said, and covered his head again vanishing. Yoruichi gave them all a salute and vanished as well. Ichigo and the former Espada pulled their hoods up, and jumped down into the headquarters. Isshin was the last to leave, as he took one last look at the spot his son headed toward. A proud smile dawned on his face.

"Good luck Ichigo. Be safe." Isshin followed his friends.

. . . .

No matter the amount of Hollows that poured out of the Garganta, they were being picked off quickly by the Stern Ritter. By this point, the Quincy were bottlenecking the dimensional tears with their arrows, thereby preventing any more of the army from coming in. The force of three hundred was reduced to dust in a matter of minutes. Even when Yoruichi, Chad, Isshin, and Urahara joined the fight, they were heavily outnumbered by the Stern Ritter.

"Rudborrn, they are being overrun." Orihime fidgeted next to the horned Arrancar.

"The next wave is done." Rudbornn lifted his lighting bolt staff, as hundreds of skulls that were littered the ground around them grew into fully formed Calaveras. Their creator continued to sprout new skulls on his ten branches, and swung his bolt-shaped weapon forward. The next wave of Hollow forces stormed the courtyard, giving the Caballeros Oscuros some breathing room, and the Quincy new targets.

Rudbornn suddenly raised his head, and pushed Oriihime to the side. The arm he used was vaporized by a huge Quincy bolt. The Arrancar brought his right hand to cover to shoulder that now had no limb.

"Nice trick with the Reishi suppression, but you had to know as soon as you sent another wave we'd find you." Orihime quickly got to her feet, and felt a deadly pressure coming from the small woman floating above them. She had long dark hair flowing in the wind, and a large cap with a Quincy star on the front adorning her head. She had a very youthful appearance, though her face was full of smug triumph. Rudbornn just stared silently up at the girl. Orihime had began to sweat bullets.

"Well, with you gone it's just a matter of time before we completely destroy your friends. Bye bye." She created a huge bow, easily twice her size, over her left hand, and pulled back with her right, forming another giant arrow. A small black butterfly floated right in front of her notched arrow, making her squint at the tiny anomaly.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!" Zaraki's heavy laugh made everyone look up. The Stern Ritter girl turned her weapon on the falling Captain, and released the arrow. Kenpatchi just brought his sword down, shattering the arrow into a million pieces. The girl's eyes shot open as his right foot sunk into her gut, and both fell to the ice covered ground below.

Orihime and Rudbornn found themselves surrounded by most of the Gotei 13 Captains and Vice-Captains. This included Yamamoto, Byakuya and Renji, Retsu, Toshiro and Rangiku, The Visoreds, Ukitake and Rukia. The others had been ordered to remain behind in case the fight turned south, and Mayuri was on information and support duty.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" Rukia asked as she approached the taller girl. Orihime sighed in relief, and gave her friend a smile.

"Yes, thank you. But the others are being overpowered! We need to help them!" She said pointing to the battle ahead of them.

"Well I'm glad you all showed up. I wouldn't have made it in time." Urahara Shunpo'ed before the members of the Soul Society.

"I'm sure you would have been here just in the nick of time, Kisuke." Jushiro Ukitake chided.

"Maybe, but let's worry about that for later. Everyone take one of these." He pulled from inside his cloak a handful of badges. In his other hand he held disks similar to the ones used to steal some of the Captain's Bankai, only these had his shop's emblem on them.

"These will stop the lower ranking Quincy from stealing your Reiatsu with their talismans, and these will prevent them from stealing your Bankai."

With everything passed out and Zaraki chasing after the now-panicking female Quincy, the Shinigami entered the battle, with the Captain Commander at the forefront.

. . . .

Ichigo karate chopped the back of a guard's neck, dropping the man as unconsciousness took him. Grimmjow strait up decked the other with such force he probably broke the man's neck. These two had been guarding the entrance to the Throne Room. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a look from under their invisible cloaks, but didn't complain. Ichigo pushed open the doors, ready to fight, but found it deserted. Taking off his hood, he became visible again, as did Grimmjow and Nel.

"I'll get Harribel, you guys make sure no one comes in after me and make sure we've got an escape route." Grimmjow raised a brow, along with a smirk.

"I get it, you wanna be the hero, get the girl, and all that garbage." Ichigo shot him a slight scowl, which turned into a smirk.

"And what if I do? You wanna save the Queen?"

"Ha! And pass up the chance to kill more of these Quincy? I thought you knew me better than that, Kurosaki." Grimmjow sneered as he waved Ichigo on.

"Nel, think you can keep him in check?" The teen turned to green haired woman.

"I think I can do that much. Hurry up, Ichigo. Let's get back to everyone quick." Nel smiled warmly.

"Right. Hang in there, I'll be right back." Ichigo promised as he left the two Arrancars and followed his senses to a doorway behind the throne. Floating steps ascended up a dark corridor. He ran up the steps three at a time, feeling himself getting anxious. Over the course of this adventure, he'd been given bits and pieces of information about the Hollow Queen.

Learning of her personality and deeds from her Fraccion. Her determination to keep her race from tearing itself apart. Sacrificing herself to protect her friends and allies. And most intriguing, her request for his help personally. He could barely hold back his excitement.

The room beyond the stairs was dark, with only a few small high windows, allowing the sole occupant to be bathed in moonlight. She was looking up to a window as best as she could. She felt Hollows, Quincy, and Shinigami at war outside. The hope she thought crushed reignited into a tiny flame. She still had no power to help, and the pain she was continuing to endure was excruciating...but if someone...

A shadow was cast over her from the light beyond the door. She couldn't feel any power there, just like she did whenever the Quincy monarch "visited" her. She turned her head slowly, her resolve and defiance steeled in her glare toward the person at the door.

Tier Harribel's indomitable will shattered like glass upon seeing who stood before her. The ice in her eyes melted into tears, which flowed down her beautiful face. The source of her resolve, the one flicker of hope she had held onto in this pit of hell, was here now, staring back at her. She choked out a breath, and another, before she graced her Shinigami with a small but stunningly peaceful smile.

Ichigo froze in place. The woman in front of him... was more beautiful than anything that had been described to him.

Even in her current state, scarred, bruised, and bound in chains, the Hollow Queen was luminescent with her moonlit mocha skin. Her blond, matted hair was hanging limply over her slender face with those blue marks shaped like lightning bolts decorating her cheeks. Her turquoise orbs, shining with tears of joy, were staring right back into his plain brown eyes. When she smiled at him, he absolutely melted. It was a smile full of hope, full of gratefulness, and full of peace. Ichigo wanted to wipe away those tears, to see her smile up close.

Harribel felt the weight of the world leave her and slumped forward, bordering on unconsciousness. Ichigo was broken from his admiration of her beauty and rushed forward to free her. He pulled out his cracked blade and put a supportive left arm around her exposed belly. He cut the chains holding her to the ceiling and let her fall against him, supporting her surprisingly light body. Her head fell onto his shoulder, and she reveled in this boy's warmth. Her body pressed against his solid form, and she wanted nothing more than to freeze time and spend eternity in the moment where she had felt the comfort of her rescuer's touch for the first time.

Ichigo spotted a small spear hook holding her right leg in place. Anger flashed in his eyes until he felt her breath against his neck.

"This is going to hurt. Please bear with me," He said softly. Gripping the hook, he instantly felt Harribel stiffen against him, and in response Ichigo pushed her head further against the nape of his neck with his spare hand, impaling his Zanpakuto in the ground so he could tend to her. He gritted his teeth, and with a quick motion he ripped the hook from the stone and her leg. She let out a pained breath, but didn't scream. She refused to. Ichigo tossed the disgusting device into the shadowy corner of the room. It clanged against the floor, but the resounding noise was blocked out as Ichigo focused on the Hollow Queen's ragged breathing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's over now." He brought his left arm up around her back and placed his right hand onto the back of her head, holding her close to him in a comforting manner. It took a few moments for her breathing to steady, and Ichigo kept a hold of her, reminding Harribel that he was there for her.

"I'm going to get us out of here and see to it that you're healed. Hold on for just a bit longer." Tier nodded against his neck, he replaced his sword on his back, and slid that arm under her knees. He carefully lifted her off the ground, holding her as though she were the most delicate and precious treasure he'd ever touched. Again she pressed herself deeper into the man's embrace, but she looked up into his sympathetic kind eyes and his warm smile.

"What... what is your name?" Tier asked softly, as she put her arm around his neck.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Tia Harribel." Ichigo softly whispered back.

Tier smiled. She finally had a name to give her Shinigami savior. Tier even found herself not wanting to correct his mispronunciation of her first name. In fact she found she actually liked hearing it from him.

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Carefully, slowly, the Queen moved her face up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

******CHAPTER 10 END**

**A/N: And I really hope I didn't disappoint you all. Please I ask you to tell me what you think. So this chapter is the longest chapter I've ever done. And probably the longest chapter of this story. I had a lot to put into it, and I hope you enjoyed. Now I have some more news for all my readers. Chapter 11 will be the final chapter of A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight. It will be the climatic battle, and aftermath. That is not to say I will not be continuing the story. The continuation will be more like individual snippets of life after the war in chapter format. I don't have a name for the continuation yet, but I will be starting the first chapter after some time in completing this story. Just so you know I don't have the best translator sources for the new attacks that the characters have. So I went off what I thought was appropriate. I really like my take on Menoly's Resurreccion, what do you think? Sooo, anyways I think that is about it for me on this chapter. Oh yeah, pretty much everybody who answered said "Save Renji" so he did survive, and made a small appearance in this chapter. Alright, that's actually all I have. So until the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

**~ Wiggles**

**Thank you to my BETA Paragon of Awesomeness. For he is a good one, and a great soon to be promoted Lieutenant. **

**Kenji Riku**: You are welcome Kenji. Here's be the next chapter.

**Evil Reviewer**: (Opens up a Darkness Portal and sicks my army of Heartless on you, and activates deflector shields.)

**RaveN77PG**: Finally! Have a new one.

**friaku**: Well Grimmjow certainly will make things interesting. Well I have plans for old man Yama, so there is a reason. Ichigo's Hollow form was running on the same instinct when he first transformed too. Hope you enjoy the newest chapter.

**The Night Hunter**: Well here's the highly anticipated meeting. As always thanks for the compliments NH. Enjoy.

**Mexican ninja1996**: Gotta show that Isshin is more than just embarrassing. Here's more Father Son bonding.

**DiscoStu09**: He's alive my friend. Thanks for the props. I'm attempting to write a story I'll enjoy as much as everyone else. I'm more or less gonna be following my interpretation, but it might coincide with one or the other.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan**: Well Kyuubi as a favor to you, he's alive.

**Kuroi Rin**: Thank you kindly Kuroi. I wanted the Quincy attack on the Seireitei to be similar, but with the added time given by Urahara they were in a better standing when Ichigo arrived. When I read the latest chapters of the manga I realized just how much most of the Quincy are assholes, and I figured their hubris needed to be taken down a few pegs. From there when Ichigo finally returned I had to figure a way to get him back, knowing the CC wouldn't let him go so easily. And Isshin was a neutral party so why not let Dad be a badass. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Chat at you later.

**JIMMYJAMSTER728:** As much of an arrogant man as the CC is, I liked him too. Seeing him die in canon actually was a bit frustrating. He still has a big part to play in my story, whether it's for good or ill is to be seen. I hope you enjoyed their meeting.

**darkmachines**: Thanks. Rudbornn as you read has a big part in this chapter, and I didn't like either of those Quincy so let's have them put out of the way right.

**Hurricane Kazama**: You know your review brought a big smile to my face. I tend to do the same thing with a bunch of fanfic I read too. So when you explained your review reasons I felt great pride in myself. As for the pace I wanted it to be slow. Like you said to many stories it turns out to be wham, bam, I'm in love with you ma'am. Their relationship will be a slow one. Both are way to reserved and considerate of others for anything else. If I may suggest a story to you that was a huge influence on me, The Shark in the Moonless Sky by The Night Hunter. Bear with it at first, as the spelling/grammar errors usually put people off at first, but it is really a great story. Thanks for reading Kazama. I hope you continue to enjoy.

**kevinplr2h**: Keeping.

**awesomeness4286**: It'll be a continuation more or less, just with a different title, and more in the way of one chapter = a story.

**jwill21**: A rage-filled unstoppable monster with a purpose. Okay I'll save him.

**Andre' Johnson125**: The wait is over, and thank you.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: Well glad to hear that.

**sami217**: Thanks as always sami. I really try for good fight scenes. Hope you enjoyed the meeting.

**McCabeRz**: Thanks for reading. I realize that, but I'm pretty sure he had a serious reason to kill Ginjo. As for the powers conflict, it is basically my interpretation of things. And I'm setting things up for later. Zangetsu's state will be elaborated upon later, but trust me it is worth it. Glad I got you pumped I hope I can keep it up.

**Lightningblad49**: If I answered those questions now it'd ruin my story my friend. I hope you can forgive me if I'm tight lipped.

**Guest (1)**: As said before there will not be harem, just Ichi and Tier. As for the power-up...gotta say no way. I personally hate it when a character gets way to powerful to fast, cause then the enemies get ridiculous, and it's just a pointless cycle. So I'm gonna stick with the struggle.

**Trife**: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the continued story.

**Grinja**: Yeah once I looked into Rudbornn I thought, oh boy he's gonna be a big part of this war. Oh and super pissed, but not without some respect right.

**BashToGlory**: Oh go on, the best, that's a bit much.

**Tensa Zangetsu 17**: Positive, negative, positive. Hmm, well let me shed some light on this. Firstly, this is an AU so changes are gonna happen. I know Hollow Ichigo isn't as strong as Ywach, hence why the fight was so quick. It was by sheer surprise that Ichigo gained the upper hand and made him retreat. Ichigo's instant regeneration was what kept him alive, and the surprise sword attack stopped the fight. In real fights, even super powered fights, the unknown can turn the tide of battle quick, no matter how strong you are. As for Ichigo pushing Yama's power back, Yama wasn't using his entire power. He was only using enough to make sure Ichigo knew he was serious. A shame to lose you, but good luck on your travels.

**CrystalCipher:** Actually it's Tier. Viz's official name. But that doesn't mean I don't like Tia better. Keep reading.

**blueper:** This. Review. Is. SPARTA! ...whoops wrong franchise.

**VicRB:** Hook, line, and sinker. Here's the update.

**Orchamus:** Well technically Yama is still stronger than Ichigo by a good margin. So he kinda can still. I'll have you read to learn the rest.

**derrickalex1:** It's on!

**Dragonfang100:** No harem sorry, but doesn't mean girls won't be interested in him still. Updated.

**Sevenar:** In my opinion yes he should still have his Hollow powers. He had them all along when he first became a Shinigami so yeah. Well you'll have to read on to find out. No spoilers now.


	11. Chapter 11: Sacrifice

**A/N Part 1:** I just want to thank you all for reading my very first fanfic, for sticking with it, and for the praise, hints, suggestions, and all that. Thank you all *Bow* Enjoy the last chapter of A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight.

**Chapter 11: Sacrifice**

~ Vandenreich HQ ~

Throne Room

Ichigo felt Tia's soft lips against his cheek. For that brief moment he absolutely wasn't sure what to do. He had never been kissed by anyone aside from family. A strange and exciting experience to be sure. He was brought back to reality when she collapsed against him, and white mist began to float off her body. Tier's skimpily clad Resurrection dusted off her, returning her to her normal attire. Grant it her clothing wasn't much better than it was before, in Ichigo's eyes. Eyes which almost instantly fell upon the small white open jacket, and her almost fully exposed breasts. Her only saving grace was her mask fragment's kind coverage of her intimate parts. Luckily the woman in his arms had lost consciousness, or he would be in a world of hurt now.

If Ichigo's face burned any hotter he was sure smoke would be pouring out of his ears. He followed her white fragment up to her face, and the largest part of her mask. The lower half of her face was covered in an ashen, and a fearsome looking, toothy maw. His initial reaction was to turn away, but he forced himself to look again. While certainly a terrifying addition to an otherwise beautiful face, he found it had it's own primal attractiveness.

Before he got lost in thought, the sky outside the windows lightened almost as if the sun was rising. The room quaked, and Ichigo averted his gaze from the woman in his arms. 'This is no time to be admiring her.' Ichigo looked out to the illuminating sky, and felt the heat of Ryujin Jakka's Reiatsu from inside the room. 'They did come after all. Thank god.'

"Oi Kurosaki! You got her or what! The shit is hitting the fan outside, and I want to bloody some skulls!" Grimmjow called up from the bottom of the ethereal stairs.

"Yeah I got her." Ichigo called back before turning, and blurring down the stairs. His natural speed had increased greatly since the Dangai training, and he didn't need to use Shunpo to cover small distances like this in moments anymore. Stopping at the bottom next to Grimmjow, they both felt the stronghold quake again. "Things must be really heating up outside. Let's get her back and join the fight."

"Music to my ears. Nel we're leaving!" Grimmjow smirked and called to Neliel who was still at the throne room doors. The two of guys dashed out of the room, and down the hallway to the area they entered. Nel fell right into line next to them. They had all activated their cloaks before leaving, and quickly exited the castle.

A blinding light, and intense heat met them outside the cool building. The sky almost seemed like it was on fire. Flames licked almost every part of the courtyard and buildings surrounding. The Captain Commander was in a deadlock with the Quincy Emperor. Yamamoto surrounded in brilliant red and orange flames, Yhwach in a sphere of white. The sphere was breaking down Reishi from Old Man Yama's flames. Fire turned into white ribbons, and reinforced the shield. It still wasn't enough to extinguish them all, and Yhwach was beginning to feel the heat, quite literally.

The courtyard was a mess of Stern Ritter, Gotei 13, and Hueco Ejercito forces. The Quincy foot soldiers and Hollow subjugates were mostly forced from the battlefield or killed off at this point. It was down the the strongest of the respective forces. The Quincy were easily outnumbered in that aspect. Large amounts of Reiatsu was being thrown around in the war zone. Which the three observers took as a good sign.

"Looks like these stupid badges actually work. Guess I should thank the nerd." Grimmjow's viscous grin widened. He wanted to jump into the fray so bad, but he had agreed to make sure Harribel was safe before he could. His excitement was so great he was actually trembling.

"Yeah, but he could have come up with a better design. I mean seriously." Ichigo looked down at the badge on Grimmjow's coat. It was a chibi-fied bust of Kisuke giving a V sigh with his right hand, and the kanji for 'victory' underneath. A sweat drop fell down Ichigo's brow, as did the suddenly quiet Grimmjow.

"I think it's cute." Nel chimed in happily. Both men looked at her, the top half of their faces obscured by shadow. Nel just gave them an award winning smile.

"Right. Well let's get going." Ichigo shook his head, and made sure Tier was secure in his arms. Her body involuntarily clung to him, which Grimmjow noticed, along with her unzipped jacket. His inner smile could cover a city block, but it would have to wait. The two conscious Hollows nodded to Ichigo, and they all took off toward the meeting area with Orihime and Rudbornn. The three made sure to use their natural speed and the cloaks.

~ Courtyard Battleground ~

The Tres Besitias were once again together fighting in the courtyard. They were each taking on a Stern Ritter, which all happened to be women themselves.

Mila Rose, back stepped an arrow meant for her chest with practiced ease. Ichigo's words were true about the close quarters combat of the Dangai training and the Quincy's advantage being lost. Despite not being Captain Class level just yet, all the training against those much stronger than her, gave her the combat experience and technique to go toe to toe with the Quincy woman. Again, Franceska shifted her weight right, and missed an arrow, as she quickly closed in on the tall, busty, long light-colored haired Quincy. She wore a female version of the Quincy uniform, and a black belt with a heart shaped buckle. Two of her bangs looked slightly like bolts of lightning.

Leona was thrust forward, it's point aiming for the Quincy's bow arm. The the girl was frustrated, and her temper was blinding her. Unlike Mila Rose's cool calm demeanor, another thing she learned to use more during the Dangai training. The Quincy's bow shot up parrying the blade, which Mila Rose took advantage of, and continued to rush her. Cradling her left fist, she drove it into the Quincy's stomach hard. The punch was reinforced with a Bala, which lifted the woman off the ground a few inches, hunching forward over the amazon's fist.

"GAH!" The woman spat out along with some blood. Her Blut stopped the majority of the damage, but the sheer blunt force trauma knocked the wind out of her. Mila Rose, quickly pulled back her fist, readjusted her stance, and sent her left knee into the woman's exposed right side, again reinforcing the strike with a Bala. The Quincy woman was kicked some distance away, and rolled against the ground.

Franceska looked at her feet and spotted the Quincy's blood. She knelt down, and swiped her right pointer finger in the red liquid. She brought the blood to her lips and licked it clean. Her body trembled slightly, just before her eyes shot open, her brown hair and yellow mane spiked and bristled. Her eyes glowed with a red hue, before she let out a pleasured breath.

"Juego de Caza." (Game Hunt) Mila Rose breathed out slowly, her body tensing, muscles flexing constantly, and her eyes fixing on the Quincy.

"You're gonna die for that bitch!" The woman shouted back, just before vanishing. She appeared in the ramparts above Mila Rose, an arrow pulled taught, aiming at...nothing. A dark skinned hand captured the back of the woman's neck, and turned the stunned woman to face a silent Arrancar. Mila Rose's grip tightened cutting pressing her fingernails into the straining Blut Vene.

"I have your scent now. You can't run anymore." The largest of the Tres Bestias growled lowly.

Apacci, put her speed to use against her opponent. This Quincy woman was taller than Apacci, almost Mila Rose's height, and looked a lot like an older Orihime. Something that originally made Apacci double take. The Quincy wore a variation of the female uniform that consisted of plenty of frills, and even a bow around her neck. She looked the epitome of girly, which Apacci took delight in ruining.

"Stay still dang you!" The woman called out, in a cutesy fashion. She was launching rapid fire arrows, which all fell just behind Apacci's Sonidos. A vein popped on Apacci's head from just hearing the woman sound so girly. She again changed direction and ducked under an arrow, which was launched about two feet from her head. Grabbing the Quincy's bow wrist with her right hand, she hopped up, in one motion brought her knee up against the Quincy's right elbow. The arm bent unnaturally up at the joint, causing a scream of agony from the woman. She was to slow to activate her Blut Vene, and her arm was broken at her elbow. The energy bow she had vanished, as she stumbled back, only to have the doe-like Arrancar appear behind and over her.

"How the hell is someone so girly even a Quincy? Cuerno Corona." (Antler Crown) Apacci taunted, as the long horns on her head exploded in growth. They launched like malleable tendrils, and quickly surrounded her opponent, digging into the ground and preventing any escape or dodge. Apacci axe heel kicked the woman's head backward then. The Quincy had activated her Blut just before the impact, but the force of her head smacking into the stone below caused her incredible pain. She was almost knocked unconscious, and was staring at the blurry figure of the brown suited Hollow, who's antlers retracted and returned to their original form. Apacci just cracked her right hand knuckles in her left hand, and gave the woman a dangerous smile. Fear spread over the Quincy's face.

Sung-Sun watched Apacci out of the corner of her eye. Apacci, unlike Mila Rose and herself, took to both Grimmjow and Yoruichi better as trainers and examples. Since her speed was her most valuable aspect she focused on learning to strike fast and hard, and to disable an opponent in hand to hand combat. Sung-Sun was amazed at how far her friends had come.

"That tail of yours must be such a turn on to men." The Quincy Sung-Sun was facing said lewdly but sarcasticly, as she twirled to the right, avoiding another strike from Sung-Sun. This Quincy was dressed in something resembling a winter coat, which ended mid thigh, and had long sleeves. She had dark hair and two hair antenna coming around the front. The two actually had a similar appearance and fighting style. Thus their battle had probably been going on the longest of the Tres Bestias. Their fight broke down to strike, dodge, strike, dodge. Each would send an attack, but both would keep their distance, so they could avoid.

Their movements were elegant, and precise. There was little wasted movement. The biggest difference between the two aside from the obvious was their personalities. Sung-Sun's reserved attitude, versus the Quincy's lewd and brash nature. Another arrow was dodged and Sung-Sun launched her right sleeve forward, a white snake shot out aiming at the woman's right side. The girl moved left, and Sung-Sun launched her left arm snake where the woman would be. The Quincy stepped right and now stood between the snakes, aiming her bow at the Hollow they came from.

"So many long appendages. To bad you weren't one of us." The Quincy woman announced, launching a super speed arrow at Sung-Sun. Cyan rushed forward to meet the attack.

"Cobertizo: Mellizo." (Shed: Twin) The arrow sunk into and through her body, leaving a large hole in her chest. Her entire body paled, and burst into skin flakes. Sung-Sun reappeared right behind the arrow and continued to rush forward. Another arrow was quickly launched, almost sloppily, as the Arrancar's tactics suddenly changed more aggressive.

"Trillizo." (Triplet) The snake woman whispered. The arrow exploded another husk of Sung-Sun. The Quincy suddenly found herself wrapped tightly in Sung-Sun's tail. Sung-Sun constricted her opponent, and held her still. She moved in so close that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"My dear you're not my type." She whispered suggestively, as she continued to crush the woman. She learned from Ichigo, that mixing up your tactics is a brilliant way to off balance your opponent. She would have to thank him later for his insight.

"I don't know what you are doing to stop our draining ability, but it doesn't matter. His Majesty will obliterate you..." The young looking, light haired Quincy girl, ducked under Loly's long left centipede-like tentacle, as it lashed toward her. She slipped into sight a few feet away, and closer to Loly.

"...Fine! Be a bitch and don't let me finish." She let loose several tiny, insanely fast, arrow bolts from her right handed, glove-sized bow. Loly's right tentacle, which she kept slithering near her body, was brought up and encircled her top half twice, creating a shield against the arrows. The arrows dug into several segments, but were stopped before reaching the teen Hollow's body. The arrows exploded, severing parts of her arm. Loly just gritted her teeth, and uncoiled the rest of her arm from around her, then lashed her left one forward again. The little Quincy expertly dodged that one too, mocking Loly's attack with high pitched laughter. She launched another volley of arrows, but this time they were destroyed mid flight by a blur of white and flash of blades. Menoly landed next to her companion, wielding her short blades in front of her.

"Oh ho! Looks like the wittle Hollow can't win her own battles. She needs help. Pathetic!" Loly bit back a series of colorful insults, and looked to her sister. Menoly nodded once, flashing her a smile. Loly threw her destroyed arm back behind her and Menoly, and it immediately started to grow out again, new segments connecting from inside her large shoulder pauldron. The Quincy didn't give them time to recover, and launched a huge arrow above them. When it was directly above the two Hollows it burst into a rain of smaller, but still deadly arrows.

"Disolverse Baluarte!" (Melt Bulwark) Loly shouted, and coiled both her centipede arms around her and her sister. They created a beehive shaped dome around the two. Immediately violet fluid began to coat the outside of the dome. The arrows descended upon them, and dug into the fluid. Instead of exploding the fluids melted the Reishi arrows upon contact, neutralizing them. Inside Loly looked to Menoly. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Menoly gave her another smile, and hunched into a ready stance.

"Desove!" (Spawning) The twin tailed Arrancar shouted from under her dome. The same dome that expanded and then exploded apart, as each individual segment of her right arm launched outward separately. They spun in the air, spewing acid like a fountain, as they went. Their opponent kept her distance from any of the segments, avoiding the poison, but dodging so many left her open.

"Got you!" Loly shouted triumphantly, and launched her left arm at the distracted girl.

"You thinks that's gonna work you stupid worm!" She solidified the Reishi in the air at her feet, and hopped up over the speeding tentacle. Menoly was already running up Loly's arm, when she launched it, and was closing in on the rude girl, her blades held out behind her. The girl noticed this and grew a scary wide smile. She brought her bow arm forward, launching arrows at Menoly. The blond Arrancar didn't stray from her path.

"Rayuela." (Hopscotch) The arrows seemingly just flew through her, not a one hit, as if she were a ghost. The mad smile on the girl Quincy faltered, as her target suddenly gained a speed boost, along with her arrows completely passing through her. Menoly pushed off Loly's arm, which buckled hard under the amount of force. Menoly shot up at a natural speed that rivaled Sonido. She closed the distance in a millisecond, and was immediately withing striking distance of the girl, who was still searching for the Hollow. The blond sister, swung her right short blade into the Quincy's stomach, the line pattern on the Quincy's skin formed at the impact point, warding off damage.

"Chirrido del Grillo." (Cricket Chirp) Menoly's blade began vibrating so fast it made a chirping sound. The chirping blade broke the Quincy's Blut Vene, and cut into her midsection, leaving a bleeding gash.

"AHHHHHHH!" The Quincy shouted in pain, as she flew backward from the strike. Her head was caught in the three clawed right hand of Luka Vermillion. Who just pulled her up above his head, her body rag-dolling, and slammed her face first into the stone below. A sickening crack was heard, followed by blood curdling screams, as Luka didn't hesitate to ignite the Quincy in flames.

Menoly landed next to Loly again, and both turned their heads from the viscous sight. They had a deep hatred for their Quincy enemy, but even they couldn't find the stomach to watch such a death. They quickly picked their next target and went to work.

Chad let loose another blast from his left arm. The close range attack was quickly avoided by the male Stern Ritter he was fighting. The heavily built man in the luchador mask was much faster than his appearance led to believe. He was easily avoiding the large teen's attacks, even at close range. Unlike most of his allies Chad wasn't that fast. He could easily keep up with a high speed fight visually, but his strengths never lied in speed. However this didn't mean his impeccable defensive skills weren't frustrating the wrestler-like Quincy to no ends. Chad's left arm easily blocked and absorbed the arrows sent at him, and the high speed attacks were just as easily broken.

"Why are you even here human?! This fight has nothing to do with you." The masked man shouted, as he came to a halt about fifteen feet in front of the teen. Chad kept stoic, and succeeded at pissing the man off more. He watched the Quincy take another vanishing dash toward him from his visible eye. He swung his left arm up over his head, where the Quincy drop kicked down from the sky. Chad braced himself, widening his stance, as the attack connected with his Left Arm of the Giant. The stone beneath him cracked and sunk. The power behind the drop kick could have taken out a lesser man. Chad however wasn't anything that could be considered lesser. His left arm muscles bulged under the red and black coating, and he swung his arm up.

The Quincy was tossed into the air, only to appear behind Chad. Chad back spun left, and blocked the hard strait punch from the man. A thundering boom was heard from the impact, but like all the other attacks was easily absorbed by Chad's arm.

"Annoying child." Mask growled, and pulled back his arm again. He unleashed a deadly barrage of high speed high impact punches. Chad just weathered the storm, as she was being pushed back from the assault.

Then it came. The Quincy reeled back his right arm, focusing all his strength into this one blow. Chad's eyes hardened, and he braced for it. The fist struck forward, rings of air flying off it. Chad felt his supernatural shield dent in painfully from the attack. The bones in his arm strained against shattering, but he held strong. The residual energy from the punch, blew around and past Chad, destroying the wall behind them, and leaving a trail of crushed stone along the way.

Chad knew this was the last attack he needed. His right hand opened, blue disks forming on each finger and thumb. He crushed each disk into his fist, and punched forward. The Quincy smirked, and vanished, separating himself from the strike zone. He appeared about ten feet back from his spot, and watched the punch miss by a mile.

"What was that slow..." His eye's bugged, as something impacted against his ribs. The invisible force exploded around him, forcing him to double over in pain. Chad's right fist was dug into his chest. He purposely held back his speed to make the Quincy get full of himself, and in that one surprise move caught him totally off guard. The giant teen pulled his right arm back, and then grabbed the wheezing Quincy's right shoulder with his left hand. Mask looked up with bulging eyes.

"I'm here for my friends. Lamento de Titan." (Titan's Lamentation) The red markings on his left arm burst into crimson light. Then the force of every attack absorbed during the duration of their fight, was redirected into the Quincy from Chad's left hand. The ground below him cratered nearly ten feet, and the kneeling man hacked up some blood, before his eyes went white, and he fell forward into the crushed stone. Chad hovered on solidified air, above his downed opponent. He watched for a few moments before launching himself toward another ally's fight.

The battle was again becoming one sided, this time in favor of the invaders. The Quincy were outnumbered and out matched. Their leader was currently deadlocked in a power struggle with the Captain Commander, and the Stern Ritter were being picked off slowly. Ywach observed this. He watched the Shinigami fight along side their mortal enemies with deadly proficiency, and all he could do was smirk.

"Haschwalth! Begin our counterattack!" Yhwach called out, making Yamamoto look down to the two Quincy figures not currently fighting. The taller blond man nodded, and tapped his ear.

"Vollstandig approved. All Stern Ritter activate your Vollstandig." The blond Quincy said calmly. Almost every fight was stopped for a moment as the Quincy participants backed away. Six pillars of light, shaped like Quincy crosses at the top, shot up all over that battlefield. These six were shortly followed by two more, and suddenly the badges wore by the Hollow and Shinigami forces couldn't restrict all the Reishi absorption. The drain was to powerful for the tiny mechanisms to keep up.

Once again the tides shifted. The Hueco Ejercito and Gotei 13 had their advantage greatly diminished. The fighting was already more about physical combat, and less flashy or dangerous powers. The badges gave them the means to prevent their energy from being sapped directly from them. As any floating Reishi or Reishi created by attacks could still be absorbed. Now that strength was lost. The fighting again started to favor the Quincy.

Yhwach however was through with this prolonged fight. He wanted this pointless resistance smashed. "Your forces are weakened once again Genryusai. The day and future is ours." The Emperor's blade of light expanded as he started to siphon Reishi from everything around him, buildings, downed or out enemies and allies alike, even the air. "Everything here is against you..." Yhwach gained a lopsided smirk. "...even yourself." Yhwach began to draw energy from Yamamoto, as even the Captain Commander's badge began to falter.

The old man pushed back and away from the monarch, staring his ancient enemy down while they floated in the sky above the courtyard. Yhwach's body illuminated in a blinding white outline, as he activated his ultimate form. His pillar penetrated the sky, almost to a point it couldn't be seen. A sphere of white energy around him manifested, and then lines formed splitting the orb into six sections. The sections peeled back, slowly, gracefully, until they formed six brilliant angelic wings. Yhwach's black cloak was gone, replaced by a cape of four white flowing cloths, silently flapping in the air around him. His left arm gained a full arm guard, emblazoned by the Quincy symbol at the shoulder section. Armored energy greaves covered his lower legs, and flowing around them was a white waist cloak that came down to his ankles. The blade he wielded was no longer just a blade in appearance, it shaped into a definite longsword, with white energy encasing it. The five point star halo was not over his head, it was floating vertically behind his six wings, slowly spinning in place. It was about three times larger than a normal Vollstandig halo too.

This release was felt even with the noncombatants outside the battlefield. Everyone not full blooded Quincy felt the effects of the Reishi draw. However inside the castle had the worst of it, almost all were slowed or outright stopped from their fighting. Yamamoto fought against this by increasing his Reiatsu, as did most of the others...those that could.

"I will not allow you to succeed Yhwach!" Genryusai shouted, his rage evident. The Captain Commander held his flaming blade out to his side. "Bankai." The flames surrounding him, and spread over the castle sputtered, and then fell away into nothingness. His sword grew charred, old, and worn. One stream of black smoke flitted off the sword, and the air grew dry and hot for a mile. Zanka no Tachi (Longsword of the Remnant Flame) was brought forward, and all it's power focused on the Quincy before it. Yhwach only smirked.

"You have already failed." The Quincy leader said softly. He pulled out a hand sized disk with his left hand, and aimed it at the Shinigami leader. Yamamoto instantly recognized the warning, and pulled out his own modified disk. Out of nowhere an arrow blasted through the older man's disk, shattering the device into a million pieces. Yamamoto's slitted eyes widened considerably, and focused down the path of the arrow. Uryu Ishida, the young Quincy Ryoka (Traveling Evil/s) had his bow held up toward him, and his right hand in an arrow released position. The unbelievable action had shaken the Captain Commander. The young Ishida's and old Yamamoto's eyes fixed on each other for the briefest moments. Hardened neutrality stared into incomprehensible betrayal. Uryu slowly lowered his bow, and looked away from the eldest of the Gotei 13. Yhwach's hardy laughter brought Genryusai's attention back to him.

"Failed...Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." The ringed eyes staring at him were full of victory. The Bankai capturing device launched forward, black tendrils capturing Zanka no Tachi, before the white sheets enveloped the Soul Reaper. The fighters below watched the spectacle in horror, the strongest of them all had now been dethroned. Several of the Shinigami Captains broke from their fights to rush into the sky to aid their leader. The unheard command that was sent to the Quincy Stern Ritter, further broke their hope for victory. Four Quincy landed on a corner of the courtyard, and spell circles formed at their feet. Columns of transcendent light shot from each corner of the yard, and up from the four members of the Stern Ritter. The four were Haschwalth, the tall Quincy with a visor and five pronged hair, a young handsome Quincy with a scar over his lips, and an older dark skinned man with a white beard and sunglasses. All aside from the Emperor's right hand in their Vollstandig. White energy shot from each circle, connected them to one another, and from those lines white walls shot up between the corner pillars. Everything inside the courtyard stopped as soon as the walls went up. The flying Shinigami stopped and fell back toward the ground below.

Yamamoto emerged from the white sheets, and he too began to fall down to the courtyard. That is until Yhwach grabbed onto the front of his black robes, and pulled him back up so their eyes could meet. "This is the last of your hope being taken from you Yamamoto. This is Kirchenlied: Geheiligt Leere. (Church Hymn: Hallowed Emptiness) Everything inside and above these walls is now devoid of Reishi. With no Reishi nothing can happen, no powers, no air, nothing. Now join your precious Shinigami in death." For the first time in centuries Genryusai Yamamoto shone fear in his eyes, even the hard defiant stare couldn't hide it. Yhwach let the old man go, who just fell limply to the ground.

Each Stern Ritter left inside the courtyard had a white energy ribbon connected to the walls, and they were standing among the fallen Hollow and Shinigami. The Arrancar and Hollow inside found that they were suddenly empty inside. The Reishi they naturally absorbed to keep alive was gone, leaving them to a slow painful death. The Shinigami were no better off, as the Reishi they breathed was absent aswell. They couldn't raise their Reiatsu to stop it, as it just evaporated as they forced it to the surface. Even sound was dulled, as there was no real air left.

Six explosions of Reiatsu from outside the courtyard caught Ywach's attention. His eyes hardened as he felt the energy rapidly approaching. "Stern Ritter! Protect the Hymn. Let nothing inside until I am done!" His orders rang out loud and clear to his subordinates. The remaining Star Knights that were not holding the Hymn in place, went to five spots outside the Hymn, circling it. They each held their hands out forward, a white line connecting each, creating a pentagonal barrier around the courtyard, and sealing it from attack. The six Reiatsu's appeared just outside the barrier. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Neliel, Tier, Unohana, and Urahara, stood there, before Ichigo shouted and charged the barrier.

. . . .

~ Minutes Earlier ~

Ichigo and his two Arrancar companions appeared out of thin air in front of Orihime's group. Retsu and Isane had stayed behind with Orihime for medical support of their forces, as well as to keep an eye on the Quincy woman that Kenpachi had beaten within an inch of her life. Kisuke had also stayed out of the fight for technical support, and to monitor the progress of the badges. Orihime was looking on at the battle, more feeling it than actually watching. And Rudbornn was continuing to create his Calaveras, to join in the fight. The Hollow had an entire field of skulls behind him, and his now twelve branches were continuing to produce more at an alarming rate.

Most of them started slightly when Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Neliel suddenly appeared next to them. The cloaks were obviously doing their jobs well, but Kisuke was tracking them by their badges, so he wasn't surprised.

"Orihime we have her. She needs healing, she's really weak." Ichigo moved over to his school mate, and knelt down gently placing Tier on the ground. Orihime took a moment to check the woman over, noting the unzipped jacket, and horrible condition she was in. She quickly set up her Soten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) around Harribel. She observed that the older woman was certainly just as beautiful as she had been during their first meeting. Orihime fleetingly remembered the few times she heard Ichigo asking about this woman, and grew the faintest frown.

"How's the fight going?" Grimmjow asked no one in particular, as he felt the battle with his Pesquisa.

"We are currently at the advantage Arrancar. The battle seems favorable." Retsu surprisingly was the first to answer. She took up a spot next the the blue haired Arrancar. Grimmjow turned his head just enough to get a view of the woman, and then back to the battle.

"Favorable my ass. I bet if we were in there now it'd be over already Shinigami." He postured.

"Retsu Unohana." Unohana replied sweetly.

"What?" Grimmjow's face scrunched in confusion as he looked back to her. The older woman had a kind smile on, while still looking ahead at the fighting.

"My name is Retsu Unohana. A pleasure to meet you..." She let the unasked question hang. Grimmjow just huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and the pleasure is all yours." He retorted snidely. Even Ichigo, as oblivious as he was, could feel the cold power Retsu exuded to the suddenly cringing Grimmjow.

"Hello Retsu. I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, but you can call me Nel. Everyone else does." Neliel saved Grimmjow from the deadly wrath of Unohana, as she happily introduced herself to the two members of the Gotei 13.

Ichigo watched Harribel carefully as she was being healed. It only took a minute for the woman to groan and open her eyes. He let out a sigh of relief, and knelt down next to her as she groggily looked around her. Her teal eyes fell upon the smiling face of Ichigo, and her mask's jaw turned up slightly, matching the small smile she held behind it.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Harribel." The irony of his statement wasn't lost on him, but he was trying to be comforting. Tier's eyes closed for a bit, as she let out a sigh.

"Thank you, but where am I? What's going on?" She slowly sat up, and the orange light surrounding her vanished. The small sprites flittered back to the pins on Orihime's shirt.

"We are outside the Quincy stronghold right now. We attacked the Quincy to keep them distracted so we could free you. Right now the battle is going well, thanks to our Shinigami allies." Tier just blinked a few times at Ichigo after he said this. 'Attacked the Quincy's? Shinigami allies! Just what happened in my absence?' She asked herself. Then she noticed the redness on Ichigo's cheeks, and raised a brow in question. Ichigo being polite, turned his head away from the sight that caused his blush.

"Ahem. Um you might want to zip up." Orihime said with closed eyes, filling in for Ichigo's lack of words. Tier looked down, and a sudden wave of fear and shame washed over her. Her eyes went to the ground half lidded, as she closed her jacket. 'He probably thinks I'm disgusting now.' Tier scolded herself for her ineptitude in showing her fragment to him. Even she wasn't sure why she thought this, but it worried her greatly. She saw his hand come into her field of vision staring at the ground. Ichigo was standing, and offering her a hand up, a relieved smile on his face. She carefully reached out to allow him to, when many bright lights illuminated the night sky.

Almost everyone there knew what was happening when the pillars broke into their sight. Urahara's wrist Holo Computer suddenly broke the silence with warning alarms. The group turned to him, and sweat started to roll down his face.

"This is bad...oohhh this is very bad." Kisuke said, as the others approached him. "The badges aren't strong enough to withstand that level of Reishi absorption. They are failing." Ichigo was about to say something, and Grimmjow was about to rush into the battle, when the dry heat hit them, and the Reiatsu that created it halted their movements. The ice all around them evaporated almost instantly, and the crescent gates vanished from in front of the castle.

"Captain Commander." Retsu said softly, but worry was there. "For him to go this far." They all saw the six winged being and the Captain Commander floating in the sky. The then black tendrils launched from Yhwach.

"No! He's stealing his Bankai!" Ichigo shouted. The rest watched on as it somehow succeeded, and then every Reiatsu signature inside the stronghold vanished. The erected white energy walls, cut off everything, even their senses.

"Mayuri! What is going on?! We lost everyone!" Kisuke shouted at his Holo Computer. A small visual image of Mayuri Kurotsuchi popped up on the screen.

"I don't know! But whatever they have erected it has zero traces of Reishi inside the area." Mayuri said as his feed showed him looking over many screens at once.

"No Reishi...That means..."

"That means there is nothing inside that field to support their lives." Kurotsuchi finished, as his fingers flew over his keyboard.

"You mean their gonna die inside that thing?!" Ichigo blurted out frightened. A gasp from Orihime, Isane, and Nel brought his attention back to the castle. He saw as the Bankai steal finished, and Yamamoto was being dropped into the Reishi void.

"Kurosaki we need to get in there NOW!" Grimmjow roared, as he threw off his cloak, and pulled out his sword. "GRIND, PANTERA!" The Caballeros Oscuros shouted, as he activated his Resurreccion, and then shot off toward the massacre.

"Declare, Gamuza." (Chamois {look it up}) Nel shouted going into her Resurreccion too. Tier looked curiously at the woman who's power rivaled her own, and was obviously Arrancar, but it would have to wait till later. Nel followed closely behind Grimmjow. Tier turned to Ichigo, and saw the dangerous look in his eyes, which caught her off guard.

"Bankai!" He shouted right after Neliel's transformation. Black energy rushed around him, and shortly off him, revealing his new Bankai to Tier. Ichigo caught her looking. "Tia are you okay to fight. We'll need your help."

"Of course." Teir said, before pulling Tiburon from her back sheath, flipping it around by the ring with her finger, and then holding it downward in front of her. "Destroy, Tiburon." Harribel was covered in a cocoon of water, before she sliced free, in the form Ichigo had first seen her in. They were about to follow when Retsu walked up to them.

"I'm going as well. Isane watch after Orihime and our friend." She nodded to Rudbornn, who had stayed very stoic the entire time, focusing on creating his army.

"Me too. This is a bad situation and we'll need all the fire power we can muster." Urahara stepped up next to Retsu. Ichigo looked back to Orihime, Rudbornn, and Isane.

"If things go south, get them out of here Rudbornn, somewhere safe." Ichigo said, only to receive a confirmation nod from the Hollow. With that the four took off after Grimmjow and Nel.

. . . .

~ Present ~

Grimmjow's blur slammed into the shield around the courtyard. A blinding shower of sparks exploded off the impact point, and the Arrancar ricocheted off the wall. He fell to the rampart, and landed in a crouch. His right hand was burnt black, his eyes burning with anger. Nel landed next to him, and seeing his scorched hand, hardened her gaze at the barrier. She pulled her spear back, ready to pierce the barrier, before Grimmjow held up his unburnt hand in a halting gesture. Ichigo and the other three landed next to them at that point.

"This god damn thing absorbed my attack. Fucking Quincy's!" Grimmjow roared, as Urahara stepped up and held his Holo Computer hand in front of the white wall. His readings came in a moment later. Everyone watched him with hopeful looks.

"It absorbs Reishi, just like the Quincy, and enough to be distributed among five of them in that form. It's neigh impregnable. Mayuri?" Kisuke asked his screen.

"It's as you said. The only things that could pass threw it would be a Quincy, or enough power that it overloaded their absorption." Kisuke turned to Ichigo, who nodded in agreement. He was the only one with Quincy blood in his veins, and probably the only one that could get inside the barrier.

Ichigo took a few steps back, and his group watched with baited breath. His eyes briefly locked onto Uryu off in the distance, and then up to the Emperor descending slowly to the courtyard. A small twinge in the back of his head was shaken off quickly. He flared his Reiatsu, and charged. Yhwach tilted his head up to see the young mixed blood, only to smirk. Ichigo swung his sword above his head, and with both hands on the hilt brought it down against the translucent shield.

The barrier held fast, ringing and sparking, but repelling Ichigo's attack completely. Zangetsu's white cracks splintered further, making the blade almost half white and black now. He pulled himself from the barrier, and landed in a kneel. He caught Yhwach's smirk, before the Quincy landed in the courtyard.

"It's not letting me through! What now!" Ichigo shouted, and he attempted the break again, with the same result. Ichigo's head started to buzz, and his thoughts began to grow distant, as if something was calling him. The Shinigami and Arrancar on the ramparts began to launch their strongest attacks on the wall, only for them to crash against it uselessly. Ichigo looked to each one individually. Grimmjow, anger and hatred pouring from him, as he pushed every ounce of strength he had into attacking the barrier. Neliel, worry and determination, as she watched her friends dying. Kisuke, desperately trying to figure out a way around this obstacle, but time was against them. Retsu, using that well hidden strength outwardly now, her expression darkened almost as if the power corrupted her. Tier, desperate to save her Fraccion and all the Hollows, not wanting to let them down again. Forcing everything she had into her attacks. All of it just wasn't enough.

What Ichigo saw next forced everything to go black. His gaze landed on Yhwach, standing over Yamamoto, with his Father in between them. Isshin was trying to protect the Old Man's life in hopes to somehow save them all. A ragged obstinate smile on his face, as he stared obliteration down. He caught his son's image out of the corner of his eye, and his defiant smile grew. Ichigo's mind finally blanked, tears falling down his scared eyes, as he poured everything he could into Zangetsu. The blade almost roared to life as black and red flames ascended from the blade into the sky above. The size of the attack was astounding, and continually growing.

His allies paused as they saw and felt his pain and anger in those flames and eyes. Eyes that started to bleed black. Tier felt a chill of fear run down her spine. Her savior, the one who defeated Aizen, and united Hollow and Shinigami, was fueled by a rage she hadn't seen before. Backed by a power that mirrored his emotion. Ichigo struck forward, and fell into his inner world.

. . . .

~ Ichigo's Mind Scape ~

'Ichigo, it is time to make your choice.' Zangetsu spoke softly to Ichigo's astral form. Ichigo for his part was flustered and full of anger. Zangetsu was once again in his youthful form, and he stood on the right side of the sword, of the same name, embedded in the ground. Ichigo's Hollow stood to the left of the cracked blade, he in his full Hollow form, the horned mask pulled up showing his face.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL ME HERE NOW! MY FATHER, MY FREINDS, THEY ALL ARE DYING AND YOU..." Ichigo was a hair's breath away from strait up attacking Zangetsu at this point.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP KING! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE HERE! So shut yer yap and listen, there isn't much time." Hollow Ichigo's voice boomed over Ichigo's, suppressing their host's emotions. Ichigo's fingers dug into his palms painfully, he could feel his flesh starting to tear against his grip.

"Fine. Just hurry." Ichigo's bit out.

'Ichigo for some time now your heritage and powers have been at war. This much you have surmised. Your Quincy heritage which has just recently been violently awakened, is now struggling to find it's place alongside your dominate Shinigami and Hollow heritages. While in turn your dominate heritages are fighting to stay dominate. This is the choice you must make: To absorb and wipe clean your Quincy heritage, or to allow that heritage to find it own place among them.' Ichigo just stared agape at the young personification of his Zanpakuto.

"Are you shitting me! That's it?! That's why you brought me here!? This is bullshit, and has nothing to do with saving my..."

'Shut up!' Ichigo was again interrupted by his Hollow. The Hollow Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head before looking at Zangetsu. 'Stop pussy footing around already you stupid imposter.' Ichigo cringed back in confusion at the statement, and looked again at Zangetsu. Yet his Hollow continued without explanation. 'What he's not telling you is that the Quincy side is your Mom's side. If you wipe out the arrow slinger in you, you wipe out any trace of your Mother's heritage too. That and if you take this road you and I merge. The Quincy, your Mother's protection, is the only thing stopping you from becoming a full Hollow. And it goes without saying that you can't be human again.' Ichigo's white copy let that sink in for a moment before Zangetsu spoke up.

'If you absorb your Quincy heritage, you will gain considerable power. Enough to challenge the Quincy Emperor, but it will take time to absorb completely.' Zangetsu was reserved in saying the last sentence. Ichigo just looked between the two for a moment. Power enough to help his family and friends now, but at the cost of his Mother's protection, his heritage, and his life as a human. Or allow that power to come naturally, but with the great possibility of losing so many right now. The choice was obvious to him, the answer right there, but...the negatives clawed at his heart. His mouth felt dry, his chest heavy, his emotions running the gambit over his face.

'What will happen to my Shinigami powers?" Ichigo managed to ask Zangetsu. "...Aren't you as much a part of me as he is?" Nodding toward his Hollow when he said this.

'You will retain them to a degree, only you will be a Hollow instead of a Shinigami hybrid like the Visored. However Ichigo I... I will not be able to continue my journey with you.' He saw Ichigo's questioning expression. 'I...'

'For fuck's sake, we don't have time for this! He's the Quincy manifestation in you, take a good look at him.' Ichigo did just that, unbelieving his Soul Slayer Spirit could have been lying to him this whole time. Then he saw it...an image of Yhwach, the Quincy Emperor, alongside Zangetsu. Zangetsu was a younger version of Yhwach. Ichigo stumbled for words, this revelation confounding.

"But you've been a part of me since the beginning, how..."

'There is no time Ichigo... you must make your choice now, or this whole endeavor will have been for naught.' Zangetsu said harshly. Ichigo again looked between the two of them, his inner mind in turmoil. Then the last image of his father ran before him, followed closely by everyone inside the courtyard. He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing, before opening his steeled eyes to the two.

"I need the power now to save everyone. I'll deal with the consequences once they are safe. Do it." Ichigo faced his Inner Hollow. The Hollow broke into a victorious smile, and turned to Zangetsu. He pulled Zangetsu's blade from the sideways building, and stabbed it into Zangetsu's chest. Zangetsu didn't flinch, only a small sorrowful frown on his face.

'Not quite the way I saw me winning, but hey I still won. Goodbye my friend.' Hollow Ichigo, twisted the blade in Zangetsu, who then began to dissolve into particles, which were absorbed into the cracked weapon.

"I'm sorry Mom, Zangetsu." Ichigo watched the whole thing without turning away, even if tears stung his cheeks. Once all off Zangetsu was inside the sword the Hollow turned to Ichigo, and tapped the blade against his shoulder a few times.

'Well Kingy, looks like we are about to get to know each other a whole lot better. Don't worry I'll give you this day, but you best be prepared for what comes next.' Ichigo's double walked up to him, and brought the blade from his shoulder.

"I'm not ready, but I can guarantee neither are you. Get it over with." Ichigo met up with his Hollow half way, and stared just as defiantly at him. The Inner Hollow flipped Zangetsu in his hand once, then drove it into the orange haired teen's chest. A Hollow Hole formed immediately around it. His Hollow gave Ichigo one last face splitting smile, before he too started to dissolve into the sword.

'We'll see Ichigo...we'll see.' The Inner Hollow's last words faded along with him. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, and ripped the blade from his chest. He felt pain, blinding pain, but also release. As if his spigot had been only partially open until now. Now the stopper has fully opened, and the power was...glorious.

. . . .

~ Vandenreich HQ ~

"MUNFORU HEDATERU-TEN!" (Moon Fall Sunder-Heaven) Ichigo's voice was warbled, dark, and powerful. The pulses of energy that were washing off of him, were downright bone chilling, but the power...the power behind them was indescribable. When his weapon collided with the shield, it's flames just continued to grow, and expand. The gargantuan black energy blade easily towered over the large stronghold, and blocked off the rays of the moon, casting a shadow over the fortress. The red outline around the energy lightened until it was white now surrounding the darkness.

Ichigo's body itself was engulfed in his own black and white flames, covering any from seeing the rebirth inside them. As the blade pushed into the barrier, it's energy was spreading over it in black waves. Each of the Quincy holding the barrier felt power enter them. At first it was invigorating, but the five Vollstandig Quincy soon realized there can be too much of a good thing. The power they were absorbing wasn't stopping. The enormous flaming sword looming over them, casting a shadow upon them, wasn't stopping. If anything it was growing, pouring out more Reiatsu with each second. The white walls chipped, as the weakest of the Quincy felt his body burning, begging to stop the drain, before it exploded.

"RAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's primal warbled roar sounded, as he pushed even more of his now unrestricted Reiatsu into his attack. Black energy engulfed the white of the barrier, and inside the Quincys' bodies began to rip apart from the inside. His dark energy forcing it's way out of their bodies, by breaking out in fountains of blood and abyssal flame. The barrier shattered. Yhwach only moments from cutting down Isshin and Yamamoto, looked up to see the titanic attack fall toward the Hymn. His eye's shot open, he couldn't fathom the amount of energy descending upon them.

Ichigo's Munforu Hedateru-Ten was cut in half when the energy hit the square that made up the Hymn. The Hymn did it's job and cut off all Reishi above and inside, letting the ends of the separated energy obliterate the throne room of the castle behind it, and what was before him without a trace. Tier, Grimmjow, Nel, Retsu, and Kisuke, floated in the air behind and above Ichigo. They had to put some distance between them. His power was suffocating them, literally, and they needed to get away. All watched in wonder and terror at what the teen just accomplished. His energy was so boundless is overpowered the shield, something none of them thought could be done. Tier's eyes never left Ichigo's flame enveloped body, not even to marvel at the attack. His Reiatsu changed completely, he felt like a complete Hollow now. 'Would he go so far for us?' She questioned, until she saw the flames die away from him.

Ichigo stood on air, letting his cracked sword fall to his side in his right hand. The weapon was almost completely white now, only veins of black remained to stain it. The front of his now white coat was gone, and his sleeves were torn off up to mid biceps in tatters. His coat flapped behind him in no better condition. His skin was ebony black, talons adorning his fingers and toes of his exposed feet. A long thick tail twitched out from under the cape, with an white X marking just before the tip. The orange hair he had now trailed down to his lower back, flowing along with his cape. Red tufts of hair covered the back of his neck, wrists, and ankles. His head was once again covered in the complete mask, with a now white X covering it's face. He opened his mouth, letting streams of mist flow from inside. Ichigo looked back to his allies, they all caught the golden iris's inside the black recesses of the eye slits. He turned back and locked eyes with Uryu.

Uryu faltered in his stance. The creature that had almost killed him, giving him nightmares for countless nights, was standing across the courtyard, staring him down. This time however Ichigo's eyes were inside the dead black of the sockets. 'He...he's become a complete Hollow...of his own free will. Ichigo was willing to make that sacrifice for them. And I...' Uryu's inner thoughts halted, as he resolved himself to something. Ichigo's eyes went down to Yhwach, who just watched the beast from below his smile returning to him. Even this creature's power wasn't enough to stop the Hymn. 'The day is still won.' Yhwach thought, returning his attention to the man holding his ground before Yamamoto. The same man who was now staring at his Son, complete loss in his expression.

"I won't let you kill anyone else." Ichigo's voice rang out, as he pointed his blade at the Emperor. Ichigo's Reiastu had stabilized now, and was half of what he had displayed during his last attack. The Hollow teen used that much power to bust the shield, but he still had enough to be more than dangerous. The five Quincy in Vollstandig gathered in front of Ichigo, and all attacked. The closest drew a huge energy bolt back, only to have Grimmjow's right hand grip his face, and drive that face into a far wall. The others jumped into the fray against the transformed Quincy. The overloaded, and wounded opponents couldn't draw anything more, and were back to fighting normally. Which put them at a great disadvantage.

Another charged at Ichigo, who was ready to cut down the man, when a giant shark tooth shaped blade stabbed into the man's back. A yellow burst of energy sent the man into a fall descending to the smoking crater made by Ichigo's last attack. Harribel floated before Ichigo, taking in his whole appearance.

"You need to take out that barrier, we'll handle them." Tier pointed back to the courtyard covered in white walls.

"Thank you Tia, be careful." His power laced voice made Tier grip her Tiburon harder. 'So much raw power, and still he's himself.' She cracked a smile, and charged down at her opponent. The Hollow teen moved his right foot forward, before an explosion caught his attention. The white walls of the Hymn flickered then vanished. Ichigo looked over to the smoke, and saw Uryu holding his bow, aimed at the blond haired Quincy next to him. The older Quincy had to fend off the surprise attack, thus breaking the Hymn.

Uryu gave Ichigo a pained look, before engaging in combat with the Quincy he attacked. Ichigo immediately sprung into action, he moved to take a step, only for the sound of a jet breaking the sound barrier to follow. Yhwach pulled his sword back from the killing blow he was about to deliver. He felt Ichigo move, and swung his longsword vertically in front of him to block the incoming strike. The Hollow teen's white blade struck against the Monarch's, and both flew back across the courtyard. Yhwach pushed back and stopped before they reached the far wall, deadlocking to two together.

Yhwach's eye flashed rage, he had been denied his final blow again. This stupid child was more of a pain than he realized. Aizen's words came back to him, but he could only scoff at them. This abomination was still nowhere near strong enough to stop him. "I will end you now abomination." The Quincy's wings stretched out as far as they could, and the halo floating over his back began to spin faster. Ichigo felt his Reiatsu being drawn from him fast. Without his Quincy heritage he was just as vulnerable as the rest. Still the badge he wore prevented as much as it could, which wasn't much.

Ichigo jumped back, breaking the lock, before slipping from sight. Yhwach felt him coming, and brought his sword downward in an arc, slicing at the Hollow who appeared in front of him. The sword slashed right through the afterimage, as a black clawed fist collided into the left side of his face. The Emperor's Blut Vene absorbed the majority of the impact, but the brute force rattled him. He had to take a balancing step to the right, before he thrust his right elbow at the incoming boy off to his right side. The afterimage faded as the strike passed by it, and the Quincy felt something thin and hard strike his stomach horizontally. Zangetsu slashed into the man's stomach, again the Blut stopping the deadly attack, but the power behind it forced the man a step backward. Before Yhwach could swing his sword this time, Ichigo uppercut the him with his sword fist, pushing him off the ground an inch. The Hollow took advantage of that inch and spun backward, sending his right foot into the Quincy's gut.

Yhwach left a gaping hole in the courtyard wall behind him when he flew into it. Ichigo was about to follow, when the three unoccupied Quincy started raining bolts down on him, all the while drawing power from him. Even with his increased power having this much taken would whittle him down fast.

"Millones de Marzo!" (Million March) Rudbornn's voice came from above the quickly crumbling castle. He aimed his spear down toward the stronghold. The ground shook and the sky began to darken further. Thousands of Rudbornn's Calaveras descended upon the castle from the sky and the destroyed outer wall. The literal waves crashed into the battle, hundreds of them each attacking the Vollstandig Quincy a piece. Freeing up the fighters, and rescuing their downed allies. Unohana and Urahara appeared next Rudbornn's, and started to defend him against incoming attacks.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. Then he felt the arrows coming. The entire wall behind him burst outward, hundreds if not thousands of arrows perforating the wall, and all aimed at Ichigo. He pulled his sword back, ready to take on the hail of death. A wall of water intercepted and blocked the entirety of the rain. Ichigo looked up seeing Tier falling down toward him. She landed next to him, her weapon aimed forward keeping the water shield going. Neliel and Grimmjow appeared next to him right after.

"Damn kid, I never would have thought you had the balls. Still welcome to the family." Grimmjow said, making light of the situation.

"Ichigo you are so cool like that." Nel chimed in after, her gaze sparkling as she look at him. Ichigo turned his horned head to look at the quite Tier, who gave him a small sideways smile.

"As much as I want to fight him alone, he's draining my power to fast. We need to separate him from the rest, and take him down quick." Ichigo said, acknowledging nods came from the three, before the wall of water evaporated away, floating into Yhwach's halo. The Quincy Emperor was floating off the ground a few feet, his wings spread out. Each shined for a moment then launched hundreds of arrows a piece toward the group.

"Scatter!" Ichigo shouted, as his companions took off in different directions, but all toward Yhwach. Ichigo pulled his sword across his chest, and shot forward. His sword blurred, as he took all the arrows head on, destroying each with an unseeable swipe of his sword. Yhwach flew forward still launching arrows, and met Ichigo halfway, their collision ringing out, and blowing debris out away from them.

"RAHHHH!" Ichigo roared, pushing forth more of his Reiatsu, and putting both hands on his hilt. He pushed the Monarch back, both rocketing away from the chaos of the castle. Yhwach's wings moved forward surrounding Ichigo. 'Crap!' Ichigo knew what was about to happen, and he couldn't block it all.

"DESGARRON! / LANZADOR VERDE!" Grimmjow came from above, blue tears streaking behind his right hand. He swiped that hand against the right set of wings, cutting them in two. Nel's spear came from below, and impacted into the left wings, blowing the majority of them apart, before flying off into the sky. Yhwach's eyes widened, as Ichigo broke free flying back away from him. Tier appeared behind him, with Tiburon pulled back, streams of water swirling around the tooth-shaped weapon.

"Tombra Marina!" (Waterspout) Teir shouted thrusting Tiburon forward. The encircling streams connected at the front and launched forward. A giant cone of of boiling water spiraled toward Yhwach's back, smashing into and breaking the large halo on his back, before engulfing him. The water twister curved downward, and slammed into the ground below them with enough force to cause cracks to form out from the impact point. The four Hollows looked down at the impact point.

"I am not that easily defeated monsters." Yhwach's voice boomed, catching them all off guard, as he appeared in between the four of them. His halo reformed in an instant, and they all felt their power cut almost in half, as his wings took their energy and were recreated. The Hollows scattered away, putting as much distance as they could. Nel barely saw the wing launched toward her. One of Yhwach's wings elongated out from him, and sliced off her right arm and a chunk of her right side.

Nel's screaming pulled their attentions to her, as she was falling to the ground, blood flying off her right side. She landed hard, tumbling to a stop. Her separated right side and lance fell next to her.

"NEL! / NEL!" Grimmjow and Ichigo shouted in unison. Grimmjow charged Yhwach in a berserker state.

"Grimmjow!" Two wings shot toward the blue haired Arrancar, who expertly spun around inside avoiding them, blue tears forming from his claws. Then arrows shot from the wings he was traveling in between. Grimmjow's body was riddled with white arrows, as he fell from the sky battlefield to the ground as well.

Tier flew next to Ichigo, and they had to split just as quickly as four wings launched toward them. Tier kept her distance taking shots at the tendriling energy, barely avoiding each consecutive attack. Ichigo attacked each wing that came at him, his sheer power enough to break them, but Yhwach kept reforming them. Ichigo was closing in on the Quincy, until he heard a scream. He looked back, and his golden iris's shrunk at the sight. Harribel was missing her left leg at the knee, and she was impaled by the tip of a wing through her stomach.

"You can't save anyone Kurosaki. She and your pathetic allies will all become a part of my power. This assault was an inconvenience at best." Four wings closed in on Ichigo, and he lost it.

"YHWACH!" Black and white flame surrounded him, and he shot forward, his sword held out to the side in his right hand. It too streamed black and white flames, the trail following it growing but not dissapating. Ichigo ghosted between the wings, the energy still collecting in his blade. The Quincy smirked, and met Ichigo half way. Their swords connected once again. "MUNFORU HEDATERU-TEN!"

The Reiatsu he'd been gathering wrapped around the Emperor, like a chain, breaking his six wings, and halo once again. Tier dropped from the sky, as the wing impaling her shattered. As soon as Ichigo's attack completely surrounded Yhwach, Ichigo detonated it. A miniature nuclear explosion tore across the sky. The force from the attack flattened the ground around them for half a mile, and sent the barely conscious forms of the Hollows barreling across the barren land. Ichigo streaked down from the explosion. He managed to dig his feet into the ground and skid to a halt nearly fifty feet away, his left hand claws digging into the stone to stop him.

He looked up to see the smoke swirl around and then scatter away. The Quincy Emperor floated there almost entirely unscathed. His clothing and parts of his armor were cracked and torn, and his wings and halo were broken, but he himself was still smiling down upon Ichigo. In a moment everything besides the torn clothes returned as if nothing happened. Ichigo's toothy maw broke open, as he panted heavily.

"You just don't get it beast. Everything you see is mine to command and control. I am invincible. I already contained the power of a thousand years, and you all just continue to add to it. Your resistance is only making me stronger." The Quincy shouted down to Ichigo. His wings flapped behind him once, before the came around to his front, and spun together, making a twisted barrel. Ichigo stood up shakily, as he saw ribbons of Reiatsu stream toward the tip of the barrel from everywhere. A ball of white energy pulsed in front of the barrel, it's power already growing beyond what Ichigo had left in him. Even his energy was fueling the attack.

The Hollowfied teen looked around him, spotting Tier not to far away, lying still on the stone. 'No! I can't let it end like this! I won't. This man is mad, he has to be stopped. No not just stopped eradicated. There can be no end until he's gone.' Ichigo faced the attack again, steadying himself, and bringing his sword forward in both hands, he lifted the blade back behind his head, ready for the incoming attack.

Yhwach's psychotic smile turned into mad laughter, as the white ball of energy finished forming. "You've failed!" He shouted, and the energy ball flattened then transformed into a beam. The giant white beam hurtled toward it's one target, Ichigo. It was easily three times his size, and twice his power, but Ichigo wasn't going to go down till his last breath escaped him.

"GETSUGA TENHEI!" His white blade swung down, black and white energy creating a dome of energy around him. The beam completely engulfed Ichigo and his barrier. Already Ichigo was pressed downward by the force. He had the flat of his lower left arm against the blunt end of his blade, to hold it before him. "AHHHHHHHH!" The power was tearing away at him, his body began to scream in pain, wanting to just give in. Even his shield flickered or broke slightly. Rays of the beam would get through and cut into Ichigo, before he could seal it off in a futile attempt to resist.

'DAMMIT I CAME SO FAR! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I NEED TO SAVE EVERYONE!' Ichigo's mind screamed to his body, willing and begging it to withstand this.

**'Finally it's done. Just in the nick of time too.'** Ichigo's Inner Hollow's voice stopped his pleas. **'Took a bit longer than I thought, but now we've completely absorbed the Quincy in you.'**

"How does that help!? We're gonna die here!" Ichigo desperately shouted back.

**'Well the imitator left us one last parting gift once the merge was complete. Make it count this is a one time trump card Ichigo.'** Inner's voice grew distant, as if fading. **'Don't kill us.'**

Ichigo's body thumped loudly. He felt power coming into him from outside. He was regaining his strength, his lost Reiatsu. When he opened his eyes he saw Zangetsu's blade. The last of the black on the sword burnt away, leaving only a pure white sword. And connected to that sword were ribbons of white energy from outside his barrier. He was absorbing the attack! Zangetsu's last gift was the only thing that could stop a thousand years of Reiatsu, the power to take it away. 'Thank you Zangetsu.' Ichigo thought before hardening his gaze. "RAHHHHH!" With a mighty shout and push Ichigo launched himself up into the beam.

Yhwach's triumphant laugh halted as he felt something drawing energy from him. 'Impossible.' He looked down at the beam, and saw it bulging as something was climbing up its path. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He yelled, recognizing the Quincy's drawing technique. The beam shrank away, absorbed into Ichigo's pure white sword. The collected power flew at the furious Quincy. Ichigo roared as he swung his sword in a downward arc, connecting with and consuming the wings. Yhwach struck forward bringing his sword down on Ichigo, who brought his up horizontally blocking the strike.

"You impudent boy. You will not steal anything from me. I am still stronger!" Yhwach's wings sprung out again, and all thrust forward to impale Ichigo.

"Empuje Verde!" Nel shouted from next to Ichigo, as her lance rushed past his head, creating a shield against the wings, shattering them. Ichigo glanced back to see Grimmjow holding Nel up by the waist. He was full of bleeding holes, but his smug smirk was present. Nel was smiling weakly, as she continued to bleed heavily, and flashed her blood stained smile to the Hollow teen.

"Trident!" Three devastating slashes broke Yhwach's concentration, as they cut into his back. Yhwach was so focused on attack he negated his Blut Vene to strengthen it. Bloody wounds were cut into his back, after they obliterated his absorption halo.

"GAH!" His body recoiled, letting his sword slip from the lock. Ichigo's eyes flashed to the opening. It was now or never.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Ichigo screamed, as he pulled his blade back and thrust it forward to Yhwach's exposed neck. The point stopped at the skin as markings appeared there, the Emperor's Blut Vene activated again. Yhwach's wild fearful eyes met Ichigo's anger and resolve. Ichigo put his left palm on the end of the hilt, and he twisted the blade in his hand, then pushed with all his might.

The Blut Vene failed, Ichigo's sword pierced the Emperor's neck, coming out of the back just as easily. Yhwach's eyes trembled momentarily, and he gagged out breaths and blood. Then his eyes dulled, his body stopped spasming, and his Vollstandig burst apart. Ichigo slid his blade violently out of the dead man's neck, and backed away. Tier, Grimmjow, and Neliel backed away too, and they headed to the ground. Ichigo to one last look at falling the man before him. The puncture in his neck suddenly spewed forth a fountain of Reiatsu. Followed by the gashes on his back doing the same. His body was convulsing as more fountains broke free from inside.

'A thousand years of trapped energy is coming out all at once!' Ichigo looked on as the energy grew and grew. Then he realized what it meant. All that energy wanting to come out at once, it would explode with such force it could level almost everything around them for miles. Ichigo looked down to his fellow Hollows. They were staring up at him and the dead Emperor's body, all realizing what was happening too. Ichigo looked from them to the time bomb falling to the ground, and back again. He focused on Tier this time. She could see what he was thinking, her eyes wide with realization.

"No..." She breathed out weakly. Unable to move as she and the others used the last of their strength in the last attack. Ichigo let out a breath, and smiled, his mask following suit. He dropped down toward Yhwach, and flew forward. He looped his right arm around the man's mid section, and blasted off into the sky. He climbed higher and farther away, never slowing down. He needed to get this away from everyone he cared about. Everything he needed to protect. His sacrifice meant their safety, and that was more than enough reason to do it. He pushed everything he had into his speed, and in a blink he was gone past the horizon, nothing but a ghost.

"NOOOOO ICHIGOOO!" Nel cried after him, trying to stand and run toward him, her Resurreccion dusting off her. Grimmjow grabbed onto Nel, and pulled her back as she struggled to get to her friend. His Resurreccion had been deactivated as well.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! NO ICHIGO!"

"Nel you can't."

"NO I CAN SAVE HIM! ICIHGO!"

"NEL STOP! You can't...we can't..." Grimmjow tried to calm Neliel down, but only made her more hysterical. She continued to scream and cry for Ichigo long after he was gone.

Tier felt the tears fall from her eyes...she didn't care. She felt the pain and sorrow in her chest...she didn't care. She wanted to go after him...but knew is was impossible. Harribel fell to her knees, her Resurreccion long since evaporated. She could only look off in the distance where her savior...her knight...vanished.

The blinding flash that followed moments later didn't make Tier blink. She made sure she watched the entire event, to burn it into her memory, her soul. A giant light grew and grew on the horizon, dwarfing the moon, as if a new sun came to this place. The sound followed, then the wind. The explosion though never reached them, never burnt anything close to them. Ichigo had saved them, all of them.

. . . .

~ 9 Days Later ~

Los Noches

Sung-Sun greeted their guest at the entrance to the new palace. Urahara had come by several times in the last few days to check up on everything and deliver reports to the Arrancar.

"Greetings Mr. Urahara. How are you today?" Sung-Sun asked as the two of them left the entrance and started to walk through the large halls.

"Not to bad Miss Sung-Sun. A few complaints about my hectic schedule, but nothing really important. How have things been here? The Queen still not leaving the chamber?" Since the death of Yhwach and the return to Los Noches, Tier had been unusually quiet and withdrawn. She retired to her chambers and has rarely been seen outside of them since. Sung-Sun nodded her head to the last question.

"Mistress Harribel is still in there. At least she is eating and sleeping. So that is something." The Arrancar woman sighed, but continued. "Lord Grimmjow is still out in the waste making sure that there are no more roaming bands of Quincy. Of course he is to capture only." Sung-Sun anticipated Urahara's look, and cut it off with the last sentence.

"Whew...I was worried he'd kill them all on sight." Kisuke over exaggerated his relieved expression. When the Quincy Emperor died, immediately his right hand, Haschwalth, had the remaining Vandenreich lay down arms and surrender. Several resisted but were quickly silenced. They had returned the stolen Bankai, with the exception of the Captain Commander's. His Bankai had been destroyed along with Yhwach. The Gotei 13 took custody of the remnants of the Quincy army, and imprisoned them in the Maggots Nest until further action could be taken, but execution was withheld. This was also a sort of amends for their history. Enough blood had been shed, and old wounds needed to be mended. The Hueco Ejercito demanded the Quincy be executed, and another fight was about to break out, until Harribel stepped in and commanded them to relent.

She agreed to an armistice so long as the Soul Society left Hueco Mundo to her and her kind. Yamamoto agreed to this, and the two factions left on those terms. It was a few days later that word came from the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo about potential stragglers of the Vandenreich in the wastes. Urahara mediated the discussion, and the agreement was capture and turn over to the Soul Society. The Queen was not present for these talks, but her Fraccion, Neliel, and Grimmjow were. They decided to agree to the terms, even if Grimmjow was the biggest opposition.

During the last nine days a great change in leadership occurred in the Gotei 13. With Yamamoto's Bankai gone forever, he retired from Captain Commander, and Shunsui Kyoraku took his place. Genryusai now took a spot in Central 46, and acts as an adviser to the new Captain Commander. It was thanks to this change that communications had opened up between the Hueco Ejercito and the Gotei 13. Uryu Ishida was released at the request of Isshin Kurosaki and Ishida's father, and for past assistance's to the Soul Society. Ryuken Ishida openly revealed himself, and even agreed to have a watch kept over his home on the condition the Shinigami don't directly interfere in their lives.

"Lord Grimmjow changed since the Dangai. He's more level headed now, even if it takes Lady Neliel to bully him into seeing it." Sung-Sun chuckled at remembering Nel forcing her power upon him, almost a dead ringer for Retsu Unohana of the Gotei 13. Grimmjow only agreed as long as Nel would fight him at his hearts content. For some reason the pacifist Nel agreed to this happily.

The two turned another corner and followed a long corridor, that was still being built.

"Right well that's good to hear. So how are the girls?" Kisuke asked, at this point making small talk.

"Franceska and Emilou are trying their best to keep things in order, but their opposing viewpoints usually get in the way. Lady Neliel intervenes when necessary, but has stayed mostly silent in leadership matters. Still things are oddly running smoothly. Menoly and Loly are around here somewhere. Loly doesn't want to stray to far, and Menoly is still happy to be at her side. That reminds me Menoly has been wondering when Mr. Yatsutora will come by again?" Sung-Sun informed him, and asked with a sly smile.

"Uh huh. Well the kids are back in school, but I'm sure they'll want to come visit during the weekend. What about Rudbornn? Luka?" Urahara was now just going down the list of the Caballeros Oscuros.

"Rudbornn is back to roaming the wastelands, but he checks in from time to time. Lord Luka is with Lord Grimmjow on the hunt." Sung-Sun said as they came into the housing section of the castle.

"I see, well you'll have to inform me of Luka and Grimmjow's return. I have something both may like to see." Urahara said with a large smile.

"You were able to finally unseal it?" She looked to the shopkeeper with a wider gaze from behind her sleeve.

"Yup. That's why I'm here actually. I wanted..." He was cut off by Sung-Sun who raised her free sleeved hand up to his face.

"Shhh...do you hear that?" Her gaze intensified, as she strained her ears. She heard talking coming from the room that was their destination. The intensity in her eyes melted into relief when she did indeed hear voices speaking.

"Well well what an opportune time for my arrival." The two ninja'ed to the door of the chamber, and cracked it open slightly and quietly, listening intently.

"...back to the land of the living." Harribel said in a soft, but happy voice. A masculine chuckle followed her words.

"More than happy to be back Tia." Ichigo's voice followed his chuckle.

. . . .

~ Moments Earlier ~

Harribel's Chambers

Tier had been keeping a vigil on him since they returned to Hueco Mundo. She, the Caballeros Oscuros, and a good portion of the Shinigami, once healed, returned to the land outside the destroyed Quincy stronghold. The searched for hours in hopes of finding the hero. It was Grimmjow who discovered his bloody mess of a body among the ruined landscape. He was missing his entire left arm, his right horn was gone, his mask cracked and broken off in multiple places, his entire body burnt, but he was just barely alive.

Orihime had healed his body up as fast as she could, but his Reiatsu was in disarray. They could only guess it was because of his absorption of the massive amount of Quincy Reiatsu. He was taken to Hueco Mundo at the behest of Harribel, only argued briefly by several of the Shinigami Captains and Soul Reaper friends. It was Isshin Kurosaki who settled the matter, as his father. He let Harribel take him only as long as he could check up on his son, and she take the utmost care of him. Tier readily agreed, and they returned to Los Noches with Ichigo.

She made sure he was comfortable, and his condition didn't change. For nine days she slept and ate in her room, only leaving when she was needed the most. Then it was right back by his sleeping form. Her Fraccion, the shopkeeper, Grimmjow, Neliel, and even Loly and Menoly came to check up on either him or her. Nine days of uncertainty and waiting.

Tier was sitting on the couch under the large hole window. She was resting her chin on her left knuckles, as she looked out into the night sky. She let out a soft sigh for the hundredth time that day, when the sheets move. Her eyes went from half lid to fully open, and she looked to the stirring form of the Hollow in her bed. She was off the couch and sitting in the chair next to the bed in a few quick movements.

"Ugh...Where am I?" Ichigo asked weakly, as his golden iris's blinked open behind the black slits of his mask.

"You're in Hueco Mundo. My chambers to be specific." Tier's voice was soft. She had a relieved smile on behind her mask and collar. Ichigo turned his head and blinked slowly up at the tanned Queen of Hueco Mundo.

"Oh...how...how long have I been out?" Ichigo was to groggy to be a prude about being in her chambers. He just decided to take that he was alive as a blessing.

"You've been unconscious for nine days." Tier answered methodically, unsure of how to be comforting aside from blunt. Then something came back to her, something that may help ease him. "Welcome back to the land of the living Ichigo."

Ichigo's mask grinned dumbly, but he was happy to hear those words. "More than happy to be back Tia." He chuckled after saying this, and Tier joined in with her own slight titter, breaking the slight tension in the room. At least until the doors burst open and Urahara strode in, followed by an embarrassed Sung-Sun.

"Indeed you had us most worried there Mr. Kurosaki. Please don't make a habit of it." Kisuke joked as he took up a spot at the end of the bed. Tier's body went slightly rigid, like she was caught doing something wrong, which Sung-Sun noticed.

"Your voice hurts." Ichigo's iris's closed in the black, as he slowly propped himself up into a sitting position. Tier wanted to help him sit up, but she restrained herself.

"You wound me Ichigo. And here I come bearing great news." Kisuke continued unimpeded.

"And what could possible be better news than me being alive?" Ichigo chided, slightly annoyed.

"Well first lets catch you up on what you missed." Urahara and the others explained the past nine days, the Quincy's status, the new power structure in the Soul Society, Ichigo's familys' well being, the status of his friends including Uryu, and the happenings in Los Noches. "And that's about the long and short of it. Any questions?" He said happily from behind his fan.

"A million, but lets start with what that great news was first." Ichigo processed the information rather quickly considering, and now he was looking at his new hands, and body. He knew what he sacrificed to save everyone, but it was still unreal, even if he could see and feel it. This transformation saddened him. How could he ever see his family like this?

"This." Hat's N' Clogs pulled from inside his coat a small shimmering object. The room suddenly went silent, and Ichigo's attention was fully on the object in Kisuke's hands.

"The Hogyoku..." (Crumbling Orb) Ichigo breathed out.

**CHAPTER 11 END**

**A HOLLOW QUEEN'S DARK KNIGHT END**

**A/N Part 2:** I'm so very sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had it finished two weeks after chapter 10, and had it sent to my BETA. However my BETA currently is busy with University, and progress was very slow. I took it upon myself to edit it again, and get it out finally. Sorry again. It's always hard to see something you enjoy end. It took me a few weeks to finish this chapter, because of it. Still I hope everyone enjoyed the ride I created, and I really hope I didn't disappoint. So here is the end of the story, with the promise that there will be a continuation by the name of "Days of Night" Look for it to show up in the near-ish future. I'm so very surprised by the responses I've gotten about this story. It really kept me motivated to work on this story. Thank you all again. Well I guess I should get to some technicals.

I hope the Ichigo's power imbalance was explained reasonably enough, as well as his choice. I needed the choice to be hard but rushed too, so I hope you didn't mind it. Ichigo's Hollow transformation. I basically took his final transformation to more represent White, the Hollow that infected his mother. I figured we'd come round full circle with that. What do you think? There are several techniques I created that I didn't really explain very well during the battle. Mila Rose's 'Game Hunt' is more of a passive ability. It make it so that she can follow a target by their blood, making it impossible for them to evade her. It also gives her a stronger resistance to their techniques, as her blood is mixed with theirs temporarily. Sung-Sun's Shed: Twin and Triplet technique basically creates a husk of her, which she slips out of invisibly, making a decoy. Its more or less an escape dodge maneuver. Menoly's technique Hopscotch is a passive acceleration ability. Based on vibrations, she vibrates her legs at high speed, allowing her to hover over surfaces, increasing her speed, and she's able to use incredibly small movements to dodge attacks, making it seem like they just pass through her.

I know I've probably raised some questions with this chapter, but I promise I will get to them in the continuation. So again thank you for reading, and till next time, this is Wiggles-n-stuff waving goodbye.

~ Wiggles

**Gunbladez19:** I seriously doubt I will have them get together, but the future is uncertain.

**Mexican ninja1996:** Sorry for the wait. Here it is.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** Thank you I really enjoyed making hers up. I believe he did lol.

**BashToGlory:** Sorry I hope I didn't kill you to much. So happy you like my work. Yeah writing that part made me aww a bit too.

**awesomeness4286:** Of course I will, but I will also be covering other characters too. Glad you enjoyed the ride my friend.

**Orchamus:** Ha surprise it happened before the final battle lol. It's the nicest ending I could come up with honestly. I had two more in mind, a bad end and a neutral end. But I liked this one the best.

**Kuroi Rin:** Kuroi I'm so glad you enjoyed my last chapter, and I hope this one is enjoyed just as much. The sequel will see a Grimm and Keny meet up, look forward to it. Your review was kawaii my friend.

**AKOSI AGATAR:** Why thank you AKOSI. It's always nice to receive delicious kudos. Trust me I will make it as slow as needed. I hate quick romances, that aren't Sekirei related lol.

**friaku:** Thanks for being with me since the beginning, I hope to see you in the sequel. Here is more.

**AlAlva:** Always nice to hear from new readers. Thanks for the reviews.

**The Night Hunter:** Here it is...long overdue NH, but here finally. Thanks for sticking with me on this story man. I hope my future works don't disappoint.

**Kenji Riku:** Why thank you. Hope this chapter was great too.

** 7:** Wait no longer.

**kevinplr2h:** Keeping

**Deus Orion:** Graci my friend. I hope this one is just as good.

**sami217:** Yes a continuation is planned, so fret not good buddy. Here is the epic conclusion.

**LonelyHollow117:** Here's more to sate you.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:** Shall I tell you a tale of humiliation and hilariousness? Yes I will, but not until the sequel. Hee hee. Thanks for being with me since the start Gohan, hope to see you in the sequel too.

**Grinja:** I know I struggled with it too, but if you think on the fact they were constantly draining her power, while breaking her will, after roughly 5 days, she would be weak. Still I hope it didn't turn out to mushy. Oh you bet I will be playing up the lady problems. Hee hee hee.

**CM:** I hope you kept that fire, cause here it is.

**Evil Reviewer:** *Pulls out Reality Gauntlet, and destroys all bagpipes in the universe, as well as all knowledge of how to make them.* BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Andre'Johnson125:** Wait no longer, but please wait for the sequel lol.

**jwill21:** Sorry for the long wait. Situations you know. Here it is.

**Thunder Tyrant 77:** OC? Sure send me a PM and we'll take a look at it. Heh royal we.

**Akuma-Heika:** O_o Wow corrections up the wazoo. I may have to go back and re-edit my previous chapters. I do recognize the incongruities in my earlier chapters, but it goes to show how much I improved right? Kay the Tia Tier thing was actually on purpose. It was a subtle nickname thing for later. The pic btw is the one that is the pic for the story. Thanks for reading, here's more.

**Guest 1:** Cool thanks

**Kevin:** Awesome I have a fan! Thanks for the review.

**VicRB:** "Days of Night" and relationship building.

**Helmsmanjoker:** First thanks for being with me since the start joker. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much. I will definitely take their relationship slow as that is how it should be done. I agree with the Gotei 13 stubbornness, but I hope this chapter gave you a smile towards that. Here's the rest, see you in the sequel.

**Evil Reviewer (part 2):** Either way thanks for sticking with us. I've tried to balance out the powers, and make the enemy's advantage great. And just in case you were wondering, Ichigo's power up in this chapter only puts him close to Kyoraku's level, it just he can actually use his massive reserves of reiatsu now instead of just leaking it.

**derrickalex1:** They are gonna bring it!

**Kagega:** Thank you, have more.

**TheWickedTruth89:** So are you saying I have greatness? Huh. I know her name is that, mispronunciation I shall probably fix in the future. Thanks for reading them all back to back.

**Guest 2:** Wait no longer.

**Harbringer-of-script**: Well here is the choice. I hope it was everything and more.

** :** Indeed hee hee

**Guest 3:** Did they say she was an Adjuchas? I'll have to look into it. But either way she's on Tier's level, but not as strong, at least until after the training.

Thanks to everyone of you reviewers and readers. You are all awesome! See you in the next one!


End file.
